


Changes

by FactorLover



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aging, Alternate Universe, And a whole lot of other crazy shit!, F/M, Full Moon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Rape, Super Saiyan, Tails, Underage Sex, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 163,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorLover/pseuds/FactorLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Vegeta-Sei doesn't blow up, but needs the help from the Saiyans on Earth. Though, just before the messenger can even get to Earth, some strange and unusual things are happening on Earth, that leads everyone to ask Vegeta for answers he doesn't know. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super! Only the story and idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for viewing this story. This would be my first ever DBZ fanfiction and hope to make it an interesting one. There maybe some reoccurring characters, I'm unsure at this point. Though, as you read I hope you like it. 
> 
> If you aren't into the tags I have listed, please do not continue any farther than this. I do not wish to read comments that bashing on what I am writing because you didn't read the tags. 
> 
> As for the story in general, it is AU, so please do not be mad if I put something in here that doesn't go with the original story line of DBZ. I wrote the Prologue in POV, but the story will not be like that, it will be in third person. (Hopefully, I said that correctly.) Also, some character maybe a bit OOC, but hey, I hope you will enjoy.

**Beta'd by AlphaLightBearer**

Bardock’s POV

Since the beginning of Vegeta-Sei, I kept a secret about myself, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan. Sure, the rumour started over a thousand years ago, I kept it from everyone, hid my true powers, but I had a reason for it. No one likes a show off and someone claiming to be immortal, which I’m not. I just don’t age and as long as no one is killing me, I’ll continue to live. Besides, I figured out how to get stronger without having to become a Super Saiyan. 

Though, with time, I forgot what powers I held and forgot I could become a Super Saiyan. It didn’t really bother me, but one thing that did bother me was a bloodline and the dreaded heat. Yeah, every Saiyan went through heat when they became of age, but my heat was different. I would give off this scent that turned many men my direction. 

I made it a plan to disappear during my heat, every time I knew I was about to go through it and stayed away from other Saiyans. I was always talked down about disappearing during the full moon season. Rumours spread that I wasn’t born with a penis, I showed them. And boy, did they get a surprise when I whipped it out. They were more shocked by my size. Then some rumour started that my problem was I couldn’t get it up, once again I showed them I could and had fun doing it as well. 

Anyway, it was during the time when Saiyans were signing up for trials for the army, I was ready to show I could be an Elite warrior. I could have joined any time, but I wanted to make a name for myself out of the army and end up with people on the inside. It was in my blood to fight and destroy all I could, just like any other Saiyan, but inside sources help with some of the missions the army was sent on. 

Well, during this trial, I ended up feeling the same itch I get when I start to go through my heat. I asked the councilmen if I could drop out, but they refused to hear it from me as no Saiyan should quit what they started. I believed that fully, but when it could end up with me with child, I had to hold off on it. It was something I learned to get used to. 

Well, with the councilmen declining my drop out, I had to go to the man in power, the King himself. Sure, if someone told me to runaway, I would have had to disappear from Vegeta-Sei for being a traitor, but I refused to be a coward. Well, when I got a chance to speak with the King, I had the cramping in my gut when I was in front of him and the others in the hall. My scent drove the men out of control, and I had to fight off them off, till I was faced with King and that lustful rage in his eyes. 

I had two options. One was to kick the King’s ass and be killed for my traitorous ways, or I could just willingly let the King screw me. Well, I wasn’t a coward and I didn’t want to be known as a traitor, so you can guess what I let happen. After that, I was pregnant with the King’s first heir. Of course, I never got to join the army as I became apart of his harem. 

It was interesting to see the King and his healer’s shock I was carrying his child. The King made sure no one could carry his child, because he didn’t want an heir from one of his whores, but I was giving him one. The King was going to sentence me and my unborn child to death, but I bargained with the King, telling him if he didn’t kill me, he could keep the heir and I wouldn’t tell a soul that the child was mine. I would drop all claims to the child and the throne, if I could be a part of the army.

The Queen at the time was having a hard time keeping any child the King was trying to have with her, and with my ability to have a child, it was the perfect opportunity. The King knew I was Low-Class warrior, but he didn’t believe I really was as I had taken out Elite warriors in the hall that day I gave up and submitted to the King. 

I was easily hidden from everyone, had my own room in the palace and could get anything I needed to be delivered to my room. Well, I mainly ordered food, I had some weird cravings, but I tried my hardest to keep my cravings to what Vegeta-Sei had for food. 

My only company I ever had was the King, Queen, or the King’s healer. The Queen was the better of the three, I could tolerate her being happy to have child to care for, as she was having troubles doing it. The King on the other hand only came to me if he scented the need I was having. Being pregnant and still wanting sex wasn’t pleasant. I was behind a locked door and only three people knew the code, so I was safe from others, just not the King, himself. I was drained of my energy with carrying and I had to submit, every single time. 

As for the King’s healer, I hated being poked with needles ever check up and asked a billion questions, which the answers never changed. Also, the touching, for the most part, was uncalled for. I could handle the Queen asking to touch my swollen belly when I got the small bump and if the baby was kicking me, but the healer just touched without asking.

They didn’t think I was going to have a healthy size for a child, as my gut never got huge like a normal pregnant female, but the ki energy they felt from baby told them the child was going to strong. My belly only stuck out two inches from my chest, as the healer kept a measurement on me. I was happy to know my breast didn’t grow like a female’s, too, but I did lactate. 

Only 6 months passed and I had the cramping feeling in my belly and felt like the baby was trying to claw its way out of me. I got the King’s healer into the room with me and they had to cut me open. It was known to happen with female pregnancies if the baby didn’t decide to come out naturally. Being a male there was only one way it was coming out. 

Once the baby was out, it was apparent I had to stay in the palace a little longer than I would have liked to, just to feed the baby. They decided against putting the baby in a chamber because it was strong enough as they could tell with their scouters. Plus, the Queen was most joyful to care for the baby, as long as I fed it. 

After the baby came, the King never visited me again for any sexual pleasures, which I was thankful for. Only the King’s healer and the Queen visited me. That was until the next full moon 2 months later. I went into heat again and the King wanted to take me again, but I stood up to him, telling him he would only impregnate me again and I would never be able to join the army if he kept it up. 

Well, that’s when the King challenged me in his lust for my scent. We fought hard and destroyed the room I was occupying, with the King's face down on the ground. I could have easily have screwed the King, perhaps even killed him. Though, I made an agreement with him to never speak of his defeat. The next day I was joining the army as a Low-Class warrior Commander for a bunch of Middle-Class warriors.

Interesting as it may be, I met a woman in my squat and I realized she wasn’t cut out for our line of work and I let her go. Of course, not completely. She was just too kind hearted to remove from my life, so I mated with her, and our first time bonding she ended up pregnant with my first son. I was away when she gave birth and named our son herself, Raditz. Which I didn’t really care for. It was just a name after all. The boy would become a Middle-Class warrior as his power levels read high in the chamber. 

Every 8 months the full moon appeared on Vegeta-Sei, I made sure to be away on a mission, much to my mate’s disliking, but she understood that I was a man who loved his job and his King. Well, I didn’t really love the King. In fact, I hated him dearly for all those times I had to submit to him because I was too weak with the child to fight back, but she didn’t need to know that. 

Then it was about 5 years after I gave birth to the heir to the throne, Prince Vegeta that I was around and impregnated my mate with a second child. She was happy to be carrying a second child and I was happy for her happiness. I tried very hard to take care of her this time around, as the first time didn’t turn out so well and I regretted it, but she understood.

Even as I took missions and was off working, I managed to be home in time for the birth of the second child, surprisingly enough, and I got to name our second child, Kakarot. Though, I was upset to find out our son had a low power level, and the King by that point was killing any child who had a low level power, because he didn’t want them to overpopulate the planet, which was starting to happen more and more. So, only the strongest survived. 

Since I was a Low-Class warrior myself, but in high standing in the army, I begged the King to not kill my son and give him three years. If he hadn’t improved in those three years in the chamber, I would see to it myself to kill my son. The King agreed on one condition, I give him another child. I agreed to it, once the three years were up.

Just as those three years were coming up to an end, I told my mate what I said I would do if there weren’t any changes. She was heartbroken and asked me if she could hold our son at least one time before I do. I watched her cry tears of sadness and that was when I decided what I was going to do. Send our son out to space and hope he lived a simple life. 

Once I had sent him off, the next day it happened. The war against the Saiyans and Ice-jins. Two very powerful races in this part of the Galaxy, fighting for complete control of it. We had many planets, and same with Ice-jins, but one thing neither of them had was control. 

I was called to meet with the King and I figured it had to do with the full moon that night, but I was wrong. I was being sent on a special mission to the King’s heir and my eldest son. They were off destroying another planet. I told him no, and that they would be safer away from here, the King refused to listen to me. So I went along with Nappa, a man who was assigned as the Prince’s bodyguard, from whom I found out this little mission was for the two boys to do without the help of a veteran, so to speak.

The trip was weeks before we landed on the planet they were on. Though, as much as I wanted to ignore the Prince of all Saiyans, the young kid seemed to be glaring daggers as I walked around, no matter what. Nappa tried to get the Prince’s attention but his eyes were glued to me. There was no way the kid could figure out who I was to him. No way!

Though, that wasn’t the big problem here, it was the Ice-jins who followed us to this planet and started to attack us. I told Nappa to take the two boys and get out of there, I would deal with them. Though, as hard as it was to argue with Nappa and fight the Ice-jins, I had to raise my power level close to the Ice-jins’ levels, which got the message clear to Nappa to leave them to me.

I won, killing the two Ice-jins, but when I returned to my pod, I found out I had lost communication with Nappa’s pod and even his scouter, my scouter wasn’t working to reach anyone and even my pod lost connections with Vegeta-Sei.

I thought the worse for our situation and climbed back into my pod to see what had happened. I killed all communication in my pod and even destroyed my scouter, in the weeks I travelled back at Vegeta-Sei. I couldn’t be found out.

I dreaded to find out what happened to Vegeta-Sei. I did. I even changed where I would land my ship because if I were to land in the kingdom, there was a chance the Ice-jins did take control of it and I would be killed. I landed in the forest, and well, I don’t remember much after that. I did hit my head pretty hard on the landing since I didn’t bother to buckle up. 

Though, what I can tell you, I woke up in a stone temple, in a bed. As I was about to get up, I was greeted by three other men. Saiyans I have never seen before or knew of. They told me I was safe here from the Ice-jins and that the Goddess was watching over me. I knew who the Goddess was, I just wanted answers and what I was told shocked me. Saiyans were captured and being slaughtered like animals. I told them I had to go and fight for my planet, but they held me back, saying one Super Saiyan couldn’t do it alone. 

How did they know? It was a mystery. I demanded information and struggled to get free, but I was knocked out before anything else could happen. 

My life passed before my eyes, the thousands of years I spent alone on Vegeta-Sei. The first time I met another Saiyan like myself, how a whole world formed and evolved around me, the day I had decided to join the army and do something with my life, the time I gave birth to my first child for the King, hearing my mate gave birth to our first child, and being there to watch the birth of my second child. Everything flashed before my eyes, like someone was reading my mind and seeing all the events played out on fast forward until the very moment I opened my eyes a second time in the temple and I seen the Goddess looking at me.

A young girl, who looked to only be 14 with violet eyes staring into mine. I was shocked beyond belief to say a word. Her golden yellow hair reminded me of the first time I became Super Saiyan and flowed almost to her feet. I noticed her tail, it was golden yellow as well, but in the middle, it split into the three smaller tails. 

I questioned who she was before she told me her name. Our Goddess, Bejita. Then she told me I did the right thing, sending my son away from Vegeta-Sei before the attack happened and not to worry, he would be taken care of. 

I had so many things to ask her, to understand our situation, but then the three Saiyan men walked in and were displeased that the Goddess left her throne room. She seemed so carefree, almost reminded me of my mate with her smile and giggle. The Goddess said, there is no time to be worried for Vegeta-Sei, as her creation is still alive and well.

I had to question her, who was her creation? And when she pointed at me, I was dumbfounded. She told me as long as I was alive and stayed by her side, she could right all that was wrong, in time. This was why I never aged, never had memories of being a small child. I was the Goddess’s creation to Vegeta-Sei.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the beginning portion of the story, Vegeta and Goku would be in their 40's, roughly 5 years apart, but they are in their 40's. As for their sons, Trunks will be 17, and Goten will be 16, in high school still. Gohan will be played as a university student, so he will be 22. 
> 
> Just clearing that up, in case I don't cover it.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.

“Galick Gun!”

“Kamehameha!”

Purple light energy and yellow light energy clashed in the middle of the open Waste Land. Dust and rocks flew through the air. As the rocks fell and dust settled, there in the middle were two men, panting and sweating. Golden aura surrounded these two men as they were in their ascend forms. 

The taller one stood up straight from his bent over pose with his two hands in front of him. “Wow, Vegeta. I didn’t think you had it in you still.” The man ran his index finger under his nose a few times before chuckling. 

“Dammit, Kakarot this isn’t helping.” The shorter man stood up as well and crossed his arms over his muscular broad chest. “It’s been a few years and no threats, no enemies. This useless sparring is getting boring with the same outcome every time.” 

“Awe, come on, Vegeta. You don’t mean that right?” The taller man, who was called by his Saiyan name Kakarot, went by Goku by most of everyone but Vegeta. “It’s not like we can do anything about it, but keep training.”

The shorter man, Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta turned around with his back towards Goku. “No one is as strong as us on the mud ball of a planet. As much as we spar, if there was a threat, our power levels would be a beacon for enemies in the galaxy. We killed off so many protecting this mud ball, we scared off the rest of them.”

“What are you saying, Vegeta? You don’t want to spar any more with me?” Goku scratched the back of his head with one hand and walked towards Vegeta, his other hand extended out to the shorter Saiyan. “What about tournaments? Surely, you want to fight in them still.”

Vegeta turned back towards Goku, standing sideways with his head cane towards him. “Kakarot, we know ever tournament ends with us fighting for first and second without using ki blasts. Then whoever wins fights Mr.Satan, which ends with us letting him have a few punches in and forfeiting the round, leaving him the victor. It’s gotten old fast.” He rolled his eyes as he spoke the last part. “I’m thinking we stop this useless sparring till a threat comes.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you thought of it that way. I mean, yeah, I guess this is getting old.” Goku descended to his base form and lowered his ki level completed to almost non-existing.

Vegeta in turned did the same thing. “I’m in my late 40s and still in my youth. We Saiyans can live till we are over 500 years old. They died early, because of seer stupidity.” He gave an eat-shit smirk to Goku, as an idea came to mind.

Goku’s jaw dropped hearing the number that Vegeta said they could till. He didn’t want to believe, as Chi-Chi didn’t live that long. She was human after all and had passed away only a few years ago and then he thought of his sons, they had Saiyan blood in their veins, but would they live that long? He was silent thinking about that over what Vegeta suggested.

A low growl came from deep within Vegeta’s throat. “Never mind that. We’ll see each other tomorrow.” He went to take off, till something had his ankle, stopping him from flying away. He turn back to see Goku holding his ankle. “What is it, Kakarot?”

“You say we live along time, but what about the boys? Will they live that long, or with they die sooner?” Goku looked at Vegeta with hope in his eyes. 

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta moved back down and planted his feet on solid ground again. “I’m not sure about that. They are half-breeds, and no part of the galaxy has a Saiyan ever breed with another species. If another became pregnant, they were killed. Cruel as it may seem to you, but Saiyan blood was precious to our race and was never mixed.”

“Then why did you have Trunks with Bulma?” Goku questioned Vegeta. His intent of this conversation was to learn a bit more about his alien race, but he didn’t want it seem like he was interested completely, or Vegeta might get the wrong impression. He learned to never question Vegeta in their race, or he would be given a whole speech, which would put him to sleep and piss Vegeta off.

Vegeta raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders. “That wasn’t intentional. The woman kept it from me.” In Vegeta’s mind, when he found out that the kid was his, he decided against killing them. After that he watched when he slept with the woman, making sure she wasn’t going to have another. That pissed her off when he would deny her any intimacy, but he really didn’t care. “I just never killed them, because why bother? It’s not like the Saiyan race could ever be restored.” He uncrossed his arms this time to shrug with his hands out to the side.

“I guess that is true.” Goku laughed a bit. “There are no Saiyan storks around to deliver them.”

Vegeta raised a brow. “Kakarot, are you just being stupid, or do you actually not understand how babies are made?” He wondered just what was it that the other pure blood Saiyan thought of. 

Hands on his hips, Goku brought one of them up to his chin and scratched at it. “Actually, no one ever told me how they are made. Chi-Chi got fat once and told me she was pregnant, which I was happy for her since she was happy about it. Then a few months later she told me to take her to the hospital, which I did, but I left because of the needles there and well, next thing I knew she came home with Gohan. As for Goten, I wasn’t around for the first 7 years of his life, so I don’t know how he came into the picture, but he looks exactly like me.” 

Face palming himself, Vegeta didn’t know what to think at point. Had no one told him, or was Goku just pulling his leg? He decided he would give up while he was ahead. It was bad enough Goku had reproduced two children already. One was intelligible, where the other hung around with his son and wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he at least was going to school still so there was hope for him yet.

“What’s wrong, Vegeta?” Goku blinked at his sparring partner. “Why did you hit yourself in the head? Was there a bug on your face?” He had that same goofy grin on his face that seemed to be passed down to his sons as well.

Vegeta growled, much louder than before and swung to punch Goku in the face. Sure, it may kill more brain cells in the taller Saiyan’s head, but he couldn’t get any stupider than he was already.

His goofy grin turned into a playful smirk and he caught Vegeta’s fist with one hand. “Silly Vegeta. You still want to fight.”

“No, you are a complete imbecile!” Vegeta shouted in Goku’s face out of rage. Staring face to with Goku, he seen the hint of mischievousness in his eyes. “You were just pulling my chain, Kakarot. You... I don’t even know what to call you any more.” He took his fist back and stepped back from Goku, pissed at himself for falling for Goku’s playfulness. 

Goku laughed at Vegeta, holding his gut and bent over. “You should see your face, Vegeta. It’s priceless.” He couldn’t help himself, he knew exactly what to say to make it seem like he didn’t want to know about Saiyans. 

“I’m leaving, Kakarot. I’ll see you here tomorrow, right?” Vegeta asked, as he looked at Goku, who seemed to be laughing at him still, so he gave up trying to get Goku to acknowledge him right now and took off to the sky.

~!~

That night, Vegeta walks by the lab and see Bulma working on a project of hers. He walks into the lab and approaches her. “What the hell are you working on here?” 

“Well...” Bulma looks up from her microscope. “I have been working with another scientist and Trunks and we have almost created a serum identical to the senzu bean. If this project works out, we help restore those that aren’t in dire need of medical attention and help those that need it more. So, if someone comes into the hospital with a broken arm, one shot of this and healed. So that we have doctors working harder to heal those with more serious problems like cancer. Mind you there isn’t a cure for that, but if this works out, there is hope to finding to finding a cure for that and among other diseases.”

“That’s crazy, woman. That would put more doctors out of jobs if there was an easy fix for everything physical. You wouldn’t have your surgeon either.” Vegeta scowled, sometimes Bulma had brilliant ideas, but there was always a sure way of back firing on her.

“Well, it wouldn’t cure things like liver failure or heart disease. We know from Goku’s experience, a senzu bean did nothing for him. So, doctors would still be needed in a major way. Besides, what we have now is only 30% effective, so it’s no where near perfect or even half way there.” Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. “I have done a lot of thinking on this project and you should be happy, because what if you need a senzu bean when fighting an enemy and you have none.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Right, like there is going to be an enemy strong enough to hurt Kakarot and I.” He turned back around to head out of the lab. “And even if there was, I highly doubt the enemy would stop attacking me so I can inject myself with your serum.”

Right now, Vegeta could picture it in his head, as him fighting an enemy, all bloodied and bruised up. Telling said enemy to stop and hold on a second as he needs to inject himself with medicine so he could continue to fight. He only chuckled to himself as he left the lab area and head to the living area of Capsule Corp. 

Only he enters the kitchen, Vegeta sees his son of only 17, sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. Vegeta sits down beside him and looks at the small television screen that Trunks is watching. It’s some news report about the weather and change climates.

_“...with the series of changes in the weather around the world, we are starting to notice new changes to in the animal world too. Just look at this panda, days a go this panda was the three-legged panda in the famous zoo, but now the panda has four legs. Some figured it was switched out with another, but closer look at the animal shows scarring where it was cut off before and the DNA matches with previous DNA. These changes...”_

“Are you seriously going to watch this crazy shit?” Vegeta sat back in the chair, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled before exhaling and let the smoke drift up to the ceiling. 

Trunks reached for the remote and shut off the television as picked up the bowl and slurped the remaining milk. “Unlike you, father. I enjoy learning about the world.” He set the bowl down and looked at Vegeta. 

“Earth is like any other planet I have been on. There is gravity and it spins with moons surrounding it. Whether it one or more. Some planets get the upper hand in having two suns as well, making them have longer days. Or, like Planet Namek they have three suns and no night.” Vegeta spoke, as he relaxed having his cigarette. “And changes are a normal part of planets, whether it’s natural changes or forced, a planet is going to change no matter what. It’s like a living being. People change, whether it’s natural to them or if someone is forcing them.”

Trunks blinked as he listened to Vegeta talk about this. He couldn’t believe it, his father understood some form of the world that Trunks didn’t think his father would get. His father was always more interested in fighting and battle strategies.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Vegeta blew smoke in Trunks’ face, which the teenage boy waved his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke. 

“Really? I’m just shocked you have a theory about this, is all.” Trunks looked down at the empty bowl he had just eaten out of. “Umm, father...” He shook his head. “Never mind, I’m going to bed.” Trunks got up from his spot at the table and left the kitchen to go up stairs. 

Vegeta just shook his head. He wasn’t sure what the boy was going to ask him or talk to him about, but whatever the boy had to say he should grow a back bone and just say it already.


	3. Part 2

Sprawled out on the king size bed, snoozing away, Goku was far off in dream world. “Mmm… Meat lovers all around…” This was a usual morning for Goku, dreaming away, never fully aware of his surrounds. Like the house phone which has been ring non-stop since the sun rose up in the sky.

The youngest Son of 16 years old, finally got up out of bed, and opened his bedroom door and looked down the hall to see his father’s bedroom door closed still. He let out a yawn before walking into the kitchen, stretching out his arms above his head. “Yeah, Son house, this is Goten.” He spoke trying to hold back a yawn.

_“Ah! Goten, did your tail grow back as well? Father is freaking out and mother tried to cut mine off, but instead bent to the scissors! She tried others things, but all proved to be too weak!”_

Goten had pulled the phone away from his ear, as he heard the way his friend yelling into from the other side. “What do you mean ‘tail’?” He question Trunks as he reached behind himself and felt the fuzzy appendage on his own back. “Oh, holy shit! My tail!” He pulled it to look at it to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

_“Goten... Goten, are you there? Can you see if your dad has his? My father wants to know.”_

Pulling his tail wasn’t the smartest thing Goten had done. He dropped to his knees and dropped the phone as well. He could hear Trunks on the other side and his chuckled soft. “Yeah, hold on.” He was slowly picking himself off the floor, making a mental note to not pull on his tail. He got himself to his feet and ran to the master bedroom, that Goku still occupied even after his mother’s death. He had never been in this bedroom since then, but the excitement of having a tail made him not think about it. 

“Dad! Dad!” The 16 year old teenager jumped up and down on the bed near his father’s sprawled out body.

“Mmm, what?” Goku slowly opened his eyes as his body jerked on the bed from the movement. When his eyes looked up at his carbon copy, he reached out and grabbed the boy’s ankle, making Goten fall on the bed beside his father.

“Where is your tail? Did yours grow back? Vegeta wants to know.” In his excitement, he asked his father quickly. 

“T-tail?” Goku had closed his eyes again when the bed stop moving, but they opened again when he reached around his body under the blanket to find the furry appendage. His eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed and looked at his hand, which was holding the tail in his hand. “H-how did that happen?”

Goten has gotten his confirmation and rushed out of the bedroom and ran to the kitchen. He picked up the phone. “Hey, Trunks! Yeah, dad has a tail. He looked surprised about it. Does Vegeta have one too?”

_“Oh, sweet! He’s got his too. Yeah, Goten. Father has one too, but he’s looking at mine with disgust. Mine matches my hair and he went on going about that it’s unnatural for a Saiyan not to have a brownish tail.”_

“Well, we aren’t pure blooded Saiyans, so he can shove it.” Goten stood in a hero pose and chuckled at the idea of putting down Vegeta.

_“What did you say about me, brat?”_ Now Vegeta’s voice was heard on the end, but it sounded like he was in the back ground. Goten gulped, he should have known that Trunks had him on speaker phone. 

“Ah, sorry, Vegeta. I didn’t mean it, I was only trying to make Trunks feel better.” Goten explained his reason for saying that, but he knew Vegeta would still kick his ass for the comment.

_“Hey, Goten. You sure call Gohan. And text me after so we can meet up somewhere.”_

Goten nodded his head, before he realized Trunks couldn’t see him. “Okay, sounds good. I’ll text you soon.” He hung up the phone without saying goodbye or waiting for Trunks to say it. It was normal for them. He picked up the phone again and dialled his brother’s number.

After two rings, someone on the other end picked up the phone. _“H-hello.”_

“Oh, Gohan! You got to get up right now! Your tail grew back!” Goten didn’t even asked, he just told his brother, as he figured if his and Trunks’ tails grew, then surely Gohan’s grew back as well. 

_“W-what!?”_ Goten could hear Gohan’s voice reach a higher pitch and heard rustling of the bed sheets he was sure his brother was sleeping under when he called. _“No way. Your tail grew as well? What about dad?”_

Goten chuckled. “Yeah, I have a tail, same with Trunks. Vegeta’s and Dad’s tails have grown back as well. I guess Bulma tried to get rid of Trunks, but it broke whatever she used to chop it off with.”

_“Wait, Goten. Hold on.”_ Goten could hear the phone set down for a moment and the rustling of more material, before Gohan picked the phone back up. _“Sorry about that. Had to put pants on.”_

“You don’t need to put pants on when your talking to me on the phone, Gohan.” Goten laughed out loud, as he knew his brother slept in the nude more now that he didn’t live at home. 

_“Yeah, I do if I’m going to leave my room… Shit, I need to make a hole for my tail this is uncomfortable.”_ Gohan’s voice sound strained as he was struggling to keep is pants up. _“Now, let me check… Fuck! The full moon is tonight. Does dad know this? You better tell him that it is!”_

“What are you freaking out about, Gohan. So what if it is the full moon tonight.” Clearly, Goten didn’t understand why his brother was sounding distressed over the moon.

_“Oozaru, you know. The Great Ape transformation that only happens when a Saiyan looks at the full moon when they have their tail. I guess, you wouldn’t understand, but I’m tell you to warn dad. It might be safer for you to stay with Trunks tonight. Bulma has full shielding blinds unlike the blinds you guys have in the house. Dad’s smart and will probably make sure he is safe from transformation, but don’t let dad worry about you as well.”_

All this talk about monkey business, Goten was sure Gohan was joking. “Right, we are all going to turn into monkeys when we look at the moon. Your funny, Gohan.” He used sarcasm in his voice. “But I’ll tell dad about it and warn him. Well, I got to go and text Trunks, we are going to meet up together.”

As Goten hung up the phone, Goku is standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “Your brother is right. You should probably spend the night at Bulma’s. I might hide out in one of the caves around here, so I know I’ll be safe.”

Goten raised a brow. “What are you talking about? You sound serious and that’s not normal, dad.” He turned around to face is dad from his spot by the wall.

“Goten, Oozaru isn’t something to joke about. I was young at the time and I killed Grandpa Gohan, because I was foolish enough to go outside during a full moon, and even though he warned me not to, I still did.” Goku was all serious about this, trying to get his son to understand how dangerous it was. “We are stronger now, and our Oozaru forms made be even stronger then they were before. We can not look at the full moon without putting everyone on Earth in danger.”

“Seriously, dad. I don’t see how a Great Ape is going to hurt anyone nearby. Wouldn’t I be more of threat near a city like Capsule Corp?” Goten shrugged, he thought it would be cool to become an ape and run around causing mayhem, he just didn’t see why his dad and brother got so worked up about it.

“Okay, maybe your not thinking about it they way we are.” Goku walked up to his son and placed his hand on his forehead. “I try and do the opposite effect of mind reading on you.” Concentration and raising his ki a bit, Goku flashed images from his memory from when Vegeta was an Oozaru and Gohan was too.

“Whoa!” Goten took a step back from Goku, breaking the images he was seeing. “You mean to say we can turn into 100 foot monster monkey?!”

Goku nodded his head. “At the young age Gohan’s form was roughly half the size of Vegeta’s form.” He looked down at his son and ruffled up his hair. “Now, tonight you will spend at Bulma’s with Trunks and Vegeta. That way I can hide out in the caves. Though, I’m sure if something does happen, Vegeta will know what to do till I get there.” His own tail twitched at the end. “It does seem we can’t just cut off the tails. I tried, so this is the work of something greater.”

“Okay, dad.” Goten smiled with a goofy grin matching his father’s. “Now, I gotta go and text Trunks.” He rushed pass Goku and went back to his room, to text and get dress.

Goku shook his head. Oh, how nice it is to be young and carefree. He walking over to the fridge and started pulling out food to cook up for breakfast. His son may want to leave and get out of here to meet up with Trunks, but Goku knew just what to cook to make his son stay.

~!~

It wasn’t until after breakfast, that Goten left the house and flew his way to Capsule Corp. He was excited. Having his tail made him feel lighter, he never realized it before, as he had never had his tail before. He might have been born with a tail, but he wouldn’t know as he was a baby then. 

Doing spirals threw the air, when he sensed for Trunks’ ki, so he land on the ground with a flip and landed on his feet, in front of his friend. “Hey, Trunks. What you doing?”

“Oh hey, Goten. I was just going to go out and wait for you, but since your here, we might as well decide what to do now.” Trunks smirked slightly at his friend’s goofy behaviour. Sure, Trunks had grown up some, but he loved that his friend was always so full of energy. 

Goten tapped his chin. “Well, how about we…” A blush started to appear on his face. “You know~” His last word he sang out in a hint.

“Oh, umm.” Trunks’ face burn up in red heat, as the blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. “Well, we should go somewhere else… Or, how about we just go out to the theatre? I hear there is a really good film that just started playing.”

A soft sigh escaped Goten’s lips. He wished to do more, explore more with Trunks, but he felt the older teenager was hesitating. “Fine, better than doing nothing.” He wanted to ask his friend a question, as he chewed his lower lip. Though, judging by the way they were acting around each other, he already knew the answer. 

Trunks could see, even feel the disappointment in Goten, but he was all new to this and didn’t understand what he should do. There was only one thing to do that would help them understand each other, but was it worth the risk?

“Actually, let’s go spar with my father. He’s been itching for a fight since this morning.” Trunks gave his eat-shit smirk to Goten and Goten grinned happily with confidence. 

“Yeah, a sparring match sounds way better. Let’s do it!” Goten was always very enthusiastic about fighting, something Trunks had grown out of. If Vegeta paid any attention to the demi Saiyans, he would see that Goten had more of the Saiyan blood running through his veins, it would make him proud to see that their race wasn’t completely dying.

Trunks on the other hand, had two parents and even though as a child he was game for fighting and being carefree like Goten, even causing most of their mayhem, Bulma was looking at Trunks to one day take over the family business. He had to push back his want to fight and smarten up.

“Then, let us go and see what we can do.” Trunks and Goten bumped arms like they used to do as children and dashed off to find Vegeta and start a sparring match.

~!~

In the Gravity Chamber, sparks were flying, same with ki blasts and dust. It was two against one, Vegeta attacking and defending against the two demi Saiyans. It was a full on battle to see just how much stronger the two had become and Vegeta had to admit the two boys working together was incredible. 

It was like they could read each other’s minds and attack without saying a word to each other. Vegeta found it to be quite impressive, and could pick up on a scent of frustration, so he figured he was winning this match.

As they flew at his sides, Vegeta stretched out his arms in their direction and shot off ki blasts towards them, sending them down to the ground. 

“Dammit, Goten. We can’t do a lot of damage this way. We need SS3.” Trunks punched the floor of the Gravity Chamber, as Vegeta laughed from above like a maniac. 

“Gotenks then?” Goten spoke and looked at Trunks from across the room. Trunks nodded back and the two of them flew to each other and got into position. 

Vegeta looked down at them and knew exactly what they were going to do. He was in Super Saiyan form already and he powered up to SS2 and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Bring it on, brats!”

“Fu-sion-ha!” A blast of light and energy came and the two demi Saiyans stood as one. Gotenks. Wiping under his nose, Gotenks smirk. “Let’s see you try and win now, father.” The sound of their voices were fused as one. 

Vegeta smirked. “As if your fusion would work against me.” He chuckled darkly.

“Gughaaaaaaa!” Gotenks started to power up, the energy around him started to crackle. Chunks of debris started to rise up as well as Gotenks’ power level, till it happened in one shot. Gotenks ascended to SS3. “Now your in for it, old man.”

The two started to clash and move at unimaginable speed, punching and blocking, kicking and dodging. They acted like they were out for blood against each other. Though,blood was shed, it wasn’t life threatening.

An elbow to the face, and a quick spin to make a kidney shot, Vegeta had sent Gotenks to the floor, defeated as the boy turned back into two boys. Trunks was struggling to get up off of Goten as he held his side. “Lucky shot.” He panted out heavily, unsure if he would be able to continue. 

Goten was laying flat on his back, as Trunks was hovering over him. He too was panting heavily, but unlike Trunks scrunched up face in pain, he was grinning like a goof. He laughed out softly, not to make any sudden movements to his body. “Yeah, he got lucky.”

The brownish appendage wiggled a bit in excitement of their battle and even though they lost, Goten was just happy to be this close to Trunks. The tail wiggled a bit, to make it’s move and gently wrapped itself around Trunks’ tail. 

Vegeta watched from above, bring down his power level to basically nothing and also descending to his base form. He noticed the tails wrapping around another, which made him raise a brow at in puzzlement. Just what was going on between the two demi Saiyans?

Trunks felt his tail was being touch, but the touch wasn’t painful, it was soothing. A purr erupted from Trunks’ chest. He wanted to know what was making him act this way and as he turned his head and seen Goten’s tail wrapped around his own, he pushed himself away with what he could do and took his tail back.

“Just what the hell was that all about, Goten?” Trunk growled out at Goten, as he was protecting his tail from Goten’s own. He didn’t understand why his friend did that to him. 

Goten sat up on his elbows. “You can’t say you didn’t like it.” He smiled at his friend and told him the truth. “It wasn’t that I did it on propose. My tail has a mind of it’s own.” A light blush appeared on Goten’s cheeks as he actually found the purring Trunks was doing to be soothing, but it also spiked up his interest.

“I..” Trunks started, going to defend himself and say he didn’t like it, but that would have been lying. Though, as Goten explain it wasn’t on propose, he decided to not blame the other for his actions. 

Vegeta had come down and was towering over the two boy on the floor. “If I didn’t know any better, I would swear Kakarot’s son has feelings for you, boy.” He shook his head at the idea, though seeing Goten look away from him from his words didn’t go unnoticed by the Prince of all Saiyans. “Brat, is there something you are hiding?”

“Father, leave him alone!” Trunks growled at his father, his fangs showed. Trunks knew what his friend was hiding, though when they fused, their minds became one and they now knew what each other was thinking. Trunks didn’t want his father to find out, too afraid of how much more of a disgrace he would be.

“No.” Vegeta spoke suddenly, ignoring the growl his son was displaying. “Even if he doesn’t tell me, I have already figured it out. What I can’t figure out is you, boy.” He looked at his son and before turning and leaving the Gravity Chamber. 

“I-I’m sorry, Trunks.” Goten spoke, once Vegeta was gone. He picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his clothes, though he winced in pain when he brushed over a sensitive spot on his body from the fight. 

Trunks sighed. “Don’t be. It’s I who should be sorry.” He fell back on his back, laying there against the cool floor. 

“How so?” Goten asked as he walked over to Trunks and reached out a hand to help his friend up. 

With the help from Goten, Trunks got up on his feet. “First, let’s clean up. Then we can talk about it.” He gave a smile to his friend and the two of them left the Gravity Chamber.


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those that read, and find mistakes. I try my best to pick up on the mistakes.   
> I am trying my hardest for your viewing pleasure. So once again, sorry in advance.

After the two teenage demi Saiyan had cleaned up, it was time for supper. They made their way down to the kitchen to see Vegeta already pigging out on the food being placed down by Mrs. Briefs. Doctor Briefs was sitting there with his black feline friend on his shoulder talking with his daughter, Bulma. The boys sat down, keeping quiet as they ate. 

“That’s not the only thing that’s changing, dad. But the whole solar system.” Bulma exclaimed, stretching out her arms. “Saturn's ring of rock and ice is breaking away from the planet. It’s no longer a ring. It’s like creating a protective shield around it’s self with the rock and ice.”

The elderly man shook his head. “Still doesn’t explain was is happening here on Earth. Everything is shifting and the planets are acting in strange ways, that needs to be explained.”

“I have asked Jaco to get me a better understanding of what is happening, but he can’t even get access to the Galactic Patrol system of records of changing. He can only give me what updates he sees when flying pass.” Bulma let out a heavy sigh as she propped her head up with her hand, leaning on the table. “Jaco isn’t even allowed to travel farther then the Galactic Patrol station. Only 15 other Galactic Patrolman are allowed to travel farther in the Galaxy and know what’s going on.”

“Then whatever is happening that far in the Galaxy is effecting us as well, is what you are saying?” Doctor Briefs hummed as he thought deeper about this. “Though, it doesn’t make sense as the sun is the centre on the universe.”

Vegeta, as he stuffed his face with more food, snorted. “Your sun is the centre of this part of the universe. Not the rest of the universe.”

The doctor and Bulma both looked at Vegeta with questioning looks, though Bulma knew Vegeta had a bigger understanding then she did. She had only been as far Namek, before New Namek was created. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting there for him, and washed down the rest of his food in his throat with it. “Don’t look at me that, woman. You know as well as I do, there is more to this universe. Shall I explain?” He asked, though he really didn’t feel like answering them. 

“Yes, please do, Vegeta. I am interested in hearing what you know about our Galaxy.” Doctor Briefs spoke with curiosity. Bulma just sat there not saying a word.

Sitting back in his chair, Vegeta pushed his plate away, knowing he wasn’t going to be eating any more. Mrs. Briefs brought over a cup of coffee for Vegeta, knowing he liked to have one after eating. “I’m not sure how I can explain this properly, but what I do know is your quadrant of the universe isn’t resourceful to most the other aliens as you are the most northern quadrants. Then there is the centre, like where Planet Namek is, has three suns. That part has the most resources, and because of that they are harder to take over. Also, is closer to the Galactic Patrol Station. From there, there is three other quadrants of the universe. The one with Planet Namek is actually the bigger part of the universe. There is actually around 40 planets that travel around those three suns. The quadrants I am from only has two suns and about 19 planets, since Vegeta-Sei is destroyed. The southern reaches of the universe, I’m not even sure how many planets are there, as the Ice-jins are from there. The last quadrants of the universe has roughly 27 and two suns as well, but their suns are different sizes from each other.”

Doctor Briefs sat there with his jaw dropped, as he was listening to Vegeta explain the Galaxy to him. His cigarette was hanging off his lower lip. Bulma’s eyes were wide as plates and the other three occupants in the kitchen were frozen in place. Well, they wanted to know, so Vegeta told them. 

Vegeta reached out and picked up his coffee cup and had a couple of sips of it, before he set it back down and then everyone began to move again. 

“My, that is impressive.” Doctor Briefs turned back to look at Bulma. “I don’t think the effects of what ever is happening with your friend Jaco, can effect Earth. They must be unrelated.”

Vegeta shook his head a bit with a smug look on his face and Bulma saw that. “Really, we don’t what is happening and Jaco is the one who thinks it’s effecting us.”

“I’ve destroyed enough planets to know you can mess up other quadrants on that alone.” Vegeta said, as he pushed himself away from the table and stood up. “I even remember that the northern quadrant had more than 9 planets, before they were destroyed.”

As Vegeta was walking , Bulma got up and followed him up to get him to talk more to her. Trunks and Goten had continued to eat and ate the rest of the food on the table. “Thanks, grandmother. That was what I needed after training with father.” Trunks sat back and patted his still flat belly.

Goten smiled his goofy grin and nodded his head. “Yes, that was excellent food, Mrs. Briefs.” He looked at Trunks and narrowed his happy eyes. “Shall we go and play some games?” He asked his friend, which brought on a challenging look from the other demi Saiyan.

“You’re on, Goten! I’m going to school you.” Trunks gave a thumbs up, before he turned it into a thumbs down. 

“Race you there.” Was all Goten said, before taking off out of the kitchen with Trunks following close behind.

“Oh my. Those boys sure are competitive, dear.” Mrs. Briefs giggled before starting to clean up the mess within the kitchen. Doctor Briefs only nodded his head in agreement with his wife. 

~!~

Lips together and soft purrs erupted from their chests close together, Goten was laying on the bed with Trunks above him. His fingers were threaded through Trunks’ hair, pulling him closer to taste more of the lavender hair boy’s mouth. 

Trunks was still nervous, never having been with a boy, much less his best friend, he tried to get use to the contact and had his hands on Goten’s shoulders, to pull Goten away but to stay connected by the lips. 

After another minute or two, Trunks finally pulls away and watches as Goten’s eyes flutter open and reveal the lust in them. “I-I never thought... N-never felt this way with a girl before.” Trunks pants out softly as he licks his lips, they tingled from their connection with Goten’s.

Goten rolls his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me already.” He pulls Trunks back down to his lips and nips at Trunks’ lower lip to gain access to his mouth, as Trunks gasps softly. His tongue in Trunks’ mouth quickly dominates against Trunks’ tongue, making the older boy above him moan in submission.

Around the room, pheromones were being released, a scent that started to effect the two as they played their video game and had to put it on pause as it became harder for the two of them to concentrate on the game. 

Goten’s tail wagged to the side, releasing more of the pheromone that effected Trunks in a way that the lavender haired demi Saiyan didn’t know what was going on. He lost his common sense and lust took over his mind. All he could understand was that he needed this, wanted this, all from his best friend who was under him at the moment. 

Though, Trunks wasn’t the only one under a spell from the pheromones, but not his. Trunks’ tail released pheromones that were distracting to the younger boy and he wanted to pounce on the boy right away, but Trunks startled him and pounced him first. 

The room started to heat up around the two teenagers and shirts were soon thrown off to the side. Trunks was panting lightly, looking down at Goten who was in the full moon light. He sat on the younger boy’s thighs and with shaky hands, he slowly reached out to touch the boy under him. 

Goten arched his back as Trunks ran his fingers over his nipples. They felt too sensitive at this moment. He bit his lower lip as he sat up and and went for Trunks’ neck and started licking and biting at the tan skin.

It was Trunks’ turn to arch his back, but he let out a soft moan as Goten attacked his neck and he threaded his fingers through Goten’s spiky locks. “Go-goten. This is getting to be… Oh, Kami, it’s amazing how you make me feel.” Wherever Goten touched him, kissed him, licked him, it left a tingling feeling behind. He never felt this way before and he craved the attention, but He didn’t know why.

With soft touches to Trunks’ back, Goten made his way closer to Trunks’ tail and touched around the boy’s lavender tail where it was sensitive. This made Trunks grind against the younger teen. They both let out soft moans at the action, bringing their erections to their attention. 

Goten felt his and his started to turn pink and he bit his lower lip in embarrassment. How could he get so turned on from just touching his best friend, that he always had a crush on? He was going to apologize to Trunks, but the boy above him had a flushed face and was panting lightly still. 

“Goten, take care of me.” Trunks spoke needy to Goten, words he never thought he would say but his body needed it and he was going to lose control of himself if the younger demi Saiyan didn’t do something soon. 

Goten gulped and before he took in a deep breath and that was it. The pheromones from Trunks being in heat hit Goten’s senses hard and he complied. He pushed Trunks down and shifted his legs out from underneath Trunks. His hands raced to the belt that Trunks wore and started to get it undone, then start working on Trunks’ pants.

Being beyond needy, Trunks help Goten get his pants and boxers off quickly and his erection sprang to attention, hitting his abs. “Shit, I’m so hot.” He moaned and reached to touch himself, but Goten slapped his hand away and wrapped a hand around Trunks’ hard need. 

With a quick lick of his lips, Goten righted himself on his knees and licked the tip of swollen head, earning him a needy moan from the older boy. He moved his hand up and down, stroking Trunks as his tongue started to lick and swirl around the head and crowning, sending the older teen into mess of moans.

Trunks gripped the bed sheet under him, and his other hand made it’s way to Goten’s hair and he tried to push Goten’s mouth farther down on him. He wanted, needed to feel the heat of Goten’s mouth on him as he threw his head back in pleasure. “Fuck, take more! S-stop teasing!” Trunks growled out lowly, but it held no threat.

To comply to his friend’s need, Goten gripped the base of Trunks’ need and took as much as he could in his mouth, before he started bobbing his head, as Trunks’ hand in his hair was doing the motion for Goten. Goten realized Trunks was face fucking him and it didn’t matter to him, he wanted Trunks to feel pleased. His other hand reached down and started undoing his own pants and he started pumping his cock in time with his bobbing head. 

“Agh! Go-Goten! Fuck… I w-want more…” Trunks moaned before it sounded more like a groan. He didn’t know what he wanted more of, but this wasn’t doing it for him. His senses wanted more, he needed to feel more of Goten. 

Pulling away from Trunks’ engorged hard on, Goten wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ah, how d-do I…” Goten stuttered, as his looked at Trunks’ flush face. Unlike Trunks, Goten was still a virgin.

Trunks rolled his eyes. “Fuck, Goten! Take your cock and shove it up my ass!” He exclaimed, making Goten jump slightly. Then Trunks’ flush face turned serious. “If you don’t do it, I will fuck the shit out of your ass.” His voice was low with a growl. 

Nodding his head, Goten moved to remove his pants completely, as he seen Trunks reach for his own cock and stroking it, his other hand was reaching under his sac and fingering his ass, which released a wet fluid. Trunks’ mind was so long gone, he didn’t realize he was unusually wet down there.

Goten took a deep breath, spread Trunks thighs more by his knees, and moved in closer. He was scared, he never thought his first time with Trunks would be a needy one as sweat was already dripping from them. Goten wanted to take off his own skin at this point.

Trunks removed his hands from his body, and wrapped his legs around Goten’s waist, as he reached around Goten’s neck and pulled him down. He locked his lips with Goten, tasting his a hint of himself on that tongue. He knew he was going to have to be the one to show Goten what to do and he reached down between their bodies and positioned Goten at his entrance. With his heels, he pushed Goten forward into him, making Goten enter his body. He let out a muffled scream, as Goten didn’t take it easy and slammed right into him. 

Once Goten felt that tight warmth inside of Trunks, he needed to be in it, so he pushed his hips forward and deep, rotating his hips against Trunks’ backside. He groaned with a purr in his chest of being inside of his long time best friend and crush. 

Beside them, their tails intertwined with each other and the pheromones escaped more from the movement. Both boys moaned out against each other’s lips and rolled their hips against one another. Then Goten pull back, before he snapped his hip hard against Trunks, making the older boy moan his pleasure loudly. 

Trunks was a melted mess, as his hands let go of Goten and were in his hair as Goten thrust into more and more, always pulling out almost fully and slamming into his body. “F-faster, Go… Oh Kami!” Trunks moaned as Goten changed the direction of his hips and rubbed against his virgin sweet spot. Never had he felt a pleasure like that and his vision was filled with white stars.

Goten moved faster for Trunks at his words, making him sit up a bit and his hands moved from Trunks’ thighs to his hips and he gripped them to bring them closer to him. He panted out heavily, unsure of how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up, so he pulled Trunks up into his lap as he bounced the other on his cock. 

Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten’s shoulders and leaned into Goten, panting against his neck as sweat dripped from his hair. His neglected cock was dripping with pre-cum, but he didn’t need Goten to touch him as the friction between their bodies was doing it for him. As he felt very close, so close, he started licking Goten’s neck. 

“Trunks, stop… I’m gunna-” Goten groaned as he was nearing his own end, before Trunks’ inside constricted around his engorged member. Trunks painted their chests between them as his seed shot off in spurts. 

Trunks buried his face in Goten’s neck, his elongated teeth sunk into the younger demi Saiyan’s neck, marking him as his own. A hiss came to his ear as Goten felt the pain of it, but Trunks was sucking back a bit to enjoy the flavour. 

Goten felt the bite and hissed, as his own member twitched deep within Trunks, lacing his insides with his seed and he joined Trunks in biting as his own fangs moved to the older teens neck and he enjoyed his own tasting frenzy. 

Trunks pulled back to let Goten finishing the mating, though to him it was instinct as well Goten. His mind was hazy he didn’t understand what was happening, though he felt complete. He licked lazy at Goten’s shoulder, savouring the other’s taste. 

Goten had licked Trunks’ shoulder cleaned before giving soft kisses with his abused lips, before he pulled Trunks away from him and locked lips with the other demi Saiyan. He started to lay down, bring Trunks with him, and Trunks moved his legs and laid on top of Goten. 

“I love you, Trunks.” Goten whispered as he closed his eyes. Trunks just cuddled into Goten’s chest as sleep took him. The full moon shined in from the window, though, none of the teen boys looked at the moon, as they were too engrossed with each other and content out of need and instincts that took over their minds.


	5. Part 4

In the waste land, on top of a cliff sat Gohan and Piccolo in the afternoon light. Piccolo had been here for awhile, coming from The Lookout. Gohan just came after he was done with work and decided to catch up with Piccolo. They were meditating on top of the cliff.

Though, they were supposed to be meditating, Gohan was more distracted than Piccolo and kept sighing and looking towards Piccolo, before closing his eyes and trying to get back into the relaxing state. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t doing a good job at it.

Piccolo lets out a low growl, as Gohan looked towards him for the umpteenth time since he came here. “What is your problem, Gohan?” He asks, but doesn’t receive an answer. So, he opens up his eyes and looks at the demi Saiyan, who just shakes his head as he doesn’t even know his own problem.

From his cross legged sitting position, Piccolo stands up and looks down at Gohan, who looks up at him. “You’re itching for a fight, I can tell. It’s in your Saiyan blood, get up and fight me.” He tells Gohan.

Without delaying, Gohan stands up and smirks. “Are you sure you want to fight me?” He jokes at he gets in the ready position. 

Piccolo takes off his weighted training gear and get into his own fight pose. “You better be ready, kid.” He has an equally smirk to match Gohan, as the two of them stare each other down. 

Gohan couldn’t wait any longer, he had so much control, but the idea of fighting excited him so. He was the first to start the sparring match with fists flying in Piccolo’s direction. The force that Gohan was hitting at started to crack the ground under their feet. Just before it gave way to the force, they moved with incredible speed to the next cliff, with Piccolo making the hits and Gohan blocking them. 

Their ki energy slowly started to rise up. Dust clouds started to form around them, before they moved to the next cliff, with Gohan getting more exited and started throwing in punches and kicks with his blocking, and Piccolo countered. 

The excitement Gohan was putting into the sparring match, soon became arousal. The thought of fighting was making his Saiyan blood boil and pheromones being released from his tail in the air around them caught Piccolo’s senses. One ki heavy punch sent them both flipping backwards to land on separate cliffs and Gohan goes flying towards Piccolo, as Piccolo was catching his breath.

Gohan didn’t get far, as Piccolo had enough sense to grab Gohan by the neck and throw him down to the ground. “When was the last time you had intercourse, Gohan? You smell of hormones in need.” He asks the demi Saiyan.

At this Gohan blushes and looks away. “It’s b-been a while.” He didn’t realize his pants were getting tighter against himself, until this moment. 

“Why is that, Gohan? You live in the city and surely there are others around to please your needs. It’s not just the itch to fight, it’s the itch to have intercourse as well.” Piccolo could finally understand Gohan’s needs. 

Gohan shakes his head as the blush on his face was getting deeper. “I can’t. I hurt those I even try to have sex with. They said it’s like I become an animal.” He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was talking about this to his teacher, Piccolo.

Smirking, Piccolo got close to Gohan’s face and whispered. “Then, I guess I’ll give you oral satisfaction, just so you can fight.” He let go of Gohan’s throat and grabbed both of Gohan’s wrist with one hand and pinned them to the demi Saiyan’s chest. 

“W-wait, what are you doing, P-piccolo?” Gohan was getting nervous about this, as Piccolo had undone his pants with only one hand and ripped his boxers open with his nails. Gohan’s erection sprung up from the rip in his pants, his cock on display in front of Piccolo’s face.

“Mmm.” Piccolo hummed a bit as he descended on Gohan’s erection, starting at the base with his tongue and working his way up. To where Piccolo had wrapped his tongue around Gohan’s crowning and took the organ into his mouth, sucking on it. 

Gohan threw his back, not believing this was happening to him and he started panting heavily, not as heavy as when him and Piccolo were fighting. He trust his hips up into Piccolo’s mouth, going deeper and hitting the back of Piccolo’s throat. He was amazed that Piccolo could deep throat him without gagging, so he continued to thrust up into Piccolo’s mouth. 

Piccolo moaned against Gohan’s actions and knew how desperate the boy was for this. He snake his free hand around Gohan’s waist to behind where Gohan’s tail was and started stroking the appendage. As sensitive as it was, it should have hurt in a the tight grip, but instead it brought Gohan to his orgasm and blowing his load deep into Piccolo’s throat.

Piccolo let go of Gohan’s hand and sat up on his heels, looking down at Gohan. “You’re to easy. Your pathetic, kid.” He sat there laughing at Gohan. 

Gohan came down from his high rather quickly and sat up on his elbows. “What? It has been a while, Piccolo.” He kind of looked away from Piccolo embarrassed that his teacher was laughing at him. 

“Gohan.” Piccolo started speaking and looking down at Gohan, trying to get his attention. “Gohan, wake up! You need to fucking wake up! Gohan!” 

At this Gohan fell back, expecting hard ground, but it was plush comfy feeling and Gohan senses came back as he sat up fast. Sweating and panting, Gohan was looking around his dorm room. “Holy shit... J-just a dream.” He whispered lowly to himself. He couldn’t believe he actually dreamed something like that.

~ _That sure is some fantasy you had there, Gohan._ ~ Gohan looked around the room, as a familiar voice spoke in his head. His eyes had gone big and his face flushed, thinking someone was there. ~ _Gohan._ ~

“Y-yes... Who’s there?” Gohan figured the voice sounded like Piccolo’s but he wasn’t sure.

~ _You know it’s me, Gohan. You were sleeping and you somehow connected to me telepathically and let me be apart of your dream. If you’re expecting that I do that, you are sadly mistaken._ ~ Piccolo started chuckling in Gohan’s head at the demi Saiyans embarrassment. ~ _I suggest you go find someone to satisfy your needs or talk to your father and see what he says about what your feeling._ ~

Gohan looked around and the clock. It was late, but he figured his father would still answer the phone, as he needed to know what was going on with his body. His tail lashed out a few times. He couldn’t believe he had done that, and he wasn’t even sure how, as it was always Piccolo with the ability of using telepathic. Well, he had to go have a quick shower and make a phone call.

~!~

“N-not so rough, V-vegeta!” 

“Dammit, woman! Fuck this!” The Prince of all Saiyans was sweating heavily as it dripped from his nose and hit Bulma in the cheek. They were having their own fun, thanks to Vegeta’s need, but he couldn’t reach his end which was frustrating him. He lost count of how much Bulma orgasmed around his thick length, but he couldn’t plough into her. 

So, as conclusion to their hot sweaty bodies interlocking, Vegeta pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed, panting and running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He need release, but he didn’t know why his body was going to heat like this. It had been years since he felt like this, and that was when he was under Frieza’s rule. 

Vegeta shivered slightly, as those memories came up to the surface, but as fast as they came, they disappeared as Bulma sat up and pressed up against his back. 

“Vegeta, what has gotten into you? You never acted like this before and never sneaked into my room to do this before.” “ Bulma kissed the back of Vegeta’s neck. “Not that I am complaining, that was the best sex I have gotten out of you, but you need to remember I am human.” She whispered the last part. 

Eyes going wide, Vegeta realized what she said. “Exactly, you are human. Fuck, this is frustrating.” He leaned over on his elbows on his legs, his hard organ pressing into his abs. “I need to find release… This is going to be a long night if I don’t.” He shook his head, sweat drops flew from his flamed styled hair.

“You’re acting more like an animal in heat.” Bulma fell back into the bed. “You probably won’t find release.” She shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed the edge of her blanket and covered up with it. 

“I have always-” Vegeta was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing and groaned as he picked up his cell phone from the night stand. He didn’t bother to look at caller display as he answered. “You better have a good reason to call me at this hour!” He growled into the phone.

_“Ah, sorry.”_ The voice on the other end panted heavily. _“I-I couldn’t get a hold of my dad, so I thought I would call you, Vegeta. My mistake, sorry. I’ll c-call you tomorrow.”_

“Wait, Gohan? Is that you?” Vegeta spoke quickly, as he got up and looked back at Bulma. Seemed like she was interested with his phone call at this hour now, but he wanted privacy and moved to leave Bulma’s bedroom as he stepped out in the hallway nude. He closed the door behind him as he headed to his own bedroom. “What is going on?”

_“Yes, it’s me.”_ Gohan confirmed to Vegeta that he was talking to him. _“I j-just… Oh, boy… V-vegeta, what is g-going on with me?”_

Even though Gohan didn’t explain himself the best, he could only guess what Gohan was talking about. “You’re in heat.” He spoke coldly, as he made it to his room and closed the door. 

_“In heat?”_ Gohan sounded shock about learning this fact. _“I have n-never been in heat b-before…”_

“Gohan, you are a Saiyan. You didn’t have a tail in your adolescence years, so you never experienced it before.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to give a lesson on being at Saiyan in his own aroused state, as even talking wasn’t helping his situation. “Where are you?”

The other end got quiet for a moment, Vegeta was sure he was going to hang up, but then he heard a sigh. _“I’m in the dorm of my university. I’m sweating buckets in here, but I’m too afraid to leave my room.”_

“I’m going to show you what it means to be a Saiyan. Can you meet me somewhere?” Vegeta asked, as his hand ran down his torso to his engorged cock, giving it steady strokes and keeping his breathing and voice under control. He hated to think what the others would think of what he had in mind, but his need was growing. 

_“Yeah, I c-can. What did you h-have in mind?”_

“Just meet me here at Capsule Corp.” Vegeta brought his hand away from his cock and seen the fluid gather on his hand from stroking himself. “I have a place in mind, but just get your ass over here and do not look at the full moon.” He hung up the phone with Gohan and decided to have a quick cold shower to clean the scent of Bulma off of him and his own sweat. 

It was just a quick shower, as he stepped out, he powered up to dry himself off, which he rarely did and went to put on a pair of black jeans that formed nicely around his ass, but it was a pain to deal with the hard on, so he had to go without underwear. He pulled out a plain red t-shirt that was a bit lose on his body, to hide the fact he was really hard. It didn’t cover his pants completely, but he could careless as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Feeling the demi Saiyan’s energy come closer, Vegeta decided to leave to house through his balcony and jump down to the ground, where Gohan came flying and landed in front of him. The scent of arousal pouring off the demi Saiyan like an erupting volcano and Vegeta had to bite the inside of his cheeks. He was ready to pounce on the younger man, but he had to remain calm. 

“Just follow me, brat.” Vegeta seethed a bit as he took off to the sky. He knew his own scent might get him jumped by the demi Saiyan, but he needed to remain calm and composed around Gohan till he got the man alone. He descend down near the red light district, with Gohan landing behind him. 

“V-vegeta, why are we here?” Gohan asked as he looked at the hotel that was tucked away from the main street. Another question wanted to be asked, as to how Vegeta knew of this place, but he was exhausted and frustrated and at this point he would follow Vegeta anywhere without question. 

“I know exactly what you need, but you have to promise to keep it between us.” Vegeta growled out, with a purr forming at the end of his words as he moved to go inside.

Nodding his head, as Gohan followed Vegeta inside, he started getting nervous about this. “I should warn you, I can’t control myself, I hurt my last girlfriend when we had sex.” He says low enough, as Vegeta pays.

“Do I look like a human to you?” As Vegeta flicks his tail up Gohan’s nose as he pays for a room and leads them to the room. The scent that Vegeta lets off is plain arousal from his own heat, which makes Gohan groan in the need. 

Once they are in the dark red room, Vegeta shuts the door and turns to Gohan after locking it. “This is how it’s going to go. I need my heat satisfied and you need your heat satisfied as well. You are half Saiyan and we need it like animals in heat. Before you say we can’t, I must remind you are way is different than what humans believe.” He shakes his head. “Either way, strip off your clothes and get ready. I will be doing the fucking here.” He smirks towards the demi Saiyan as he starts to remove his own shirt. 

Gohan starts to undress, as he realizes Vegeta’s words. “Well, j-just go easy on me. I have never been through this b-before.” He starts to tell Vegeta. Gohan may have had sex with a girl, but the idea of sex with a man never crossed his mind before until now.

Smirking, Vegeta walks over to Gohan as he is done undressing and the demi Saiyan is just getting his pants off finally. “It’s been awhile since I could act like the true Saiyan I am in bed, so this my lucky day and your lucky day too, as I’ll take anything you throw at me.” He pushes Gohan on the bed and spreads his legs as Vegeta starts kneeling down in front of Gohan.

“Kami, Vegeta!” Gohan growls out loud and fists his hands in Vegeta’s flame styled hair, as Vegeta takes his cock into his mouth and starts deep throating it. Vegeta’s hand started rolling and massaging his balls, making Gohan’s roll in the back of his head. This was little unexpected at the way Vegeta just jumped right on him, but he wanted it badly.

Vegeta grins around Gohan, going down on him. He could feel Gohan’s hips push deeper into his mouth and his nose hit the younger man’s pubes and took in the scent of arousal. He pulled his head up before descending back down and bobbing his head, deep throating every time.

“Shit! Please, I’m getting closer.” Gohan panted out, he wanted this completion, as long as Vegeta gave it to him, but he was denied it as Vegeta move up off him and giving the slip a few licks, taking in the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. 

“Now let’s see how good you are at it.” Vegeta said as he stood up from Gohan and presented his own hard and thick cock to Gohan. He seen the worried look on Gohan’s face at noticing his size right before he eyes. He smirked devilishly at Gohan’s fear.

Gohan looks up at Vegeta and then his eyes looks at Vegeta’s package. “I don’t think I can...” He says as he realizes Vegeta has a thick girth and is longer than him. Though, at the growl coming from Vegeta’s throat, he goes for it, trying to do the same thing, but he could only get half of Vegeta’s length and thick girth in his mouth, before his jaw hurt from being opened a lot.

“Never say you can’t do something, until you try.” Vegeta smirks as he starts to push his hips into Gohan’s mouth as start face fucking him. He could hear the gagging sounds coming from Gohan’s mouth, smell the salty tears coming from his eyes, but Vegeta could feel the deep scratches that Gohan was inflicting on his hips, that was driving him crazy.

After a few more thrusts in his mouth, Gohan pulled away and looked up at Vegeta as his hands came up on Vegeta’s chest and dragged down, leaving angry red lines after. “Enough of this oral play. Just fuck me, Vegeta!” He exclaimed the last part in need. The pheromones of being in a confide space with the Prince of all Saiyans finally got to his head.

Vegeta growled and slapped Gohan across the face. “Don’t tell me how to fuck your ass, brat.” He grabbed Gohan back the back of his head and clashed their lips together roughly, as they bit at each others lips, breaking skin in a bruising kiss. With Vegeta’s other hand, he reached down between Gohan’s legs and felt wetness coming from his ass. Vegeta never knew of a male’s body lubercating itself, but he pulled his hand away and pushed Gohan down on the bed. 

Gohan looked up at Vegeta from where he laid, opening his legs wider before he whimpered as his lips had been abused, but in an arousing way. “Please, Vegeta. I need it, one way or another, I need it.” He begged, as a thought came to his head. “Please, Prince Vegeta. Take me.”

Hearing one of Goku’s brats call him Prince Vegeta, sent a shiver down his back as his pride grew more just from those words being begged. “Fine, I’ll give it to you hard.” He said, as crawled on the bed and turned Gohan face down on the mattress. He straddled the demi Saiyan’s legs, with enough room to open the boy’s legs to his ass. His own tail reached out to intertwine with Gohan’s, to keep the table out of his path to Gohan’s ass. He lined himself with the entrance and pushed just his head inside as he grabbed Gohan’s hips and brought them up off the mattress, before slamming all the way in. 

The wetness Vegeta felt earlier, was still there, but he didn’t care as he figured it to be lube from Gohan playing with himself. Though, as tight as Gohan was, Vegeta figured Gohan was a virgin, so why was Gohan so moist? It was a question he would have to ask the other about later, but right now he didn’t care as he ploughed hard into the demi Saiyan, digging his own nails into the other, with force and roughness that he couldn’t have done with Bulma earlier. 

“Ah... Ah... Vegeta! Kami!” Gohan wasn’t giving any time to adjust to Vegeta’s girth and as Vegeta continued to slam into his body, Gohan found pleasure in this and gripped hard on the mattress sheets and pushed back to meet Vegeta’s thrusts, harder each time, forcing Vegeta to be more rougher with his body.

“Bejita! Gohan, you are driving me insane!” Vegeta panted out, as his laid his body on top of Gohan’s, using his ki energy to keep Gohan’s hips off the mattress. At this new position, Vegeta was ramming to Gohan again and again, with force and he seen blood cover his groin area from Gohan’s ass. 

Gohan was screaming in pleasure and seeing stars with this new position, as Vegeta was slamming into the bundle of nerves. “Yes!… Vegeta! Harder right there!” He managed to yell out as his body shook with pleasure. His nails clawed at the sheets covering the mattress and ripping the material. It wasn’t long till Gohan screamed out in ecstasy as his muscles clenched around Vegeta’s engorged cock and spilling his seed onto mattress.

Vegeta howled as Gohan’s body started to spasm around him and he followed Gohan, spilling his seed deeply into the demi Saiyan willing body. He let Gohan’s hips fall into his own seed, before Vegeta pulled out his limping member and looked at his hands and Gohan’s hips realizing he made the boy bleed in more than one place. Gohan’s hips were bleeding and his ass was bleeding from force entry, not to also point out Gohan lower lip had been bleeding too. The boy was a bloody mess and all because of Vegeta needed it, well Gohan needed it too.

Though, as tired as Vegeta was and wished to pass out beside an already passed out Gohan, he needed to clean up and get back to Capsule Corp. He didn’t want Gohan thinking Vegeta had feeling for him. This was just to get it out of their system so they could enjoy the night sleep. He looked outside and the full moon was still in the sky, but Vegeta didn’t looked directly at it. He fixed the curtains the hide the moon from Gohan, in case the demi Saiyan woke up soon.

After he had a pleasing shower, as his body was fully relaxed and he washed away all evidence of doing it, he knew he would have to go home and clean Gohan’s scent off of himself. He left Gohan with a note, telling him to keep his mouth shut, before he dressed and left the boy in the love hotel. Vegeta was happy that he got his frustrations out, though, he wasn’t sure if it was smart to do it with one of Goku’s brats, he headed home so he could fall asleep in his own bed.


	6. Part 5

The morning after, Goku emerged from the cave with a yawn before stretching out his sore muscles from laying on the hard rock surface last night. He was glad to have come to the cave and fell asleep when it was still light out, as the sun was setting in it orange glow. Though, during the nice he struggled to remain asleep, though he forced himself to sleep through the discomfort.

Though, he didn’t feel satisfied, a feeling from within made him feel frustrated, though this feeling frustrated him for not knowing what it was about. Perhaps, the full moon was strong last night and his Saiyan blood wanted him to become an Oozaru and run rampage through the land. That was probably what it was. 

Not knowing what time it was, Goku figured he should go a hunt for some food, before he would head out to Capsule Corp. and see how Goten was holding up. He didn’t feel any spikes of energy, which meant everyone was safe and sound. He would have hated to go and try to stop someone dear to him, knowing their tails seem indestructible and he would have had to make sure he didn’t look at the moon. That was the hard part about the full moon.

“Time for some go ol’ fishing!” Goku exclaimed out loud to no one, but to himself as he flew to his favourite fishing hole and diving into the water. He searched around the water, seeing a ton of fish, but he was looking for one that would seem to satisfy his hunger. It didn’t take long and the wrestling match underwater began. 

First, Goku was just going to grab it’s tail and shoot up out of the water, but it seemed this fish was faster than Goku expected and the fish took off as Goku’s hand was in reach. Well, that was no fair. Goku was hungry and he wanted to eat before he flew anywhere else. 

It was a game of cat and mouse, as any time Goku got close, the fish swam off, pushing Goku farther into the water.He had to come up for a few breaths during his hunting, but the last time he was near the fish he had using some of his ki energy to push him faster and closer to the fish. He had aimed to grab the tail, but the tail flicked out of his way and he was able to grab the fin instead. 

That’s when the fish tried hard to swim away with Goku holding on to the fin. He was dragged around the water unsure if he was ever got get out without letting go. Though, Goku was having fun as well, gliding through the water at the fish’s speed. 

Then, Goku felt and properly hear his stomach growl and knew play time was over and shot out of the water with the fish and holding the fin. He threw the fish on to land, before flying to where it had landed. “Hey, sorry about that, but I am hungry.” Goku laughed a bit as he shot a ki blast towards a fallen tree to start a fire and threw the fish on it. He kept and eyes on the fire as he flipped the fish with his hands. 

Once the fish was cooked up, he pulled the fish off, and still hold it he grabbed the fallen tree and chucked it into the lake to douse the fire he had start. He didn’t want to enjoy his fish as the forest burned around him, that would be pretty foolish of him. 

As fast as he could, Goku had skinned the fish ate the meat of the fish, before all that was left was the skeleton of the fish. With a full belly, Goku was ready for his long flight to Capsule Corp.

~!~

The lavender haired teen had slow stirred awake as he felt uncomfortable having to sleep on top of something hard. His hands searched the object he laid on and realized it wasn’t and object, but a human body. His blue eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up. 

“Goten!” Trunks shouted in surprised, and he looked down and realized he was nude and Goten was too and that their chests were stained with dried fluid. He didn’t understand what happened between them as his mind was a blurred and he didn’t know how they became to this position. 

Hearing his name, Goten had rubbed his eye, as he sat himself up on his other elbow. “Hmm, what’s wrong, Trunks?” He let out a yawn, covering his mouth as he did and opened his eyes to realize Trunks sat on him naked. 

“Ah, shit! Goten don’t look!” Trunks grabbed a pillow and stuffed it into Goten’s face. He had never been embarrassed about his body, but at this moment he was blushing as he tried to figure out what had happen. Sitting on his best friend wasn’t going to help him, so he flew across the room to his own bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

Goten sat there, removed the pillow from his face and blinked. “Trunks?” He called out to the other boy, but then he heard the shower being turned on, so it was pointless to call out to his friend. He sat up fully and swung his feet to the floor and looked himself over. The last things he could remember of last night was how needy Trunks sounded to him, then his vision blacked out. 

If they actually did something, what did it mean now? Were they a couple or were they still friends? He had been trying to get Trunks go out with him for some time now, but the other demi Saiyan push away his advances. Even after Goten told Trunks how he felt about him. 

Sure, Trunks had stopped going out with girls randomly, but he didn’t treat Goten like a girl he dated before. He was distance with his feelings and didn’t express his feelings. Sure, he figured there little outings were like dates, but Trunks had never kissed him before. For last night to happen, he really wish Trunks would open up now.

Trunks shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he went to the mirror, removing the steam that had gathered. One look in the mirror, Trunks widened his eyes. “Goten!” He called out and the younger teen came rushing in and looked at Trunks.

“Yeah, what is it?” Goten asked as Trunks turned around and pointed to his neck. At the junction of Trunks’ neck and shoulder was a bite mark. He stepped closer to inspect it, but Trunks gasped and made him back off.

“Y-you have the same mark! What happened exactly last night?” Trunks asked, wanting to know answers, he figured something sexual happened as they both woke up naked and were cover in dried fluid, but he didn’t want to believe at first.

“I-I don’t exactly know.” Goten spoke in a whisper as he hung his head in embarrassment. So, Trunks didn’t remember anything either, did that mean Goten was still a virgin then? If he didn’t remember and Trunks didn’t, then they must have been just fooling around. 

“Just clean up, I’ll lend you some of my clothes.” Trunks patted Goten’s shoulder where the bite mark was and Goten let out a whimpering moan. Both boys look in opposite directions then at each other, surprisingly, for different reasons.

Goten’s tail twitched behind and started moving in excitement, but Goten wasn’t sure for what. “Umm, I’m going to shower now.” Goten rushed pass Trunks and went to the shower and stepped in to start it.

Trunks walked out into his room and dried himself off, before he started dressing himself up. He could smell it faintly, when Goten moaned, his scent to arousal and now standing his room, he could smell last night activities and he fully understood what happened. Though, only animals bit their mates to mark them as theirs. He touched the mark on his shoulder and realized what had happened.

Goten came out of the bathroom to see Trunks fully dressed, sitting on the bed and there were a pair of clean clothes on the dresser for Goten, so he grabbed them and put them on. Neither boy said a word to each other, they were lost in their own thoughts about what happened last night. Goten knew fully what happened, from when Trunks touched his mark, it brought all the memories to the surface and didn’t know if he should anything at all.

As the two teens walked into the kitchen, taking their seat at the table, they ate surprisingly slower than they usually ate. Vegeta had already been in the kitchen when they came in and had already eaten his food. He was sipping a cup of coffee and he was watching the two boys and their unusual behaviour. 

Vegeta set his coffee away from his face and was about to ask what their problem was, but the change in scent from the two boys, made Vegeta scowl. He wanted to yell at them for being stupid, but he remember what happened last night, and the flashes of his own night came to his mind. The full moon even effected the demi Saiyans at their young age. 

Bulma came limping into the room, upset and mumbling under her breath about men and their problems. She, too, sat at her usual spot, glaring slightly at Vegeta.

Though, Vegeta ignored her glare as he stared at the two teens. Their scents smelt like they were combining slowly, and there was no reversal as far as Vegeta knew. They shouldn’t have been in the same room together last night, but Vegeta didn’t know the full moon here on Earth would have the same effect as the one on Vegeta-Sei, until it was too late. He never thought of the boys while he was in heat. 

“Vegeta!” Bulma yelled again at the pure blooded Saiyan, snapping Vegeta’s gaze from the boys to her. “What is your problem? Your tail has been going no stop like your aggravated by something.” She pointed as Vegeta’s had fluffed up. 

Vegeta groaned and wrapped his tail around his waist to stop it’s actions. “Nothing at concerns you, woman. If you must know, your son and Kakarot’s kid are together, permanently.” His words reach the other three in the room. 

“What do you mean by that, Vegeta?” Bulma asked looking at Trunks and Goten. She knew they were close friends, but she had seen Trunks dating other girls, so what did Vegeta mean by that? Was her son dating Goten now?

“Last night was the full moon, right? Well, Saiyans go into heat every full moon. I didn’t realize it till it was too late and since we all got our tails back, we were effected by the full moon and it seems that two brats there mated, a bond that happens between a couple, like your definition of a marriage.” Vegeta let those words stink into Bulma’s head, as he registered her anger rising and picked up his coffee cup to enjoy the show.

After a moment of silence, everyone grasped what Vegeta had said, though to was Bulma to be the first to speak, or rather yell at the two teenagers sitting there at the table. “What were you thinking?! That’s right you weren’t thinking! Neither of you were! Did you at least use protection? What am I saying, you are both boys! Did you even know what you were doing when you marked each other? Sure, animals do it all the time, but you’re not animals. Being married or whatever it is you two are now, is a serious thing! You are both under aged and shouldn’t have even thought of having sex! You are just children! You know the dangers that come from having sex? Well, do you?”

Vegeta sat back, sipping his coffee with a smirk on his face. It was enjoyable to see the brats being yelled at by Bulma. Watching their eyes grow bigger the more Bulma yelled, going into details about what could come of their first time together. They were still babies in her eyes and didn’t approve of their mating, but she knew it wasn’t reversible. She hoped they would realize that they were together now and couldn’t be girls, because that would be cheating. Vegeta just had to laugh at the whole thing, so he sat there snickering in his cup.

Goku appeared in the kitchen while Bulma was yelling at his son and her son. He didn’t say a word as he knew if the boys were in trouble, well they had to suffer the consequences. He pulled the chair out beside the Prince of all Saiyans and turned it around before sitting down and leaning against the backing. “Say, what is she yelling at them about this time, Vegeta?” He questioned Vegeta, having a hard time keeping up with Bulma’s yelling.

“Do you really not know, Kakarot?” Vegeta looked at the other pure blooded Saiyan. “Did you not feel the effects of the full moon?”

Goku shook his head. “No, I know to put myself away to stop my need to stare up at the moon. Did the boys look up at the moon last night? If I would have felt their power, I would have woken up and come to help.”

Vegeta face palmed himself. Goku was even more idiotic this morning. Well, he might as explain, but he wanted to leave out the whole reason for it, in case he wondered what his other son was to last night. “Our two brats mated last night. That the whole point for getting yelled at by the woman.”

Goku blinked. “You mean, they… You know.” His cheek tinted pink trying to say the words, but he couldn’t dare say it out loud.

“Yes, they fucked each other and to top it all off, they mated, like claimed each other.” Vegeta growled lowly. “How much do you understand about animals mating and taking a mate, Kakarot?” He was going to have to think like a human to get the point across to Goku.

“Well, animals mate with each other to have children, and Trunks and Goten can’t have children.” Goku was just telling Vegeta what he understood and shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe this would make more sense to you, Kakarot. Our brats married each other they way Saiyans used to, an unbreakable bond.” Vegeta watched Goku’s face go from relaxed, to serious in a flash. “There is nothing you can do, Kakarot. The boys made a choice and now they have to live with it for the rest of their lives. Just be glad they are both boys, or Goten could be bringing their children into this world.”

Goku shook his head. “No, Trunks would be the one bringing their children into this world.” He glared at Vegeta, as Vegeta started glaring at him. 

“No way in hell is Trunks submitting to Goten.” Vegeta gritted his teeth together as he glared hard and the tension in the room moved from Bulma yelling at the two demi Saiyans to the two pure blooded Saiyans. 

Both had their tails up and bristled as they glared inches from each other. Sparks were flying as their ki levels were going out of control, but serious enough. In their minds, they were fighting each other, and their auras were pushing against each other to determine a victor.

Trunks and Goten seen that Bulma had stopped and looked over at the two pure blooded Saiyans then to each other before taking off running. They didn’t want to deal with Bulma yelling at them any more and this distraction helped them escape.

Bulma walked over to the other side of the table and waved her hand between their faces, no luck of breaking their concentration. She let out a soft sigh and seen their tails stand straight up and got the bright idea to grab them. She realized it was a mistake to do for Vegeta.

Goku had frozen up when she grabbed his tail, but Vegeta had lashes out at her, standing up, and in his blind fury had grabbed her neck, ready his right fist to make contact with Bulma’s face. When he seen Bulma’s blue eyes stare back at her with the scent of fear coming from her, he closed his eyes and released her. “Don’t grab my tail again, woman. I may not stop the next time.”

Bulma leased a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and Goku’s tail. “I’m sorry. If I had known how you acted I may not have done it.” It was partly her fault and she knew it. She was just glad Vegeta noticed it was her before anything bad did happen. “What were you two so pent up on fighting about anyway?”

Goku scratched the back of his head as his tail twitched behind him. “Oh, nothing serious, right Vegeta?” He laughed with a pure heart intent.

“Whatever Kakarot.” Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Bulma. “I don’t know if I have to explain this to you, but a Saiyans tail is private, no one must touch your tail for the spite of it. It’s like if I were to rip your pants off and touch you vagina in public. It’s a private thing, but then again it’s not.” He had to get his point across to Bulma in hopes she wouldn’t do that again.

“Really, Vegeta? I didn’t think it was that much of a problem. If people wanted to touch it, then they could, as long as they didn’t pull it of grab to tightly. It felt nice for it to be touched.” Goku told the Prince of all Saiyans. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him, it was just a tail.

Vegeta face palmed himself again and let his hand run down his face. “You are a… Agh, just forget about it, Kakarot.” He turned to walk away. If they were on planet Vegeta-Sei he would have called Goku a slut, but then again, this was Earth and humans were curious creatures in themselves and probably would have liked to know where he got that tail.

Both Bulma and Goku watched Vegeta walked away, blinking their eyes two times before looking at each other and shrugging. No one understood what was going on through Vegeta’s mind most of the time.


	7. Part 6

A week had passed since the full moon, everything seemed normal. School was normal and even the other students were acting like their normal selves, but Gohan on the other hand was having difficulties. He put the blame on having a tail his tail grow back. 

First, it started with the morning after and woke in a strange place, which he found to be a love hotel. A note was left for but didn’t say who, all he remembered was calling Vegeta up after he tried his father a dozen times and met up with the pure blooded Saiyan. After that, it became a huge blur. He didn’t want to know what happened, but he woke up feeling satisfied, not violated, so it couldn’t have been that bad, right?

His days started out normal, everyone was in tuned to the current events of what was happening around the world and the changes. The weather storms appearing in different places at the same time. People were growing back limbs that had been gone for years, due to a war or amputation. It seemed pretty exciting at first, but then it became a repeat. 

Then came the dreaded afternoons, his stomach would cramp up during classes and he wasn’t sure why. He thought about going to the nurse at the university, but he knew he would have to explain his tail. He kept it hidden from everyone under his shirts. Though, as soon as he began to eat supper, the cramps would stop. He found himself falling asleep right after supper and had to fight himself to stay awake to finish up on homework that he was starting to fall behind in, because of sleep taking over. 

There was no understanding what was becoming of him, he tried looking up his symptoms but with everything coming up as a serious problem for humans, he thought his Saiyan blood would fight off the disease he found. Though, one common thing did come up, but he ignored it and focused on the serious ones. 

Tonight, he was invited over to Capsule Corp. for supper, as his father said they needed to have some family time together. Gohan wondered why his father wanted to have family time there and not at his home in the mountains, where they usually had it. 

Gohan had gotten ready to go and just as he figured he could fly there, he stopped himself, or rather his stomach did and he decided since these cramps seem to be draining his ki, he would take the bus there. Of course, that meant showing up half hour later, rather than early. 

By the time, Gohan had gotten off the bus, his stomach growled and with the growl came a cramping pain that almost had him hunch over in pain. Deep breaths was all he could do till he walked up to the door of Capsule Corp. He rang the door bell, and Bulma answered through the intercom. 

_“Oh, there you are, we were wondering when you show up, mister. Let yourself in and join up in the dining room.”_

Well, Gohan chuckled as Bulma shut off her end and he walked right in. He knew Bulma didn’t sound impressed, but really, if he had thought about hopping on the bus sooner, rather than do homework he was behind in, he would have made it there. So when he entered the dining room, he wasn’t surprised by Vegeta’s scowl, Bulma’s tight lips in frustration, nor Goten’s pouting face. 

“I saved you a plate of food, but really, you should have came earlier if you wanted more.” Bulma gestured to a chair between his father and Vegeta. 

“Sorry, I got caught up with homework, I haven’t been feeling well, so I have been falling behind. Sorry.” Gohan apologized, as he sat down and looked at the food that was saved. He knew he wanted more, but with this it would tie him over till he got back to the dorms. 

Goku patted Gohan’s back. “I don’t know why you bother to go to school. I mean sure, you get smarter, but you can live on the land.”

Vegeta snorted. “How’s that working for you, Kakarot? Why is it you always end up here for one meal?”

Goku laughed. “Well, I just happen to be in the area, and figured since my son is here, I might as well enjoy a meal with him.”

As the two talked, Gohan got to eating, feeling a little uneasy sitting beside Vegeta, but it wasn’t that bad. He ate his supper in content, until a hand started reaching for something on his plate, and he bared his teeth, growling at the appendage not caring who it was.

“Whoa, Gohan. Calm down.” Goten spoke, as he moved his hand away. “I didn’t think you would be so protective of your food.” He gave out a dry chuckle and looked at Trunks, who looked confused.

Vegeta and Goku had stopped whatever argument that had started between them. “What’s wrong, son?” Noticing his son’s tail wag in aggravation. He placed a hand down on Gohan’s shoulder, but quickly moved it away, as his son turned and growled at him. 

“Leave him be, the boy is clearly hungry and probably not eating right at school.” Vegeta spoke, as he was looking curiously at Gohan, but didn’t make a move to cause Gohan to growl at him. 

Bulma shook her head. “If your having issues with money Gohan, I wouldn’t mind helping you out. I realize you don’t get much to live on in the dorms, and even pulling a shift here and there in the store there. You are Saiyan after all and you have a bigger appetite then those around you at school. I can loan you the money, or you can come here to eat. Your father and brother do it on a regular bases, so there is always plenty here for you.”

Snapping out of his instincts to protect what food he had, Gohan pouted. He just growled at his brother and his father for no reason and he didn’t understand why he was protecting his food. “It’s fine. I’m sorry guys.” Gohan gave a small smile. “Thanks, Bulma. I might take you up on that offer, if I can pass this terms tests. Just a lot of stress trying to keep up with all the homework I am given, but I’ll be glad, once I pass.” He didn’t want to take hand outs, but Bulma was right, Saiayans do need to eat more than a human.

“Well, as Gohan finishes up eating, can we get this little family meeting started. I really don’t want to sit here.” Trunks crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t want to deal with Gohan’s shock and then deal with what his mother had planned. Not even his father knew what she planned for them.

Bulma smiled and shook her head. “Let Gohan eat, he’s almost done anyway.” She looked at Gohan’s plate and she was sure if the plate was edible, Gohan would start eating through the plate. So, when Gohan finished, she took the plate away, as he pushed it away from himself, and took it to the kitchen. 

“So, what’s up? And why do you call this a family meeting?” Gohan looked at Trunks, as the teenager blushed slightly. He had to raise his brow up about it. 

Goku shook his head, not telling Gohan anything. This was all of Bulma’s planning, and she made it clear she wanted everyone to keep their mouths shut for the time being.

Vegeta, on the other hand, didn’t like following order from another, so he pointed at the two demi Saiyans with his index and middle finger. “Why do you use that nose of yours and figure it out yourself?” 

Gohan did just as Vegeta told him and opened his senses and sniffed the room them from his spot at the table. He could smell the spicy evergreen scent of his father. The addicting musky scent of Vegeta, then the scent of the two demi Saiyans, though one smelt sweet like sugar and the other smelt flowery like lilacs, but he couldn’t pin point which one of the teens it belonged to what smell, as their scents mixed to smell the same. 

Bulma walked in and gave Gohan a slight headache with her scent covered by perfume and he covered his nose. She raised a brow at Gohan’s reaction, but Vegeta and Trunks started snickering at Gohan’s reaction. Goku and Goten shrugged it off, all four of them had gotten use to Bulma’s scent and the different perfumes she wore. They were around the woman more than Gohan.

“Well, I called this family meeting so Gohan can learn that his brother and Trunks are now mated.” Bulma looked over at the two teens with a hard stare. “They were foolish enough to mate with each other under the influence of the full moon the other night.”

“What influence are you talking about Bulma? They didn’t turn into Oozarus that night, so they weren’t under any influences.” Goku spoke up, even though he received a glare from Bulma, making him gulp. 

“Goku, I don’t know if Vegeta told you this or not, but-” Bulma was was going to tell Goku that his son was in heat and same with Trunks, but Vegeta stood up and covered her mouth. 

“Kakarot is right, they weren’t under any influences and they mated with each other’s consent, not realizing what they were doing when they mated. It was basic Saiyan instinct to bite each other.” Vegeta looked at Bulma and removed his hand. 

Goku had raised a brow, but than Vegeta spoke to clear up whatever question was starting to brew in his head.

Blinking at Vegeta’s behaviour, Bulma understood that Vegeta was keeping the fact that Saiyans went into heat every full moon. There must have been a reason why Vegeta was keeping that information from him, then she realized why. If the boys were experiencing their first heat together, mating could have been the work of their heat and then that could classify that the boys raped each other. Oh, Goku couldn’t know about that. 

Though, Vegeta was trying to cover his and Gohan’s night together. That was his whole reason behind keeping it a secret from the other. “So, are you going to tell us your plan?” Vegeta pulled away from Bulma and sat back in his spot.

Gohan on the other hand was sitting there completely shock that Trunks and Goten had mated, he could see the small scar of his brother’s neck from under the neck line of the shirt he was wearing and he touched his own neck, and he looked at Vegeta, who must have felt Gohan’s eyes on him, because he shook his head. That made Gohan sigh in relief.

“Like I was going to say, the two boys aren’t old enough to be alone together, or living together. I think it would be wise for Goten to move here, as he usually spends a lot of time here any ways. He is going to school with Trunks, so it’ll make more sense. I just have a few rules they must follow. Like for one, they will sleep in separate rooms.”

Vegeta snorted at this and crossed his arms over his chest. “Woman, you won’t be able to separate them that easily. They are mated and they will find away to be close to each other, so they should just stay in Trunks’ room.”

Huffing, Bulma placed her hands on her hips, before she started pacing behind the two boy.. “Fine, they can sleep in the same room. Are you fine with that Goku?” 

“Ah, yeah. I agree with Vegeta. The boys were always sneaking into the same bed growing up, so, it’s only natural now they they are mated to share the same bed.” He chuckled with his hand scratching his chin.

“Then, no closed doors. The doors must remain open. Just because you already screwed each other, we don’t need a repeat. You will learn to control your hormones. Which will bring up my other rule, once a month you both will be in separate rooms. I’ll go over details with Vegeta later. You can’t spend too much time together, every couple needs space from each other.” 

Bulma’s eyes landed on Vegeta, who shrugged his shoulders. She was just trying to stop the inevitable from happening. Their heat will call to each other and unless she was planning on putting them in a steel box and heavily sedated, there was no stopping it. 

“They will both have to get through school, and get jobs and save up, till they are of age to move out and live on their own. Then I don’t care what they do, but under my roof they must follow my rules. Goku, do you have anything to add about this?”

Goku sat there, Bulma made it sound pretty easy to follow. “If that’s what needs to done, then yeah. Goten can move in here. It’s going to get more lonely at the house without Goten possibly being there. Seeing how him and Trunks actually want this and are basically inseparable, it sounds like a good plan.”

Gohan let out a yawn and stretched his arms out, before looking at Bulma. “As much as I would like to stay longer, it sounds like this family meeting is nearing the end. I really should be getting back to my dorm. I have a lot of homework to get on.”

Bulma nodded her head. “Yeah, I understand. Get yourself back and get busy with your homework, you don’t want to mess up and get kicked out for failing.” She giggled softly at her own joke, she knew Gohan took his studies seriously and wouldn’t fail.

Gohan stood up and thanked Bulma for the food and headed to the door. He kept blinking his eyes, as no one could see his face now with his back to them to keep his vision clear so he could make it back to his dorm and with food in his tummy, he was going to try and fly his way there.

“Well, I suggest that me and Goten go home and I’ll help him pack up. He can spend one last night at home.” Goku looked at his son. “How does that sound?” He gave a genuine Goku smile.

Goten couldn’t say no to his father and nodded his head fast like. Trunks sat beside him snickering at the child like behavior Goten was displaying. Even though they were mated, Trunks was still more mature than his other half, but he realized he was falling for him because of his child like behavior. 

“Good, if you are all done here, then I am going to get in some more training before bed time.” Vegeta pushed himself away from the table and started heading out of the dining room towards the back door to the Gravity Chamber. 

Trunks perked up at that. “Hey, father wait. I want to train with you.” He gave Goten a kiss to the cheek, making the younger teen blush up at the contact and Trunks rushed out of the dining room to go catch up to his father.

Goku laughed, at Goten’s face and the fact Trunks was trying to spend time with the Prince of all Saiyans. “All right, Goten lets get home then.” His son nodded as he stood up and followed his father out, to head home. 

Bulma was left alone and sighed as she sat in a chair and placed her folded arms on the table to rest her head on them. “Vegeta better help me raise these boys. I don’t know if I can handle this.” She whimpered to herself about the whole situation.


	8. Part 7

Getting back to his dorm, Gohan stood inside his room and he looked at his desk, with all his books piled upon it, and then looked at his bed, unmade bed looking inviting. Then he looked back at his desk, all that school work he had to get done soon, and then back at his bed, he really fatigue and wanted to sleep.

Standing there, Gohan didn’t make a move he let out another yawn and swayed on his feet. He felt like he could sleep for weeks and that what he needed. He managed to take off his shirt and toss it to the side, as he sat on his bed and removed his shoes and pants, he was clad in his grey boxer briefs and seeing that this was all he was going to be able to do, he fell back on his bed and let sleep take him off to dreamland. 

Gohan was so tired, that he didn’t noticed Piccolo appearing his room. The Namekian scowled seeing the state the room was in, clothes thrown about and books and papers laid out on the desk. He noticed Gohan half laying on his bed as his feet were planted to the floor. 

Not impressed by the boy’s behaviour, Piccolo knew something was off by Gohan’s attempt of going to bed. The boy never slept in random positions, unlike his father. Also the fact that Gohan was sleeping at this earlier hour with a desk full of books and papers. He walked up to the desk and as his suspicion were correct, Gohan was falling behind in school.

“Gohan, you should awake up!” Piccolo turned to face Gohan, as his deep voice called to the slumbering boy. No answer was given. He reached out and tried to shake the body awake, no groaning or moaning. Then Piccolo noticed something off about Gohan, his ki level was surprisingly low. 

There was only one way to fix that, so Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan’s stomach and gave him a bit of his ki. Though, he felt his ki being sucked away at the contact, he removed his hand. The man laying on the bed stirred awake slightly, so Piccolo knew what he needed but instead he transferred ki through Gohan’s chest this time and it wasn’t being sucked away, as Gohan awoken.

Feeling like he found a new energy, Gohan yawned and stretched out, before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Mmm, morning time already.” 

“No, Gohan.” Piccolo spoke and this startled the other. “What have you been doing? Your ki is reading unmistakably low.”

“Ah, Piccolo!” Gohan scurried up on his bed and looked at Piccolo. “What are you doing here, Piccolo?”

“I came here to see what you have been up to. It seems you forgot our little training session and I see you are forgetting to do your school work too.” Piccolo ran his eyes over Gohan’s body, but seen no change. 

“I’m sorry. I have just been so tired and worn out, I can’t seem to concentrate or stay awake long enough to do my work.” Gohan admitted, he couldn’t lie to his mentor.

“Then, perhaps it is time you took a break. Leave this foolish human stuff for others to understand.” Piccolo crossed his green arms over the front of his chest. 

“I’m doing this so I can become a scholar and make a living. I can’t make money without a job. I’m not like my father, who is so carefree and lives off the land.” Gohan groaned and stood up weakly on his feet. His tail dropped from his waist to hang behind him limply.

Piccolo watched the demi Saiyan walk over to the desk and sat down. He had opened up his books and started working on an assignment that way over due by now. “Gohan, I don’t think you should be-”

“Piccolo! I thank you for waking me up, but I seriously need to get my work finished. If your going to stand there and bitch at me for having a life, then you can just leave!” Gohan spoke his frustration out at his mentor, his tail bristled up, which even surprised him. “Ah, sorry… I don’t know-”

“Gohan, it’s clear you need a break. I would say your probably getting sick, but I have never seen you sick.” Piccolo walked up behind Gohan and placed his hands on Gohan’s shoulders. “Take my advice and take a break. Training your brain so hard to feel fatigue isn’t good for your body. I have never pushed you to feel this fatigue before with training.”

Gohan sighed, his tail sway behind him gently. “I’ll think about it, Piccolo, but let me get through this term.” He had never felt this way about learning before, and he knew Piccolo was right, but he still wasn’t giving up. Piccolo taught him to never give up. 

“Very well, I will come visit you again, if you do not visit me soon.” Piccolo walked away and disappeared, probably back to the Lookout. 

Gohan got down to work and took the whole night to catch up on his work, but once he was finished, he had decided he would take a short nap, before getting ready for school, as the sun was starting rise.

~!~

Last night, it didn’t take long for Goku and Goten to pack up all of Goten’s stuff he wanted to take to Capsule Corp. Goku wondered what was going on with his boy and felt kind of sad that he was losing another one of his sons. They each had their reasons, but Goku couldn’t help but feel more alone now. 

Goten could smell the sadness in Goku’s scent and last night, he decided to be like the young boy his father remembered and curled up with his father. He slept beside Goku, in hopes to make him feel better, but in the morning when they both woke up and Goku attempted to cook breakfast, it was clear just how much Goku needed him around, as the eggs and bacon were fried and burnt. 

They did say anything about the food, as they ate it. Goku was sure that Goten would have complained, but his son seemed to understand where his mind and emotions were. 

It was quiet for most of their morning, until a ki source appeared to be headed their way. Goten perked up as he knew exactly who it was, and Goku frowned. Trunks was coming for his son. He knew he couldn’t keep the two boys away from each other for very long, but it hurt him to realize that his youngest son was growing up and wouldn’t need him any more. 

A knock came from the door, and Goten got up from the table and opened the door to see Trunks standing there with a grin on his face and sweat beading on his forehead. “Hey there, Trunks. What were you doing? Sparring with Vegeta before you came?” Goten chuckled and let Trunks into the house.

“Ah, no.” Trunks said, then wiped his brow. “It must be the heat.” Though, it was a lie, he felt like he got the wind knocked out of him flying over here. Though, he was perfectly healthy, must just have been the fact he didn’t sleep last night.

“Right, the heat.” Goten rolled his eyes and seen his father standing at the door way to the kitchen looking at them. “Hey, dad, did you hear that Trunks has the hots for me?” He joking said, with a wink to his father.

Trunks couldn’t help the blush that crossed his face and looked away from the taller Saiyan. As much as Goku was upset by this turn of events, he had the laugh along with Goten. He really wished it didn’t come down to this, but it was clear that the two of them were made for each other, in the love sick way. He never found that with Chi-Chi and was just happy his son could find that with Trunks. 

“Well, I’m sure you want to go and hang out with Trunks, so I’ll give you my farewells and see you soon.” Goku spoke, with a hint of his depression, but Goten was just too happy with this move and jumped at his father in a hug.

“Thank you for accepting this, dad. Don’t be a stranger. You know I still love you.” Goten spoke into Goku’s gi as he hugged his father. He could feel Goku’s hug gripping him closely and Goten realized how much his father was going to miss him. “I’ll make sure to come out here and visit you though. I could never forget about you, dad.”

Goku grinned sadly and pulled away. “All right, get out of here before I change my mind and lock you up in the basement.”

Goten chuckled. “Dad, we don’t have a basement.” He knew his father was joking with him and it was good to know his father was still trying to make jokes as they were separating their ways. Goten went to his room and grabbed a backpack, before coming back out and both him and Trunks waved farewell, before they took off to the sky. 

Goku waved his farewell from the entrance of his home, before turning back inside and closing the door. He let out a shaky breath as he realized Goten was never going to come back and live with him. The house seemed colder too now. He was used to Goten spending time at Trunks’ place, but the house didn’t seem empty until now. 

He realized he was being selfish, wanting his son to stay home, live here the rest of his life, but he knew one day Goten would want to start a family and move on with his life. It just so happened Goten wasn’t going to be having any children, not that he was now mated to Trunks. He might have thought about asking Gohan to move back or even move back after he was done school, but the answer was clear that his son would want to stay in the city, he was more human acting than him or Goten. 

Being isolated out here wouldn’t do Gohan any good. Sure, when he was younger it wouldn’t have been a problem, but during those 7 years he was in Other World, his son changed. It may have been Chi-Chi’s influence, but Gohan was always different than him. Gohan had power, was a strong warrior, but lacked the need to train and fight, like him and Vegeta. He just hoped one day Gohan would live a happy life with his own family.

As Goku looked around the house, he closed off Goten’s bedroom, and Gohan’s bedroom, and another small bedroom. There was no need for their doors to be opened as no one would be going in them now. Just his room and the bathroom. The kitchen area and the living room were clean, so no sense in cleaning now. 

Really, what was he to do now. Goku felt lost, it shouldn’t have this big of an impact on him, but it did. There was no sense in doing anything in the house, so he went outside to see what he could do. Off the house there was a small river, and on the other side was a garden. A garden over filled with weeds as Goku had left it alone after Chi-Chi passed away. 

“Right, Chi-Chi. She would always have something for me to do.” Goku mused to himself in thought of what Chi-Chi would say. The woman always had a plan, always knew what to do, but sure enough, Goku would complain about doing it, or something would come up and he’d disappear to go off and fight. She complained about him fighting too much, and she would yell at him for it. Thinking back, he did leave Chi-Chi alone a lot out here, so maybe it was the fact she was lonely and only yelling out her frustration to Goku and the boys was her way of trying to keep them around. 

Cracking his knuckles, he grabbed a shovel and started to get to work on the weed infested garden. He could have easily shot off some ki blasts to get rid of the weeds, but this way it was to past time. And by the afternoon, sweating from the heat of the sun, Goku had cleared all the weeds in the garden, surprising himself in how fast he had worked. He guessed working and keeping his mind on something else helped.

Goku made his way into the house, and looked in the fridge before deciding to make himself some food. Using what was left of the bread he had, he managed to make himself six sandwiches and sat at the kitchen table and started eating them. He realize he was going to need to go to the store and buy some other needed stuff in the kitchen, after he figured out how much money he still had. He lived off the money he would win from tournaments, and of course, he never spent it all in one place, he rarely used it, unless it was involved with food.

Just as he finished his last sandwich, his front door opened and the Prince of all Saiyans walked in. Goku looked up at Vegeta, grinning at the surprise visit. Though, it wasn’t much of a surprise, he knew a ki source was coming near, but he was off in his mind thinking about shopping. “What do I owe the visit for, Vegeta?”

“Kakarot.” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the table, to sit down in the chair that Goten had sat in that morning. “I see you cleaned up that weed patch outside.”

Goku nodded his head as his laughed. “Yeah, I figured I would clean it up, since Chi-Chi would have gotten me to do it long time ago.” He noticed how Vegeta wasn’t really looking at him and that to other seemed more upset about something than anything else. “Say, what’s going on Vegeta? You never just come for a visit. Do you want to train?”

Vegeta scowled. “You could say I came for something to do. Though, really I just wanted to get away from the house for awhile. The woman is yelling and trying to control the boys. It got annoying.”

“Ah, well, it’s pretty quiet out here.” Goku laughed nervously. “How about we go out and train, unless you want to watch the television. I was thinking about figuring it out how to turn it on.”

“Kakarot, are you seriously saying you don’t know how to turn it on?” Vegeta was caught by surprise at this. Even he knew how to turn on the television. Sure, it took him a while to figure out it was controlled by a remote and not voice command, but once Mrs. Briefs told him how it worked, he understood how the technology here worked. Thankfully, Mrs. Briefs was the one to see his problem and help him, and not Bulma, he might have never heard the end of it.

“I never seen a need for it. Master Roshi watched a lot of woman on the television, but it never appealed to me to learn how to use it.” Goku thought about it. Really watching woman jump around was pointless, but he could remember some of their workout routines, which he used some of their moves to stretch out before a fight.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before looking at Goku. “That man is a dirty old man. His mind is on nothing but women. Bulma told me about how he always touched her behind.” He shook his head, he didn’t care much for the man.

“Oh, but he was a great teacher and I learned a lot from him.” Goku informed Vegeta. “I remember training with him and Krillin. At the time, some of those jobs he made us do were hard, but man, I’m glad I learned from him.”

Vegeta snored. “Well, I’m surprised you learned anything from him that didn’t involve touching women.”

Goku laughed, and Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle along side Goku’s laughter. Though, once the laughter died down, Goku let out a heavy sigh. “I miss having everyone around, at least I would feel lonely.” He said kind of depressingly, as his tail laid behind him on the floor. 

Vegeta got up, placing his hands on the table, smelling the sadness in Goku wasn’t something he wanted to smell. The man was the strongest in the world and he should be proud. “Let’s go and spar some. No ki blasts, but plain old fists. What do you say, Kakarot?”

Goku’s eyes lit up like a child’s eyes on Christmas. “Yeah, I’m up for that.” Goku got up and walked out of the house, with Vegeta following behind him. They moved out to the clearing near the river and got into there starting stances before the sparring began.

Fists were flying, legs kicked out to trip their opponent. Each had fought with what they knew, Goku with martial arts, and Vegeta with physical attacks. Though, different styles, they were able to block and dodge each other, as well as manage to land a striking blow. Goku used more agility against Vegeta, but Vegeta used more of his strength in which helped him when making a blow. No matter the difference, they always seemed to match up and balance each other out, even when sparring. 

By the end of it all, a few hours had passed before Goku made the finishing blow, with a single hand shove against Vegeta’s chest as he went to block Goku’s kick with his hands. Vegeta was shoved into the river and the cold water snapped Vegeta out of his tired state, and he was furious. 

“Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted as he climbed himself up on the banks of the river. “That was a dirty move you played on me!”

“Oh, sorry Vegeta.” Goku laughed as he walked over to Vegeta and held out a hand to him to help him out of the water. “Boy, was it fun though.”

Vegeta glared at the offer hand before a devilish smirk played on his face. He reached out grabbing hold of Goku’s wrist, before he used his strength and pulled Goku into the river with him. 

“Ah!” Goku managed to scream out before he hit the water and was submerged in the cold river. Though, as they had been sweating from their work out, it felt refreshing as Goku resurfaced, coming up out of the water, flipping his head back. “Oh boy, does this feel great.”

“Yes, Kakarot. Yes it does.” Vegeta mused in agreement as he lifted himself out of the river to sit on the river bank, his feet were felt in the cold water. He stared out at Goku, watching him enjoy the current and start to swim against it. 

After Goku had his fun swimming against the current, he came over to Vegeta, who now stood up and held out a hand to the Low-Class warrior and heaved him up onto dry land. The two of them raised their ki energy around themselves and dried off their skin, though clothes weren’t as wet, they were still a little damp. 

“Well, I guess I should go and catch something for supper. You are more than welcome to stay for supper, if you like Vegeta.” Goku ran a hand through his messy spiky hair.

Shaking his head, Vegeta turned away from Goku. “That’s all right, Kakarot. I have to go home any ways, I’ll see you probably tomorrow.” Vegeta said as his goodbye, as he took off to the sky, heading back to Capsule Corp.

Goku grinned happily and took off in a different direction, going to catch himself dino to eat for the night, rather than fish.


	9. Part 8

The early sun had rise in the sky, beaming is golden rays through the window upon a certain couple. They were both shirtless, and sleeping upon the blankets of the bed. The teen with the ebony hair was the first to awake and groaned as he stirred. The other teen by with lavender hair was glued to his side.

As the youngest of the pair tired to get up, the eldest hugged tighter on to the body that was trying to leave his side. Goten groaned. “Come on, Trunks. I have to go really bad.” He looked down at the one he spoke to and ran his hand through the lavender mop of hair.

“N-no, few more minutes.” Trunks whined out in his sleeping state, trying to keep his hold on the boy. 

Goten rolled his eyes as he smiled softly at the other. “I can’t hold it in any longer. Do you want me to piss the bed?” Well, he got his answer as Trunks shoved him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump and laughed softly, as he picked himself off the floor and walked over to the bathroom.

Just as Goten was about to pull the draw string on his sleeping pants as he stood in front of the toilet, Trunks came in fast and pushed Goten away from the toilet, heaving and spilling whatever contents were in his stomach.

“Eww, gross. Seriously, couldn’t you wait till I went.” Goten pinched his nose to block out the smell. He frowned a bit and picked himself off of the wall that Trunks shoved him against. He decided at that moment if he was going to use the bathroom, it would be safer to use one of the ones downstairs. So, he left Trunks to throw up whatever sickness had hit the older teen. 

On his way out of the bathroom, Goten ran into Vegeta at the stairs. Vegeta looked at him and gave the boy frown. “Let me guess, Trunks?” He questioned, but already knew the answer.

Goten nodded his head. “He’s at it again this morning.” He sighed and headed down the stairs with Vegeta at his side. “I thought Saiyans couldn’t get sick. This is the fourth time this week since I moved in that Trunks woke up throwing up. I don’t understand.”

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Usually Saiayans are immune to the common cold or flu bug, but something like heart failure or any body failure for the matter, we aren’t immune too. If the boy would just go see his mother, then this wouldn’t be an issue. Seeing as he won’t, I’m not getting involved.”

“What if it is something serious, Vegeta. Trunks could be dying of something and we don’t know if we can catch it.” Goten expressed his concern about Trunks and his own well-being. 

Shaking his head, Vegeta stopped on the stairs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Saiyans can only get viruses that our bodies manage to create on their own. Nothing catchable. He is half human, so this could be a flu bug, as Bulma would say. She has caught the flu bug before, so Trunks’ Saiyan blood cells, might not be able to fight this off. He will just have to deal with it like any human and take his medicine.”

“But Vegeta…” Goten whined. “If it was a bad bug, I would have caught it as well, but I’m healthy and it only effects Trunks in the morning.”

Vegeta continued down the stairs reaching the bottom step. “That just means you have stronger Saiyan cells in your body, where Trunks doesn’t. I can’t answer your questions, if you need them answered, tell Trunks to go see Bulma.” He was turned away to head to the kitchen as Goten headed the other way to use the bathroom near the stairs.

When Goten had done his business and was headed back to the bedroom him and Trunks shared, Trunks was just coming out of the bedroom. “Oh, sorry again.” Trunks apologized with a slight blush on his face.

“Really, Trunks. I’m worried about you. You should go see your mother about this. It’s been four days since this-” Goten was about to speak more, but Trunks placed a finger on his lips. 

“I don’t wish to worry my mother, and plus, I feel better now. So, there is nothing to worry about. I guess drinking a soda before bed isn’t helping my stomach, so I should probably stop that.” Trunks gave Goten a sweet smile, before kissing him on the lips.

When Trunks pulled away, Goten licked his lips as tooth paste and mouthwash met his lips and he was thankful that Trunks had brush his teeth. “All right, but if this continues, please, will you talk to your mother about it after we finish school.” 

Trunks nodded his head. “Yes, I will. Go get cleaned up and I’ll meet you in the kitchen, mate.”

Goten grinned happily, any time he heard Trunks call him ‘mate’ it made him feel happy and forget all worries as he and Trunks were together now. It had been a little less than a month since they became mates on that night of the full moon. Yes, he knew it was all because of the full moon and hopefully this night would have the same results as the full moon was out tonight. Though, he hoped to remember more of their experience.

Trunks enter the kitchen to see his father sitting down with a cup of coffee and a clean plate, with very few crumbs left on it. “Hey, father. How was your sleep?” He asked casually, he really had a hard time reading his father even though he had years to figure out how to read him. 

Vegeta shrugged as he looked at the newspaper, not reading anything interesting, as his tail flipped the paper to the next page for him. “Oh, I realize it is the night of the full moon.” He looked up at Trunks with narrowed eyes. “I also understand you have a mate, but your mother still thinks you two should be separated.”

“No, please don’t tell me mother is going to lock me and Goten up in cages. That’s just child cruelty.” Trunks sat down and reached out to the fruit bowl and started munching on an apple. “You must talk to her about this. I know we are young, and both guys, but it was Saiyan instincts. You’re the professional on instincts.”

Vegeta shook his head. “That woman doesn’t understand that Saiyans aren’t human. As much as we adapted to their customs, I will not let our rights and instincts be looked down upon. By Saiyan standards, you are old enough to mate another, and the gender of your mate means nothing. Female Saiyans were few, but each sometimes found a mate before their heat cycle, so they could bare children for their mates rather than another male. Males who mated with other males, found themselves to be stronger together and shared their ki energy with one another. Kind of like the fusion you two do. So when one male is suffering a lost in ki, the other will share their ki to keep the battle going strong. Only works when you two are near each other. Your fusion combines your ki energy and also your mind and spirit. You two should be able to telepathically talk to each other by now, as if you share the same mind.” He filled in Trunks with what information he remember of his people. 

“So, you are or aren’t going to talk to mother about this?” Trunks asked again, and only received a glare from his father before Goten came down and joined them at the table.

Getting up, Vegeta placed the paper down as his tail wrapped itself around his waist. “Talk to your mother on your own. I gave you the information you needed to get through this, you just have to use your own instincts to figure it out.” And he made his way to leave the kitchen.

Goten looked at Trunks, raised a brow in confusion. “So, what is happening?” He asked, having missed the rest of the conversation. 

Trunks shook his head. “I don’t know. Father just told me that it was normal for us to be together, as well as telling me we are stronger together now. And something about talking to each other in our minds.” Trunks scratched his chin, how what he going to use this information to help him and Goten from his mother’s wrath, if she showed any about them being together. 

“Oh, so Vegeta is telling you to stand up to your mother about tonight.” Goten started eating some of the fruit in the bowl as well. “Knowing you, you would coward when she starts yelling at you. Maybe, we can use that mind talking thing against your mother, or maybe, we will be caged up and we can use it to talk dirty to each other.” Goten started laughing as Trunks’ face became bright with embarrassment. 

“Shut up. We have to go to school now. Come on.” Trunks got up and started heading towards the front door to grab his stuff.

“Hey, wait up!” Goten called out as he quickly grabbed another apple and bit into it and ran for the door and the two of them left for school.

~!~

~ _Gohan, get up!_ ~

The short and messy black hair of a young man was a asleep on a school desk within the university he attended. Under his head was a 4 page exam he was supposed to be taking, but sleep had overcome the desire to take the test. 

~ _Gohan, if you do not wake up this instant, I will come into your class and send anyone who gets in my way to the after life!_ ~

The young man didn’t budge in his sleep, other than closing and opening his mouth a couple times. It seemed the world around him was busy carrying on, without a care for the man, who slept. 

His words never reached Gohan, but he knew why. The young man’s ki levels were really low, as if something was sapping them away, but not completely, just enough to send him to a sleeping state. Piccolo had tired to spare some of his ki energy to Gohan, but it was only a temporary fix. Piccolo couldn’t continue to give Gohan his ki, not without knowing the reason behind it. 

As Piccolo threaten Gohan, he was walking through the school and kept a read on Gohan’s ki signature. That was the only way to pick Gohan out from all these worthless humans that surrounded him. Since, he was on a mission, Piccolo bumped into those that didn’t move out of his way, but many of the humans were more scared for their lives as they moved out of Piccolo’s way. Till he made his way to Gohan’s classroom door and opened it before just strolled in and headed towards Gohan. 

“Hey, excuse me, sir. You can’t be in here. Students are taking an exam. Please leave.” The man who was the teacher walked up to Piccolo and got in his way. 

“I don’t care what you say. I am here to take Son Gohan. If your feeble little mind can comprehend, he has been sleeping since he got here. I am taking him away to see just what is going on with him, whether you like it or not.” Piccolo growled lowly at the man in front of him, before trying to take a step around him. 

“I can not allow you to take him. If he is truly sleeping through class, then he will remain here till the end of class. That way he can re-take the exam. If you take him now, he automatically fails the class.” The teacher pushed his glasses up his nose.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Of course, you wouldn’t know or understand that his health is in danger, so step aside before I make you.” He glared hard at the man, but though the man had sweat drop on his face, he was not moving. Instead, Piccolo picked up the man by the back of his shirt and carried him over to where Gohan sat. 

“Brat, you better wake up.” Piccolo formed a small ball of ki energy in his hand before touching it against Gohan’s back, letting Gohan’s body absorb the energy. 

“Hmm, finished already.” Gohan yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms in front of him, before wiping his mouth of saliva that was at the corner of said mouth. He opened his dark eyes to see Piccolo standing there, holding his teacher out to the side. “Ah, Piccolo! Put him down! What are you doing here?”

Piccolo grunted and let the teacher fall to the floor. “You haven’t answered me once since this morning and I told you weeks ago to go see what it was that is bothering you, and yet you continue to ignore my order. Now, I am taking you the Lookout and Dende will check you out.”

“But, I can’t leave Piccolo. I have an exam to take.” Gohan told the Namekian, as he looked down at his exam and he seen he only managed to write his name on the corner, before he must have fall asleep. He looked at the clock and realize he had slept most of the exam hour away and only a few minutes remained before it was over. 

Letting out a sigh, Gohan stood up taking his backpack off the back of the chair. “Fine, take us there. There is no way I will be able to pass this exam now.” He hung his head low, before Piccolo touched his shoulder and made them move from the classroom to the Lookout. 

Dende and Mr. Popo were standing outside and watering the flowers when Gohan and Piccolo appeared. “I brought him to you. Can you figure out what is wrong with him?” Piccolo let go of Gohan, who had been using Piccolo as support, and now he fell to his knees on the floor of the Look Out. 

“Gohan!” Dende rushed over to Gohan and knelt in front of him. “What happened to you? You seem…” Dende tilted his head. “You energy is slipping away.”

Gohan gave a weak smile to Dende. “To tell you the truth, I am healthy except for feeling sleeping and falling asleep all the time.” 

Dende shook his head. “Mr. Popo, will you go get a bed ready for Gohan. I will need to check him out better, but I am afraid he will be falling asleep before I have a chance.” He turned back to Gohan and put Gohan’s arm over his shoulders, before walking and heading inside. 

Mr. Popo had already made his way inside to make sure a bed was ready for Gohan. Piccolo followed behind Dende and Gohan. Though, he had to pick up Gohan, as he passed out on Dende and carried him the rest of the way inside. He tossed Gohan gently on the bed before sitting in the corner and waited for Dende to come and start his check up on Gohan. 

“That boy is in need of energy. I didn’t believe you at first, but now that he is here, I can see how you worry about him, Piccolo. Or is it Kami who worries?” Mr. Popo spoke to Piccolo and only got a snarl from the Namekian, giving him the answer he needed.

Dende came in with jug of purified water and a glass. “Sorry, I figured you would be thirsty, Piccolo. I can see that your own energy is slipping.” He placed them before Piccolo. 

“I am just fine. A little meditating and I will be back up to par, though if you must know, I have been giving my energy to Gohan to keep him awake. I have fought with him about this, but now I finally decided to bring him here instead of him going to Bulma. You would be able to give me an answer for his condition.” Piccolo told Dende, in which the shorter Namekian nodded his head.

Dende walked up to Gohan and stretched his hands out over the demi Saiayan and started concentrating. If there was any internal damage, Dende would find it and heal it, but there seemed to be something more if Gohan’s energy was low. He would have to focus more on the effects of a virus or something more, before he could even try and heal. 

Piccolo sat there, in the corner, waiting. He was impatient. He needed to know what was happening to his student. Why was Dende taking so long to find out? Of course, Dende could probably be healing Gohan, but his hands hadn’t changed from the blue aura to the yellow healing aura. 

An hour or so had passed, and Dende pulled his hands away and opened his eyes. “No, it can’t be. It doesn’t make sense.” He mused to himself quietly but Piccolo’s ears picked it up.

“What can’t it be, Dende? Tell me now.” Piccolo growled lowly in a threatening tone, but he would never as so much as kill the little green, as he was Earth's Guardian. 

Dende turned and looked over at Piccolo. “I-I… Something…” He shook his head. “Gohan, he is… I d-don’t believe it…” He stuttered out.

This was making Piccolo infuriated, as he stood up and grabbed a hold of Dende’s robes and picked him up off the floor to meet face to face with him. “Spill it. Can you help him or not?”

Looking off to the side, staring at Piccolo’s left shoulder, Dende sighed. “Gohan is with child.” He softly spoke the words, so only Piccolo could pick them up. 

Piccolo dropped Dende from his grasp and looked at Gohan, before turning and leaving the room. Dende was quick to follow the taller Namekian out. “Wait, Piccolo. Where are you going?”

“I need some fresh air.” Was all Piccolo replied as he stepped outside on the Lookout and stared of into the sky. He couldn’t quite grasp the concept of Gohan being with child. It didn’t make sense, the boy had always been that, a boy. A boy with a strong potential to be a great warrior, even if he was half Saiyan. His eyes narrowed. Saiyan.

Dende came out and lower his head. “It doesn’t make sense. Gohan is of the human race as a male, not female. He shouldn’t be able to conceive a child. Even the Saiyan bloodline had never conceived children unless it was with male and female. Could Gohan possibly be able to have a child asexually? It’s not uncommon among other races, especially ours, but humans and Saiyans are alike.”

Piccolo kept his back to Dende as he looked out with his arms crossed over his chest. “He is a half breed, remember? I don’t know much about the Saiyan race, but the only logical sense would be that Gohan is of two genders. Both male and female.”

“Impossible.” Dende brought his head up. “I traced every form of his body, right down to his DNA. It all reads male. Even the child he is carrying will be male.”

“Then what of the child’s DNA?” Piccolo spoke, and turned around as he felt a spike of ki energy. “Shit, Gohan!” He rushed passed Dende and back inside to check up on the demi Saiyan. 

Dende stood outside and let out a sigh. As far as he could tell, the child was male as if it was created by the host, Gohan, but he couldn’t determine anything else other then that. 

Inside, Piccolo made it to Gohan’s room and before him was sweating mess of the demi Saiyan. “Gohan, what-” He sensed this before in the boy, and watched as Gohan’s tail flicked around, releasing a scent Piccolo didn’t understand it to be, but it was overwhelming. 

Gohan’s eyes opened half lid and looked in Piccolo’s direction at the sound of his name. “P-piccolo…” He moaned out, as he reached out weakly for the other. “I-I need help… In h-heat…” 

Piccolo’s eyes widen. “Shit, it’s the night of the full moon, isn’t it? Your body reacts to it differently now. That’s why you got your tail back.” He now figured it out that much. 

Gohan kept reaching out, with lust filling his dark eyes. “I-I need release, b-badly.” He told Piccolo, remembering that Vegeta had helped him with the first heat he had went through, but he wouldn’t tell anyone about that. With his other hand, he managed to undo his pants and pull out his leaking member, erected and ready for anything. “I can’t do it myself, P-piccolo. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Sorry, Gohan. You will have to deal with this until morning.” Piccolo shook his head and turned around, leaving the demi Saiyan in his heated state. He closed the door and heard a scream moan, before it died down to whimpers. He let out a sigh and knew the way Gohan was acting wasn’t himself, but the effects of the full moon. 

Dende came around the corner. “What is happening Piccolo? The smell is overwhelming, is Gohan all right?”

“Gohan will be fine. He’s in heat, like many of Earth’s animals, though I figured it out that it has to do with the moon.” Piccolo looked at Dende, who’s cheeks tinted purple. “I suggest we leave Gohan locked in this room until morning. Go about your business. I will stay here and guard the door. His energy spiked probably because of the heat he is in. I don’t think he would use it to attack the door with a blast, but I’ll stay here to make sure.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea.” Dende nodded his head. “I trust you will keep the Lookout from being destroyed.” With that, he left Piccolo to guard the door. “I will send Mr. Popo to bring you some water, as you left your water in the room with Gohan. He might need it more than you do.”

Piccolo grunted in an agreeing manner. He just wondered why Gohan was acting like a bitch in heat. Could it be something Saiyans went through, or could it be the reason why Gohan was with child? He wouldn’t know or understand until he talked to his student in the morning.


	10. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading this story and enjoying it so far. Sorry for not updating a lot, but I have no internet and simply have to use a hotspot for it, so I haven't been updating. My apologizes, but I would like to let you all know I have started Part 17 already, so I am working on the story still. I am at a bit of a writer's block at the moment, so hopefully I will be able to continue on with the story.
> 
> Also, a warning for this chapter, as I don't let out much warnings, except what I have listed already. This is an OOC Goku and there is rape. If you don't want to read it all, you could just skip this chapter or skip till you hit "~!~", which is a small part with Goten and Trunks. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and I hope to please my readers with my work.

Panting heavily, Goku looked down at Vegeta. “Was that ever fun. I didn’t know you had it in you, Vegeta.” He laughed at the other pure blooded Saiyan.

Vegeta was on his back in the dirt under him, panting as well. “Well, I have been dealing with your son for almost a month, so I needed to let it out on his father.” He smirked up at Goku. 

Goku grinned his goofy grin and held out a hand to heave Vegeta up on his feet. “Well, I’m hungry, so why not come over to my place tonight for supper. I have extra meat we can eat.” 

“Sure, why not.” Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and the two of them took off the sky to Goku’s place. Vegeta felt like he was forgetting something, but paid little attention to it, as if it had anything to do with Bulma, he was sure to hear about it later. 

Landing from their flight in front of Goku’s place, Vegeta noticed the garden was starting to grow slightly, since the last time he seen it. Goku must have occupied himself with it when Vegeta wasn’t around, as there was not a single weed that Vegeta could see. 

Goku was the first into the house, not caring for his destroyed gi pants and missing top appeal, he went to the fridge and started pulling out fish, dino meat, and vegetables. “Want me to heat this stuff up for you, Vegeta?”

Vegeta came in with burnt holes in his spandex pants and his loose fitting muscle shirt. His white gloves seemed to be grey from the dust and dirt, but no holes. “Ah, we’ll heat it up as we eat it. I’m too hungry to wait any longer.”

Nodding his head, Goku sat down at the table, which was piled with food. “Good, because I don’t want to spend the time heating it up.” He laughed as he started grabbing food and stuffing his face. 

Vegeta joined him at the table and started eating just as fast as Goku was. They didn’t say much to each other, unless you counted the small hums of enjoyment in the taste or growls at eating like savage animals. Though, in the back of Vegeta’s mind, he knew he should be remembering something important, as it kept coming up in his senses. 

Outside, the sky took on an orange glow as the sun setted and the sky started darkening from the reaches of the orange glow. The moon’s light started to kiss the ground in a white blanket above. That’s when Vegeta’s eyes caught the sight outside and cursed himself for forgetting about the full moon.

As the table, once filled with food, was just a mess of the remains of bones and dishes, Goku’s tail was swaying around behind in content. What he didn’t realize he was releasing the pheromones that effected Vegeta’s mind in the wrong way.

Vegeta bit his lower lip, trying to clear his mind, but that would mean stopping himself from breathing. He had to act fast and get away from here. “Kakarot, I have to go.” He quickly spoke and stood up from the table and started walking away, but he didn’t get far.

Goku felt it, felt every inch of his body heat up and ache from something he had never experienced before. He took in the scent of Vegeta, who started to walk away and that he wouldn’t have, his body wanted a desire to be close to the other Saiyan now. 

Flipping the table out of the way, Goku pushed Vegeta against the wall of the exit of the kitchen. “Damn, Vegeta.” Goku kissed in the Prince of all Saiyans’ ear. “I-I don’t understand this feeling, but I can’t let you go.” 

Vegeta was surprised that Goku had caught him off guard and had him pinned against the wall. He gulped hearing the heavy lust in Goku’s voice. “K-kakarot, stop this. You’re in heat and I have to get out of here.”

“Heat? What is this heat you speak of, Vegeta?” Goku licked the shell of Vegeta’s ear and pushed his hips up against Vegeta’s backside. Feeling the friction he just created, Goku groaned lowly. “It’s wrong, but whatever is happening, I need you Vegeta.”He was trying to fight against the haze in his mind, but clearly, he was weak to it and lost easily.

Vegeta pushed his ass against Goku’s groin, seeing that Goku loosened his grip the last time and managed to push Goku away. “Shit, you are a mess.” Vegeta looked at Goku, keeping his eyes on Goku’s eyes.

Goku panted lightly. “Mmm, I’m going to make you mine.” He said, in a lower tone that sounded nothing like Goku’s usually happy tone. With lust filling his eyes at Vegeta, he lunged again for him, but Vegeta was quick to punch Goku in the face.

“Back off, Kakarot. You should go to wherever you go during a full moon. I have to go home to deal with the boys and try and sleep this off.” Vegeta was ready for Goku as he recovered fast and they end up in grappling with each other. 

Goku pushed hard against Vegeta, who ended up going through the wall into the living room. From there, Vegeta fell back, but with a foot pushed against Goku, the force of his fall made Goku fall over him, he knew his mind was starting to cloud with desire, but he needed to get out of here. He started for the door, but Goku grabbed Vegeta around the waist and suplexed Vegeta into the coffee table. 

“Fuck, Kakarot! Control your hormones!” Vegeta screeched from his position on top of the destroyed coffee table. As Goku climbed on top of Vegeta, Vegeta was quick to bring his knee up into Goku’s gut and pull himself away from Goku, but as he stood up, Goku grabbed Vegeta’s pant leg of his spandex bottoms and pull on them. The clothed leg was no longer covered as the material ripped away, leaving Vegeta’s right leg exposed, but his left leg was stilled covered.

“Come on, Vegeta. You need it too. I can smell it all over you.” Goku spoke as he was up faster than Vegeta could see and they were grappling again. 

Vegeta didn’t think he was releasing any pheromones in the air with his tail, as it was wrapped around his waist, but he was sweating just as much as Goku in heat. Goku’s pheromones were everywhere in the air by now.

“Fuck, Kaka- Shit, fuck this!” Vegeta groaned as his growled and started putting up the fight for dominance against Goku, finally. He already screwed Gohan, and in fact, he was satisfied enough to last him a few months, but Goku wasn’t going to let up without a fight. 

They held each others hands in their grappling, pushing their upper bodies against another, before their hands slipped from each other and were on each other’s shoulders. Pushing hard to get the other to submit to them, forehead met in the middle and pushed against another, before Goku felt Vegeta’s head releasing for a second and he smashed his head against Vegeta’s, dazing the other to release his hands and reach for his head. 

Vegeta stumbled back, holding his forehead, as Goku smashed it and broke skin somehow, making Vegeta furious as he was bleeding now. He managed to see Goku in front of him, before the other disappeared from sight, he was about to turn around as he felt the ki behind him, but Goku managed to wrap his arms around Vegeta’s upper arms and squeeze him close, gripping his muscle shirt. 

“Give up and submit, Vegeta. It’s a losing battle against me.” Goku knew they matched in power in their base forms, so his ascended to Super Saiyan.

“N-never, not to you.” Vegeta gritted out against his teeth, as he too, ascended to Super Saiyan and used the force of his ki to push Goku back, which shredded his top from his body. Now, both were shirtless standing in the living room with couches flipped over and disordered. The coffee table smashed and the entertainment stand that held the television was leaning over and the television was on it’s side. 

Vegeta was giving up. He wouldn’t, not against Goku. He would never submit, he didn’t want to live that horror again. So he his strength and speared Goku in the gut with his shoulder and pushed Goku through the wall of the living room, which ended up with them in Goku’s bedroom. 

Goku jabbed his elbow in Vegeta’s back, making him lose his grip around Goku’s waist and punched Vegeta in the face, sending him to the floor. He spit out blood out to the side and wiped his mouth of any remaining blood, before jumping on Vegeta’s back. 

Vegeta was face down on the floor, having some sense knocked out of him from that punch. He went to pick himself up off the ground, but Goku was faster then him and his arms and ankles were bound to the ground with energy rings, Vegeta’s own attack used against him. His tail moved from around his waist to fight back against Goku, to make the other lose concentration, and wrapped around Goku’s throat. 

Goku grabbed hard and squeezed the appendage that thought of fighting against him, but he never lose his concentration. He instead heated his hands up in a ki blast and covered Vegeta’s golden tail in ki.

Having been born on Vegeta-Sei, one had to get use to the fact that their tail was their weak point, but never had Vegeta thought Goku would basically fry his tail with ki, sending him into a state of shock. Where Goku’s hands were placed on his tail, it singed the fur on his tail. 

It gave Goku the chance to rip away the rest of Vegeta’s pants and even rip his own from his body. His cock was engorged much more in length and thickness do to his ascending, but he didn’t dare lose concentration to keep Vegeta under him. He gripped Vegeta’s firm buttock and spread his cheeks, lining his leaking hardness against that tight puckered hole.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his tail was in excruciating pain, making tears fill Vegeta’s eyes. He hadn’t given up not yet, as he tried to buck Goku off of him, but he didn’t get enough momentum from him being held down by energy rings. That’s when Vegeta felt it, felt reality sink in, the clouding lust from before was dissipating.

With no lube of any sort or any preparation, Goku pushed the head of his cock into Vegeta’s tight passage, with force as Vegeta’s body fought against him from entering. Vegeta let out a straggled scream as tears fell from his eyes. He lost his Super Saiyan form and descend by down to his base form. 

Never had Vegeta wanted to feel this way again, helpless and forced, but he realized this was how it was going to be as he had no way out. He could feel Goku pushing in, tearing into his straining muscles on the inside. He knew he should stop focusing on the pain, but his mind wouldn’t let him. 

Once Goku forced himself fully in to the hilt, he stopped himself to take a breather, as Vegeta’s muscles have giving up in the struggle. “Shit, y-you are warm with moist and tight, Vegeta.” He leaned down against Vegeta, licked his neck.

“J-just, get it out… of your s-system, Ka-kakarot!” Vegeta pleaded with a growl, he didn’t want this, not this way, not like this. He still wanted to fight back, but Goku’s concentration on the energy rings was so focused, he was going to have to give up and give in. 

“My pleasure, my prince.” Goku’s hissed in Vegeta’s ear, making the other tense up for a moment, before starting to move his hips in rotating circles, before pulling out half way and slamming into Vegeta’s tight passage, not giving Vegeta any mercy as he abused his hole with hard forced.

Vegeta cried out in pain, as Goku moaned out in pleasure, together with the sound of skin against skin. The scent of his blood mixed with Goku’s pheromones filled Vegeta’s sense. He was being raped by the Low-Class warrior, as Vegeta failed to get away when he got the chance and even failed to let his instincts take control of him in desire, but this isn’t what he wanted. His semi-hard erection had became soft the more Goku abused his hole, but it leaked pre-cum from earlier. 

Goku panted heavily, moaning and grunting as he took Vegeta in his defenceless state, his mind was so clouded with lust and desire, he didn’t realize what he was doing to his rival and trusted comrade. He had let his Saiyan instincts take over completely in his mind, just from the full moon’s effect. His actions were hard and fast on Vegeta’s abused body trying to reach his peek, but something was missing, at least the Saiyan in him felt it was missing something.

Soon, Goku’s mind snapped and his fangs extended slightly, as he thrust hard into Vegeta, and sunk his teeth into Vegeta’s neck, marking him as his own and the taste of blood drove him to his finish. His body jerked forward, his golden tail twitched as he released his milky white seed into Vegeta’s bleeding abused entrance. 

Goku’s body slumped forward completely, the battle for dominance had tired him out and the sweet release, completed his need to fall into a unworried sleep, which also broke his concentration on the energy rings he had on Vegeta.

On the other hand, Vegeta was frightened, scared stupid. His past had caught up with him, flashes of his first heat on Frieza’s ship flashed through his mind upon other horrors of being raped by other soldiers on Frieza’s ship and now this to add to the suppressed memories which resurfaced. He promised himself he would never be taken again, but he broke that promise to himself. Now, tears of regret and guilt filled his eyes with his tears of pain streaked cheeks.

There was also the mark that was on his shoulder that told him he belonged to Goku now. It was an uncompleted mating mark on his own end, meaning he was more of a slave to Goku, than a mate. He wished Goku hadn’t, he wish he could have stopped Goku from doing it, but he would carry Goku’s scent with his own now and forever. 

Vegeta wanted to blame Goku, but how could he? Sure, Goku was old enough to control himself, but he had never experienced a Saiyans heat before, making him act like a wild savaged animal. Vegeta could only blame himself for not warning Goku what happens during the full moon, as least he put all the blame on himself, as he laid face down under the sleeping Saiyan, pitying himself for what happened.

~!~

At Capsule Corp., in the lab in the basement was two cages side by side. In these cages were two young demi Saiyans enjoying the connection between themselves. Goten’s back end was pressed against the bars of the cage, as he was on his knees. They had both managed to spread the bars far enough apart for Trunks to be able to thrust his hips into Goten’s ass. 

Though there was at least two inches apart from each other stopping Trunks from fully entering Goten’s ass, though Goten had his tail reached through the bars, and was wiggling itself inside of Trunks, hitting the older teen’s prostate as Trunks continued to rub against his own. 

“Oh, Trunks… You are wonderful.” Goten moaned out as drool left his lips as the side of his face was planted against the metal flooring of the cage. 

Trunks gripped the bars of the cages, trying to force himself closer to Goten. “I-I could do without the cages.” He gave a half-hearted laugh as he continued his assault.

“Same here, b-but your mother wasn’t smart.” Goten laughed in his moaning. “S-she should have bolted them.”

“Maybe, n-next time she will… after she sees the markings on the floor.” Trunks was enjoying this heat with no restrictions, as their minds had become one and they could understand what was going on between them. “Mmm, touch yourself… I’m getting closer, n-now.”

Goten whined, knowing he was closed already, but he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to enjoy every moment they had together. He reached a hand under his kneeling body and started stroking himself. “W-want me to cum first, Trunks?”

Trunks chuckled. “Your tail is touching all the right places. I don’t want to l-leave you unsatisfied.” He looked down at Goten seeing how flush the other was, in the heat of the moment. 

“Then, stop thrusting and let me grind against your cock?” Goten pleaded with Trunks, who nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the bars to keep himself pressed against the bars as much as he could. 

Goten took their pleasure in his hands, using his tail to thrust in and out of Trunks’ willing body, moving against and on Trunks’ cock and stroking himself to their completion, which was reached quite quickly after Goten took controlled. Trunks was the first to spill his seed in Goten’s passage and Goten released his seed all over the metal flooring of the cage under himself. Both moaned in passion each other’s names.

“S-shit, Goten. You are amazing.” Trunks sat back on his heels lazy, after having come down from his pleasure high. “You are the perfect mate.”

Goten crawled away from his own mess he created and turned to face Trunks. “We should dress, before your mother comes…” He let out a tiring yawn, sleep already taking effect. 

Trunks nodded in agreement. “Though, she’ll know…” Trunks let out his own yawn as he grabbed his sleeping pants and pulled them on, lazy like as he didn’t pull them up fully. His soften cock was pressed against his lower stomach and his waist band, just the tip peaking out.

Goten pulled on his boxer briefs and threw his shirt on the mess he created. He laid with his back against the bars and curled into a ball as to not touch the t-shirt that was covering the mess. Trunks got the hint and pressed his chest as close as he could to the bars, stretched out an arm to touch Goten’s body and their tails found one another to intertwine together in a brown and lavender mess. 

They each had a pillow under their heads as they slept, the blankets they were given sat in the corner of the cage, forgotten as their need for each other’s heat was more important. They both drifted off to sleep, not worrying about a thing or what tomorrow will bring.


	11. Part 10

On the Lookout, the sky never fully changed from blue, it always had different hues of blues during the day and night, but it remained blue all the time. So as Mr. Popo knew from looking at the sky that it was morning by now for the two guests, he headed towards the room he had let the demi Saiyan sleep in last night. He knew what was going on, but he never bother to return this way after he had given Piccolo a jug of water. 

Upon turning the corner, Mr. Popo seen Piccolo sitting on the floor beside the door, legs crossed and arms crossed. “Well, it seems morning has come. Do you need to speak to Dende?” 

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Popo. “No. I should take Gohan to Bulma though.” He needed to figure out what was happening to his student and the only one with answers was Vegeta, as much as he hated to talk to the pure blooded Saiyan.

Mr. Popo nodded his head and the Namekian got up off the floor, before turning around and opening the door where Gohan was. He opened it slowly and when the door was fully opened, him and Mr. Popo looked at all the damage that was done. 

The room did have a bed along the side wall, but the bed was a disaster. The mattress was clawed up, the blanket was torn in pieces and the pillow must have been ripped open as feather laid out everywhere. The bed frame was broke in two, as if someone took a chainsaw to the frame. A side table had been smashed against the wall, shattered into pieces. There had been a chair once in the room, but now there wasn’t. 

Gohan was found in the middle of the room, laying on his stomach, nude as his clothes were shredded around him. His tail laid limply beside him, twitching ever so often. 

“Well, It good to see he didn’t hurt himself or tried to escape.” Piccolo mused to himself, as Mr. Popo took in his surroundings. 

“You know, it’s not as bad as when Trunks and Goten destroyed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.” Mr. Popo spoke out as he walked into the room and picked up a few piece of the side table. 

“That is true.” Piccolo had to agree, but knowing that Gohan’s ki power had spiked greatly last night, the pregnancy must have weakened him greatly as well. He glared down at Gohan’s naked form and scowled a bit, before he stretched out his right arm and pointed his middle finger and index finger in Gohan’s direction. “Clothes Beam!” And Gohan appeared to be wearing the same gi outfit as Piccolo, but with a red obi.

At the flash of light, Mr. Popo turned around and frowned at Piccolo. “Really? You just had to say it, didn’t you?” 

Piccolo smirked and picked up Gohan under his arm. “Yup, just like your carpet gets 10,000 miles to the soul.” Both Piccolo and Mr. Popo stood there in a dark menacing laughter for a moment before silence came from both of them. 

“Bye.” Mr. Popo said, and Piccolo took that as his leave and left Mr. Popo to clean up Gohan’s mess, as he left the Lookout to go the Capsule Corp. It didn’t take long for him to reach Capsule Corp. and when he did, he landed in front of the main entrance. He could barge in there, but knowing Bulma, she would probably freak on him, so he pressed the intercom button.

“ _Yes, who is it?_ ” Appearing on the screen was Bulma’s mother. 

Piccolo closed his eyes. “I’m looking for Bulma, I must speak with her.”

“ _Okay, you hold on right there and I’ll sent Bulma out to you, dear._ ”

Piccolo would never understand how the woman could stay so happy and cheerful. He would have to let those thoughts pass as the front door opened. 

“Well, it’s nice to see a familiar face.” Bulma grinned and looked at Gohan, who Piccolo was carrying. “Let me guess, rough night trying to fight him off?” He giggled and motioned for Piccolo to come inside and follow her.

“Rough night for him, as he was locked away on the Lookout.” Piccolo told her, as she seemed to already know of the heat Saiyans go through. 

“Well, why did you bring him here? I’m guessing you have a reason to come here.” Bulma headed through the house and down a flight of stairs to go to her lab in the basement. “You want me to try and take off his tail or something, because no can do.” She sighed as she wished she could to turn Trunks and Goten back to their normal selves. 

“No, I need to talk with Vegeta and you should probably check and keep an eye on Gohan.” Piccolo stated as Bulma opened the door to her lab and he looked curiously at the two cages holding each teen demi Saiyan. 

“Oh, I know this seems a bit extreme, but I had to keep them away from each other.” Bulma frowned, seeing how the cages were right beside another and the drag marks on her lab floor. “I probably should have bolted them to the floor.”

“Do what you have to do with them, just hope they don’t have the same problem as Gohan.” Piccolo told her, as Bulma pointed to a table for Piccolo to put Gohan on. 

Bulma walked over to the cages and seen where the bars had been pulled apart. She thought the metal was strong enough to stop them, but clearly it wasn’t. She shook her head and unlocked each door, which the sound of keys clicking together woke the two up. “Good morning you two. I hope you both slept well, because I think this is the last full moon you two will be enjoying together.”

Trunks sat up and rubbed his eye and let out a yawn. “Sorry, mother. I don’t know what happened.” Trunks lied a bit as he started to look around and fake the expression of shock.

Goten on the other hand didn’t lie or fake his surprise. He just just sat up and grinned happily. He was satisfied by last nights activities and not afraid to show it. 

Bulma shook her head. There was no use in yelling at them. As much as she hated the idea of the two boys being mates, especially at their young age, she couldn’t stop them from their desire. She walked away and back to Piccolo and Gohan. “So, what did you have to talk to Vegeta about?”

Piccolo looked at Gohan and then two the two boys who were making their way closer to them. “Gohan, is suffering from a thing that is draining his ki energy, and they only way I can describe it, is it’s putting him in a coma like state. I can give him some of him energy and he will wake up, but as soon as his body is drained of that, he is sleeping once again. Perhaps you may know of a solution to this.”

Bulma puckered her lips together and and held one arm under her breast as the other rested against it and scratched her chin. “Well, first I would need to know what is causing this. So, I would have to do a full body scan, then a few tests, till I can come up with a solution to this.”

Piccolo shook his head. “May I speak to you alone, out in the hallway?” He turned around, even though he asked Bulma, that was where he was going. “The boys can watch over Gohan, but do not touch him.” He warned and Bulma quickly followed.

Once the doors to the lab were shut, Bulma turned around and gave Piccolo a hard stare. “Why did you bring me out here? Sure, you could have told the boys of the problem and Trunks could help me come up with a solution.”

“This has to remain between you and me, till I speak with Vegeta. I have to go find him, but I should warn you. Gohan is carrying a child. I don’t know how or why, that is why I must speak with Vegeta.” Piccolo told Bulma the news, which she stood there for a moment before speaking.

“You realize males can’t have children.” Bulma raised a brow, and Piccolo grunted. “Whatever, I will test Gohan’s blood to see if what you are saying is true. There maybe no solution to helping Gohan if he is, that boy is half Saiyan and that makes that child at least half Saiyan or even a quarter Saiyan. Saiyans will drain the mother of energy during the first trimester. I should know, I carried Trunks all by myself and the first trimester had me sleeping for 12 hours. He needs to sleep till his body has leveled out the energy being taken and energy for himself.” She shook her head, before chuckling dryly. “If he is pregnant, this would be messed up. A male pregnant.”

Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Well, just hope it’s just Gohan. Remember you have two other Saiyans in that room, and if it a birth defect from mixing the bloods of a human and Saiyan, then we need to talk to Vegeta about this.” At his words, Bulma’s eyes grew wide. 

“Oh, no. Trunks is 100% male.” Bulma told Piccolo, though she knew the mother in her worried, but the scientist in her was curious to find out if her son was pregnant. There were so many thoughts going through her head about this, and her face showed her looking worrisome to curious.

Piccolo decided then to take his left. “Also, keep Gohan here. Don’t let him leave, if he ever gets the strength to move again.” He left with those words. Now, he needed to find were Vegeta was, and he sensed out where his ki signature was, right along side of Goku’s. He had a thought of what that could mean, but he didn’t want to believe it.

So, when he landed at Son Goku’s house, he wasn’t surprised to see the walls of the dome shaped house have cracks along the outside. Either there was an earthquake or the two had been fighting outside of the house, something Chi-Chi had forbid Goku to do a long time ago, but now that she wasn’t with them any more, Goku could do whatever he felt like.

Piccolo approached the front door and opened it, not bothering to knock. Goku should be able to sense his ki signature by now. Though, the sight before him wasn’t something he expected to see. To the left was a hole in the wall, as if a body had been pushed through. The kitchen table laid flipped over, as if it got in someone’s way. Piccolo could clearly see into the kitchen with no problem. To his right was the living room, it looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Piccolo was sure shocked by all this, he didn’t expect Goku and Vegeta would fight in the house, outside was a different thing, but in the house. They nearly destroyed everything in sight.

Seeing the hole in the living room wall, Piccolo stepped closer, careful not to step on anything as he looked through the hole in the wall. There laying on the ground was Goku, in his base form on top of another, who Piccolo knew was Vegeta. He was about to speak, but he noticed a the tail between Vegeta’s legs twitch and his eyes directed to the appendage and he seen a puddle of dry blood there. If any of them had been human, Piccolo might show some concern, but they were Saiyans and that amount of blood was nothing. 

He looked back towards the kitchen, and started to piece everything he had seen before him, together. The two pure blooded Saiyans had gone into heat. One of them flipped the table and probably threw the other into the wall, the living room showed signs of a struggle and the bedroom was the conclusion to last nights events. 

When Piccolo turned back to the two Saiyans, he looked down and seen blood shot eyes glaring up at him. Vegeta fisted his hands and used his arm strength to push him and Goku up, before he twisted his body with a hiss and let Goku drop on the floor. He might have been angry at the Namekian for coming into the house and seeing him in this state, but he didn’t care as he reached a hand up to his shoulder and covered the mark from Piccolo’s eyes.

Though, it was a little too late for that, as Piccolo had seen the mark. Since he didn’t care what state Vegeta was in as he watched him get up off the floor, he started asking questions. “Vegeta, I must ask you-”

Vegeta turned and faced Piccolo. “It’s exactly as it looks! You should be able to figure out exactly what happened.”

“No, it’s about Gohan, more specific your race. Has your race been known to have male pregnancies?” Piccolo ignored Vegeta’s anger and got right to the point of his seeking Vegeta out. “Gohan is with child and he’s with your woman as we speak. His ki energy is being drained away from his body to the unborn child. Is that something normal with you Saiyans?”

As Piccolo talked to him, Vegeta had opened a few drawers to pull out a pair of pants and a shirt. He didn’t care if they were baggy on him, as they were Goku’s own clothes, probably bought by Chi-Chi herself to try and make Goku act as normal as possible. He put on the shirt first before putting on the pants and making a hole for his tail. 

Goku started to stir awake and and he stretched out on the ground and his eyes opened to see Vegeta and Piccolo looking down at him. “Hey, what you guys doing here?” He sat up and looked down at the ground and his own nakedness, seeing blood on the ground and blood all over his package and thighs. “Whoa, what the hell happened to me?” He panicked as he stood up. 

Vegeta turns his head away from Goku and crosses his arms over his chest as he walks away to leave the house, with a limp in his steps. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from hissing in pain as he left the house and flew away. 

“Wait, Vegeta.” Goku doesn’t care about his nakedness and rushes out to stop Vegeta from taking off as the scent of blood clicks in his brain that it belonged to the Prince of all Saiyans. Though, Piccolo had followed him and stopped him from taking off after him. 

“Goku, don’t. I think I have all the pieces together now and if you try to go after him, you’ll only hurt him more.” Piccolo spoke, before Goku could remove his hand from his shoulder.

“What happened, Piccolo? What happened to my house?” Goku turned around and faced the house, seeing the cracks along the outside. 

Piccolo wondered if Goku was being serious, though if the full moon had a huge effect on the Saiyans, it could very well mean they have no memory of what happened. Though, Vegeta seemed to have memory of it, so maybe it was Goku’s first time in his heat? He didn’t know, but he had to tell Goku what he had figured out. 

“I could only piece together so much of the situation, but last night was the full moon. It seems if you don’t look at the moon, you won’t turn into an Oozaru, but you are of age to go into heat and want to mate. Last night, the two of you struggled, fought, and it seemed you won and took Vegeta as your mate. You even marked him as one.” Piccolo’s eyes looked at Goku’s neck line and seen no mark, rather just a bruise fading around his neck. “And you didn’t let Vegeta mark you, meaning you took him against his will.” That was the only conclusion Piccolo could figure out from Vegeta’s blood shot eyes, as if he had been crying all night.

Goku listened to Piccolo’s words, and scrunched up his face. “I have no memory of it. Last night we had just finished supper and Vegeta was about to leave, then everything goes back. Are you telling me I attacked Vegeta and raped him?” Goku’s ki aura started to spark around his body, as Piccolo could feel the raise in energy from Goku.

“That is exactly what I am telling you, Goku. You used Vegeta like a rag doll last night, screwed him and marked him as yours. I can clearly tell he wants nothing to do with you now.” Piccolo stated, but he second guessed himself as Goku’s ki energy went crazy high.

“Nahhhh!” Goku exploded in power, he powered up to SS3 in an instance. Piccolo had to shield himself with his white cape as Goku unleashed his power. He was seething in anger, he couldn’t believe what Piccolo had told him, he would never hurt someone close to him like that, but all the evidence was there, well, had been there. As Goku had exploded in anger, the front portion of the house had crumbled to nothing but fine dust, the wind taking it away. 

Piccolo knew he was no match against Goku, he looked as Goku’s tail had turn golden and he couldn’t help but notice that Goku’s pubes had turned golden yellow. He a purple blush appeared on his face. “Goku, you need to calm down. Gohan is…” He took in a breath to calm himself from exploding in anger at Goku’s behaviour. “Your son is pregnant.”

Goku snapped his head in Piccolo’s direction, as confusing took his face and he started to lose his transformation. “What did you say? Gohan is pregnant? You should know that males can’t have babies, Piccolo.”

Piccolo sighed, relaxing as Goku was a bit calmer than just moments ago. Changing the subject helped him this time. “I know. I am confused about it. I came to ask Vegeta what he knew about this, but he took off. Gohan had been losing himself to sleep and his ki energy has been draining quickly. I kept giving him some of mine to get him through school, but school right now is the lest of his concern, if he gains consciousness. I took him to Dende and Dende told me he was with child, so this morning I took him to Bulma, hoping to find Vegeta there, but instead I find Vegeta here. Bulma told me she will do a test to confirm it, but she doesn’t believe it’s possible either.”

Shaking his head, Goku looked at the back half of the house that was still standing. “It’s impossible. Me and Vegeta had fought about which of our mated son’s would carry a child, because of the first full moon. Even he said they were both boys and just be glad of that fact or else one of them would be knocked up.”

“Goten and Trunks are mates?” Piccolo questioned, and Goku nodded his head. “Well, go get washed up and dressed of what’s left of your house. I don’t want to leave Gohan in the hands of that mad woman for very much longer.” 

“Yeah.” Goku mumbled, agreeing he should get cleaned up, but the thought of seeing Vegeta there, he wanted to explain to the other pure blooded Saiyan he didn’t know what happened, but he knew he should give Vegeta space. He went through the hole in the wall that used to be attached to the living room to his bedroom, only because the entrance to the hallway was caved in and he grabbed one of the extra gis he had before moving to the door of the bedroom and opening it to the hallway to go to the bathroom to clean up. 

It didn’t take long till Goku emerged from the half house and walked towards Piccolo. “I don’t know what I am going to do with the house now. I should probably ask Bulma for a smaller house and get rid of this one as it doesn’t seem like an easy fix for me.” He told no one in particular, even though it was just him and Piccolo. 

Piccolo rolled his eyes and took off to the sky, with Goku following him to Capsule Corp. He may have wanted to get to Gohan as soon as possible, but this way he was giving Vegeta enough time to clean up and talk to Bulma before they came and give the other a heads up they were coming. He didn’t care about Vegeta, but the way Vegeta had seemed, he would be generous enough to give the other a heads up.


	12. Part 11

Vegeta had gotten back to the place he had called home since he came to Earth and flew to his balcony and opened it up to walk into his room, to head to the bathroom for a shower. Of course, he stripped the clothes he had borrowed from Goku and burnt them to nothing with a ki blast before hopping into the shower. 

Turned the hot water up on full blast, Vegeta was trying to burn away the touches and scent of last night off of his body. It wasn’t working as he reached up to wash his neck and the junction where his neck and shoulder met was the claiming mark, and it sent a jolt of mix feeling through his body. This mix emotions brought tears to Vegeta’s eyes and he dropped to his knees and let the hot water cascade over his body.

“Why? Why, Kakarot? Why did you do this to me?” Vegeta whispered lowly under his breath as tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the water. “You made the prince of a dead race your slave. You’re no better than Frieza and his men. Your instincts told you to claim me, but why?” He curled himself in a ball, before he shot up and released his power, his ki spiking as he ascended to SS2. The house was rebuilt in case of incidents like this, but the glass shower door wasn’t as it shattered into small pieces.

Vegeta had to settle with his conclusion of the night before, this was all his own fault. He didn’t warn Goku earlier. He had plenty of time to do it, but he didn’t and even though at his age he should have had control, but never experiencing the heat before, he lost himself to his Saiyan side. Vegeta should be happy that Goku finally let his true Saiyan colour come to the surface, but not like they did last night. 

Turning off the water, Vegeta turned around and seen all the glass on the floor of the bathroom and reached out for a towel, before flying himself into the bedroom, not wanting to step on any glass and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror and seen he was in fact holding his transformation to SS2, even as he lower his ki. There was no time to worry about it, as he needed to figure out what Bulma found out about Goku’s brat. He was curious to know how Gohan had became pregnant, but also feared that it might be his own in the demi Saiyan, making the child three-quarters Saiyan. He wondered how long he could keep Gohan silent about it, if it really was his child.

As Vegeta headed out of his bedroom, he seen both Goten and Trunks in the hallway. Goten had Trunks pinned against the wall as the two were busy with their game of tonsil hockey. He growled lowly in his throat, making the pair pull away from each other. 

“Oh, Good morning, father.” Trunks said, as his face flushed. He tried to move his hands but Goten had them pinned against the wall and wasn’t letting up. 

“I suggest you two stop that before your mother finds out, Trunks.” Vegeta scowled. The thought of his son with Goku’s brat now made him feel sick. The way Goten was showing dominates over Trunks made Vegeta want to rip the two apart. 

“Shit, mother! Goten, we have to go back to the lab.” At Trunks’ words, Goten released Trunks’ hands, but the older teen grabbed Goten’s hand and they made their way pass Vegeta to head back to the lab in the basement. 

As for Vegeta, he made a pit stop in the kitchen, grabbing himself a pastry to eat and cup of coffee and taking it with him as he made his way to the lab. He wasn’t in a rush to settle his curiosity as it kept his mind off of Goku. Somewhere in his mind he blamed Goku, but he couldn’t blame someone who knew nothing and also has no memory of their encounter. 

Vegeta had finished eating the pastry as he entered the lab and sipped at his coffee. Inside, Goten was wiping Gohan’s forehead with a cloth, as the young man looked to be in pain and sweating. Off to the side, Bulma was working on a computer that was used to test DNA and blood samples, so he made his way to her. Trunks pasted him with a different machine, an ultra sound machine.

“Trunks, print off any pictures that seem out of place.” Bulma called over to her son, as she turned to face her son, but Vegeta came into view. “Oh, good you are home. I have questions and theories of what is happening to Gohan, but his blood is reading unreadable for any signs of anything. Did Piccolo tell you?”

“Yeah, Piccolo told me he thinks Gohan is pregnant.” Vegeta nodded his head as he looked over the blood sample on the computer screen. “To save me from being hounded with any more questions, no. Male Saiyans have never been recorded having children. That’s what the females were for, mostly.”

“Well, then this is something new to all of us, but I still don’t believe he is pregnant. He’s in too much abdominal pain for it to be a pregnancy. His ki level is so low, Goten was sure his brother was wasting away, before Trunks gave him a bit of energy and that’s when Gohan woke up in pain.” Bulma told Vegeta, looking at three blood samples on the screen. 

“That’s Trunks’ blood sample there. Why did you take his blood?” Vegeta questioned Bulma as he looked closer and the other two samples could almost be the exact same. 

“Well, it was Piccolo’s suggestion to take blood samples of the other two. I’m comparing them, as I don’t have any samples of Gohan’s blood. I figured his and Goten’s should be close to being the same, but there is an added line that matches up with all three boys. Though, this could be from going into heat.” Bulma sighed in frustration. “I’m having Trunks do an ultra sound on Gohan, with the hope he would find something abnormal and we research to figure out what it all means.” 

Vegeta looked at the blood samples, before he shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s say Gohan is pregnant, the pain he is feeling would make sense. A male body isn’t built to carried another being. Also, every female is different during their pregnancies, so Gohan is experiencing the painful bit of it.” He sipped at his coffee. “All three read male, and two are mated to each other.” He pointed out the additional lines that Bulma missed.

“Wait, you understand this? You never took me for someone who was into biology.” Bulma stared at Vegeta in amazement. 

“If you want to learn how to kill your enemy fast, you have to know a thing or two about biology.” Vegeta smirked at her, which sent a chill down Bulma’s back. “So, if you used your head and looked at Trunks’ old samples, you’d see the gap there, like there is a gap in Gohan’s. Common sense, and if you go on saying that his blood has changed since he grew a tail, I’ll tell you it doesn’t matter. Trunks was a Saiyan with or without his tail, it wouldn’t change his blood at all.”

“Are you sure about that?” Bulma questioned Vegeta as she brought up a saved file of Trunks’ blood sample from before. Some of it matched up, but there was quite a lot that didn’t. “I looked at this already. I see the different between the two.” 

Vegeta looked at it and seen what Bulma seen two different blood samples. Had growing their tails back really change them that much? “Take my blood sample. You have one from before, I know you do.”

Bulma gasped. “H-how’d you know-” She started to say, but Vegeta quickly cut her off.

“If you think I was sleeping, then you are sadly mistaken. I simply didn’t care. I finally got laid in what felt like forever.” Vegeta remember that night, the night him and Bulma caved into their sexual desire for one another. That was also the night Trunks was conceived, before Vegeta vanished to train, only to come back and find out Bulma had his offspring. “I had a tail for many years, so my blood shouldn’t have changed at all before it was cut off.”

Bulma nodded her head, and pulled out a new needle from inside the drawer of her desk as Vegeta fisted his hand and laid his arm out for Bulma. He tapped his own vein, making it visible, without the use of putting an elastic around his arm. She pushed the needle in and drew out a syringe full of Vegeta’s blood, before getting to work and making it became a see-able example on the computer screen. Once it a appeared, she brought up another old save file of Vegeta’s blood and he was correct, the samples looked more a like than Trunks’ own samples.

Bulma’s eyes looked closer at where Vegeta’s sample had changed and she gasped. “Vegeta, are you-” She pointed out the gap where Vegeta’s old sample was showing him, he wasn’t mated. Though, Vegeta was quick to cover her mouth and whisper darkly in her ear.

“If you even think about saying I have a mate, you are sadly mistaken. The line isn’t fully completed, meaning it’s an ownership of another.” Vegeta’s words stung like venom in Bulma’s ear, as he dropped his hand away from her mouth. He just wasn’t going to say that he was the one that was owned and not the other way around. 

“All right, hmm let’s see here…” Bulma went back to the screen and looked at the blood samples more closely. She pulled up Trunks’ new blood sample and started comparing them, till she found the new additional line in Vegeta’s new blood sample. “Wait, you have the same line. That can’t be right.”

“Well, perhaps the full moon and whatever made our tails grow back changed our blood graphs” Vegeta shrugged, he had no answer for the change. It didn’t effect him as far as he knew.

Bulma sighed and was about to talk to Vegeta when Trunks’ voice interrupted her. “Hey mother. I think I found something and you are not going to believe it!” Him and Goten were starring at the monitor of the ultra sound. Gohan was lying there, panting and sweating, as his face flinched in pain.

The two adults walked over and Bulma turned the monitor towards her and Vegeta and her eyes went large. “Is that… Is that a heart beat?” She looked at the monitor, seeing a black mass and the heart beat on screen. She placed the heart beat of the mass on speaker and they all listened to the steady rhythm, much different than Gohan’s quick rhythm.

Bulma sat back on the table, by Gohan’s legs with her hands in front of her mouth. She was shocked, she couldn’t explain it, she couldn’t figure out how a man had become pregnant and that there was a living being inside of Gohan. 

“Gohan, you’re a… you’re going to be a mommy.” Goten looked down at his older brother. “Who’s the daddy?”

At that point, Goten ignored the fact that his brother was a male and was all smiles about Gohan having his little niece or nephew. Though, everyone’s attention landed on Gohan when the question was asked. Vegeta was more scared that Gohan was going to say him, but his face held it’s natural look. 

“It’s…” Gohan didn’t want to break his promise to Vegeta. If he was indeed pregnant, and it was a man who knocked him up, then it would be Vegeta. The ultra sound didn’t lie that he was pregnant, but he had to lie about the father. “It’s was some random guy. It happened last month, I don’t know what all happened, but I took him to my dorm.” He had to make it sound convincing enough and not to make it sound like he was raped, which he wasn’t. Sure, Vegeta screwed him hard and rough, but it was the most intense and pleasurable sex he ever had.

Vegeta turned away, he smelt the fear coming off of Gohan and then it vanished when he spoke. He could it was a lie, even if Gohan was trying to sound convincing. The other two demi Saiyans didn’t pick up the lie though.

“That bastard. I’ll go and hunt him down and beat him up for you, Gohan.” Trunks said, as he made a fist with his other hand. Goten was nodding right along side Trunks’ words. 

“N-no.” Gohan groaned as his hands laid down on his flat stomach. “No, I don’t want anyone to know that I am… pregnant.” The word just didn’t sound right coming from his mouth.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and then back to Gohan. “That additional line… Wait!” She exclaimed taking the ultra sound handle from Trunks’ hand and lifting up Trunks’ shirt. “I have to be certain.”

“Mother, what are you doing?” Trunks blushed as he felt the gel being placed on his stomach by his mother and he leaned back into the table, trying not to be pushed on top of Gohan. 

“I need to be certain, hold on.” Bulma started moving the device around on Trunks’ stomach, going lower, under his belly button, till she found it. Found what she feared, but hoped her theory was correct. 

A heart beat, different than Trunks’ played on the speaker and shock came to all. “Th-that can’t be. No.” Vegeta was the first to speak his shock as he realized Bulma was on to something. Never in all his life did Vegeta think he was a female, had the ability to give birth to a child, but all this chaos and confusion, had him angered easily. He turned around and stormed out of the lab.

No sooner after Vegeta left, Gohan’s hissed as pain returned to his stomach, quickly draining him of the ki that he had recovered and he passed out on the table. Bulma quickly discarded the device and went to Gohan. “He’s slipping, I need you boys to give him a shot of your energy.” She told them, and they complied. It had stabled Gohan for the time being, but Bulma looked over to the door that Vegeta had left through.

Did Vegeta know something she didn’t? Why was Vegeta in his SS2 form any ways? Could it be that all four of the Saiyans were pregnant with this new found information? What of Goku, could he be pregnant too? Bulma had so many unanswered questions filling her head, but right now, she needed to deal with the problem of Gohan slipping from them.


	13. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back and writing the story. Sorry took me awhile to update, but I decided to leave you three new chapters hopefully you enjoyed them.

Just shortly after Vegeta left the labs, as Goku and Piccolo were flying towards Capsule Corp., they felt everyone’s ki signatures, until one seemed to disappear completely. Goku gasped. “Gohan!” 

Both stopping in the air, Goku placed a hand on Piccolo’s shoulder and they both appeared in the lab in the basement. “Gohan! What’s going on, Bulma?” Goku rushed over to Gohan’s side, pushing pass Goten and Trunks. 

“He’s slipping from us. I got the boys to give Gohan energy, but it seems to disappear much faster now. His own life source is being drain.” Bulma exclaimed, looking up at Goku with concern in her eyes. “I don’t know what I can do to keep him alive without putting him on life support, but even then, he might die.”

Goku narrowed his eyes at Bulma. He wasn’t sure what to do, what he could do? Just finding out he was going to be a grandfather had been exciting in some sense, but he realized the risk of it and he didn’t want to lose his eldest son, all because he was pregnant. 

“Both of you, move!” Piccolo pushed Bulma back away from Gohan, and placed his hands over top of Gohan’s torso before he started focusing his own ki energy into Gohan’s body. The child within Gohan was sucking much of the energy quickly, till Piccolo felt that the energy being sucked from him was slowly down and going at the pace he wanted. 

A few more moments passed, with Bulma being held by Goku and Trunks holding on to a crying Goten. Piccolo became weak and tired, sweat lined the side of his face, before he exhaled a breath he had been holding in and released his touch from Gohan. 

“Th-there… He’s safe for now.” Piccolo panted out and almost collapsed to the floor, but Goku had let Bulma go and was there to catch him.

“Easy there, Piccolo. You over did yourself to save my son. I thank you.” Goku told the Namekian, as Trunks and Goten brought over another table for Goku to place Piccolo upon.

Piccolo grunted as he was set on the table and grabbed Goku’s arm. “I don’t need your thanks, I just couldn’t let my pupil die when I can save him.” He smirked at Goku, and Goku smiled back at him and panted his shoulder. Then, Piccolo released Goku’s arm. 

Goku turned back around and looked at Bulma. “What is going on here? Will someone explain to me why my son almost died just now?”

Bulma sighed. “I have a theory and a lot of questions. Though, for now I can only tell you that Gohan’s unborn child is drain him of his ki because the child needs that ki source in order to grow. If you want answers, try asking Vegeta, or else we are all just as clueless as you are.” She turned over to Goku. “I have to ask you, if I can take a blood sample from you. I know you hate needles and all, but I need a blood sample to determine something.”

Goku’s face paled at the mentioning of a needle, but his eyes stayed narrowed. “Will it help my son?” Goku asked, as he really didn’t want to be anywhere near a needle and now that he thought of it, there were probably tons of needles in this lab.

Bulma bit her lower lip. “I don’t know, but it will help me to understand a theory and perhaps prevent this from happening again.” 

“You aren’t jabbing me with a needle. If you want my body then I will give it to you my way.” Goku held up his fist and clenched it so tight, his nails dug into his skin and broke the skin. Bulma was fast to think, grabbing a petri dish and let droplets of Goku’s blood land on it, before handing Goku a rag to wrap his hand, as she rushed over to her computer she was on earlier with Vegeta and started her work. She didn’t know how long Gohan was going to remain stable.

Trunks looked at Goten and nodded his head. It was now or never to tell his father about Trunks. “Dad.” Goten started speaking, but stopped went Goku’s hard stare was on him. “Ah…”

Trunks squeezed his hand and said that words for his mate. “I’m pregnant with Goten’s child. ” Trunks let out a sigh of relief, that was harder then it seemed, but he went the old band-aide approach and just came out with it.

First nothing appeared to change on Goku’s face, then it all started to slowly sink in. His face turned to a smile. “I’m having two grandchild!” He exclaimed out loud and Trunks and Goten nodded their heads as Goku rushed over to them and picked them both up in a hug and all three laughed in happiness. 

“Umm, Goku.” Bulma called out from her place in front of the computer screen. All three stopped their laughter and quiet down to hear what Bulma was going to say. “I have to ask if you have had sex recently?”

“Well.” Goku kind of didn’t want to tell them that he had woke up with no memory of raping Vegeta, which he still wanted to apologize to him for and try to make it up to Vegeta. But how would one do that after what he did? “I have no memory of it, but yeah.”

Bulma rolled her eyes, she needed this information to be accurate. “Well, can you tell me if you were top or bottom?”

“Top or bottom? What does those mean?”Goku scratched his head. “I guess you’d say bottom, because I woke up on the floor and not in bed or on the ceiling.”

Bulma was about to let out a frustrating cry, but Piccolo groaned. “He was top.” He told them in his meditating state. He need to focus and meditate to regain all the energy had given to Gohan. 

“Thank you, Piccolo.” Bulma said, unsure of how or why Piccolo would know that answer, but it helped her with her theory to become an actual fact. She let out a soft and sigh and turned around in her chair to face the three Saiyans. “Well, Goku. It must be your lucky day, because you are going to have three grandchildren.” 

“What? Three? But how? Is Gohan or Trunks carrying twins?” Goku asked, shocked by this news. It would make sense on why Gohan was suffering so much, he was carrying twins. Though, was it possible? Piccolo only said Dende found Gohan with child, not children.

Bulma shook her head. “No, they are each carrying one child. It’s Goten who is carrying the third. I can do an ultra sound to determine how far along he is though, and maybe he is carrying twins.”

Goku looked down at Goten. Trunks and Goten were still just teenagers, not yet adults, and already they were starting a family just after they had mated. He was speechless, he didn’t know whether to be happy, or angry that his son and Trunks were irresponsible, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Maybe this would bring them closer as a family and he wouldn’t be so alone, or it might tear them apart, but he hoped for his sake it didn’t.

“Also, I have some funny news.” Bulma giggled, not believing what she was going to say. “It seems Vegeta is really someone’s bitch. He’s blood sample shows he is claimed, but not mated and that he is having a baby too.” Bulma broke out laughing as Trunks and Goten looked at her in shock. Goku on the other hand, was frowning by this news, it was no laughing manner. He raped and impregnated the Prince of all Saiyans. His tail hung loosely behind him.

“Shut up all of you!” Piccolo could sense Goku’s emotional state, and really it wasn’t something to laugh about, though as he was trying to meditate. “I need some peace and quiet for awhile and I’m not leaving Gohan’s side in the state he is in.”

Bulma covered her mouth to stop the laughter. “Well, I’m going to tell our Princess that he is expecting.” She got up and left the lab to go find Vegeta. 

“You boys stay here, I need to talk to Vegeta as well.” Goku patted Trunks and Goten on the shoulders, before leaving them behind to go after Bulma. 

Trunks hummed to himself for a moment, thinking deeply. Goten looked over at him stood in front of him and pull him closer to his own body by his waist. “Trunks, what you thinking about?”

“It’s just the scent, I noticed father carrying your dad’s scent, but Goku doesn’t carry my father’s scent. It’s like how you carried my scent just after we mated. Could it be that my father didn’t want to mate with Goku, or what?” Trunks spoke out his thoughts to Goten, which made the boy frown. 

Piccolo groaned. This wasn’t his place to tell the boy what really happened, but the way Trunks sounded, he sounded more upset at his father. If only they knew what really happened.

~!~

Outside on his balcony, Vegeta leaned against railing, having a nicotine stick in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He couldn’t believe that a race of strong male warriors could end up having babies. Then again, his race was a dead race, the only two pure blooded Saiyans were himself and Goku.

Then it would mean that the two of them should have the children and recreate their race, not the their half breed sons. It shouldn’t have been possible, because even in the animal kingdom, if all that remained were males, then a male of that species should be giving birth.

If Bulma was right about that additional line, then he too, was pregnant with another.One that was going to be a pure blooded Saiyan, thanks to his stupidity and Goku’s ragging instincts. A child created from rape, but Vegeta was left marked. Gohan had been willing, but Vegeta hadn’t marked him, because he didn’t want a mate and also, didn’t know of their new ability.

Vegeta ran a hand through his golden hair and sighed. Now thinking about it, women of his race wouldn’t survive a pregnancy if they were raped and unmarked. He realized what he had done to Gohan, and just hope Bulma could find a way to keep Gohan alive. Vegeta couldn’t mate with the demi Saiyan now, as he was marked by Goku. If he had stopped Goku from marking him, he would have been in the same situation as Gohan. 

The things he had forgotten about, about his race were all coming back to him. Things that Nappa told him about and Nappa told the Prince he shouldn’t bother remembering them, as the chances of a female surviving were slim. Vegeta was trying to remember more of what Nappa told him and Raditz, but he just couldn’t quiet remember as he was interrupted by Bulma.

“Vegeta.” Bulma came out onto the balcony with a soft smile. She walked up beside Vegeta and leaned on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be drinking and smoking in your state. It could harm the baby.”

Bulma’s words hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks. He knew he shouldn’t, but why not? His child was created from rape, so why should he care? Also, his child was going to be the last pure blooded Saiyan ever born of the dead race of Saiyans. That’s what stopped him from continuing. He handed the bottle to Bulma and put the cigarette out in the ashtray beside him. 

“So, your theory was correct. That additional line was the line to determine if a Saiyan was pregnant or not.” Vegeta closed his eyes as he rested his elbows against the railing and hung his head down. That could only mean there were four pregnant Saiyans. Two were mated to each other, one was raped and marked, and one that might not survive the pregnancy because he was unmarked. 

“Mhmm, and I also figured out that half line. You were claimed, but by who? Will you tell me Vegeta?” Bulma put her arm around Vegeta’s waist and kissed his cheek. “No matter what, we can raise your unborn child like we raised Trunks together. Even though you are having the child, I will step in and be the mother, and your pride won’t take the blow if you are known as the father.” She knew Vegeta held a lot of pride about himself and his race, and probably finding out he was carrying a child was a blow to his pride.

Goku was standing behind them in the door way and heard everything. It kind of hurt him to know that Bulma was willing to be the mother for the child, though it was his child, so he should be the one raising it. He missed out on so much with his other two children and he knew Vegeta missed out on Trunks’ upbringing, but maybe this was a sign for them to have one last chance of raising a child, even if it would be together. 

“Kakarot, I know you are standing there.” Vegeta let out a groan as he stood up. Bulma still kept an arm around him. He turned around to face Goku and gave him a hard stare.

Goku stepped up to Vegeta. “I know what I did was wrong, even though I don’t remember doing it, but can you forgive me? I’ll help you out with this child, our child. Please, Vegeta. Don’t push me away.”

Vegeta frowned. “You think I can forgive you after what you did to me! I tried to get away, but you kept coming for me! I know you were in heat because of the full moon, so I am to blame for not warning you what happens on the night of a full moon.” Vegeta’s voice trailed off. “You marked me as yours, I am bound to you for eternity. I am your slave.”

Both Goku and Bulma starred at Vegeta as he said those words. The Prince of all Saiyans was a slave to Goku, just because he was claimed? It made little sense to either on them, not known the effects or customs on Vegeta-Sei when it was still around.

“Vegeta… Your not my slave. I didn’t mean to mark you, is there a way to reverse it?” Goku looked at Vegeta then to Bulma, if there wasn’t a way, maybe Bulma could figure it out. 

“No, Kakarot. I’m bound to you for an eternity, there is no way to remove the mark. Plus, I can’t have it removed now, even if I wanted to. I’m pregnant with your offspring and if I wasn’t marked by you, I would be in the lab right along side Gohan, clingy to the life I have. Gohan is suffering because he is unmarked.” Vegeta looked away. Too ashamed of what he had done.

Bulma shook her head. “Is it because he is a Saiyan? Because I carried Trunks for 9 months and never had my energy drained like him.”

“I only know that woman on Vegeta-Sei would die because they were unmarked once they became pregnant. The unborn child draws energy from the mother and which when marked or mated to another, the mother draws energy from their master or mate, to stay alive during their pregnancy. It may just be because Gohan is half Saiyan and the fact he is male. I do not know.” Vegeta sighed. “Gohan needs a mate, or someone to mark him, at least.”

Goku fisted his hands. He couldn’t dare have his son die on him, and all because he was pregnant. “Who’s the father?” He was going to hunt down that man and kill him for doing this to his son.

Bulma shook her head, as she didn’t know. Vegeta’s golden tail swayed behind him in anxiety, he couldn’t give away his secret, not his and Gohan’s secret. “Kakarot, it was a human. Letting your anger out on a human won’t help. A human can’t mate or mark another.”

“Well, then who can? I won’t mark my son like I marked you, Vegeta. I want to fix this, fix all of this.” Goku closed his eyes before opening them quickly. “Where are the dragon balls? We can wish for my son to not die during his pregnancy and we can wish your mark away after you give birth, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes went wide and Bulma’s face brighten up. “I have them, they are in a safe place here. You’re a genius Goku. If we make one wish to save Gohan, then in six months we can gather them again and save them to make a wish after Vegeta gives birth a few months later.”

“Well, woman. Go get them so we can make a wish already.” Vegeta barked his order and Bulma ran off to get them, after giving Vegeta a glare.

Once they were alone, Goku stepped closer to Vegeta before the other could leave. “Vegeta, I… We need to talk about this… About our child. About this marking you.” Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

“There is nothing to talk about, Kakarot. I am pregnant with our child, due to my stupidity.” Vegeta tried to move pass Goku, but Goku moved in his way and so he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Please, Vegeta. I am at fault here, I don’t know exactly what I did, but I hurt you, greatly.” Goku placed his hands on Vegeta’s shoulders. “I won’t think of you as a slave, even though I marked you, but if you’ll have me, I will be your mate.”

At this Vegeta’s eyes went wide for a second before they narrowed. “No. You can’t fix this by saying you’ll mate with me. What’s done is done, I just hope the dragon can remove the mark after I give birth.”

“Vegeta, I don’t want that.” Goku’s tail flicked madly behind him. “I want you, I truly do want you as a mate. It’s foolish to think about it, but you are a person I have admired for so long and to have a family with you would be truly amazing. I love you, Vegeta. Not like how I was forced to love Chi-Chi, but I seriously love you.”

Vegeta could smell it, smell Goku’s feeling and they were true, but why now? Why did he decided to love him after all he did in the past to hurt him and his friends and family? No, Goku just admired him and wanted to do the right thing. Vegeta shook his head. “Kakarot, I don’t think you understand love. Hell, I don’t even understand it. What you feel for me and the situation we are in is regret and guilt. Not love.” 

Goku shook his head. “You’re wrong. I know what I feel for you is love. Just will you think about it, think about completing our bond, for us, for our child.”

“Kakarot, we have a child together, but throwing around that word love isn’t going to make things better.” Vegeta couldn’t be persuaded by the Low-Class warrior.

Goku let out a soft sigh, before closing the gaping between them and his hands moved to Vegeta’s face and their lips met. A spark connected them, and emotions ran high as Goku’s memories of last night ran through his head and Vegeta had to relive them. 

When Goku stepped back a look of fear ran over his face and paled. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist. “I-I am so sorry… I can’t b-believe I-I…”

Tears lined Vegeta’s eyes, he felt that spark connection when their lips met. It shouldn’t be, it couldn’t be. That spark felt a tingling feeling behind, a feeling that told Vegeta they were meant to be together, but he wouldn’t accept it, not after everything. He sensed that Bulma was returning and got a hold of himself, before pushing Goku away. 

“You need to focus on Gohan, not me. He’s the one at risk here.” Vegeta side stepped away from Goku and started to go meet Bulma out in the hallway. Though, this new feeling, this new connection between them couldn’t be ignored easily, he knew they were meant to be soul mates. 

Soul mates had a stronger connection between them, then regular mates, meant they could feel each other’s emotions and knew what the other was thinking, even telepathically talk to another without much effort. How didn’t he feel it before? Was it the full moon’s effect on him that blinded him from the truth? Was it the reason they worked so well together all these years? He didn’t want to think about it any more, this connection was only because Goku was the father of his child, that had to be it.


	14. Part 13

Outside of Capsule Corp. stood Bulma and Vegeta waiting for Goku to meet up with them. Once, he came outside, Bulma looked at her long time friend and seen that something was upsetting him, but right now they needed to wish to save Gohan. She placed all the dragon balls on the ground in front of them and cleared her throat.

“Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!” Bulma called out to the sky and the seven dragons ball glowed orange before the sky darkened and the green scaled dragon came forth, looking down at who had summoned him. 

The dragons red eyes grew in size for a moment, before a growl came from it’s mouth. “You have summoned the Eternal Dragon, please state your first wish.”

Goku stepped up. “I wish for you to save my son Gohan from death during his pregnancy.” He hoped he had stated his wish properly so it could be granted.

A moment passed before the dragon spoke again. “Can not be done.”

Bulma this time spoke. “And why can’t it be done? You can bring those dead back to life, but you can’t save someone from death?”

“What you are asking is out of my hands. There is another force at play here.” The dragon growled out at her. “Please state your wish, so I may return to my eternal slumber.”

Bulma looked at Vegeta and then at Goku before sighing. “Can you remove the mark of Goku from Vegeta?” This both shocked the other two.

The dragon lowered itself closer to the ground. “Can not be done.” Though, he knew they would ask why, so he replied before they asked. “I can not remove a mark brought on by another that is an eternal mark.”

Vegeta growled under his breath as his golden tail flicked wildly behind him, this pissed him off, but they needed to save Gohan, not worry about him. He glared up at the dragon. “Can I wish for a Saiyan of good nature be brought back from death?”

In frustration, the dragon spoke. “Can not be done, as you are not allow to wish for any Saiyans life to return or for your home Plants return.”

Vegeta’s eyes widen. Why couldn’t he wish for anyone to return from his race? What was that about? Did someone sabotage him? He got his answer as Bulma and Goku both looked else where than at Vegeta and weren’t shocked by this news. “Really? You made a wish to make sure I didn’t wish any of my race back?”

“Vegeta, you have to understand. You tried to kill us and we didn’t know if we could trust you at first.” Goku told the shorter Saiyan. “That was a long time ago, we just never brought it up or figured you would try to revive a Saiyan, once you made Earth your home.”

Vegeta shook his head. “No, you guys were probably smart to do that. I was an asshole for killing all you guys then.” He never thought of summoning his plant back or reviving his race, until now. Though, if he had thought of that back than, he may have just as well have done it. 

Bulma turned to the Eternal Dragon. “Shenron, I wish for a Saiyan to be brought back to life with a kind heart.”

A low growl came from the dragon after a few moments. “Can not be done. There is a stronger force then I, who is preventing this wish from being summoned. I can only bring back those that have died on Earth of the Saiyan race.”

Both Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, Goku wore the worried look on his face as Vegeta’s wore that sinister smirk on his lips. “Bulma, wish Raditz and Nappa back.” Vegeta told her what to do.

“Is that the right thing to do, Vegeta? They tried to kill us before and well, you did to, but you changed.” Goku questioned the others intentions.

“Kakarot, you forget, they were my soldiers, before they were Frieza’s. I am still their Prince and if need be we can always take them on and pound them into the ground. We only need one of them to mark Gohan to save your son. Of course, that would make Gohan a slave to them, but Gohan can handle himself against them. They are weaker than the boy.”

Goku nodded and gave Bulma a nod to grant the wish. She cleared her voice again. “Shenron, I wish to revive the Saiyans that have fallen on Earth!”

“Your wish has been granted!” The Eternal Dragon spoke, after his eyes flashed red and before them two figures appeared. 

“Thank you, you may rest!” Bulma smiled as finally one of their wishes worked and that the dragon had stuck with them till they found a wish that would work.

The 7 dragon balls ceased their glow and shot off in different directions and the sky returned to normal again. The two figures that stood before them, opened their eyes and looked around before them, wearing their Saiyan combat gear and scouter still. Their tails were wrapped around their waists as they looked at the three standing before them. 

“Vegeta? Is that you?” The taller and bald one of the two asked, as the other was glaring hard at Goku, though Goku was glaring back.

“Yes, Nappa.” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “I brought you two back to live, mainly because I wasn’t given an opinion. Though, I need you to tell me more about Saiyan culture that you told me as a child. I brought Raditz back, mainly because he might be some use, if Kakarot doesn’t kill him.”

“I can take him on. My younger brother is still weaker than me.” Raditz eyes never left Goku, he didn’t even notice Vegeta’s transformation. 

“Oh really?” A grin appeared on Goku’s face. “How much do you know about being a Super Saiyan?”

“It’s a myth, a legend. Right, Nappa?” Raditz elbowed his comrade beside him. 

Nappa snorted before he placed a hand on Raditz’s head and turn his head towards Vegeta. Vegeta stood there in his SS2 transformation with a smirk on his face as Raditz eyes grew big, but the level reading he was getting from Vegeta wasn’t a huge one, in fact he seemed much weaker than what he knew Vegeta’s strength to be. 

“Kakarot, I don’t wish to lose control of my powers with the state I am in, so will you show your brother the true power of a Super Saiyan.” Vegeta was being cocky and Bulma rolled her eyes as she waved her hand at him, while turning away back inside, as she figured she was going to have to house two more Saiyans and should get the rooms set up.

Goku gave Vegeta a nod and with little restraint, Goku powered himself up to SS3 in a flash, pushing the two Saiyans in front of them back and their scouter exploded from the amount of power Goku radiated off of his body.

“They… They can hide their power levels?!” Raditz braced himself for a fight after he picked himself up off the ground. 

“Well, you should know that from our first meeting, then again my weighted clothing was helping with that. Now, I don’t even need my weighted clothing, but it’s so uncomfortable without it.” Goku returned back to his base form and laughed. He didn’t need to worry the others about what was going on out here.

Nappa stepped forward against patting Raditz on the shoulder for him to stand down. “So, the two of you have achieved the legendary Super Saiyan form and more. Though, Vegeta…” Nappa’s eyes shifted over to Goku and back to Vegeta. “Why did you let this Low-Class warrior mark you?”

At the question, Raditz came closer and took a sniff in Vegeta’s direction and realized Nappa was speaking the truth and Goku didn’t hold Vegeta’s scent at all. That could only mean Vegeta now took orders from his younger brother, so was he supposed to take orders from him too, or only Vegeta?

Vegeta scowled. “It was a mistake, something I know can’t be reversed now. Though, I can’t simply kill Kakarot as I would die as well.”

Nappa shook his head. “He is the one who marked you, whether it was a mistake or not, you could kill him and the mark would be gone, it’s only when the full mating ritual is performed that your lives are synced to another.”

“That’s not the point. I need him alive, or I will die.” Vegeta growled out his frustrations. How was he going to tell them that he was with chid now?

“As much as I would let Vegeta kill me for what I have done to him, he is carrying my child.” Goku was the one to spill the news, as it seemed Vegeta was having a hard time bringing it up.

Both, Nappa and Raditz started laughing hard about this. “Y-you are t-telling us… Oh, this is f-funny.” Raditz started to say but he couldn’t continue. Nappa had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard about this.

Vegeta growled as his gold tail started twitching and bristling. “Shut up, you morons!” At his outburst, both Nappa and Raditz stopped laughing hard and blinked at him, as they couldn’t sense his ki level raise slightly. Goku could on the other hand. “I am not the only male that is pregnant, but I need to know if it has ever happened before in the past, Nappa. I’m not proud of it, but before we revived you, Kakarot and I were the only remaining pure blooded Saiyans and this unborn child I carry would be the third.”

Nappa sat on the ground and crossed his legs as he rested his hands on his knees. “No, it’s never been mentioned before. Only females can give birth to an offspring. If what you are saying is true, then you are right, you need to remain marked by Kakarot, if your pregnancy is anything like a female Saiyan being pregnant.”

“We believe it is. Kakarot’s eldest son, even though he is half Saiyan is struggling to remain alive as we speak. I need to know if there is any possible way to save him without endangering his life any farther.” Vegeta spoke, as he looked down at Nappa. He was surprise Nappa was willing to co-operate with him.

“No. Death will only come to those females that became pregnant without being marked or mated. What you need to do is have someone mark him, so he can remain alive with the life energy of the one who marks him. Of course, is it possible for the one who knocked him up to mark him? I never known a female to be knocked up by one and marked by another.” Nappa closes his dark eyes as he is deep in thought, remembering all that he was accustom to on Vegeta-Sei. 

Vegeta looks at Goku and see his anger growing in his face. He really wanted to go and hunt down the one who knocked his son up and beat him to an inch of his life, but what Goku didn’t know was that it was Vegeta, himself, who knocked up his son. “No, it’s impossible for the one who knocked him up to mark him.” 

“Then, he will die, unless you get Kakarot to mark his own son. It might save the boy, or it might kill the unborn child.” Nappa states as he looks in Goku’s direction.

“Why me? I can’t do that to my son. Why can’t Vegeta or someone else do it? I’m not into mixing family blood.” Goku looked shocked at this, he wasn’t going to mark his own son to keep him and the child alive, though it might kill the unborn child, he still wasn’t going to do it. It screamed incest and wrong to him.

Nappa sighed. “Vegeta can’t because he is marked by you. The only other candidates for the job of marking your son is Raditz and I.”

Vegeta looked at Goku. “Well, Kakarot, if you want to save your son, then you should choose who to mark your son.”

“Well, the obvious choice would be Nappa. My brother shouldn’t mark his own nephew. That’s wrong on so many levels, the reason I won’t do it.” Goku frowned, he was going to have to make a choice for his son, one that his son may hate him for. 

“Kakarot, are you that stupid? On Vegeta-Sei we didn’t care if we were related to another, even if they were blood related. If we felt a deep connection with someone who was a potential mate or even our soul mate, we just did it. Is that reason you won’t save your own son? Actually, keeping it in the family made the next generation stronger than the next. Mixing bloodlines, we would end up with babies like you, Low-Class warriors.” Raditz told his younger brother the truth of Vegeta-Sei. “If I remember correctly, the King and Queen were cousins.”

Vegeta nodded his head. “It is true. Though, under Frieza’s rule, we lost a lot of culture as Saiyans, right Nappa?”

“This is correct. With Frieza making sure Saiyans didn’t mate and also the fact of keeping most family members apart, it was hard to tell if anyone was related, unless the parents kept track of their children.” Nappa nodded his head, before he patted his stomach.

“Kakarot, is this son you talk about that same one who damaged my armour?” Raditz asked, quiet curious about this now. 

“Yes, his name is Gohan. My other son is mated to Vegeta’s son, his name is Goten.” Goku told his older brother, since processing the fact his race was a bundle of inbred freaks, in his mind. He was just glad his parents weren’t blood related and didn’t have any deformities.

Vegeta groaned in his head, he felt he could tell exactly what Goku was thinking from the tone in his voice, making him sound like he was thinking hard about something or rather about the Saiyan race. “Kakarot, stop it. You are thinking like an Earthling again. How many times do I have to tell you that there are differences between us and humans? The way I was brought up is different than the way you were brought up, whether you agree with it or not.” 

“I need to go check up on my son and Piccolo.” Was all Goku said before walking away, leaving the three pure blooded Saiyans outside together.

Once alone, Nappa looked at Vegeta. “So, you going to explain to us how the Low-Class warrior managed to mark you and knock you up?” Both were wondering, even though they couldn’t sense the power Goku had and the power Vegeta had, they were interested in knowing.

Vegeta scowled, though these were the two he spent most of his life with after Frieza destroyed their planet, they knew of he past and they knew how he was treated by Frieza and his men. “The full moon on Earth effects us like the full moon on Vegeta-Sei. I tried to keep it from him that we go into heat, as he had never experienced before. Well, I forgot about it as it happens every month, and I was at his place having supper, then the moon was in the sky and Kakarot felt the heat and attacked me, as I tried to get away and well, our fight ended up with me marked and raped.”

Nappa looked at Raditz and Raditz looked back at Nappa with the same grin shared between them, like they knew something Vegeta didn’t know. Vegeta seen this and he growled in throat. “What is it, you two? Speak or I will blow one of you away!”

“Vegeta, did you forget? The full moon puts Saiyans in heat, but never would they mark another during their heat, unless it’s meant to be. Kakarot may not understand what it is to be a Saiyan, but if he marked you, he was doing you both a favour, at least he understood at the time you were meant to be mated, that you two are soul mates.” Nappa told Vegeta, and all of Vegeta’s horrors came to him. 

Vegeta didn’t want to believe it, he tried to ignore the feelings and everything now, blaming it on the fact he was pregnant with Goku’s child. That was the reason for everything, it had to be, but Nappa and Raditz knew it, they could see it. They figured it out and they only had to be told certain things. Vegeta didn’t want it to be true.

“The Prince and the Low-Class warrior are soul mates. Who would have guessed this outcome?” Raditz chuckled as he walked up to Vegeta. “At least my brother wasn’t a coward and hid his true feeling from you during his heat.”

Vegeta had heard enough of it and fisted his hand and punched Raditz square in the jaw, sending the Middle-Class warrior flying into a tree. “I’ll send my son up to get you two to go to the lab. I’m going to lay down before I decide to kill you both.” He walked away and left Nappa to check on Raditz, as Raditz was slowly getting up, from the blow from Vegeta.


	15. Part 14

Down in the lab, Goten and Trunks were sitting back with Piccolo, who was trying to suppress a growl. Trunks had gone to get Nappa and Raditz, as Vegeta ordered, though he was laughed at because his tail wasn’t brownish like the rest of them. He brought them down and one glance at them, the Namekian was ready to pounce on them from the grudge he held from their past encounters. 

Goku had told them to stand back or get out, he told them that they were here to help Gohan. And that’s what the two pure blooded Saiyans were doing, they were giving some of their energy to Gohan to hopefully wake the demi Saiyan up. Though, their energy wasn’t enough for Gohan to wake up. Nappa said Gohan was too far along and all they were doing was keeping Gohan alive along enough to keep the unborn baby alive till it was born. 

Nappa told Goku that either him or Raditz would have to mark Gohan, but Goku wouldn’t choose who as he didn’t want to make that decision for him son. Even when Nappa told him that Gohan may not survive the marking. 

Bulma had came down to see Goku and Nappa arguing over saving Gohan, Goku was willing to keep his son alive himself, but he wasn’t going to mark him. Nappa said he doesn’t have all the energy in the universe to save his son. She shook her head and left the lab to go get Vegeta to solve this problem before they started fighting. 

Vegeta was pissed off to be woken from his nap. When he entered the lab, with Bulma behind him, he broke the doors off their hinges and everyone stopped and stared at him. His energy started flowing through the air, and even the two Saiyans who couldn’t sense his energy were scarred out of their wits.

“I can’t leave any of you lone together for a moment!” Vegeta growled as he walked up over to where Goku and Nappa were looking down at Gohan and standing on either side of the table. Vegeta stood beside Goku and narrow his eyes at the Earth raised Saiyan. “Are you going to have one of these idiots mark your son or what?”

Goku shook his head. “I don’t want to pick one. Gohan should make that decision for himself. We tired giving Gohan energy to wake up, but he is still out of it, as the baby is draining the energy we give to him faster then before.”

“Damn it, Kakarot!” Vegeta groaned and ran a hand through his golden yellow hair, as his eyes glanced down to Gohan, and noticed the young man’s face twitch. “Gohan, wake up!”

Gohan’s eyes slowly opened, but closed quickly as pain from his low stomach became noticeable again. “Agh… M-make it… st-stop, p-please.” Tears fell from the corner of his eyes as it became unbearable for him.

“Gohan, look at me.” Vegeta pushed Goku away and ran a hand over the young man’s hair. “If you want the pain to end, we have to ask you to be marked by another Saiyan. We revived Nappa and Raditz, so you need to make a decision.”

The other three Saiyans watched Vegeta comfort Gohan, by placing a hand on his stomach and the demi Saiyan stopped being in pain. Nappa understood what that meant, though Raditz and Goku were confused why Vegeta’s presents ease Gohan’s pain, without even giving Gohan any energy. 

“W-what? Your asking me… to choose one of those men to mark me? What does that mean? Are you saying you want them to mate with me?” Gohan was confused by Vegeta’s words. “They will kill us!”

Vegeta shook his head. “No, mating is both of you marking each other. You being pregnant is killing you because you are unclaimed. Usually if a female Saiyan became pregnant without being claimed, she would die from birth because she needs her mate or marker’s life energy to stay alive. You are dying Gohan, and the only way to keep you alive is to be marked. I can’t do it, and your father won’t do it, so you have to choose and once you are well, we will explain everything to you.”

Gohan gulped. “I really have to pick?” He asked and looked at his father, who nodded his head. He looked over at Nappa, who was standing close and Raditz was standing off behind Nappa. He didn’t understand why, but he didn’t want to pick from these two. They both tried to kill him in the past, even his family and friends. 

“Might as well tell you, whoever you pick you will be marked by them forever.” Vegeta told the demi Saiyan seeing the look in his eyes and could smell the uncertainty from his scent. “I would choose Raditz, just because you two are related, but if you want someone who knows the most about the Saiyan race before Frieza’s rule, then choose Nappa.”

“D-does that mean… I have to sleep with them?” Gohan looked back at Vegeta, and tried to sit up, but Vegeta pushed him down. 

“Don’t sit up. You are still too weak to move much.” Vegeta warned Gohan. “You don’t have to fuck them, though being marked by either of them means you would have someone to go to when you go into heat.”

“Oh, hell no!” Piccolo growled from the table he sat on with the two demi Saiyan mates. “He just can’t make a decision like this. He’s weak and weak minded at the moment. We don’t even know what these two intentions are. They could decide to turn on us and start killing everyone.”

Raditz crossed his arms and huffed. Nappa looked at Vegeta and then at Piccolo. “Vegeta is still my prince, so if he wishes that we do that, then we will follow his order. It’s how much trust you have in Vegeta is what you should be asking yourself, Namekian.”

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. “You won’t turn your back on us, right? You made Earth your home. You are one of the guys now.”

Vegeta nodded his head. “Yes, Kakarot. Vegeta-Sei no longer exists and I have made Earth my home, and I won’t wish the destruction on it. I can promise you that.”

Goku smiled softly at Vegeta’s words and his tail moved from behind him and wrapped around Vegeta’s own tail, making the Prince of all Saiyans tense for a moment, but he didn’t pull his away. He knew he should, but it was comforting him. It had to be because of Kakarot’s mark on him. 

“Gohan, your father… Your father marked me already, or else I would it for your father, to save you. It’s a long story, but you have a choice. If your going to act like a human about it, then try to let your Saiyan instincts tell you who should mark you. Who do you feel more connected to?” Vegeta didn’t see Gohan choosing either of the two any time soon and he could feel his energy start to drain just from touching Gohan’s flat belly. He wasn’t letting out any of his energy, but he was also keeping Gohan awake long enough to choose, since it was Goku’s wish to let Gohan pick.

“I can’t do that, Vegeta. I don’t trust either of them. I don’t even know them like you do. Why would you choose Raditz?” Gohan asked Vegeta, as it was Vegeta who said he would choose Raditz, but the reason for them being related didn’t sit well with him after Vegeta told him that when he went into heat, he would go to Raditz, that was wrong in his mind.

Goku and Vegeta could clearly smell the uncertainty in Gohan at this. “Gohan, son, I know it seems wrong. I even thought it was wrong and I picked Nappa for you, but I didn’t let him because you should make the choice. They even told me that Saiyans… that Saiyans used to always mate with family members, because it made stronger offsprings. They don’t believe incense is wrong, like humans do. You don’t have to mate with Raditz, but just please, pick one of them to keep you alive during your pregnancy. I don’t want to lose you and I’m sure you don’t want to lose your child.”

Gohan nodded his head, and looked at Vegeta, before sighing. “I can’t make the choice.” He looked over at Nappa and Raditz. “I want Vegeta to make the decision for me.” This was his and Vegeta’s baby he was carrying, and Vegeta should make a decision for the safety of their child, while they kept it a secret from everyone. 

Vegeta understood what Gohan was doing. He looked over at Raditz. “Raditz, will you mark Gohan.” He kept his hand still on Gohan, as Raditz came closer. 

“Sorry, kid. This might hurt a bit, but it will get better.” Raditz smirked at Gohan, before with the help of Vegeta, sat up Gohan and he came close to Gohan’s neckline and took in the scent of the demi Saiyan and his fangs grew slightly as he licked the place he was going to bite and did just that. Biting Gohan, taking in the blood and swallowing. 

Stepping back Vegeta released Gohan from his touch and the demi Saiyan went limp in Raditz’s arms. Goku went to take a step closer to Gohan, but Vegeta held up his hand in Goku’s way. “Let Raditz complete the marking.”

A purr came from Raditz’s chest as he licked the mark, before lower Gohan on the table and licked the blood off his lips. “For only being half Saiyan, his blood tastes sweet.” He commented, which Goku growled and his tail had released Vegeta’s and was bristled up. 

“You may have marked him now, but he is not going to be your slave. I hope you understand that, Raditz. He is my son and he will kill you, or I will kill you myself.” Goku’s eyes narrowed at his older brother.

Raditz shook his head with a smirk still playing out on his lips. “Kakarot, I wouldn’t treat my own blood like a slave. Hell, because this marking is just to save him, I won’t care if he chooses a human to spend the rest of his life with.” He shrugged his shoulders, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nappa came beside Raditz and patted his shoulder. “I guess, I should tell you that you should train and perhaps become stronger, because it’s clear he will dominate you, even if you are the one who marked him.” He laughed and Vegeta chuckled at this, because Raditz face went red in embarrassment realizing they were probably right. After all, he remember the kid have a strong power level and he was only a toddler at the time, he maybe way stronger than him by now.

“It can’t be that bad, can it be?” Goku rubbed his chin, still not understanding, or rather not wanting to understand it.

Goten smacked himself in the forehead. Trunks was beside him, trying to hold in his own laughter. Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Goku, next time you go into heat, let Vegeta take you.” This shocked the two demi Saiyans beside him.

“What? Father, Goku is the one who marked you and knocked you up? Oh, this is just getting better. You let Goku dominate you in the bedroom.” Trunks howled in laughter and Goten joined him, though they didn’t understand the situation between their father’s. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Now, that everyone has figured out w how to save Gohan and we just have to wait for him to wake up, can you all get out of my lab now?”

Piccolo got up and started walking away. “I’ll see you later, Goku. I have to go back to the Lookout and tell Dende he doesn’t need to worry about Gohan.” 

“All right, see you later.” Goku waved Piccolo good-bye as the Namekian disappeared. “Well, if you two are up to training, I’m game for it.” Goku said, as he started stretching out his muscles.

“Oh, this will be good to watch. Come on, Goten. Let’s watch your dad beat the crap out of these fools.” Trunks spoke, taking Goten’s hand and started to leave the lab. “Goku, we’ll be in the Gravity Chamber.” He shouted out as he left with Goten. 

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “I do suggest you two train with Kakarot, just because it would help you two learn a thing or two about who is the strongest here. I’ll stay here with Gohan and explain everything to him when he walks up.”

Both, Nappa and Raditz, looked at each other and then at Goku. “Well, Kakarot, why don’t you should us how to become Super Saiyans too. We shouldn’t be left out.” Raditz spoke, as him and Nappa and started to follow Goku out of the lab. 

“Sure, let’s see what you got first, no ki blasts though. Bulma will get angry at us for blowing up the Gravity Chamber.” Goku laughed as he lead the other two out of the lab. 

Vegeta sighed and sat beside Gohan on top of the table as the demi Saiyan was resting to regain his energy, no longer in pain. Bulma came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“I seen that. Goku playing with your tail. Is there something more going on between you two?” Bulma spoke, even though she knew Vegeta probably wouldn’t tell her, or just snap at her.

Vegeta sighed. “This was I wanted to be left alone for awhile about and have a nap to sleep on it. I guess, Kakarot is my soul mate and I was too arrogant to sense it before. Kakarot wouldn’t have marked me, unless it was meant to be between us. I wish it was a mistake, but it’s not. It makes this complicated.”

Bulma smiled softly. “I seen the two of you fight together before and you made the perfect team. If Goku is your soul mate and he understands it, don’t push him away and let him into your heart. I couldn’t get you to love me, but if you can, love Goku. He deserves it and your child will be happy to know it wasn’t just a mistake, it was made to bring you together. Don’t push Goku away. If you can find it in you, give Goku a chance and maybe, you two will become mates.” 

“That’s what I am afraid of, mating. I never wanted to mate with anyone before and even now, I still don’t want to mate with Kakarot. I keep on saying it’s just because of my hormones. After I have this child, I will have to see where my feelings lay for him, but I’m still pissed at him for knocking me up.”

“I understand. Take all the time you need to sort through your feelings, Vegeta. I’ll be here for you to talk to.” Bulma placed a kiss on Vegeta’s cheeks and walked away from the pure blooded Saiyan to continue with work she had wanted to continue, before all this crazed pregnant Saiyan stuff happened.


	16. Part 15

Days had passed by with Gohan returning to his normal self. The fatigue he felt before was gone. The cramping pain in his gut had disappeared almost instantly when he was marked. Now, he was told to take easy for the rest of his pregnancy, not just by Bulma, but Nappa too, who had never seen a Saiyan recover so fast and stay pregnant with another child. 

Bulma and Nappa had gotten closer over the time they spent together. Bulma was interested in knowing more about Saiyan birth and children, which Nappa had the most information about it to give Bulma. And Bulma also had information Nappa wanted to know about, like their technology. They were being curious scientists together. 

When it was figured out with how far everyone was, Bulma said it maybe 9 months for the demi-Saiyans, though Nappa said Vegeta’s pregnancy will last 6 months, due to the fact that Vegeta and Goku are pure blooded Saiyans.

The two youngest demi-Saiyans had mostly spent time watching Goku training Raditz and Nappa, or staying in Trunks’ room, with the door open as Bulma threaten to take down the door if they kept it close. She didn’t trust them to be alone together behind closed doors. Even told them to use the bathroom separately, she had walked in on them in the shower together. The three older Saiyans thought it to be funny, but Goku had to agree with Bulma. 

Goku had gotten a smaller capsule house from Bulma and had help with Raditz in getting it set up and clean up the old house, before returning it to a capsule. He had declined Bulma’s invitation of moving into Capsule Corp. It seemed Vegeta didn’t want him around, so he thought it this would be easier on the prince. Besides, he was always at Capsule Corp. during the day to train the other two.

It was at the end of the week by now and a lot had happened and Goku had flown his way to Capsule Corp. If he IT’d Nappa and Raditz would by now figure out he could do it, as they sense ki levels now, but he wanted to keep it a secret. He never wanted to train anyone to learn it, though it was Piccolo who had figured out how to do it by watching Goku. 

When he landed on the ground, a smile was plastered on his face as he walks into the building where everyone was living. He was greeted by Trunks and Goten sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons. “Hello guys, how are you two doing?”

Trunks turned around to face Goku. “Horrible, I want to eat, but mother put a lock on the fridge and gave me a box of crackers to eat, but I don’t want crackers.”

Goten sighed and got up and walked around the couch and hugged Goku before he started to cry on Goku’s gi. “Trunks won’t cuddle with me because Bulma yelled at us for cuddle nude under the blankets this morning. I just want to cuddle and be close to Trunks!” He cried out.

Goku put an arm around Goten and with his other hand he scratched the back of his head. He had never sensed Goten this upset over something so foolish and the fact Goku found it to be inappropriate. “Ah, why were you naked in the first place?”

Goten buried his face in Goku’s chest. “It was too hot and I wanted to cuddle Trunks, so we took off our clothes to cuddle under the blankets since Bulma would have yelled at us for cuddling nude on top of the blankets.” 

Goku raised a brow and looked at Trunks. The demi-Saiyan shrugged his shoulders and turned to look back at the television. It seemed his son was being emotional about this, and Goku knew it had to be the boy’s hormones. “It’s okay Goten. You are just overacting, you knew Bulma’s rules and yes, sometimes it seems like you were doing something innocent, but you weren’t.”

“Overacting?! You think I am overacting? I am not! Trunks is my mate and sure as hell, we are both pregnant, but we don’t need to be treated like children!” Goten exploded at his father and pushed Goku in the chest, though Goku didn’t budge. 

Bulma walked in at the outburst and shook her head. “I swear my hormones weren’t that bad.” 

Vegeta walked up beside her and smirked. “No, you calmed down quite a bit, though you act like that all the time.”

“Why you?!” Bulma turned to face Vegeta, waving her fist in his face. Vegeta raised his brows and glanced at her fist then back at her face. He just proved his point. 

“I may not want another child, but you want to get knocked up, I can always satisfy you.” Vegeta winked with the smirk that played on his face.

“Father, please! No more pregnant people!” Trunks groaned out before he fell over on his side and buried his head under a throw pillow. 

Bulma shook her head and turned away from Vegeta. “As sweet as that sounds, you need to control your hormones as well. You not as needy and demanding as you are in heat, but you don’t know when it’s time to keep your hands to yourself, mister.” Then she looked at Goku. “I am thinking of sending them out to live with you. Trunks just wants to eat, Goten just wants affection, and Vegeta is being more of a dick than normal.”

Goku looked down at Goten, who had turned from being angry to content as he pressed himself against Goku. He could now see what she meant. “I don’t have the room for all of them, you know that. Though, I was thinking of taking Gohan home with me. Trunks and Goten need each other and well, Vegeta needs to stay here to look after Nappa and Raditz, and you are busy doing science stuff, so I can look after Gohan.”

Vegeta shook his head. “You can try to take Gohan, but you will have to fight Raditz for that. Since you left yesterday and Gohan wasn’t feeling well, Raditz went on a rampage because no one was looking after Gohan, which we were. Your son just chooses not to tell us what is wrong. Raditz has kept guard on Gohan’s door and won’t allow anyone inside, or out.”

“What? Are you serious, Vegeta?” Goku looked shocked. “What’s wrong with Gohan? Is he all right? Why didn’t any of you call me?”

Bulma smiled softly. “Gohan just has morning sickness, it’s no big deal. You guys make it sound like he’s has a serious illness. Gohan told me it happened before always in the afternoon. It’s nothing to freak over, but Raditz is just taking precautions to make sure his nephew is being well looked after by being on guard 24/7.”

“Raditz is acting like more of a possessive mate, more than anything.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. “If Kakarot wants to take Raditz and Gohan to his place, then that would be great for me. I am tired of being growled at every time I want to go to my room or leave my room.”

“Well, I’ll go check up on Gohan and see what he says,” Goku said as he looked down at Goten. “You should probably go sit with Trunks.”

Goten whimpered as he let go of Goku and moved to stand in front of Trunks. “Let’s go out for a bit, I want to see what the candy store has.” At that, Trunks’ eyes widen as he got up in a flash and grabbed Goten’s hand. “Bye, we’ll be back later.” Goten managed to say before he was rushed out of the house with Trunks.

“I’ll be back after I talk with Gohan.” Goku chuckled at the other two demi-Saiyans leaving in such a hurry before he IT’d to Gohan’s room.

Inside the room it was dark, but the curtains let in a sliver of light which cascaded over the bed and Goku could see a figure laying still and hear the figure sleeping as breathes were even. He smiled softly and went to sit on the bed beside the figure and his tail reached out to tickle just under his son’s chin.

“Ugh, few more minutes.” Gohan swatted the tail away, but it came back once more. Goku didn’t let up and Gohan eventually opens his eyes and stared up at his father. “Mmm, how did you get in here?” Gohan sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eye.

“Easy.” Goku chuckled softly. “I heard Raditz’s is acting more like a mate. Well, I wonder if you would like to come out the mountains and live out there with me? I’ve been lonely there since your brother came here to live with Trunks.”

Gohan looked at his father and seen the sadness in his eyes. He hadn’t realised how lonely his father had been, especially after his mother passed away. “Sure, I’d love that, but does Raditz have to come with us?”

Goku tapped his chin as he thought about it. He thought it would be a funny prank to leave with Gohan and not tell anyone about it, only to find out Raditz lost his mind, but then he knew Bulma would get into him for doing something foolish like that.

“Well, we are going to have to tell Raditz you are coming with me, and if he wants he can come as well. Though I have a smaller place now, so you get the bedroom no matter what and if you want I can sleep in the bed with you if Raditz comes, but I’ll sleep on the couch other wises.” Goku grinned at his son, telling him he had it planned out since this morning where he would sleep.

“Yeah. Well, we might as well tell Raditz now.” Gohan shifted to put his feet on the floor and got up. He was wearing a pair of sweats that Bulma gave him since all his stuff was back in the dorm, though Piccolo told him he would clean it out for him, so his stuff was more than likely at the Lookout now.

Goku got up from the bed and stood beside Gohan, as he still felt weak and need Goku to catch his balance. “Take it easy. You hadn’t used your legs much.” 

“You’re right, dad.” Gohan smiled slightly. “Hey, Raditz! Would you come here for a second?” He called out to his uncle.

The door started to open. “What is it-” Raditz flipped the light switch on and looked surprised to see his brother standing there in the room. “H-how did you get in here?” He looked at Goku and then at the door, slightly confused.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Raditz. I just came here to take Gohan home, it seems to be a pretty full house here, and well, it might be less stressful for the baby if Gohan was at home with me.” Goku said.

“Oh, no way! I have to keep an eye on him, he’s been sick and if he goes anywhere away from that woman, it could be dangerous for him.” Raditz stepped closer to Gohan, grabbing his arm in a tight grip.

“Bulma told me what’s been happening, and my late wife went through the same thing when she carried Gohan. It’s a sickness that happens with a woman carrying children when they eat something that doesn’t agree with them.” Goku grabbed Gohan’s other arm, tugging him towards his body, as he explained Gohan’s situation to his older brother with some knowledge.

Raditz growled lowly in his throat. “Still, you are not to take him from me.” He narrowed his eyes at Goku. “He is my mate! Or will be once we bond as mates.”

Both, Gohan and Goku stared at Raditz like his just said the craziest thing ever. Gohan had been informed of mates and soul mates, and all that stuff that happened in the Saiyan culture. Still, it was hard to believe that what Raditz spoke of was the truth.

“Dad, let me go,” Gohan spoke low enough for Goku to hear. He just didn’t want there to be a fight over him. Goku had let go of Gohan slowly, though Goku’s tail had wrapped itself around Gohan, in a protective way. “Raditz, I may be Saiyan, but I am half human. You marked me to save me, and that’s all that will connect us. I don’t what you feel but I don’t feel the same way.”

A growl started to grow in Raditz’s throat till he shouted out in rage and stormed out of the room. “Nappa! Vegeta!” He called out to the other two Saiyans.

“Shall we leave before something happens?” Goku asked, to which Gohan gave a nod and he IT’d them out of there to his small house, where Gohan felt nausea from the quick movement he just experienced, though he told his father he was fine.


	17. Part 16

Vegeta and Nappa had met Raditz in the hallway, where the Saiyan was pacing back and forth. Nappa looked over at Vegeta, and only got a shrug from the Prince, so he asked. “What’s going on Raditz? Is something wrong with Gohan?”

Raditz stopped and walked up to Vegeta and poked him in the chest. “This is your fault. You are the reason none of these Saiyans act like true Saiyans.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and grabbed Raditz’s finger in a breakable bend, with enough of pressure, but he held back for the moment. “Do not put blame on me. Kakarot was Earth raised, and same with our children. I adapted to my surroundings, but do not put the blame on me. Now, speak what it is on your mind or else.”

Nappa shook his head. No one could blame Vegeta for blending in with the human race. At least he didn’t blame Vegeta, but his comrade was starting to.

“I do put blame on you because you are dumb enough to ignore your own feelings, and now Gohan follows your footsteps. I didn’t realize it till I marked him. I had been dead for years, and to come back to life, I had little time to gather my senses, but Gohan is my soul mate!” Raditz yelled the last part in Vegeta’s face, seething in rage. 

“Ah, this makes sense now.” Nappa chuckled. “At least it's not about Gohan’s unborn child being Vegeta’s.” 

At this the other two looked at Nappa, Raditz was more surprised and not understanding. Vegeta on the other hand was going to kill Nappa for saying it out loud, but first he needed know how the other knew.

“Oh, was that supposed to be a secret Vegeta?” Nappa grinned. “Well, I figured it out when only you could wake Gohan. The baby knew you were the father and lessen the pain on Gohan to feed off your own energy, though you didn’t give any energy, or well, willingly. Then there was the fact Gohan wouldn’t choose and had you choose for him. The kid respects you, so why does he lie for you and why do you lie to everyone to keep it a sercet?”

Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair as his other hand remained on his hip. “No one can know of us. Kakarot is ready to kill the man who knocked his son up. I know Kakarot and he is stronger than me and it will be a fight to the death ending with us both dead. Though, it’s when our tails grew back and the first full moon, I couldn’t let wild with the woman. So when Gohan called me about his problem, I caved and decided I could help us both. No one was supposed to end up pregnant.”

“Were you his first?” Raditz spoke after a small silence between the three of them.

At that Vegeta sighed. “I was his first male encounter. We went to a hotel and I left him there after. If your serious about being his soul mate, then make him know what he should expect from you. I made the mistake and left him.”

Nappa rolled his neck. “Well, with that out of the way. I suggest you go to Gohan and treat him with respect. He is a male and not a female, who expect to be pampered by their mate.”

Vegeta snorted. “First, you have to figure out where Kakarot took Gohan.” He smirked, knowing where Goku was and how he got past these two fools. Keeping his IT a secret was probably the smartest move Goku had thought of.

“What?! What do you mean about that?” Raditz turned around and went to the room where Goku and Gohan had been inside where he left them. When he found they were missing, he turned around and Nappa looked just as confused as Raditz’s looked frustrated. “Where are they?”

“Kakarot taught you how to sense out ki levels and energy signatures, perhaps take this as a test and see how strong you have become and find him yourself.” Vegeta laughed evilly as he walked away from the other two. 

~!~

Raditz spent most of the afternoon trying to search and find Goku’s ki signature. It was more difficult than one would think, as Goku always kept his ki level low. He was getting frustrated, he couldn’t find Goku anywhere in the city, or the surrounding land outside of the city. 

“Damn you, Kakarot! Keeping my marked mate from me!” Raditz screamed out in frustration, he just needed to find some sort of energy or scent of Goku, but nothing was coming up. He thought of blasting away everyone and everything out of his way just to find him, but he realized if he did, then Vegeta would be after him and he didn’t want that.

Scowling in his frustrations, he didn’t sense Nappa coming up behind him. When the older Elite warrior placed a hand on the Middle-Class warrior, he didn’t expect Raditz to turn and punch him straight in the gut.

“R-raditz, it’s only me.” Nappa coughed up blood, not ready to take the punch from Raditz.

Raditz snapped out of it and looked at Nappa. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.” He patted Nappa on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, I got that.” Nappa was still in the air with Raditz and hadn’t found himself on the ground so it was fine. “Are you still trying to find Kakarot? If your looking for Gohan, why don’t you just use the mark to find him? I’m sure Kakarot is with his son.”

Raditz crossed his arms and looked to the side. “I’m not looking for Kakarot. Well, I was looking for him to look for Gohan, but I realize now I should have just used the mark.” He sighed, realizing his mistake. 

Nappa chuckled. “Well, then go to him.” He didn’t want to call Raditz out for being an idiot, as he did that himself. “I guess, I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Raditz snorted, as he took off through the sky feeling out his mark that he placed on Gohan. He didn’t understand how Goku had taking off with Gohan so quickly. It amazed him that his younger brother could move so quickly and not be noticed by anyone, but Vegeta didn’t seem to mind that Goku had done that. Vegeta must know his secret as well. 

Following the mark, which like following a feeling, an instinct, to something or someone that you know needed you. It was to the other, the marker to decided whether to follow it or not. Though, he felt a connection between him and Gohan, a longing to be near the other, but Gohan denied those feelings, which Raditz was upset about, but if he could show him how much he cared for the younger man, then that is what he would do. By being by his side when he needed someone. 

His instinct lead him to the mountains, much farther away than he expected and when he seen a small house, he flew down to it and knew Gohan was inside. 

“I’m fine, dad. I don’t need to be on bed rest. I feel good now.”

“Are you sure? I just want to know because it’ll be my fault for taking you away.”

“Yes, I won’t lie to you. Being stuck in that room really felt lonely and made me feel weak.”

Raditz heard Gohan and Goku talking on the inside and he didn’t like the sounds of it. He should have kept a close eye on Gohan. He reached out for the doorknob but the door opened before he could even touch it. 

There stood a shirtless Gohan, with a flat stomach looking up at Raditz. “Well, nice to see you, Raditz. Are you here for my dad?”

Shaking his head, Raditz crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky. “Uh, no. I came to see how you were doing and if you needed anything.”

Goku came up to the door and looked at Raditz and then at Gohan. “Well, I’ll go catch us some dinner. I take it Raditz would want to stay since he is here, right?” He asked his older brother, raising a brow. It seemed him and Gohan wouldn’t be alone now. 

Gohan let out a sigh. He understood his dad’s intentions. It would have been a lie if he didn’t want the same thing too. He missed hanging around Goku, after he left for school, there were only times when he was free for a supper meal he would come by. He also missed his brother, but he was a teenager and had to test how much he could get away with, which came out to be a lot more than Gohan had, that was because of Chi-Chi, his mother. 

“Yeah, go get us some fish.” Gohan made the request to Goku, who nodded. “Would you like to come in Raditz or were you just checking up on where I was?”

Raditz looked at Goku, before looking at Gohan. “Sure, I’ll come in.” Though, Goku was the first to walk through the doorway before he did. Then the two bid farewell as Raditz looked around the small house. There was a joined kitchen and living room, with two doors to the other half of the house, one was probably the bathroom and the other was the bedroom. He looked to the couch and seen a pillow and blanket there. He first reaction to that was that Gohan would be sleeping on the couch.

Gohan had felt the spike in anger in the air and after shutting the door, he turned around to face Raditz’s back. “That’s where my father sleeps. I’ll be sleeping in the bedroom.” Gohan moved to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, I am fine.” Raditz seemed to relax after Gohan told him he was sleeping in the bedroom. He didn’t know if Goku knew, but he had to tell Gohan he knew at the very least who the father was. He let out a breath and spoke. “I know Vegeta is the father.”

At that, Gohan paused what he was doing, which was pouring juice into a glass and it started to overflow. How did he know? Did Vegeta tell him? They were supposed to keep it a secret. He could go on raising the child like his own, because it was his own, and if Vegeta wanted to help, he would let him be the uncle. It was one night, the night that changed his future and he had to deal with it and recreate a new future for himself with a child. He wasn’t afraid to do it either, it was just taking time to get used to it, now that he wasn’t on death’s door.

Raditz didn’t hear a word from Gohan and turned around to see Gohan pouring juice into a glass that was full and was spilling onto the floor. He walked over there, took the juice container from Gohan and set it on the counter, before looking for something to wipe up the mess. Which all he saw was a dish rag, so he put it on top of the juice on the floor and placed a hand on Gohan’s shoulder. 

“Nappa figured it out, and Nappa told Vegeta and I that he knew. He figured it out, but I’m not mad that your child is Vegeta’s. You took the responsibility of keeping it, which lead to your close death experience. I’m sure if Vegeta hadn’t been marked by your father, he would have marked you himself, if he remembered.” Raditz told Gohan, turning him around to face him. 

Gohan stood there, still shocked that Raditz knew, before he looked up at Raditz. “No one must know. Not even my dad.” Gohan looked hard at Raditz, to make his point. Raditz gulped and nodded his head. He didn’t want to know how strong Gohan was, even if he was in a weak state. “Good, it was just one night, a night that changed my future forever, and I have dealt with it so far. Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be. I just want to raise my child as my own.”

“Gohan, I can help with that. I mean it, I want to be your mate. I’ll prove myself to you, to show you were are soul mates and you’ll feel the same as me.”

“No, Raditz.” Gohan shook his head. “I-I don’t feel the same about you. If you want to help me through the pregnancy, fine. I’m grateful to you for saving my life, but I’m not ready for a relationship, and besides, I’ve always been with girls. Vegeta was my first male experience and I don’t want to go through it again. As pleasurable as it was, I think I know now I am straight, unlike my brother. Which I am happy for him.” He lied a bit to Raditz, but he just didn’t want to deal with a relationship, especially one with his own uncle, it was still wrong to him. 

“All right, fine. I’ll help you out till the baby comes.” Raditz nodded his head. He wasn’t going to give up showing Gohan his feelings and perhaps making Gohan’s instincts come out. There was so much denial, he could smell it as Gohan’s tail moved through the air, denial of what? Raditz didn’t know, but he would find out one way or another.

“Okay, thank you.” Gohan stepped back at looked at his mess he made. “I’m going to clean up, will you help me set the table for when dad comes back?”

“Sure.” Raditz spoke a bit to quickly. “Though, how do you set a table?” He scratched a hand through his long hair, looking at the table. It was already set up to him.

Gohan chuckled. “I’ll grab out the plates and forks and knives. I’ll tell you where to set everything.” He pulled out everything they would need, before grabbing some paper towel to clean up the mess. As he cleaned, Raditz placed everything out for supper.


	18. Part 17

As a couple weeks went by in the Son house near the mountains, Gohan was enjoying being free to do whatever he wished. Much to Raditz’s dislike. Gohan was doing too much physical activity for him, like cleaning, gardening, and training. Training was minimum, to just throwing punches and kick at the oak tree outside. Push ups and sprints were included as well, as Gohan figured they weren’t hurting the child in any way. 

Every meal time, it was Goku’s job to go out hunting for food and bring it home. Raditz remembers how their mother worked in the meat shop on Vegeta-Sei and figured Goku would have been working along side her, because of his kind attitude. Though, as he remember Goku did hit his head as a child, so maybe not. Though, Goku reminded him of their mother, he did have characteristic of their father, not just in looks either.

Raditz hadn’t actually done anything around the house either. He was more looking out for Gohan, or watching him, much to the young man’s annoyance, but Goku and Gohan worked around him continued their lives as if he was there until meal times came up. 

Conversations from the Middle-Class warrior were minimum. How was your sleep? He would reply with ‘fine’. Do you like what you are eating? He would reply with ‘it’s different’. Anything else he just grunted his approval to.

Gohan had told him to sleep on the couch, and would share the bed with his father, this didn’t go over too well the first night. Not until Goku threw Raditz through the wall. Raditz had learned then he could never stand up to his young brother. And once the bedroom door was shut, Goku was sleeping on the floor, because Gohan tended to move around in his sleep too much for him to get any sleep.

Though, today was different for Raditz, much different. He woke up in a sweat and when Gohan saw him, he was also running a temperature. It was completely out of the blue, and not normal for the Saiyan. 

“Hey, drink this. It’s some tea. It should help bring down your temperature, hopefully.” Gohan handed Raditz a cup with a flowery scent coming from the liquid. “My mother used to drink this when she was getting sick, so hopefully it will work for you.”

Raditz glared at the cup like it was to blame for all this, before taking it from the young man’s hands. “I don’t understand.” Raditz groaned before taking a sip of the contents. “Saiyans never get sick, so why am I feeling so hot?”

Gohan thought about it for a moment. “Well, I could call Vegeta and ask him-”

“Don’t call him! He probably doesn’t know shit. Nappa would be the one to call.” Raditz inquired to Gohan right quickly interrupting.

With a nod of his head, Gohan got up and went over to the house phone and picked it up, before dialling the number to Capsule Corp.

“ _What is it Kakarot? I’m kind of busy._ ”

“Ah, hello to you too, Vegeta. This is Gohan, I was wondering if I can speak to Nappa.” Gohan was caught by surprised at Vegeta annoyed tone.

“ _Why would you need to speak to Nappa? Is Raditz giving your father a hard time?_ ”

“No, he has actually been quite, well, no real word to say this other than being a creepier.” Gohan looked towards Raditz, who gave him a glare and he just smiled back at the long haired Saiyan. “Raditz was the one who told me to call for Nappa, as it seems Raditz is running a high fever, but I thought Saiyans didn’t get sick.”

“ _Well, Nappa can’t come to the phone right now, as he is in the same condition as Raditz. Tonight is the night of the full moon, so you better tell your father to stay away from you and Raditz, perhaps he should go into hiding for the night. Raditz and Nappa are going through this change because of Earth’s climax. I would tell you to stay away from Raditz, but he has marked you, so your fate is already sealed, and don’t try to fight it, you aren’t strong enough in your condition. If you like, I could send Nappa there to deal with Raditz for you, but I don’t think Raditz would like that._ ”

“N-no… I’ll tell my father.” Gohan spoke softly, uneasy about what Vegeta just spoke of. If tonight was the night of the full moon, how much danger was he going to be in? “C-can’t you… Vegeta? I don’t want…” He couldn’t speak the words as Raditz was sitting right there. 

“ _Gohan, are you asking me to fuck you?_ ” Vegeta voice sounded like shock, followed by a chuckle. “ _Once Raditz feels his heat, his need to be with someone he marked with will rage through him. I don’t have the energy to take him down once he rages. Besides, it was a one time thing, and you’ll notice you don’t need it as badly as Raditz will, but you can let your heat take control if you like, now that you have experienced it. If you can’t control yourself, well then you need to learn to for future full moons. Though, if you leave, you have to leave Kakarot and Raditz together. Which in the morning will be a rude awakening for them, if Kakarot acted like he did with me._ ”

Gohan face palmed himself. “I don’t need to know, nor want to know what happened. I am already uncomfortable about this. What are you going to do about Nappa?”

“ _Oh, that’s easy and don’t tell your father. I plan on dealing with him, myself. And he has agreed to it, well agreed to letting me chain him down for the night. If I just so happen to feel the need strongly, he’ll have no option._ ”

“Vegeta! That’s rape. You can’t do that to your comrade!” Gohan was shocked more so now than ever that Vegeta would rape another. 

Then, there was laughter, sinister laughter, that told Gohan that Vegeta just joked with him. “ _No, I won’t do that. Not with the weird shit we have been dealing with. Nappa wants me to chain him up for the night in on of the cages Bulma has. He figures he needs to learn to adapt and control himself on his own, which I don’t understand how he could do it without release. But the man insists on it, so it will be done._ ”

“Oh, okay. Well then, I will let you go and I’ll think about it before this evening. Thanks, Vegeta.” With a goodbye, Gohan hung up the phone and turned to look at Raditz again. 

Raditz shook his head, as his finished sipping on his tea and placed the tea cup down. “You don’t have to say a word. I heard it all.” His eyes were lowered to the table, staring hard at the hard surface. “What will it be? You decide whether I get to show you how a real man should treat you, or do I get to face your father in a battle of dominance, which seeing how Vegeta ended up knocked up, I’m not willing to end up knocked up, if it’s possible, or submissive to my brother.”

Gohan shook his head. “I don’t know. I have until this evening to decide. You should just try to remain indoors, take a bath, drink so tea to help, if it does. There is nothing you or I can do about your change. I’m going out to tend to the garden and collect some vegetables.” Gohan gave Raditz one last sad look, but the other didn’t see it, and he left the capsule house to do what he said he was going to do.

~!~

Once Vegeta hung up the phone with Gohan in the kitchen, he heard a bang from upstairs, followed by yelling.

“Are you calling me fat?! You think I am fat now?! You are the one who put me in this situation, Goten! How dare you call me fat!”

“I wasn’t calling you fat! I said-”

“No, you out right called me fat! Buzz off, Goten! I’m never letting you touch me again! You think everything is just peachy with your pregnancy, but not me! I have had it worse than you! I puke almost every morning, and now I’m fat! I don’t care if we are mates and I can’t have anyone but you for the rest of my life, but I am not letting you touch me again!”

Another bang was heard, and Vegeta lets out a sigh. He couldn’t tell what was worse, Bulma raging over something stupid or Trunks and his hormones? He never knew a Saiyan woman to have her hormones this crazy, but the boy was half human after all. Must come from his mother’s side, was all Vegeta could think of.

As he made his way up the stairs, Trunks passed him going down the stairs. He couldn’t help but look at his son’s stomach and really, didn’t notice anything. The boy was still skinny in his muscular way, but who knew what Trunks was freaking out about under his shirt. It wasn’t that loose of a fitting shirt either. 

When Vegeta made it up the stairs, he saw Goten rushing out of his shared bedroom with Trunks, trying to pull on a sock, hopping. The two did make it habit to sleep nude under the blankets, much to Bulma’s beliefs, but they didn’t do anything to anger the woman. 

“Where are you going, brat?” Vegeta asked Goten, who got his sock on finally.

“Oh, I’m going to find Trunks. I have to tell him I wasn’t calling him fat, I just noticed his stomach was starting to round slightly. His body is trying to make room for the baby.” Goten explained, though why he did, he wouldn’t know. Though, it would be nice to have Vegeta on his side about this little argument. 

Vegeta shook his head. “Leave him be. Let him calm down first. He went to go talk to his mother.” He could sense Trunks’ ki nearing the woman’s low ki.

“But-” Goten started but the quick glance Vegeta gave him, made him stop before continuing on. 

“Tonight is the night of the full moon. Trunks will realise just how much he needs you. He’s hormonal right now because of the pregnancy and any little thing will set him off. If your that lonely for affection, go to your father’s place, but only after the full moon. Trunks also needs to realise he is the only one with problems.”

Goten nodded his head, understand Vegeta. “Okay, thanks for the talk, Vegeta.” He gave Vegeta a small smile, before heading down the stairs. “I’m going to get myself some breakfast then.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he couldn’t understand what it was about the Son family. Those men would be in a lot of trouble if someone wasn’t around to talk to them and explain the situation to them. 

Though, he could understand why Trunks was so emotional about getting fat and Goten wasn’t. They were a month apart, so it would only be natural if Trunks got fat first, right? Vegeta placed a hand on his flat muscular stomach, while he was deep in thought about this. Then he wondered how Gohan was holding up. He didn’t seem to be having any troubles with the pregnancy, now that Raditz marked him. He was half human like his younger brother and Trunks. Could it be that he was marked by a pure blooded Saiyan, or even the fact that he was impregnated by a pure blooded Saiyan, that made the difference between the three of them? 

He had to stop himself from thinking any farther in this manner once he reached Nappa’s bedroom door. He removed his hand from his stomach and reached to open the door. Inside the room, it was dark, all except the bathroom light that was on. The curtains were shut to keep the sun light out and on the bed was the bog man himself, Nappa.

“Oh, good. You’re back, Vegeta.” Nappa spoke as he laid on the bed with nothing but a pair of shorts. 

“Yes, it was Kakarot’s brat calling to see what was up with Raditz. I gave him the information and told him about tonight. Are you sure you want to be chained up and locked up?” Vegeta had told Gohan what was going to happen to Nappa tonight, but he didn’t want the man to suffer.

“Yes, Vegeta. I told you what I want done. I need to adapt and control myself on this planet. It’s not like Vegeta-Sei, where the full moon only happens every 8 months and women and men are plentiful and want the same thing as you.” Nappa sighed. “I went through a training process with the army, where you were forced to keep to yourself, if ever in the situation where I will be in tonight. Of course, the full moon on other planets didn’t effect us into heat, just transformed us into Oozaru. Though, seeing as Earth’s moon has effected you all differently now, it’s only right it would effect me and Raditz. Though, I don’t like the fact our bodies are changing.”

“Yes, I understand that, Nappa. I just hope your bodies aren’t changing like our did over time.” Vegeta didn’t want to deal with any more pregnant Saiyans, so it was good Nappa had given the suggestion to cage himself up. 

Nappa chuckled. “Yeah, that would be pretty messed up. Though, I think it’s simply the fact that Earth’s moon won’t change us into Oozaru anymore and our bodies just need to come to terms with that. If they didn’t than Raditz and I would still be able to transform.”

Vegeta nodded his head. “I agree with you on that. It is a good thing then. Well, I’ll leave you to rest a bit, before coming back to take you down to your holding cell for the night. I need to make sure the woman knows what she is doing and how strong she is making it, especially if the boys were able to bend the bars last time.”

“And make sure she has ki restraints that will fit me,” Nappa called out, as Vegeta made his way to the door and opened it. 

“Yes. I will make sure of that.” Was all Vegeta said, before shutting the door and leaving to go to the labs where Bulma and Trunks were at, at the moment.


	19. Part 18

The demi Saiyan let out a sigh, watching the sun start to set. His tail swayed in irritation as he waited for his father to return home, but he never did. Gohan had picked vegetables from the garden to eat for supper for him and Raditz, much to Raditz complaining about there being no meat with his meal. Gohan was sure Goku would have been back with meat for supper. 

Raditz stepped out of the house and looked at Gohan’s back as he stood away. The scent of irritation was radiating of the demi Saiyan. A few hours ago, his fever had broken and he was no longer sweating from the heat radiating off his body, like the sun had shined down on him alone in a desert. Now, he worried about his nephew. 

“Gohan, if you want to go out and find a place to spend the night, I suggest you go now.” Raditz spoke gently behind him. “I promise I will stay here. It may have been years since I experienced my heat, but I am sure will still have mind to not do something stupid.” He had marked Gohan, though, this is the closest thing to a mate he’s ever had and no matter what, he wanted to mate with Gohan. Though, it was clear Gohan didn’t and he would respect Gohan’s wishes.

Gohan let out another sigh. “I’m sorry, Raditz. We are related, you are my uncle and I can’t think of you in that way. I appreciate what you did to save me from death, but…” He trailed off as he turned around and faced Raditz. “But… I don’t get it.” He placed a hand over his mark on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“There is nothing to get. You were raised by Earth’s standards, not Vegeta-Sei’s standards. It’d be just easier on you to get out of here.” Raditz looked passed Gohan and seen the sun descending. “Go now, before you don’t have time. I will stay here, against my better judgement. I can’t forced you into something you don’t want. Beside you are pregnant with Vegeta’s child and not mine, and if I don’t have control of my heat, that child will end up dead, so leave.” 

At Raditz words, Gohan’s eyes widen in horror. Would he really kill the child because it wasn’t his? How would he do that without killing Gohan as well? He didn’t want to find out, so he nodded his head and took off to the sky. 

Raditz shook his head. He didn’t like having to scare Gohan, but he knew the other was having troubles deciding what to do. He wasn’t mated to Gohan, only marked him, so it didn’t really matter if the child Gohan carried wasn’t his own. Sure, some other Saiyan might care and kill the unborn child, but not Raditz. He understood Gohan wanted to keep the child, even though it was Vegeta’s.

Though, before Raditz could make his way inside, he was tackled to the ground. Ending up on his back, he looked wide eyed at Gohan. “What are you-?” He stopped himself from saying another word as he looked past Gohan, but this time in the other direction and seen the full moon right there. It was too late, he knew it was too late. Gohan was radiating off his scent by flicking his tail around in the air and Raditz groaned as he felt his pants tighten. 

“Shit, Gohan.” Raditz cursed. And at that, Gohan let out a growl at Raditz, low in his throat and that made Raditz raise a brow. He looked closer at Gohan’s face, seeing fangs he didn’t think the demi Saiyan had before. “You aren’t in the right state of mind. This isn’t good.” Raditz voiced his concerns to himself, as he decided to push Gohan off, but the other pushed farther into his body.

“I need you. I can’t do it alone.” Gohan growled at Raditz as he tried to move his hips against the other’s. His need was erect and he let out a purr moan. 

Shaking his head, Raditz pushed harder this time on Gohan and turned them over so he was on top of Gohan and had him pinned to the grass. “Stop this, Gohan. You need to learn to control your heat.” He looked at the full moon and tried to do something he hadn’t in years, taking the transformation of the Oozaru, but something wasn’t right. Even if Earth’s full moon had the power to make them go into heat, it still wasn’t Vegeta-Sei’s moon, so it should make them transform. Something wasn’t right. The only reason Raditz tried to transform was to stop the need of heat in him.

The feral lustful look in Gohan’s eyes stared up at Raditz. “I can’t! It’s getting painful!” Gohan purred with a growl. He wrapped his legs around Raditz’s waist and pushed his hips up. “Please, Raditz.” He whimpered out, as his tail snaked around Raditz’s own tail.

Raditz’s gasped as Gohan’s tail wrapping around his startled him. “W-what do you need help with, Gohan?” He dared to look back down at Gohan and he released Gohan’s hands and brought his own to the demi Saiyan’s face. He was giving into his heat, he had to, as he moved his hips against Gohan’s. Gohan would be the one to regret it after all. 

“Catch me.” Was all Gohan said, so straight forward before he pushed Raditz off and took off towards the trees. 

Raditz was caught off guard. Gohan wanted him to catch him? That was only something young Saiyans did when they found someone to be their soul mate and wanted to mate with them during a full moon. Had Gohan realized their connection was stronger then? 

Running a hand through his long spiky hair, Raditz decided to play along. He let Gohan have the lead, waiting a few more seconds, before he took off. He decided to run off, into the trees, the same way Gohan did.

Sniffing the air around him, Raditz picked up on Gohan’s scent and kept following it. Though, he knew it would be easier to pick up on Gohan’s ki energy, like he was taught, but doing things the traditional way made the excitement more appealing. He ran and spot when Gohan’s change of direction changed. 

The farther he went into the trees, he found himself going through a maze. He didn’t think Earth’s outlay would be so confusing on such a small planet, but Gohan was the one that knew this outlay better than him and was using that to his advantage. 

Gohan’s scent lead Raditz to a clearing in the trees, the first clearing he had seen since entering the trees. He looked around as he made his way out from the trees. The full moon was high in the sky by now and the only light through all the trees. In the centre of the clearing, there laid Gohan on his back, panting heavily. 

Raditz’s walked closer to Gohan, slowly and noticed how worn out the demi Saiyan was. A smirk played out on his lips. “Seems being pregnant and using your energy to run off on me has made you tired. No worries. Our bond keeps you from losing too much energy.” He descended down on Gohan, hovering over him. 

“Y-you got me.” Gohan looked up at Raditz with half lid eyes. “Take what is yours. I give to you.” His voice sounded so lust filled, as a soft smile played on his lips. 

Raditz licked his lips. “I want you, Gohan. I want to mate. Please, let me mate with you.” He lean down and placed his lips against Gohan’s and that kiss set a spark between them. 

Gohan gasped at the kiss, and at that, Raditz deepened the kiss and groaned as his groin rubbed against Gohan’s thigh, as Gohan brought his one leg up farther and made contact. “Mmm, Raditz… It’s g-getting hot…” 

Raditz took that as a sign to strip Gohan, so gripping the collar of the other’s shirt, he ripped it open as buttons popped off and flew everywhere. One of Raditz hands moved to twist and pinch Gohan’s right nipple. His other hand moved down Gohan’s torso, to his now none existing abs, as his stomach had rounded slightly. He could feel something, a slight ki energy from within Gohan.

“Please, don’t touch there.” Gohan’s eyes snapped fully open, pulling away from the kiss, feeling scared for his unborn child’s life. 

“D-don’t worry, Gohan. Your cub, whether Vegeta is the father or not, I will care for it like it was my own.” Raditz hesitated at first, smelling the scent of fear coming from Gohan. He placed a gentle kiss to Gohan’s lips. His hands moved down to the ground around Gohan’s hips and moved his body down to place small pecks on Gohan’s stomach. “I promise, I will protect your cub like my own.”

Gohan moaned softly, feeling much safer now that his child wasn’t in danger. “Raditz, please.” Gohan was getting impatient. He moved his hips up against Raditz’s chest. 

Feeling Gohan’s need within his pants against his chest, Raditz started undoing the front of Gohan’s pants, and started pulling them down as well as Gohan’s boxers, with help from the demi Saiyan. Once they were down around Gohan’s knees, he looked at the harden glistening cock, dripping with pre-cum. He took it in his hand, giving a few strokes, before licking the tip.

“Oh!” Gohan moaned out loud at the attention. He started panting and his hands gripped at the grass beside his thighs. “More, please.”

Raditz never thought of Gohan being so needy, but it had to be the effects of the full moon. That was for sure. His tail swayed between his legs and wrapped around Gohan’s own tail as he moved his tongue and mouth on Gohan’s cock. Taking it in slowly, his tongue made sure to give attention rolling around the crowning of his cock, before licking up and down the large vein. His hand reached down from the staff and started massaging his balls in his hand. 

Gohan reached a hand to thread his fingers through Raditz long mane. “Yes, so good.” He moaned. “H-how you so good?” He questioned, having troubles forming proper words. He thrust his hips up into Raditz’s mouth. 

Raditz willing took Gohan’s cock fully into his mouth and throat, as willing as being forced to do so was. He spent moments slowly, teasing and sucking Gohan’s cock. He was worshipping Gohan’s body, showing the other just how much he wanted him. Wanted Gohan to be his mate, as he knew full well their connection was a soul mates connection.

Gohan moved his head side to side, being taken over by his heat, feeling such pleasure from Raditz’s mouth and touches. Vegeta had made him feel satisfied, but not melting in pleasure like Raditz. He bit his lower lip as he moaned and whimpered. He wanted more, needed more from Raditz. “Oh, I’mma… please…” He felt the heat pool in his lower abdomen.

Taking it as a hint, Raditz knew what was coming, but he pulled his mouth away from Gohan’s drenched cock. He gave Gohan a grin that would tell the other, he wasn’t done with the boy yet. He moved the hand from Gohan’s sac to his anus and pushed in a single finger. Just from that single finger, Gohan’s body released a moistness that Raditz didn’t understand where it came from. 

The look of confusion on Raditz’s face made Gohan blush and look away. “I-I think it has to do with the… you know.” He drummed his fingers on his stomach to make his point clear. He didn’t want to think about it, or talk about it. He just wanted to be screwed mostly.

“All right.” Raditz let out a dry chuckle, as he moved his finger in and out, till he realized he didn’t really have to stretch Gohan like this. “Stay there.” He said, as he got up and started to take off his armour. He didn’t want to wear human attire and stayed with his Saiyan armour, getting extras off of Vegeta. 

Once he was stripped down to nothing in front of Gohan, who had pulled his pants off all the way and kicked off his shoes, Raditz was ready for this moment. Felt like a lifetime since he had done it, but never had he mated with another. He just hoped Gohan really wanted to mate. He crouched down in between Gohan’s spread legs, having spread them himself to situate himself against Gohan. 

“I hope I don’t hurt you, or the cub.” Raditz nuzzled his face against the side of Gohan’s neck. His hands ran down Gohan’s sides to Gohan’s back end. He spread the cheeks apart and rubbed the tip of his cock against the moist entrance.

“Ngh, please.” Gohan reached around Raditz’s body and held him closer to his heated body. He wrapped his legs around Raditz’s hips as well, wanting to be closer.

Raditz took the hint and grabbed himself and line up to Gohan’s entrance. He pushed the head of his member into Gohan’s willing body as it swallowed him up and drew him in further as he thrust his hips into his body.

Gohan arched his back at the intrusion and moaned loudly in Raditz’s ear. So gentle, unlike Vegeta. He notice how different in size Raditz was to Vegeta as he felt way more stretched, though he didn’t feel like Raditz was going to push through his stomach, like Vegeta had felt. It had been 2 months since him and Vegeta got together for their one night stand, but it was clear in his heated mind.

Moving slowly out and letting Gohan’s body suck him back in, Raditz started moving slow, but pushing himself in all the way to the hilt. He groaned every time he was fully within. The tightness of Gohan’s body felt so good, he didn’t want to hurt the demi Saiyan, not with his instincts telling him to move faster, screw the young man into the ground.

Gohan was feeling every movement, his nails dug into Raditz’s back, as he arched everytime Raditz had hit his sweet spot. “Ah, p-please… more!” He cried out every time Raditz did. Tears came to his eyes and his face flush with desire, he needed more of this.

So, Raditz let his instincts take over and he gave him more. His hips moved more faster. Raditz gripped Gohan’s hips, picking them up as his own legs curled in, so he could make his movements reach deeper, stretching Gohan that much more. His groans turned to grunts against Gohan’s sweaty neck. He gave a small lick to where he had marked Gohan before and he felt Gohan shudder from it. A grin played on Raditz’s face as grunted more. 

As his whole body shudder against Raditz’s, Gohan reached his end. Another thrust to the same spot and he screamed in pleasure, though as he was going to relax and enjoy the feeling, Raditz had bitten into his shoulder, the same spot where he had marked him and his reaction was to bite back. Mark and mate with Raditz. 

Gohan’s bite had pleased Raditz more so than he thought and he body jerked forward into Gohan’s, as his release came, as Gohan’s body milked him for everything he had. The two were united as one now, something Raditz didn’t think would ever happen. He pulled away from Gohan’s shoulder to kiss Gohan’s lips, with a deep passion as it was returned lazily. 

When Raditz pulled away from the kiss, Gohan’s eyes fought to stay open, but exhaustion took over. He could only grin at the young man, noticing how lovely he looked under him. Then a howl came from nowhere. The full moon had attracted wildlife, such as wolves to howl in the light. He realized they were in the wilderness. He couldn’t let them stay out here all night, who knew what Earth’s creatures were like. 

Slipping himself from Gohan’s body, Raditz moved quietly and let Gohan’s legs and arms drop from his body and moved to dress himself up. He would have to clean up him and Gohan later, but now it was just to return home safely, as he picked up Gohan and his clothes and flew off in the direction he knew the house near the mountains was.


	20. Part 19

Last night, at Capsule Corp., frustration was key within the building. Trunks was avoiding Goten. Trunks had locked himself up for the night within a small examination room. The room was meant to keep samples and vials, but last night it house a certain angry Trunks. He slept on top of one of the surfaces.

Goten on the other hand, banged and tried to get into the room, wanting to apologize and make up to Trunks. He would have blown the door down, if Vegeta hadn’t stopped him and told him to respect other people’s properties. So, he slept outside the door, hoping Trunks would leave sometime during the night. 

Vegeta had kept Nappa company, within the lab in the basement. At first Nappa was tied down in the cage, but as the full moon came over head, Nappa realized he wasn’t exactly effected by the moon in a strong way. It seemed only right that Vegeta released Nappa and they talked, most of the night. Deciding it would be safer to stay in there, just in case. 

Vegeta felt a need to go searching for Goku, but he cursed himself for feeling such a need and refused to. Nappa only told him it was natural and if Vegeta went, he wouldn’t think lowly of the Saiyan Prince for going after the one who claimed him. It was based on instincts after all. 

The two had just woken up from their respectful places they set up for themselves during the night. Vegeta had woken up first feeling a ki energy coming closer to Capsule Corp. Nappa woke up shortly after feeling the same energy. 

“Who is that?” Nappa asked, still learning to read ki signatures. 

Vegeta grunted. “It’s Raditz. And I believe he has brought Gohan with him.” He ran a hand through his spiky hair. 

“Ah, I wonder why?” Nappa questioned. “I’m going to and take a shower.” With that, Nappa got up and left the lab to his room to have a shower. 

Vegeta, on the other hand, started to clean up the blankets and pillows. He didn’t want to hear Bulma bitching at him about leaving a mess. 

Just as Vegeta had finished, the door to the lab opened to Bulma, Gohan and Raditz walking in. “Go and lay down on the table, I’ll get the ultra sound.” Bulma spoke as she had pointed to a table for Gohan and she walked in another direction. 

Raditz saw Vegeta and walked over to the pure-blooded Saiyan. “Hey there, Vegeta. How was your night?” He took a seat on a chair near the prince. 

“Not as interesting as your night. Either you forgot to shower or you have completed your mating.” Vegeta sniffed the scent of Raditz as he moved to sit in a chair cross the table from Raditz. “He must have wanted to mate with you, rather than be marked by you.”

“You have that right, and he must have followed his instincts, because he wanted me to catch him. Just like Saiyans used to mate during time when the full moon wasn’t out. It was strange, but I wanted it just like he did.” Raditz grinned, feeling proud of himself. 

“You don’t say. I guess the boy has more Saiyan in him then I expected.” Vegeta rubbed his chin. “Well, all the demi-Saiyans have Saiyan blood, they just aren't used to the instincts that come with it. Every since our tails grew back, instincts have been coming out and showing their true colours in each boy.”

“Instincts are a bitch to deal with. I thought for sure last night I would lose my mind to mine, but it seemed I still had control. I guess training under the Saiyan army has stuck with me.” Raditz chuckle at that. “So, how did Nappa handle himself?”

Vegeta shrugged. “Nappa was the same. He realized his control still stuck with him, he figured it to be because the Earth’s moon isn’t as powerful as Vegeta-Sei. Which brings up another thing, unsatisfied need. Nappa said why we feel so unsatisfied the next day is because it’s nothing like Vegeta-Sei’s full moon. Earth’s full moon is every month, for one night. Where on Vegeta-Sei, it’s every 8 months for a week straight. Our bodies just get used to the heat and we learn to adapt, but we don’t experience it fully now. I wish I could wish back Vegeta-Sei, but Kakarot made sure I couldn’t do that.”

“My brother made sure you couldn’t? How is that possible?” Raditz was shocked that his own brother, a pure-blooded Saiyan, didn’t want Vegeta-Sei to be reborn.

Vegeta snorted. “Easy. He wished on the dragon balls. It would also make sense why we couldn’t wish any other Saiyans back but you two.” He shook his head, just thinking about what the dragon had said. It would make sense than why they couldn’t do it.

“All done. Everything is normal, Gohan. You have no complication or have anything to worry about.” Bulma told Gohan, from across the room as they started walking over to the other two Saiyans. “Though, some reading are showing up strangely. It seems you could deliver the child in less time then we predicted.” 

“What? How can that be? It should be nine months, right?” Gohan exclaimed, quite surprised at this. Both Vegeta and Raditz turned their heads towards the two. 

Bulma shook her head. “I figured you would have a normal pregnancy, because you are half human. Though, it’s strange. Your child shows little human DNA. I think your child maybe more Saiyan than you are, Gohan. I thought you said you slept with a human, so the DNA should show up as 1/4 Saiyan, but instead it shows up as 1/4 human. So, you’ll have the child in about 4 months.” She turned to the other two Saiyans. “Full Saiyans have a child in 6 months, compared to 9 months like humans, correct? So, how is it that Gohan’s pregnancy is much like a Saiyans, and the readings of the child are more Saiyan?”

Well, Gohan paled, he knew why. The child wasn’t going to be more human, because he slept with the Prince of all Saiyans. Raditz sighed and looked at Vegeta. It was Vegeta’s doing and he would have to explain the situation to the human woman. 

Vegeta growled lowly, so low only Raditz and Gohan could pick it up before he spoke. “Woman, Gohan is mated to a pure blooded Saiyan now. It’s only right that the child’s DNA shows up more Saiyan than Gohan’s. Only the birth will tell if the child is more Saiyan or more human.” He lied through he teeth to Bulma, who couldn’t see pass the lie and looked at Gohan and then at Raditz. 

“You two mated? As in last night?” Bulma didn’t know whether she should be happy for the two or disgusted. She knew Saiyans followed a different law, but she was sure Gohan would have stucked to the human law he grew up with. 

“Yes, Bulma. I mated with Raditz and I don’t regret it. It was meant to be and it felt so right. Please, let me tell my father on my own.” Gohan pleaded, thanking Vegeta silently in his head for coming up with such a lie.

“Fine, it’s not my news to tell any ways. I’m just glad to see you are happy about it.” Bulma closed up the file she had in her hands. “Well, I have to go and check up on Trunks and Goten. Seems Trunks won’t let the room he locked himself inside of and Goten won’t leave the door alone.” She giggled as she walked away, leaving Gohan, Vegeta and Raditz alone.

Raditz waited till the door of the lab shut itself, before turning to Vegeta. “How much longer are you two going to lie about this child. If it comes out looking like Vegeta, you know you are going to have a hell of a story to tell.”

Gohan sighed and sat down in a chair beside Raditz. Their tails interlocking with each other, due to the stress Gohan was thinking of. Though, Vegeta was the one that came up with a plan first. “Just tell them all that Gohan has blood of the royal standing, meaning your mother had royal blood, which passed down through Kakarot to Gohan, Raditz. I’m sure they will all believe anything at this point. Just make sure she doesn’t take a sample from the child to figure out it’s origins.”

“I don’t know, Vegeta. They all know by now my father is a Low-Class Saiyan. Won’t my father know it to be true or not?” Gohan told Vegeta, who was shaking his head.

Though, Raditz was the one to speak. “Kakarot doesn’t know our mother, hell, he probably doesn’t know our father. All he knew was his father was Low-Class Saiyan. Nothing about our mother, I never told him a thing, only about our father.” 

“But, we will all hope the child ends up like you, Gohan. We can’t let anyone know about us. It’ll end up in horror, I am sure about it.” Vegeta looked at Gohan with a deathly glare, hoping the boy didn’t ruin their secret for them.

“But, Vegeta. What if we just came out and told them about it and told them it was mistake, one we didn’t know would happen. I said, I’m keeping the child and Raditz will father the child, because I disowned you from having anything to do with it, as you are going to be a mother to your own child.” Gohan pleaded, but both, Raditz and Vegeta shook their heads. 

“Kakarot wants to kill the man who impregnated you. He has marked me and done the same to me. If he were to find out I was the one who endangered your life, then he will have all rights to kill me. I highly doubt he would do it, but there is still the chance he might do it, because he feels that way so strongly.” Vegeta told Gohan, shutting him up on the idea of it. Gohan didn’t want Vegeta to die, at least Vegeta hoped Gohan didn’t wish his death because of it. 

“All right. I won’t say a thing. It’s bad enough I have to explain this thing whole mating to my father. He won’t like it once he knows.” Gohan sighed and placed his head on the table.

“I won’t like what when I find out?” Goku appeared in the lab, much to everyone’s surprised. Though, Vegeta was just glad he didn’t appear when they were talking about the child. 

“Dad! What are you- I mean, hi dad.” Gohan gave a cheeky like grin, nervous that his father was now here. 

“Don’t hi dad me, Gohan. I want to know what I won’t like.” Goku crossed his arms over his chest. “It is the fact that I could smell you two last night, rutting in the trees.”

“H-how did you know?” Gohan got up quickly from his chair and turned to face his father. 

“I seen it happen. I smelled the two of you close in heat, and I thought you were trying to get away from Raditz. Yet, I seen you moaning and begging like a woman for Raditz. How could you do that with your own Uncle?” Goku asked Gohan, before quickly looking at Raditz. “And you! How could you do it to your own nephew?”

Vegeta slammed his fists on the table to draw Goku’s attention to him. “Kakarot, blood relations don’t matter to a Saiyan. I have told you this. Now, let the two be happy together. You have enough problems on your plate, then you yell at your brother and son for mating.”

“Oh, and what problems would that be, Vegeta?” Goku’s frustrations were directed at the Prince of all Saiyans now.

“For one, me. Secondly, your unborn child I am carrying. And thirdly, well, I want you to go get me some raw dino meat. I am tired of eating cooked meat and the woman won’t allow me to eat raw meat. I am a Saiyan, not a human!” Vegeta shouted out at Goku, which made the other blink in surprise at him, being caught off guard by Vegeta’s out burst.

“Well, why didn’t you say so, Vegeta.” Goku grinned his goofy grin. “I’ll be right back then. With some freshly kill dino meat.” And he IT’d out of the lab. 

Gohan looked at Vegeta. “Ah, thank you.” He hesitated to say, thinking it was just Vegeta’s way of getting Goku to change subjects.

“Don’t thank me. Thank your unborn brother.” He huffed out as he sat back down in his seat. 

“My what? How do you know?” Gohan questioned Vegeta’s words.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “The chances of any of us giving birth to a girl is slim. Women were around, though rare. We are all men having children, so I think the chances of us having girls is next to nothing. The reason why girls were born any ways, is because they took after their mothers. Our DNA hasn’t changed from male to female, so there is no chance we are having a girl, any of us.”

Raditz nodded his head. “Vegeta is right on that one. I don’t see any of you having female cubs.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “We aren’t on Vegeta-Sei. On Earth, they are called babies and children, not cubs, Raditz.” Then looked at Gohan. “And when Kakarot gets back with the meat, you are having some yourself. We may not speak that it is my child, but it is and I suggest you eat some so the child can be strong. Also, it will help you in the long run. Eating all this cooked meat can really damage your system.” Though, it was probably too late for Gohan, as he grew up on cooked meat, but he was half human too.


	21. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as much. I will continue this story and try my very best to update as much as possible. For now, I leave you with recently uploaded chapters and will be back as soon as I can with more chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading/commenting on the story so far.

Goten sat outside of the small room, as Trunks had unlocked it for Bulma to go in, but slammed the door in Goten’s face. He wished Trunks would talk to him, but it was clear, pointing out that Trunks was getting a gut was the wrong thing to do. He understood that now. 

Waiting patiently, the door finally opened with Trunks stepping out and Bulma behind him. “Worry not, Goten. Trunks is just having mood swings.” Bulma giggled lightly and patted her son on the shoulder. “Make sure you both keep each other in good spirits, I don’t want you to stressing over this.”

“Understandable, Bulma.” Goten eyes never left Trunks’s body. “Trunks, I am sorry for-”

“Don’t, Goten.” Trunks shook his head, before lifting it up to look at Goten. “I love you and that’s all that matters right now.” He moved closer to the other and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “What I did was selfish. Let’s go and eat now.”

Goten smiled. “Oh, yes. I am very hungry. You are probably starving too.” He grabbed a hold of Trunks’s hand and lead the other away to the kitchen.

Bulma only smiled as she watched the two run off for food. “Hormones sure are a bitch to deal with. Oh boy, those two are in for a wild ride.” She said to herself, as she stepped back into the room and pulled out a small vial with a blood sample within it from her lab coat. 

She started doing a diagnostic on determining who’s DNA it was that Gohan had slept with. She was curious and she knew that Goku wanted to know. Instead of waiting to find out, at the child’s birth, she would find out sooner, especially since the child had grown much more now that pregnancy was shorter.

Waiting for the computer to give her results was nerve racking. Why was she so curious? Why was the child 3/4 Saiyan and only 1/4 human? It made no sense, as Gohan himself was 1/2 Saiyan and 1/2 human. 

When the ding came from the computer, Bulma looked up and read the samples, the DNA read two different DNAs. She ran one through the computer and came up with Gohan. That was expected. The next one she did that same with, using hospital records to find a match. No match came up. She did a larger scan of every hospital records. Still no match. 

“This can’t be right. Someone must be the father, but who?” Bulma bit her lower lip. She opened up her records, the records of everyone she knew and didn’t go to hospitals but had come to her for emergency treatment when senzu beans were little. She clicked search and a match was found instantly. 

“Maybe, I shouldn’t. Gohan had lied this much to keep the father a secret. Unless the father was Krillin or Yamcha, but they had been to hospitals before, so their DNA should have been a matched earlier.” Bulma didn’t know if she wanted to find out now. Not with it being someone close to them. 

~!~

When Goku came back, Vegeta and Gohan had quite the meal. Vegeta had allowed Gohan to eat as much as he wanted, though it wasn’t much. When it came to Goku or Raditz trying to have a bite, Vegeta growled at them and had almost bitten Goku’s arm off. 

Goku decided then he wasn’t going to bother trying to get any meat off the dino he brought in and left to the kitchen to get something else to eat. When he came back a second time to the lab, he brought with him his own sandwich, stacked high. He brought a few bottles of water as well. He handed one to Raditz, with a look in his eyes that he wasn’t done with him yet.

Raditz only snorted and accepted the water bottle. He couldn’t see why his brother was upset with him. What he and Gohan did was normal, by Saiyan standards. He knew was going to have to depend on Vegeta to back him up with this. Though, how much would Vegeta back him up, as he was pregnant?

“Kakarot, stop this nonsense. Don’t make me kick you out of here, even kick you out of the delivery room of our child. You are family and you should be happy Gohan choose to mate with family.” Vegeta scowled around the red meat in his mouth.

“But, Vegeta! They are related. He’s my son and Raditz is my brother.” Goku whined, looking in Vegeta’s direction. “It isn’t right. Raditz and Nappa should follow human laws now. You adapted to them.”

“No, Kakarot. I merely follow a few.” His tail swished behind him. “What has happened to me and your son, no longer follows the human laws. Human males can’t give birth, and neither should Saiyan males, but this had to have happened because the Saiyan race was dying. Since it has to be that, all Saiyan laws must be followed, even if they go against the human laws. Just accept it, Kakarot.”

Goku pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t agree with it, so I won’t accept it.”

Gohan shook his head, looking at Raditz and then letting out a sigh, before looking towards Goku. “Dad, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I would have agreed with you before. Though last night, I felt the need to be connected to Raditz, and if that need has anything to do with my heart, then I followed my heart. Sure, it’ll take some getting used to, even for me, but I feel happier now. I feel… completed, dad.”

Seeing his son express himself so openly about it, Goku got up from his seat. “I need to go out for a bit.” He decided then he wasn’t going to accept it, but his son was making him second question himself. He need to go let off some steam, and since Vegeta was in no shape to spar, he IT’d himself to the Lookout to find Piccolo.

“Dad!” Gohan got up quickly, ready to leave and go search for his father, wherever he may be, but Vegeta grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. 

“Let him go, Gohan. I know your father, and he just went out to spar. The only warrior willing to stand up to your father is Piccolo. Surely, Piccolo will knock some sense into him.” Vegeta lets go of Gohan’s arm. “Your father likes to talk out his frustrations when he does, it’s annoying, but I do it too.” Something he picked up on when he sparred with Goku.

“You’re right, Vegeta. Mr Piccolo will hopefully be on my side about this too.” Gohan sighed, just about to sit down when the lab door opened.

“Vegeta!” Bulma stormed into the lab, she was on a mission, but when she saw the bones of a dead animal in her lab, she fumed even more. “Seriously! This isn’t a kitchen. This is my lab. If you can’t respect that, then get out of here.” She pointed to the mess. “And take your bones with you!”

“Dammit, woman! Shut up!” Vegeta yelled back at her. He looked at Raditz. “You, clean up this mess!” He knew he was in the wrong, but he wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

Raditz quickly did away with the bones, burning them quickly with ki blasts, as Gohan brought over a trash can to sweep the ashes away. With Bulma’s yelling, Nappa had come down to see what was going on with Vegeta, followed by Trunks and Goten, always happy to see someone else get yelled at for a change. 

“I let you use my lab for one night after I told you to make sure it was cleaned up by morning and yet you made another mess in my lab. I can’t believe you would do such a thing, Vegeta!” Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, holding a piece of paper in her hand. “Just like I can’t believe you impregnated Gohan. If I didn’t know any better I would kick you out of my house, but seeing as you have nowhere to go, I’m letting you stay.”

At her words, the lab got quiet. Gohan and Vegeta wore the same shocked expression, just how did she know. Nappa and Raditz looked at each other and shrugged, not sure how she found out. And the two demi-Saiyans, Trunks and Goten were speechless.

Vegeta was the first to recover. “H-how did you find out, woman? Tell me, or I’ll blow your lab to pieces right now!”

Bulma huffed. “I took a sample from the womb this morning when Gohan wanted to be examined. I did it out of curiosity and to maybe to tell Goku who knocked up his son. I searched every database, till I had to search my own database and found it to be your DNA. How could you do that to Gohan? Why on Earth would you do that to Gohan?”

“Before you go blaming me, I’ll have you know I didn’t know he would get knocked up. Hell, I didn’t know I would get knocked up when Goku attacked me!” Vegeta was fuming now and everyone heard his words. 

Bulma gasped. “Goku attacked you? Like he raped you?” She was shocked to find out. Then, she tilted her head. She heard this before, but she never really thought about it much, because she was dealing with trying to keep Gohan alive. 

“Yes, he raped me! Kakarot had his way with me, as we fought. I only gave up because it was my fault I stayed longer than I should have. It was my own stupidity that put me in the position I am in now. If it was possible, I would have cut off my tail and Kakarot’s, but we all know it isn’t now. Just, ugh! Get out of my way!” Vegeta was fuming, his rage was starting to get the better of him. His Super Saiyan appearance had quickly returned. His hair and tail turned golden yellow, with his dark eyes turning aqua once again. He didn’t know he lost this transformation, but it could have been the full moon that returned him to his normal state, but now, he had ascended again and it was questionable if he could descend.

Vegeta pushed passed Bulma, pushed Nappa and Trunks out of the way as he left the lab. He wanted to destroy something, create chaos, but he could feel his energy draining quickly. Instead, he walked upstairs to his room and flopped down on his bed. A nap would help him, and hopefully, just hoping they would keep this all from Goku. Gohan didn’t want them to know and he didn’t want them to know either, so he was hoping Gohan would talk to them for him.

~!~

Piccolo wiped the purplish blood from his lips, as he smirked at Goku. The two had been sparring now for quite some time, that Mr Popo told them to take it elsewhere as they were started to crack up the flooring on the Lookout. So they took it to the plains, instead.

“My, what’s on your mind, this time, Goku?” Piccolo knew something was up for Goku to ask him to spar. Though he didn’t mind sparring with Goku, it made him want to be that much stronger, but something was up and he knew it. 

“Raditz and Gohan. How can everyone act like incest is all right? It’s not and I don’t care if it’s normal for Saiyans, but this Earth.” Goku threw Piccolo a few more shots, which were all blocked by the Namekian. 

Piccolo began to throw his punches in as he spoke. “Goku, you need to realise that times are changing. Even the Earth is changing and things aren’t what they appear to be anymore. Perhaps this is all the sign of something bigger.”

Goku took a punch to the jaw and flew back a couple feet, before wiping the blood from his chin. “Are you talking about the strange phenomenon that has been happening to the Earth?”

“Yes, Goku. As far as I can tell, or what Dende will speak of, is the Earth is entering its end. I don’t know when it will be time, but Dende says when the time arrives, someone will come to Lookout to bring those worthy to live the next life. It has me puzzled, but Denda says not to worry about it, as him and I can go back to New Namek when the time comes if we are not worthy.”

“What?! You are leaving us?” Goku looked shook by this and powered down, dropping his guard. 

Piccolo scowled. “I do not know. All I do know is that Dende is keeping something from me and he’s been more secretive than usual. If Dende were Kami, I would know all the details, but he isn’t.”

“Piccolo, this is serious! I need to know what I have to train for in order to protect the Earth!” Goku balled his hands into fists and stared down at the ground. This was serious, he had to do something to help.

Piccolo floated over to Goku. “Dende might tell you, but he’s not telling me. Let’s go pay him a visit.” 

Goku nodded his head and placed his hand on Piccolo’s shoulder and his other hand with two fingers to his forehead and IT’d to the Lookout. Mr Popo was busy watering plants but didn’t stop to say hello as Goku and Piccolo walked passed him. 

“Goku, I will wait out here. It’d be best if he is willing to tell you.” Piccolo said as he turned to go to another part in on Lookout to meditate. 

Goku nodded his head, and determined to find out what was happening, walked into the temple, where he found Dende. “Dende, may I have a word with you?” He asked, with all seriousness in his voice. 

Dende sighed, as he picked himself off the ground from kneeling and grabbed his staff as he turned to face Goku. “Piccolo told you, didn’t he?” Was the question that left his lips. “I told him not to tell anyone, but I can’t expect it to remain a secret for long.”

“Yes, he told me the Earth is at its end. What evil force is threatening it? I need to know, or I will go visit King Kai and get my answers from him.” Goku told the young Guardian of Earth.

“There is still time before that happens, but I must tell you what is going to happen would be caused by a force you can’t fight.” Dende walked closer to Goku, his young green face seemed to pale since the last time Goku had seen him. “The Earth, she is dying. Something or rather another god is draining her life force to recreate another civilisation. You are a part of this civilisation already, that I know, Goku.”

“You mean, I am a part of Earth and I will die with the Earth? Come on, Dende, make a little more sense to me.” Goku pleaded as he wasn’t understanding just what Dende was saying. 

“Goku, you were born on another planet, apart of their civilisation, first. What is going to happen is that you will most likely return to that civilisation. I’m sorry, but I can’t reveal any more than that, as it is already telling you too much.” Dende looked down at the ground. “It’s sad to say, but humans will be eliminated, and Earth will no longer need a guardian, which is why I will be leaving when a traveller comes here to take those just like you. That would be you, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa, as you had wished the other two back from the dead.”

“What? What about my family? What about my sons? They are like me too, they are Saiyans too, you know.” Goku couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Dende. Did this mean the planet of the Saiyans still existed? He needs to know more and there was no way he was leaving his family behind to die.

“They are a part of the human race, as well. With human blood running through their veins mixed with Saiyan blood, they may be turned away, because they aren’t full blooded Saiyans. I am sorry, Goku.” Dende turned around and began to walk away. “You will know when the traveller has come and you can make your case then, but I can’t say any more than that.” 

Goku left the Lookout, left by IT to his home. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t right. He couldn’t go on living without his family, they were precious to him. He wished Dende did know more and who this traveller was because he left this traveller was to blame for everything. Though, Dende only listed the four of the pure blooded Saiyans that were alive. What of his unborn child with Vegeta? He needed an answer and he wanted answers. The only one who could tell him more, if possible was King Kai.


	22. Part 21

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, 4 months had passed since Goku learned of the fate of the Earth and his family. He kept it to himself, even spent time on King Kai’s planet, hoping to learn more about this traveler and the fate of the Earth, but King Kai only told him exactly what Dende told him and said that Goku needed not to worry so much. Spending time with his family is what he needed to do.

Though, having such a secret, having this weight on his shoulders to keep it that way, Goku found himself on King Kai’s planet more and more. If his family was going to die and he was going to have to live on without them, he needed the time and space away from them. He had done it before, he had spent 7 years away from his family. He loved and missed them dearly, but if it was going to an eternity without them, then he would say his goodbyes when the time came. 

Goku had thought of dying with his family, but King Kai told him he would be needed, elsewhere, as Vegeta couldn’t do it on his own. This raised a question, but King Kai said it wasn’t his place to say. Only the East King Kai knew that information, but he wouldn’t tell Goku or King Kai. So, death was out of the question it seemed. The only thing that was left to do was to train and make sure he was in shape, as Vegeta was pregnant and probably wouldn’t be in shape when the time came. He wasn’t even sure if Vegeta would have their son on Earth or in space, so he had to hope for the best and kept training hard. 

“Oh, Goku.” King Kai came out of his small little house walking towards the Saiyan. “Are you planning on going to Earth tonight? It is the night of the full moon.” Knowing every time the full moon came out on Earth, Goku would stay there and train to avoid the effect of the full moon. 

“No, I need to keep training. Sorry, King Kai.” Goku stopped and turned to the Kai. “I can’t lose my focus now, I don’t want to disappoint and I need to protect those like Vegeta and our unborn son.”

King Kai frowned and used his antennas to search for something. “Well, it has been six months and if I didn’t know any better, your grandchild will be born tonight.” He told Goku, hoping it would be enough to get the Saiyan off his planet and stop training to spend time with his family, more so than what he has been doing. 

“What? Are you serious? Who’s having the baby?” Goku looked with shock at King Kai. Well, it would mean something to him to at least hold his only grandson, even if the time was short for his family.

“Well, Gohan. His child is more Saiyan then he is, so it makes sense why the child would be born in the short time frame all Saiyans were born in.” King Kai hummed to himself, after telling Goku who it was.

“Oh, right. Wait, can you answer me something about Gohan’s child. No one has figured it out for me and Gohan hasn’t told anyone, but I just wonder who the father of Gohan’s child is. I would like to know.” Goku said though it was clear there was a hint of anger in his voice.

“Sorry, I can not find that out for you, Goku. Just go and be with your family tonight, seriously.” King Kai walked away back into his house as Goku decided to IT back to Earth. “Thank the heavens he is gone. Now I can fix up my planet before he destroys any more of it.” He said to himself, as he looked out the window and seeing bits and pieces of his planet floated around what was left of the planet.

~!~

Gohan and Vegeta were sitting outside in the setting sun. Gohan wanted to relax and watch the sun go down before Raditz came and got him to take him home. Though, it was strange that Raditz wasn’t here yet. Raditz always made sure to come and get him before the full moon was clear in the sky, but he must have been running late. 

Both Gohan and Vegeta were supporting small baby bumps now, though this didn’t stop Vegeta from wanting to train. Goku had been appearing here and there, but mostly left him to go to King Kai’s planet. Sure, it pissed Vegeta off, but the full moons were starting to lose their effect on Vegeta. Nappa told Vegeta that might be because he was getting up there in age when the Saiyan heat stopped. Though Vegeta knew what the issue was, it wasn’t his age, it was the fact he learned to control it, as the Earth’s moon wasn’t as powerful as they seemed to think it was. 

Raditz knew that as well since Vegeta told him, though he may have learned to control it and not be affected by it, it didn’t stop Gohan from being affected. Though Raditz wasn’t one to complain either, Gohan and he had grown so much closer together, especially without his younger brother around. 

Vegeta had been sitting there with his eyes shut for awhile, seeming like he was sleeping, but Gohan knew better than that. The Prince of all Saiyans was in deep concentration about something and Gohan knew to keep quiet, though he didn’t know for how much longer he could.

“Raditz is on his way, Gohan,” Vegeta spoke, though didn’t open his eyes. “But you aren’t going home with him.”

“What? What are you talking about Vegeta? You mean we have to spend the night here with a bunch of other horny Saiyans.?” Gohan wasn’t to please about that. Sure, he knew his brother and Trunks were in a relationship, but he didn’t want to hear about it. 

Vegeta shook his head as his dark eyes opened and looked at Gohan. “How far along are you?” He knew the answer, he just wanted Gohan to figure it out. He could feel the ki energy radiating from Gohan’s belly and knew what was going to take place very soon, as soon as the sun set fully and not a moment later.

“I’m six months along. And before you say I’m going to give birth any day now, I’ll tell you I am half human and my child is quarter human. So, don’t be telling me I’m going to give birth sooner than 9 months.” Gohan shook his head, he wasn’t going to listen to Vegeta’s theories. He knew his body and his unborn child better than Vegeta knew. The Prince may know more about being a Saiyan, but Gohan trusted his instincts first.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stood up from the seat he was taking. “I’m not going to argue this Gohan. That is my child in there and I am its father. I can feel the child’s energy level rising, saying it’s time.”

“What?” Gohan placed a hand on his belly and tried to feel, but it’s felt the same, there was no change in the child’s ki levels. “You must be losing it, Vegeta. The child seems the same.” 

With a sigh, Vegeta looked up to see Raditz floating above them. “I take it you are going to take Gohan home?” At his words, Raditz floated on down to the ground and stood beside Gohan. 

“No, Gohan and I are going to be staying the night here. I can sense it, but the reason Gohan can’t sense it is because it seems more like his own energy than the child’s energy at this point. Trust me, Gohan. Your child is more Sayian than you are and it will be coming out earlier. Tonight is the full moon and it is strange to have a child born on a full moon, but either it will be this full moon or the next.”

Raditz had placed his hands on Gohan’s upper arms and was holding him arm's length away, looking into his eyes, hoping Gohan would listen to him and stay. And like that Gohan nodded his head. “Okay, if you think it is the right thing to do, we will stay the night.” And Gohan looked towards Vegeta and flashed the prince a dark glare, before turning and walking away, back inside the Capsule Corp. House.

Vegeta watched Gohan and stood looking confused by that look and simply angry about it too. It made little sense to him why Gohan would try and be hostile towards of all people.

Raditz chuckled and slapped Vegeta on the back. “I think it’s a normal thing to happen. You are the one that knocked him up and most Saiyan women would be hostile towards the man that knocked them up when they were close to their birthing date. Just be glad Gohan is the only one you knocked up.” 

Though, Vegeta felt a shiver going down his back as if someone was staring at him from behind. It felt cold and yet heated. Slowly turning around, Vegeta took a step back as he looked at Goku, who was standing in front of the descending sun, staring every sharp object one could think of into Vegeta’s very soul. 

Seeing Vegeta be a bit distressed, Raditz turned around and his grin was wiped from his face and replace with a shocked one. “Kakarot, brother, wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Other World.”

Vegeta gulped and watched with caution as Goku fought to hold back every inch of his body from attacking Vegeta, even his own energy. His arm muscles twitch under the skin, as his hands flexed in and out of fists. He knew this wasn’t going to be good, that Goku was going to destroy him and especially now when he was too weak to defend him off. Vegeta knew Goku would be able to kill him and their unborn child.

And without another word or movement, the three Saiyans attention was directed towards the house, as a pain filled scream carried from inside the walls and shattered the glass to what room the one who screamed was in.

“Gohan!” All three of them spoke quickly before they carried themselves towards the house fast, to go help Gohan. Vegeta was slower than the other two, mainly because he didn’t want to leave his back exposed to Goku, in case he attacked him while going to his son.


	23. Part 22

Bulma figured the evening of the full moon would be like any other full moon evening, that she had experienced with the Saiyans this far. Her and Nappa were in her lab, just trying to figure out a her recent experiment, creating their own type of senzu bean drug, but it was a failing experiment. She was suck at it only being 30% effective. 

Nappa had suggested it could be like the rejuvenation tanks and had to be taken in a large dose, just like someone bathing in a healing fluid for certain amount of time. He could see all the work she put into the making this new drug, but the natural state just wasn’t there. 

Though for Bulma it was worth a try, but it was failed attempt. Just as she was putting her things away with Nappa’s help, the doors to her lab bursting open with Trunks and Goten panting, looking out of sorts. 

“Mom, it’s-” Trunks panted out, but was cut off by a high pitch scream coming from behind him. Goten covered his ears as tears streaked down his face. 

“What is it!? What’s going on out there!?” Bulma rushed over to the two boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, worried something bad was going to happen or something bad did happen. 

“Help my brother! Please!” Goten cried out as he latched on to Bulma and hid his face in her chest, crying out for his brother’s safety.

Nappa came over and looked down the hallway, seeing Raditz and Goku both putting up a fight to restrain Gohan. Goku had Gohan in a full nelson hold, as Raditz was trying to keep Gohan from kicking him and the walls, though the few dents in the wall showed that wasn’t working out very well. 

Vegeta appeared behind the trio, arms crossed over his chest and eyes lidded, as he was looking to the side. “Damn it, Nappa! Help Raditz before this kid puts a bigger hole in the wall!” He scowled as he pasted by another hole in the wall.

“Okay, boys. Calm down. Everything is going to be all right. Trunks go get a table cleaned off for them to put Gohan on. Take Goten with you to help.” Bulma could only guess Gohan was acting this way because of the full moon and being pregnant. Though Trunks took Goten by the hand and they went to clear off a table for Gohan.

With Nappa taking the right leg and Raditz the left, Goku carried Gohan all that much better into the lab room with the struggling Gohan was putting up. Vegeta came to stop by Bulma and he looked at her. “The baby is trying to claw it’s way out. I suggest you start cutting him open and getting that baby out of him.”

Bulma’s eyes went wide. “Now? But-” She stopped and shook her head as she walked over to the table. “Here! We are going to have to strap him down!” She pulled out some restraints she had, but Nappa shook his head. 

“No time. We’ll try and keep him still but you gotta get this cub out now.” He told her as Raditz moved to sit on top of Gohan’s thighs and hold his hips down in place. Nappa moved to keep Gohan’s feet together and keep them from using the table as leverage. 

“Right… Umm…” Bulma dropped the restraints and moved quickly to grab a scalpel and some iodine fluid with a cotton ball. She came back over to the table and started moving Gohan’s shirt up, Gohan managed to free one of his arms and grabbed her hand in death grip.

Goku quickly recovered the arm away from Bulma, who was in tears now, due to the fact Gohan had crushed her hand, breaking bones. “Shit, keep him restraint!” She cursed as she looked at her hand, about to turn around and go wrap it, but Vegeta was there. 

“Move it, woman! We don’t have much time! Get the tank ready for Gohan.” Vegeta pushed her out of the way and ripped open the front of Gohan’s shirt. There on his small round belly were red scratch marks, of the baby trying to get out from the inside. One could see each hand trying to protrude it’s way out, with a foot or even a knee being pushed against the flesh as well. The child had turned head down, but with no exit, it had nowhere to go. 

Vegeta picked up the scalpel, but before he could make the first cut, Raditz grabbed his wrist. “Do you even know what you are doing?”

Taking his wrist back, Vegeta scowled at Raditz. “No, but if we wait any longer, Gohan will die from being torn apart!” He spoke quickly, as he brought the scalpel down to make the incision just below the scratch marks, from one hip bone to the other, straight across.

Blood and fluid started leaking out, as Gohan screamed and cried in agony. Goten had clung onto Trunks and wasn’t letting go, as Trunks hissed in pain from Goten’s nails digging into his arms, but he didn’t dare look at what was happening. Bulma was dealing with getting the rejuvenation tank ready for Gohan with one hand.

Vegeta placed the scalpel to the side and reached into Gohan, pulling out a small five pound baby, who was still trying to claw it way out through the air. “Raditz, remove the rest womb.” Vegeta commanded of the other Saiyan, who did just that. 

Bulma came rushing over to Raditz with a needle and surgical thread. “Here, help me stitch him up so we can throw him into the tank.” 

Looking down at the baby, Vegeta noticed it wasn’t breathing yet and still the umbilical cord still needed to be cut off. So with a pinch of his fingers and ki energy, he cut the cord and burned the end off. He laid the baby down on a different metal table and tried wiping the mouth clean with he already bloodied and gooey hands, but that didn’t help. 

“Vegeta, lick him clean!” Nappa told Vegeta from behind as he struggled to keep Gohan’s feet together, as Raditz made quick work of stitching Gohan back up. 

Vegeta was going to remark back that a prince doesn’t do that sort of thing, then yet again, Saiyan did do that before they had technology, but it was the mother who did. Well, he wasn’t going to let the child he produced with Gohan die, since he couldn’t find it in himself it do that to Gohan. So, swallowing his pride, he started licking the baby’s face, much to his disgust. 

Once the baby’s nose and mouth were cleared, the lab filled with a baby’s cry, and Vegeta spit to the side on the floor. Never again was he going to do that! He would make sure of that. And as the other’s attempted to put Gohan in the tank, Vegeta really got a good look at the baby carrying his genes. 

With a nose much like the baby’s father, the little one had dark eyes to match both parents, and onyx hair too. Though, the hair was short and spiky, to match Gohan’s recent style of hair, Vegeta wasn’t sure if the child would carry more Sayian genes or have human traits with hair growing. It’s tail curled out from under the baby with more of a dark brown colour, matching Gohan’s tail more. 

Not helping the fact he was looking at a child he created with the demi-Saiyan, Vegeta started to tear up a bit. The child was far from a complete pure blooded Saiyan, but he could feel the power this child had, and knew with time would become a powerful warrior. Vegeta started cleaning the baby, using water from the sink beside him and towel rags. The crying the baby did, slowly died down to soft murmurs and looking up at Vegeta with soft features. Vegeta knew the baby got that from Gohan for sure.

Behind Vegeta, Bulma had kicked Goten and Trunks out and said she was going to get her father to look at her hand, as she left with the two demi-Saiyans. Nappa started cleaning up the lab, well the mess that was created from the delivery of Gohan’s baby. Raditz was making sure the tank was filling up nicely and Gohan’s vitals were good. Goku was staring at Gohan though the window, thinking how he could have prevented this from happening to his son, which no answer came to him. 

Picking up the freshly clean baby, Vegeta held the baby in the cradled of his arm and walked over to Raditz. “Raditz, would like to see your adoptive son?” He questioned as the baby tried to claw its way through Vegeta’s shirt, but no avail. 

“I maybe adopting yours and Gohan’s cub as my own, but I am not going to be known as step father to the cub.” Raditz came up to Vegeta and stroked the baby’s cheek with his finger. “Yes, I’m going to be your papa.” He spoke in a childish voice to the baby.

“Well, papa. I suggest you drop the cub reference and pick out a name for the baby.” Vegeta rolled his eyes at Raditz talking in a childish voice to the baby. 

“What? Me?” Raditz looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. “Shouldn’t Gohan name the child?” He looked back at the tank. “It is his cu- I mean, baby after all.”

Vegeta shrugged as he looked down at the baby, who was opening and closing its mouth around his shirt as if trying to get something out of it. “I think, if you are going to be the father of this child, Gohan would want you to name it.” 

“You are probably right.” Raditz watched the baby in Vegeta’s arms for a moment. “Okay, I have it. Dartz. Our child will be named Dartz.” He reached out to pick up the baby, but the baby started to whimper and cry as Vegeta tried to pass off the baby to Raditz.

Nappa came over and shook his head. “You know, seeing as how the mother is the tank and we don’t have any Saiyan breast milk on hand…” He let he words clue into the two, Vegeta who was trying to past the baby to Raditz.

“What are you saying, Nappa? Who is going to feed the baby? We don’t have that kind of milk on hand. Do you mean…” Vegeta let that all sink in and the reason the baby was clawing at his shirt and trying to suck on his shirt. “No, I do not have breast and I can’t produce milk, Nappa.” 

“The babe would say other wise. You should have the milk by now to feed your own offspring, as this little one is trying to get to it. It’s the only way you are going to make…” Nappa pointed to the baby, trying to figure out the name.

“Dartz.” Was all Raditz had to say.

“Right, Dartz survive till Gohan is healed and able to do it himself.” Nappa finished telling Vegeta. “You are going to have to do it sooner or later, Vegeta. We don’t have tanks to put these little ones into, so we are just going to have to do everything the old fashion way.” 

“Fine.” Vegeta scowled, was there nothing left to save his pride with this pregnancy. “Raditz, rip open my shirt for your baby.” He managed to move the baby away from his chest as Raditz ripped his collar of his shirt down to expose his left nipple. “You better not drink all of your brother’s milk.”

As Vegeta brought the baby close his chest, the little 3/4 Saiyan’s nose picked up on what it was after and latched on right away, and started sucking and drinking. “Awe, little Dartz was really hungry.” Raditz stroked the baby’s cheek again and talking in the childish voice as well. “The mean man’s milk might not be as good your mommy’s milk, but it’ll due for now.”

With that, Vegeta glared hard at Raditz and turned the child away as he turned his upper body away from Raditz. “My milk is just as good as Gohan’s, if not better.” He hissed out, still trying to find pride in something about doing this. 

“Whoa, Vegeta. Calm down.” Nappa put his hands up to stop a fight if one was going to happen. As he seen nothing going to start he walked over to the rejuvenation tank and checked Gohan’s vitals to be sure and walked up to Goku. “Hey, Kakarot, don’t you want to see your grandson?”

At that, Goku’s eyes opened towards Nappa and narrowed. “Not till my son is out.” He said so coldly, that Nappa took a few steps back, before turning away. “Well, guys I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to have a cold shower. Then, I’ll tell Bulma the lab is clean.”

After Nappa left, Raditz looked at Vegeta with a questioning look on his face. “Why did Nappa tell us he was going for a cold shower?” He chuckled nervously in his confusing as if he should know the answer.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta looked down at the baby attached to his nipple, starting to slow down at his feeding and close his eyes. “Raditz, tonight is the full moon. The excitement of tonight still doesn’t help our situation on this night. Nappa has enough control to not show how much it effects him.”

“Oh. I got you. How come you are effected by it, or my brother? Better yet, I don’t feel a thing.” Raditz pointed behind him towards where Goku was. 

“Earth’s moon isn’t powerful enough to effect me any more, I learned to control it. As for Kakarot, I don’t know. As for why you don’t feel a thing, may because you have control over your urges and the only reason you were effected by them before was because Gohan was heat and he didn’t have control like you do.” Vegeta sighed, though in reality he did want to be with Goku, but the other had spent the last four full moon away from Earth, he just didn’t care any more. 

Goku started growling lowly in his throat, his tail started flicking behind him wildly. “Will you two leave? I don’t want to listen to your voices right now!” He said, completely out of character for him, as Vegeta raised a brow, but scowled before turning around. 

“Come on, Raditz. I don’t think there is anything here that needs our attention. Gohan just needs times to heal and it seems his father won’t even let us have a moment with Gohan.” Vegeta walked away to lab, with Raditz looking back and forth between Goku and Vegeta, before following Vegeta out, who still had his mate’s son.


	24. Part 23

The following day, Vegeta found himself in the lab alone for once. Goku hadn’t left for the Other World again and had been by Gohan’s side the night, till now. A Saiyan’s stomach still called for food even in grief. He wasn’t sure how long he would have to be alone as he had been avoiding Goku since last night. 

Vegeta walked up to the rejuvenation chamber with little Dartz and looked at Gohan’s vitals. It seemed it was going to take longer than expected to heal the demi-Saiyan. One fact being that Gohan lost a lot of energy with the pregnancy and with the internal wounds created by the baby. They probably should have taken off all of Gohan’s clothes before putting him in the tank, but it was a struggle enough to get him in, even after he took the stitches out Raditz and Bulma did to his stomach. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Vegeta closed his eyes and placed his forehead against the tank window. “Please, Gohan. Heal up soon, so you can care for our son.” He opened his eyes and moved back to look down at Dartz. “I guess, I mean your and Raditz’s son. You should be proud to know, he has a strong energy reading. You did create a strong warrior.”

Dartz looked up at Vegeta and let out a yawn, before curling up in his arm, finished feeding off of Vegeta’s nipple. The small dark brown appendage wrapped around Vegeta’s wrist, and Vegeta could help but stroke the fur of the tail with his other hand. 

“I know your mother will show you all the love you need, just like your papa has been showing you.” Vegeta gave a small smile as he recalled seeing Raditz curl up with Dartz and sleeping, till the baby cried and Vegeta was right there to feed him. Vegeta wasn’t sure if it was instinct being the baby’s father, or motherly instinct to know the baby would need to be fed, but he was there every time the baby got hungry. 

Vegeta looked back at Gohan, and sighed. It was his fault that Gohan ended up in this situation in the beginning and now Vegeta was just hoping and wishing that healing tank would help out the demi-Saiyan. Things for Gohan had started off badly, though hopefully after this everything would look up for him. He deserved to live, to take care of his child, and be loved by his mate, who had a soft spot for this child that wasn’t his. Vegeta was sure Raditz would have decided to kill the child for not being his, but it was clear that his bond with Gohan broke that need. 

Just as Vegeta was about to leave, before Goku came back from eating the lab doors swung open with a slam and the doors fell of their hinges. “VEGETA!” Goku’s voice boomed in the lab and Vegeta was face to face with Goku. 

“Kakarot, calm down. He isn’t doing anything to Gohan.” Raditz came running in after Goku and ran up to Vegeta and Goku. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop him, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta seen the glare in Goku’s eyes. The glare of a killer, he seen it in others before, and knew the now whimpering baby in his arms didn’t deserve what was to happen to him. “Raditz, takes Dartz and leave.”

Raditz came up and took Dartz from Vegeta’s arms and tried to calm down the baby as he turned his back from Goku and Vegeta. “Brother, whatever you are thinking of doing, can it wait till Gohan is out of the rejuvenation tank?” He pleaded, but Goku created a ki ball in his left hand and Raditz shielded his son from the ki and moved closer to the exit. 

With his right arm, Goku pushed Vegeta up against the tank, pressed him right against the window to the tank. Nearly choking Vegeta with his right arm under Vegeta’s chin. “You are going to pay for what you did to my son. You nearly killed him, put him danger, yet he still wanted to keep your child.”

Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to breath as much as Goku was letting him. He knew this was coming, and as much as he didn’t want to show it, he would let Goku do what he wanted to. They weren’t mated, Vegeta was claimed. He was giving up his life to please Goku’s anger. “I-I a-accept… this. I-I sur-render.” He choked out, before letting his body go lack. There was nothing he could do in this state. Even his tail unwrapped from around his waist and hung limply.

Goku was ready to blast a hole right through Vegeta’s chest. He wanted to for being lied to, for Vegeta doing what he did to Gohan, almost having Gohan taken from them. As Vegeta went lack in his hold, he seen the mark, the mark he gave to Vegeta. The mate mark, which was incomplete. He looked down Vegeta’s body and seen the swollen bump of his belly, where their child rested till it was born. 

This was his and Vegeta’s child inside the Prince of all Saiyans, and if he were to kill Vegeta, he would be killing an innocent life. The ki ball in his hand disappeared and the force of his arm let go of Vegeta and he stepped back, away from Vegeta. He couldn’t do it. Even in anger, he couldn’t kill his love and child. Even if Vegeta didn’t love him, especially after he basically raped Vegeta, he couldn’t kill them. 

“I-I can’t kill my love and child.” Goku backed away, he couldn’t kill them. They might be the last chance of a family he might ever have when the traveller came to Earth to take the Saiyans away. He didn’t even know if he could save Gohan and Goten. He didn’t even know if he could plead for his friends’ life to come with them. Earth’s destruction was still on his mind and if he dared to kill Vegeta, who knows if that would affect all their lives as well. 

That was the last thought he had going through his head, before tears came to his eyes and he place two fingers on his forehead and IT’d out of the lab, disappearing from the area and Earth, to a place they couldn’t find him. King Kai’s planet.

Vegeta fell to his knees and coughed hard, as pressure to his throat had been relieved. “Co-coward.” He coughed out, he was ready to give his life away if Goku was going to be the one to end it, but it seemed Goku wasn’t going to do it now, if ever. 

From where the doors once stood, Raditz made his way over to Vegeta. “Are you okay, Vegeta? Kakarot didn’t hurt you too bad? Do you want me to get Bulma or Nappa?” He asked showing concern for his prince and held a hand out to Vegeta to help him off the floor.

Taking Raditz’s hand, Vegeta shook his head, before standing up and rubbed his throat. “I’m fine. Is Dartz okay?” He asked, looking at the baby in Raditz’s arm, who was yawning with wet eyes from tears that spilt. 

“Yeah, Dartz is okay when I got him to calm down. He’s a tough guy.” Raditz smiled at the baby, before looking back to Vegeta. “What did my brother mean by his love and child? I didn’t think you two were mated.”

“We aren’t.” Vegeta shook his head. “Kakarot and I are soul mates. Before you say why haven’t I marked him, I’ll tell you he raped me the first and only time we had sex. I rather not take him as my mate. I don’t care to be claimed by him, if he wants to take my life whenever he feels like it then I will let him.”

“Kakaort took you by force.” Raditz tried to hold back a chuckle. “Really, that doesn’t mean shit to our laws. Taking another by force just shows who is the strongest out of the pair. You should know that rape isn’t a thing on Vegeta-Sei. Usually there is a struggle to see who is stronger and will top the other.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Raditz. “You don’t think I know that. Though, that was usually for shits and giggles when men were horny. But Earth, it is called rape. I didn’t want to be bottom to Kakarot, but I gave in, a bit too easily for my liking, then he goes and marks me as his.”

“So, it means he felt the connection between the two of you, and wanted to mate with you.” Raditz says so casually and looks down at Dartz and wiggles his own tail in front of the baby’s face. “Really, it’s you who is the fool who won’t complete the mating ritual. Though, you really don’t need to do the ritual of the game, just mark my brother in heat of passion. Though, you won’t even lay with him, will you?”

Scowling, Vegeta pushes pass Raditz. “Fuck you, Raditz” He curses as he storms out of lab, leaving Raditz and Dartz with Gohan in the tank. 

“I hope you don’t have the same stubborn attitude as your sperm donor.” Raditz chuckles and walks up to Gohan. “Your mother is much kinder and has a hard head.” He placed his hand against the glass of the window. “Get better soon, Gohan. Your son and I will be here for you.”


	25. Part 24

In Trunks’ shared room with Goten, the two spent the evening into the following day in the room. Neither acted on the full moon effects, as their bodies had gotten used to the effects in the short amount of time. Then again, neither of them understood that the Earth’s moon wasn’t as strong at the one that used to be on Vegeta-Sei. 

They spent their time watching movies or just relaxing with one another. Goten was finally showing a small bump on his belly, as Trunks’ baby bump wasn’t getting that much bigger. Goten’s hand idly stroke his belly, as he was deep in thought, so deep he managed to block out other sounds and even Trunks, who was trying to get his attention. 

The 17 year old teen sighed, giving up trying to get Goten’s attention. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie either, so it was only fair to turn it off, but Goten wasn’t passing the remote. “Damn it, Goten.” Trunks huffed out as he crawled over Goten and reached to hit stop on the remote. Still, Goten didn’t seem to care or notice Trunks.

Sitting up with his back against the wall, Trunks sighed. He didn’t know what was going on in Goten’s mind. Though, he wanted to know. So, with their bond link, he hoped to find out, feeling for the connection in his mind to Goten’s mind. 

“ _I’m scared… I don’t want to die… Please, don’t claw your way out of me… I’ll be a good parent…_ ” The words Goten spoke to himself and his baby in his mind, replayed through their connection to Trunks. 

Sighing softly, Trunks leaned over and kissed Goten on the lips gently. “ _You won’t die, mate. We’ll be prepared for our time._ ” Trunks’ voice reached out to Goten, who gasped softly as his eyes focused in on Trunks’ face. Trunks pulled back and smiled at Goten. “You can’t keep your feelings bottled up.”

Goten smiled back and nodded his head, as he sat up and was about to reach an arm around Trunks to bring the older teen closer to him and connect their lips, but the door slammed opened so fast, making the two demi-Saiyans jump and turn towards the door to see Bulma there. 

“Oh, my baby boy.” Bulma walked over and climbed onto the bed to bring Trunks closer to her and basically was holding his head to her chest as a baby in her arms. 

“M-mom. What are you doing?” Trunks freaked out, with tint of color to his face as he tried to get out of her reach. 

Bulma released Trunks’ head from her chest but held his face to look at him. “I’m so worried about my baby boy. I’m going to become a grandmother, but I want to baby my son more before you have your own baby.” Tears lined her eyes as he looked at Trunks with concern. 

Trunks grabbed a hold of Bulma’s hands and moved them from his face and held them. “Mom, you can’t baby me anymore. Hell, you haven’t babied me since I was young. What’s up with you?” His asked, bring up a hand to wipe away her tears from her eyes. 

“What’s up with me?” Bulma huffed and took her hands away from Trunks and crossed them over her chest. “I’ll tell you what’s up. Vegeta. He wouldn’t give me another child after I kept you from him, but it wasn’t my fault I did. He left to go find Goku and train in space.”

Goten moved closer to Trunks and took a hold of one of his hands with both of his own. “Why? Why would you want to carry a Saiyan? Won’t it try and claw it’s way out of you?” He said, fearful of the whole situation with the pregnancy. 

Bulma smiled at Goten and shook her head. “Never. There is a big difference between Saiyan and human pregnancies, Goten. Your mother carried Gohan and you, and never experienced that. I carried Trunks and never did either. You two aren’t pure blooded Saiyans, so it didn’t have that effect.”

“B-but we are Saiyans, well half blooded, so it would be the same for us as it was for Gohan, right?” Goten asked, fearing he was correct. 

Thinking this over in her head, Bulma puckered her lips together and tapped her chin in thought. “Actually, Nappa and I have come up with reason for Gohan’s complications. The child he was carrying was more Saiyan then he was, meaning shorter pregnancy, because the baby carried more Saiyan traits. The reason why Chi-Chi and I didn’t have the complications was because the pregnancy was normal to our standards of nine months. Now, that I think about it, our theories still don’t add up.”

Trunks raised a brow and looked at Goten, who shrugged his shoulders, completely clueless of what Bulma was talking about. “You are saying, that Gohan and dad’s pregnancies are going to be shorter because the child they are carrying has a stronger bloodline to a Saiyan, then us, who are half blooded?”

“Well, yes. It would seem that way. You two being half blooded already, will produce half blooded children. Neither of you are ready to give birth yet and that shows you both are having normal human pregnancies. As for Gohan, it was chance. 50/50 that his pregnancy would end up normal or abnormal. I didn’t keep track as close as I should have with Gohan’s pregnancy, but he is recovering smoothly and quickly now.” Bulma smiled at Goten, which still didn’t less his fears. “What is it, Goten?”

“I-I am worried that I will end up like my brother, that because I am not female, I will have to deal with being clawed at from the inside out.” Goten sniffled as he spoke his fears to Bulma. 

“Sweetie, don’t worry. I am going to keep a closer eye on yours and Trunks’ births and went it becomes that day, I will form a c-section on you both before nightfall. Nappa has a prediction that all the births will happen under the full moon, so he said we should be wary of the night of the full moon for everyone. Vegeta’s will be the next full moon, and after Trunks’ in two months times, than yours will be a month after Trunks. Nappa and I are getting ready for Vegeta’s and though Vegeta said he will wait till the moon rises and he shows signs of delivery, before he will allow us to deliver his baby. Nappa said, since we have the technology, we can deliver your babies before the sun sets. So need to worry. We are preparing.”

Goten nodded his head a bit at Bulma’s words. He still didn’t feel right about it. None of this felt right. Everything seemed off to him, about himself and the baby. He just had to trust Bulma had the best intentions and will help him when the time comes. 

Bulma reaches out and grabs Goten’s other hand and holds it, stroking her thumb against the back of his hand. “Don’t worry so much. If you like, we can do an ultrasound right now, to check up on the baby.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Goten said, getting up, before placing his hand on his belly. “Can I eat first, though?” 

Trunks got up after Goten and wrapped his arms around the younger teens waist. “Silly Goten, you can eat after we check up on the baby.” Trunks kissed Goten’s cheek, who then blushed at the contact.

Bulma cleared her throat and stood up. “Come on, you two. No more kissing. Save that for the full moon. I don’t want to deal with two horny pregnant teenagers.” She said with a groan as she walked away to lead the way to the lab.

~!~

“See, everything is fine.” Bulma moved the ultrasound device over Goten’s gelled belly. “There is the heartbeat, and the head…” She pointed out all the things to Goten. “A nice steady heart beat for a strong baby.”

Trunks, who was standing beside Goten and holding his hand brought his hand up and kissed the back of it. “Our baby is fine, Goten.”

Still Goten worried, something seemed off. Actually none of it seemed right, but there on the screen everything was right. “Ah, Bulma… Can you do any more tests to see if the baby is fine?”

Bulma turned around and blinked at Goten’s question. “Why dear? What’s wrong? You still don’t feel everything is right?” She got up and walked over to the side to grab a few things.

“It seems right, but still. Something tells me it’s not all right.” Goten looked up at Trunks with a worried expression. 

“Well, I’ll believe a mother’s intuition. Mothers do know best if something is right or wrong, and if something doesn’t feel right to you, I’ll do a few tests.” Bulma came over with a couple of needles and some cleaning supply. First she wiped Goten’s belly, before rubbing alcohol to the bump in a small area. “I’m just going to take a small sample of fluid and then, I’ll take your blood. I’m sure everything will turn out right, but I’ll do the tests for you.”

“Thank you.” Goten gave a small smile, before he turned his head away and let Bulma do her work. He didn’t want to see the needle poking into his belly and he already knew he was going to feel the needle when it came to his arm, drawing up the blood. 

After all was done, Trunks sighed. “Okay, Goten. Let’s go get something to eat now.” He helped Goten sit up and as Goten pulled down his shirt. 

“Thanks Bulma, you will tell me the results of what you find, right?” Goten still looked worried about it all. 

Bulma nodded her head. “I will tell what results I come up with, whether it’s good news or bad news, though Goten. I would advise you to not stress about this. It could make it worse for you, if there is anything wrong, okay?”

Goten nodded his head, as Trunks lead him out of the lab. “Goodbye, mom. See you at supper time.” He called out to his mother, before the two of them left the lab.


	26. Part 25

After another day, Gohan had healed up and was released from the rejuvenation tank. Raditz, Bulma, and Nappa were there to help him out of the tank, as he was feeling a little unstable at first. The first thing he did was turn to Raditz and asked about their son, but Bulma said he should clean up first and she would get Vegeta. 

This made Gohan question her, but his question wasn’t answered as Raditz lead him to the showers. The walk to the showers had helped Gohan regain his sense of balance easily and he no longer needed Raditz’s help, but he let Raditz join him in the showers, to help get all the fluid off of him. 

All washed up and cleaned Gohan walked out with no issues with his tail hang down behind him. First, he saw his father standing beside Bulma before he looked up and walked over to Gohan.

“Are you all right, son? Do you feel better now?” Goku asked, standing in Gohan’s way of moving and farther in.

Gohan chuckled lightly. “Yes, I am fine, father. I feel wonderful actually. Fully energized.” He gave his father a hug, which was returned before he pulled away. “How’s my baby? Is he fine, did he make it out all right?” He hoped his father would give him a better answer, rather than nothing at all.

“Why don’t you see for yourself. Vegeta is feeding the little guy right now.” Goku’s tone seemed to be off to Gohan as Goku said Vegeta’s name.

Not really noticing, Gohan looked around Goku to see Vegeta standing there with Bulma and Nappa, with a baby in his arms and sucking on his left nipple. His face blushed at the sight of Vegeta topless and feed his son. 

The three walked over to the others, with Goku stopping before going any closer, as Gohan walked up to Vegeta. “Is that my son you are feeding?” Gohan asked, looking down at the baby with spiky hair and bangs to match his own style of hair. Though Gohan was glad to see the baby was healthy, he was even more happy to see the baby didn’t have many of Vegeta’s characteristic. They could still lie about the father.

“Against my better judgment, yes.” Vegeta looked up at Gohan, before looking down at the baby. “I wouldn’t let your child die because the mother was unable to feed him.” He shifted the baby away from his nipple and handed the baby off to Gohan. “He’s got a lot of royal Saiyan blood in him, so he is a strong one.”

Gohan took the baby, before looking up at Vegeta with wide eyes. Why would Vegeta say that? It was supposed to be secret, wasn’t it? Though, before he could ask, Raditz came up beside Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Your father knows. Everyone knows. It’s all right.” Raditz speaks for all of them, to which Gohan turns around and looks at his father.

Goku crosses his arms. “I’m not proud to know that it was Vegeta that knocked you up and put your life in danger, but I am proud you are alive and to have a grandson.” He gave a goofy grin as Gohan walked over to him. “I’m not mad at you, son. I’m happy you are happy.” He pulled Gohan close to him and kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you, dad. I’m glad you aren’t mad. His is my son and I am sure, Raditz will love him like his own.” Gohan looked over to Raditz, who nodded his head. 

Nappa snickered, before speaking up. “And you should know that Raditz hasn’t let anyone, but Vegeta holds the baby. He’s just so darn protective.” He chuckled at his own words, which made Raditz blush in embarrassment a bit. 

“I-I… Well, the mother should… You know… Hold the baby first before anyone else, except the father.” Raditz nodded his head once and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Behind Raditz, Vegeta rolled his eyes, before he decided to leave, without anyone noticing. His work was done, Gohan could feed his own child now and he could get back to do what he always liked to do, train. Even if everyone was against him doing so with a baby inside.

Though, Goku was the one to notice Vegeta leaving and decided to follow after the Saiyan Prince. He needed to get Vegeta alone and now was as good as anytime, with the others happy for Gohan making a good recovery and seeing him hold his child for the first time. 

The baby in Gohan’s arms gave out a yawn, before curling up and started to purr, with his tail wrapping around Gohan’s arm. “Awe, he’s so cute.” Gohan smiled, as he was in love with his son, feeling happy. “Raditz, does he have a name?”

“Ah, yes. I actually figured you wanted me to name our child, so I did. I hope that was okay?” Raditz chuckled nervously.

“Of, course, I wanted you to name our child. So, what is this little guys, name?” Gohan didn’t take his eyes off of the baby. It was weird for him to realize he was the one carrying the child, but after all was said and done, he could be more happier to have his own child in his arms.

“Dartz. I named him Dartz.” Raditz came up behind Gohan and kissed the side of his neck where his mate mark was and looked down at the baby. Sure, it wasn’t his own but hoped one day Gohan would carry his own child, but first, he had this one to raise and take care of with Gohan. 

Gohan purred softly in his chest as Raditz kissed his mark. It sent good vibrations into his system. “Mmm, Dartz is a lovely name. Hello, Dartz. I’m your mother.” Gohan smiled down at the resting baby. It was strange to say, but he kind of liked saying he was the baby’s mother.

~!~

Making his way unnoticed, Vegeta entered the Gravity Chamber and closed the door, locking it as he reached out to the panel to try up the gravity. Of course, he didn’t put it up so high as if he was training, but to the gravity level of Vegeta-Sei. He felt better as the gravity kicked in and changed. It was like a soothing blanket wrapped around his body as he walked into the chamber farther.

No one should bother him in here for a while, as Gohan was finally out of the rejuvenation tank and spending time with his baby, Dartz. 

At least that’s what Vegeta thought till another ki presence made itself known in the Gravity Chamber. He turned around to be face to face with Goku. “Seriously, I locked the door for a reason. So, I wouldn’t have to be bothered by anyone, especially you, Kakarot.”

Goku felt the change in gravity when he IT’d himself into the room. It didn’t phase him but he had concern written all over his face. “You shouldn’t have the gravity on, you are still carrying our child.”

“Feh, this is the same level of gravity on Vegeta-Sei before it was blown up. It won’t hurt the baby or me. Don’t worry about what I do to my body and my child. I know what my limit is.” Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Shaking his head, Goku was disbelieving. “I just don’t want what happened to Gohan, happen to you when you give birth.”

“Kakarot, there were more complications with Gohan’s birthing, then there will be with mine. I know when my due date is, we didn’t know when his would be.” Vegeta said, as a matter of factly to Goku. “The next full moon, I will be giving birth to my child, and Nappa is ready for that time, as well as the woman.”

“Vegeta, it just isn’t your child. It’s our child.” Goku took a step closer to the Prince of all Saiyans. “Please, I want us to talk about this. I know you’ll say there is nothing to talk about, but you keep avoiding me.”

Vegeta smirked and chuckled deeply. “I’m not the only one. You have been avoiding me for nearly 4 months, and now you come back for the birth of your grandson and find out I am the father of your grandson. I see the death glares you throw my way. I feel the daggers you stare into my back when I was feeding your grandson. If I wasn’t in this vulnerable state, I would have pounded the look off your face.”

Goku’s shoulders drop at that information that Vegeta threw in his face again. He hung his head down as he spoke defeated. “Why? Why did you and Gohan keep that secret and especially from me?”

Vegeta turned away and walked over to the panel in the center of the room and pressed a few buttons to make a bed like an object appears in the middle of the room. Something he had Bulma’s father put in for him when he wanted to rest in the Gravity Chamber and walked over to sit on it. 

“No one was supposed to know. Gohan wasn’t supposed to get pregnant. It’s impossible and never heard of with male in our species, but look at us now. The first time in a long time the full moon brought on the heat. Gohan called me to help him, I couldn’t get off on the weak human body of the woman. We met up and promised to keep it a secret from everyone else.” Vegeta sat down on the bed, raised his elbows on his knees as he looked down at the floor. “Trust me when I say this, Kakarot. If I could have mated with your son to save his life, I would have.”

Goku turned his head towards Vegeta. “Then, why didn’t you mark him when you slept with him? Just like I did to you.”

Vegeta shook his head. “For one, I had common sense to not mark the boy, figuring it was impossible for him to get knocked up. Another thing, you wouldn’t have been able to mark me when you topped me. Your bite wouldn’t have done a thing and I would have struggling to stay alive. And judging by everything, I would have died, because I was the only one with knowledge of what was going on with Gohan when he was struggling. Which would have ended with Gohan dying as well. Just be glad everything worked itself out.”

Moving closer to Vegeta, Goku sat down beside him and placed a hand on the prince’s back. “Well, I am glad we were able to save my son and even if it is my own brother, Gohan is happy to have a mate with my brother. Still, that doesn’t tell me where we stand with our child and our bond.”

Letting out a growl that made Goku move his hand off his back, Vegeta started forward and held his head up with his hands. “There is nothing to discuss. I disowned my rights to Gohan’s child, just as I am disowning your rights to this child. You don’t need to be around for my child’s birth.”

“But, Vegeta, I want to be part of our child’s life, be there for our child and watch it grow up. I missed a lot with Gohan and Goten already, whether it was because I was dead or because Chi-Chi had her way, I want to help raise this child with you.” Goku pleaded with Vegeta, but it was clear Vegeta was going to keep pushing him aside as the other male stood up and ascended to Super Saiyan. 

“Get. Out. Now.” Vegeta stood with his back facing Goku. His ki level wasn’t high, but Goku could feel that Vegeta was upset watching how Vegeta’s golden tail flicked madly behind him side to side. 

So, with a sigh, Goku got up and decided to leave the Gravity Chamber to leave Vegeta. There just wasn’t any way he was going to get through to the other at this point. He wasn’t going to give up, but now wasn’t the time to push Vegeta.


	27. Part 26

Weeks passed, Gohan had taken Dartz home to the small house house in the mountains, where him and Raditz shared the only bedroom with their young one in the cradle beside the bed. Goku had opted to sleeping out on the couch, figuring that the family deserved the bedroom to spend their nights together. 

Of course, with that decision didn’t help anyone from getting any sleep, as Dartz would wake up at least twice a night for feeding. Raditz never noticed how hungry his son got at night, as Vegeta would sneak into his room and feed the baby before he cried for feeding. Though, he realized it was probably Vegeta’s instincts to know when the baby was getting hungry. Gohan explained that he was starting to get the feeling as the mother to feed the baby, but it was a struggle still as Dartz was used to feeding off of Vegeta and not him. He felt he failed as a mother, but Raditz told him he was making an excellent mother and just had to get in tune with his motherly instincts.

Goku would wake up from the baby’s cries, searching around for the source till he realized it was coming from the bedroom. He never noticed this with Gohan as a baby when him and Chi-Chi first had him, but then again, he slept a lot more soundly. Just now, he was a lighter sleeper as something was calling out for him, but he didn’t understand what it was. 

Back at Capsule Corp., everyone was sleeping soundly, well almost everyone. The two teen demi-Saiyans spent their nights together in each other arms. Similar to how they slept as children holding each other. Bulma was sleeping in her own bed, sprawled out all over the bed. Nappa slept in the bedroom across from Bulma’s room, stiff as a board under the blankets on his back. His body was so used to sleeping in tight spaces, that he didn’t realize he had a king size bed to sleep across as he pleased. Bulma’s parents slept in their own bedroom on the other side of the house, their own personal space, which was good for other reasons, they didn’t need to hear all the noises that came from a certain moon. Then there was Vegeta’s room, right besides Bulma’s, but no one slept in the bed, in fact the bed sheets hadn’t been disturbed for quite sometime. 

The Prince of all Saiyans was outside on the balcony gazing up at the stars as he leaned his back against the railing. His face winced in pain as the child in his swallow belly was moving about. “One more night.” He whispered out. It was clear to see the movement of the child in him from all the imprints of hands and feet that pushed against Vegeta’s flesh. He was hoping that this would be the one and only child he every carried, because this was putting a dent in his warrior pride. Warriors weren’t supposed to carry their children. They were meant to fight and battle, to protect their families. 

As he looked up to the moon, he noticed the soft rays of light it shined out, but something was unsettling about it. Of course, Vegeta was thinking that as he felt the ki level of another, one he didn’t want to speak to or see at this point. He let out a low growl as the person landed beside him on the balcony.

“Hey, Vegeta.” Goku spoke softly, as he looked Vegeta over. “Shouldn’t you be inside resting?”

Vegeta shook his head. “I can’t sleep. The baby hasn’t been able to settle down and let me sleep for over a week. I think it’s anxious to get out of me already.” He winced in pain from another kick.

“Oh, I see.” Goku watched as he seen Vegeta’s discomfort for himself. He walked over closer to Vegeta and knelt in front of Vegeta. “Hey there, little guy. It’s daddy.” He spoke to Vegeta’s belly as he brought his hands up to place them on the small swollen bump Vegeta supposed. He felt the baby kick at his right hand and punch his left hand. “You should settle down for your mother. He needs to get some sleep before your big day tomorrow.”

Vegeta stared down at Goku with shock. “W-what are you doing, Kakarot?” He was completely caught off guard by Goku talking to his belly, yet he knew he was really talking to what was in him, his child.

Goku looked up at gave Vegeta a goofy smile. “I’m talking to our child.” He looked down at the belly again. “Yes, you should get some rest too for tomorrow. Everyone is waiting to see you and I’m sure you will be spoiled by your mother and Bulma. She really want to have another child, but she’ll be happy to have you in the house.”

As Goku was talking to his child, he felt the baby inside start to settle down and stop moving. He felt the ki energy from within settle down as well. Vegeta was surprised to say that all Goku had to do was talk to the child and make him settle down.

Goku sensed the same thing, and felt the ki settle down, as he lean forward and kissed Vegeta’s small bump, before he stood up. He seen the content over take Vegeta’s face when he let out a sigh and Goku cupped Vegeta’s face and brought their lips together in a small kiss, leaving the two of them with a tingle feeling from the kiss they just shared.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked into Goku’s dark eyes with his own dark ones. “Why aren’t you at King Kai’s planet? I said, you didn’t need to be here for this child’s birth.”

“I want to be here for the birth of our child.” Goku looked away from Vegeta and dropped his hands from Vegeta’s face to his sides. His tail dropped from around his waist as well and hung down low. “I wasn’t there for Gohan’s birth, because it was at the hospital and well, I wasn’t there for Goten’s either, because I was dead. I know I have tried to make it up to them, but for our child, I want to make everything right and I want to be apart of his life.”

Vegeta let out a soft sigh again. “You aren’t exactly going to win any father of the year rewards with me either. This is my child now. I am the one carrying it, you just happen to be the one who planted his seed in me and claimed me.”

“Then, let’s fix that.” Goku looked up at Vegeta. “Let’s complete our bond, please. Vegeta, will you accept being my mate, my soul mate?”

“It’s not something that is that easy.” Vegeta growled in throat lowly. “I am not mating with you just to please your needs to be with me for my child.”

Goku shook his head. “I don’t just want to do it for our child. Seriously, Vegeta. I love you, I want to be close to you and protect you, when you feel weak. That is rarely, but when you feel defeated, I want to be there beside you to bring you up and give you the strength to fight harder. I want to be by your side when you ascend to Super Saiyan Three and we spar at our fullest power. Please, I want to be your mate, if you’ll have me.”

It was Vegeta’s turn to look away from Goku. A light dusty rose appeared on his cheeks. He never seen this much seriousness in Goku’s eyes, unless he was fighting a truly strong enemy. Maybe he should give into the connection, their soul mate connection and complete the bond. But was it the right thing to do? He questioned himself, just before he felt another kick to his gut from the life inside of him. 

“If we complete the bond, we do it my way.” Vegeta’s dark eyes looked into Goku’s own. “You lay yourself down to me. If you really love me, there will be be no position of who is on top or bottom. We share both positions, meaning we are both the dominate male in our relationship.”

Goku scratched his chin. “Are you saying I have to take you up the butt? Wouldn’t that get me knocked up as well, then we would have yet another baby on the way?” He question Vegeta’s decision and tried to understand what Vegeta was asking for.

With a roll of his eyes, Vegeta grabbed a hold of Goku’s wrist and lead him inside to his room. He pushed Goku onto the bed with a nudge and smirked down at him. “To answer your questions, yes. I want you to feel the same thing I did, but I’ll show you how it should be done. As for knocking you up. Well, I’m not going to blow my load all over your insides, so pray to your Kami that you don’t get knocked up.”

Goku looked up at Vegeta from his half propped up position on the bed. “Well, this is what I want and I wouldn’t have it any other way, Vegeta.” His tail wagged beside him, thumping on the bed. Goku could say he was scared about what was about to happen, but the mystery excited him. All he had with was the memories of what he did to Vegeta, but to feel it first hand was something new.

In a flash, Vegeta ascend to Super Saiyan, his golden tail unwrapped itself from around his waist. Vegeta moved closer to the bed, spread Goku’s legs apart with his own as he crawled on the bed up to the taller Saiyan’s face and brought their lips together in a heat kiss that Goku enjoyed just from the soft noises he made. Goku’s arms wrapped themselves around Vegeta’s shoulders. He was happy Vegeta wanted this, at least he hoped Vegeta wanted this to happen as much as he did.

Vegeta’s hands were placed on either side of Goku’s head, till he was pulled in closer by Goku’s arms, so he let he body get close to Goku’s own for a moment, before he moved hands down to the front of Goku’s gi and undid the belt. He slowly let his hands pull Goku’s shirt and weighted shirt up till it could go no farther, and rested his elbows on either side of Goku’s muscular body with his hands teasing the nipple’s of the Low-Class Saiyan. 

Goku gasped at the connection and the feel of his nipples perking up in excitement for Vegeta as well as the feeling of his groin coming to life as he thrust his hips up into Vegeta’s to feel the prince’s grown need with his own growing one. As their tongue danced with one another, Goku let out a whimper when Vegeta pulled away to move down to neck where he kissed and licked the flesh, before sucking on it. A small hickey on Goku’s neck wouldn’t be noticeable for long, but when he was ready, he would sink his enlarged fangs into Goku’s neck and mark him as his. 

Vegeta took his time moving his mouth from Goku’s neck to nibble on his ear lobe all the way down past his shirts to suck his left nipple in his mouth. As Vegeta’s hands moved down away from the taller Saiyan’s nipples, Goku’s breath hitched when Vegeta clawed at his sides lightly. He let his tongue dance along Goku wide muscular chest to his other nipple, where sucked on it, but pulled gently with his teeth.

“Damn, Vegeta.” Goku moaned out at the Saiyan Prince. “Yu really know how to tease a guy with your mouth.” He let out a soft chuckle, followed by another moan as Vegeta’s dull nails scratched into his sides sending a shiver all over Goku’s body.

Moving to sit up a bit, Vegeta smirked as he looked down at Goku. “You have no idea what I can do.” He hooked his hands on Goku’s shirts, leaning down to give the taller Saiyan a soft kiss, which ended with a whine from Goku, before he took the shirts off and threw them behind him. The weighed shirt landed with a thud against the floor. 

Goku reached up with his hands to cup Vegeta’s face to bring him down for another kiss, but the prince had other plans as he moved back down. His lips laid soft gentle kissed Down Goku’s abs, as his hands worked quick untying the gi belt farther and slowly pulling down the gi pants. As he kissed down, his body shifted down to pull the pants to Goku’s thighs, with some help from the Low-Class Saiyan. 

Vegeta was met with a semi-hard erection surround by a wiry mess of pubes. He dipped his tongue into Goku’s navel as his hand found Goku’s hip bone and rubbed his thumb into them. Goku wiggled a bit, trying to hold in his laughter, but he also found it quick pleasurable as his cock twitch to life against Vegeta’s chest. 

Though, Vegeta was far from ending it there, as he shifted himself off the bed and stood up. He pulled Goku’s gi pants completely off and looked down at the Saiyan, admiring him in his needy state for more touches. 

“Vegeta, please. Don’t stop now.” Goku looked up at the Super Saiyan form of Vegeta and his own tail reached around to wrap around his now harden cock and started stroking it. Any time it was a full moon, Goku learned to use his own tail to pleasure himself, rather than using his hand. It was like using his hand, but the fur was so foreign to his cock, it felt different.

Vegeta’s own golden tail reached out and wrapped around Goku’s tail to pull it away from the erection. “No, you naughty Saiyan. I don’t want to be spilling out hair balls all night.” He grabbed Goku’s thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, before getting on his knees in front of Goku. “Now, I’ll show you what I can do with my mouth.”

Goku sat up a bit as he watched Vegeta take a hold of his cock with his hand, stroking it up and down. Vegeta still didn’t use his mouth just yet as he nipped, licked and kissed his way to Goku’s ball sac on both sides of his inner thighs. Goku reached a hand out and threaded it through Vegeta’s flamed blond spikes, feeling just how soft Vegeta’s hair truly was. 

Feeling the hand in his hair, Vegeta looked up at Goku for moment as he got close enough to wrap his lips around one of Goku’s balls in his sac and suck lightly on it. This made Goku throw his head back in a soft moan, panting lightly. Though, teasing was down for now with Vegeta as he let the ball sac drop down from his mouth and moved his hand down Goku’s shaft before wrapping his lips around the enlarge head of Goku’s erection. 

“Oh, Kami.” Goku’s eyes snapped open as he brought his head forward to watch as Vegeta swallowed him almost completely half way as Vegeta used his hand to stroke the other half of his cock. He didn’t expect this much attention from the other male Saiyan. It was clearly more than what he was asking for. Vegeta seemed to know how to please another man, unlike himself.

Vegeta moaned around Goku’s erection getting a toe curling reaction out of the him, as he bobbed his head up and down, take more of Goku each time his mouth moved down and opened his throat enough to take at least three quarters of Goku’s cock. When he pulled up the last time, he let his tongue tease the tip, tasting precum, before he released Goku with a wet pop. 

“W-why did you s-stop?” Goku panted heavily as he was almost at his peak, but Vegeta stopped the stimulation.

“Crawl up on the bed on your hands and knees. Grab a hold of the head board.” Vegeta ordered him as he got up off the floor and moved to his side table and pulled out a bottle of cherry flavoured lube. He turned back around to see Goku doing exactly as he asked, before he worked his pants off and dropped them to the floor. Stepping out of the clothing he crawled on the bed just behind Goku. “I told you I was going to take you like you did me, but with pleasure.”

As Vegeta chuckled his dark words to him, Goku looked back to see Vegeta open a bottle of something and his brown tail appendage curled around his thigh as he knew exactly what Vegeta was going to do, but if memory served him well, Vegeta was in tears when he assaulted him, so he was waiting for the pain.

Vegeta had pour a gracious amount onto his fingers, before setting the bottle down between his legs. With his clean hand, he cupped one side of Goku’s ass cheeks and and massaged it as he brought his other hand to smear the lube on Goku’s puckered entrance. “Relax. If your too tense this will hard a lot more than it has to.” He whispered softly to Goku as he leaned over him and laid soft kisses on the taller Saiyan’s back. 

Goku took a few deep breaths before his body started to relax under Vegeta, which Vegeta took that as a sign to start and with his thumb, Goku felt Vegeta’s thumb break through into him. At that, Goku tighten his muscles up and tensed up.

“Shh… Relax, Kakarot.” Vegeta whispered softly, moving his other hand up and down Goku’s back with soft touches. Once he felt Goku relax again, he moved his thumb half way way, just to push in again, slowly. He knew he probably stuck to using a fingers on Goku, but once he started with fingers, the next thing would be himself, but he wanted to saviour Goku’s reaction to what he wanted to do.

With soft kisses still, Vegeta kissed all the way down Goku’s back till he kissed between Goku’s butt cheeks and slid his tongue down farther to reach where his thumb was moving. He moved his thumb fully out of Goku’s hole before replacing it with his tongue, tasting the cherry lube for himself. His tongue protruded in and out, drawing out moans, he didn’t expect Goku to have as they sound wanton and needy. 

“Damn it, V-vegeta. Is that… Oh, Kami. Y-your tongue?” Goku questioned as he wanted to move his body back onto the softness of Vegeta’s tongue. His answer was a groan from the Saiyan behind, before Goku felt something else enter with the tongue. 

Vegeta moved his finger in with his tongue coming out, only to replace the finger with his tongue again, before he entered a second finger and sat up once again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand, as he twisted his wrist and rubbed against Goku’s rings of muscles. Slowly, he started to scissor his fingers, applying pressure that was surely to stretch the other man’s entrance, before those two fingers were joined with a third and Vegeta rubbed against the right spot.

“Oh! W-what was that?” Goku moaned out loudly as Vegeta smirked behind him and did it again and again. This made Goku lose control of his volume of his moans and he started rocking back into Vegeta’s fingers wanted to feel that same pleasure over and over again. 

Vegeta reached down with his other hand and picked up the bottle of lube, opening the top with a flick and pour some onto his enlarged cock. He tossed the bottle to the side and rubbed the lube around his cock, stroking himself a bit, as he removed his fingers from Goku’s hole, only to line up his blunt tip. 

First it was getting the head inside, which took a bit more pressure of moving his hips forward, before he slid the rest of the way in slowly. Vegeta reached out with both hands, not caring about the mess of lube on them as he gripped Goku’s shoulders and pulled him back onto his length. Goku let out another wanton moan, as Vegeta groaned as his eyes flickered from the tight feeling of Goku around him. 

Being nice still, Vegeta decided to wait for Goku to get used to the feeling of being so full of his cock. Goku unravelled his tail from around his thigh to reach back and wrap around Vegeta’s own tail, intertwining with each other. And that was Vegeta’s cue to start.

Slow hard thrusts of him pulling out till only his head remain side to plough right back into Goku’s body, with Goku gasping at every thrust in, Vegeta started to pick up the pace, with quicker action and shorter strokes of his cock, as Goku’s voice went from small gasps to loud moans of pleasure. Vegeta couldn’t keep quiet either with his grunts and groans of feeling Goku swallow him whole every action. Neither could the bed keep quiet of their activities, as much as Vegeta wanted Goku to hold the headboard to keep it silent, Goku released the headboard during Vegeta’s pick up pace and buried his head in the pillows as he dropped down to his elbows. And it was no short passion between them either.

They had started when the moon was above them and now it was descending down, just showing itself a bit through the window of the balcony. Both pure blooded Saiyans were lost in their heated moment of pleasure to notice a thing. 

When Goku’s moans became a higher pitch, Vegeta knew he was close to his end and moved one hand that had clawed it’s nails into Goku’s flesh to take hold of Goku’s erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. That’s what finished Goku off, as he got silent as his seed started to spurt out of his shaft coating the sheet under his body with milky goodness. 

Vegeta felt Goku’s muscles constrict and release him countless times before he joined Goku’s in the sea of ecstasy. Though, he managed to pull out filling Goku’s with some of his seed and releasing the rest to coat Goku’s entrance and back side with the rest. 

Spent and tired, Vegeta sat back on his heels as Goku fell over to the side and let sleep take him. Thank goodness for the king size bed as Vegeta moved lazily to lay behind Goku, and nuzzle his face into the other’s sweaty neck. The need was there, the want was there to mark Goku, but sleep took him over before he could complete the mating bond.


	28. Part 27

The next morning, the occupants of Capsule Corp. were in the kitchen starting breakfast with tired looks on their faces. Mrs. Briefs was handing out plates of omelettes for them and seemed to be in a happy mood. Dr. Briefs was sitting there going through the paper and making remarks about what the headlines were saying. 

The tired occupants were Nappa, who was grumbling under his breath in a language none of the others could understand, and Trunks and Goten were leaning against one another, passing around a contagious yawn between each other. Bulma was sitting at the other end of the table with a coffee cup in one hand as she rested her head down on her other arm, trying to get a nap before her day could start. She really was envy of her parents sleeping at the other end of the house, in their own area, and weren't disturbed by the events of last night.

“Say, dear. Did you know tonight is the night of the blood moon?” Dr. Briefs commented to his wife, as she sat down beside him at the table and started to eat her own omelette. “With the way the Earth has shifted, it’s going to be blocking the sunlight from reaching the moon’s surface. Though, it won’t just be for a few minutes or a couple hours, it’ll be lasting all week, starting with the full moon tonight.”

At Dr. Briefs words, Bulma sat up quickly, pushing her coffee cup off the table. “The full moon is tonight?! Nappa, we have to get ready for tonight!” She exclaimed with shock and stood up knocking her chair back and dashing off towards the labs. 

Nappa looked at the clock, and shook his head. “It’s too early to worry about the full moon.” With a heavy sigh, he picked up his fork and started eating the omelette in front of him.

Mrs. Briefs turned to Nappa, as she picked up her teacup with both hands. “Why would Bulma worry about the full moon tonight? Don’t tell me someone is going to have their baby like Gohan? These boys aren’t close enough to pop out their babies.” She said, before taking a sip from her cup.

“Not them. Prince Vegeta is going to be in labour tonight. Though, I don’t know if he’ll be in the best mood to want to give birth. He might end up in the tank after and we’ll have to call Gohan over to feed the baby.” Nappa told Mrs. Briefs what was supposed to go down, though Nappa questioned how Vegeta would feel about tonight.

“Why wouldn’t Vegeta be in the mood to deliver the baby? It’s not like he can hold the baby back. If a baby wants to come out, it will push its way out or it will suffocate.” She tsked the idea of Vegeta being stubborn. He was her favourite male friend of Bulma’s, who gave her daughter Trunks. Mrs. Briefs feared her daughter would never have a child of her own with all her work in the labs and was glad Vegeta and her daughter brought life to her grandson Trunks.

“Well, last night Vegeta was-” Nappa was about to speak out what all happened late last night that kept the rest of them up, but the opening of the kitchen door stopped him mid-sentence.

Vegeta walked through the kitchen door, in his Super Saiyan form, but didn’t release the ki energy it should be showing and stepped over the spilt coffee on the floor, as he took up the chair Bulma had previously sat in, after picking up said chair. “Just a coffee, I’m not in the mood to eat.” He ordered out, as Mrs. Briefs got up and got a coffee ready for Vegeta and brought it over to him. He gave a nod of his head in thanks as he brought the cup up and sipped from the hot contents. He looked over at the two demi-Saiyans noticing their tired behaviour and not eating their breakfast. “Hey, you two should eat up. You are feeding more than just yourselves. You two shouldn’t spend all night playing those video games.”

Goten let out a yawn and shrugged his shoulders not really registering Vegeta’s words, but Trunks on the other hand did register his father’s words. “Playing video games? Really, father? We were all fast asleep by 10pm, but someone had to wake up the whole neighbourhood late last night with his rutting.” 

Vegeta raised his brow and looked at Nappa, who turned his face away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Well, I am sorry I finally got to enjoy myself.” He spoke with sarcasm in his voice, meaning he wasn’t sorry at all. “Every full moon night, I had to deal with the two of you going at it like a bunch of jack rabbits.”

Trunks blushed brightly and nudged Goten off his side and the two of them walked out of the kitchen together. Trunks didn’t feel like getting into an embarrassing fight with his father about their sexual activities in front of his own grandparents. Both him and Goten walked themselves up the stairs, heading to their bedroom to get some rest, but as they reached the top of the stairs Goku came around the corner.

Goku wasn’t looking happy at all, more depressed than what Goten had seen his father look like, especially after his mother left them. “Dad, what’s wrong?” He stopped at the top and let Trunks walk around him, heading to their room.

“Nothing, son. You look tired.” Goku didn’t even look up at Goten as he waved him off with his hand. “Go get some rest.” He descended down the stairs. Goten watch him walk down the stairs with his tail hanging limp behind him, before he headed to the bedroom to get some sleep.

Goku walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the cahir avalible to him, with the two boy’s untouched breakfasts in front of him, and instead he pushed them away and looked towards Vegeta, with sad eyes.

Dr. Briefs wiggled his moustache and got up, folding his newspaper under his arm. “Come on, dear. Seems there is something going on that is none of our business. Let’s go to the gardens and feed our pets.” He started out of the kitchen out the back door, with Mrs. Briefs following him out with concern on her face. 

Nappa sat up in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He could see something was wrong and if the other two Saiyans got into a fight, he was going to have break it up. Though, he questioned how he was going to do that with an ready ascended Saiyan, Vegeta.

Vegeta set his cup down and groaned at the look Goku was giving him. It was unsettling and uncalled for. He didn’t think he hurt Goku that bad with their activity so something was defiantly up. “Why are you looking at me like that, Kakarot?”

Goku sniffled as he pushed himself up to sit up with hunched over shoulders. “I thought you wanted to mate. You could have said you weren’t going to do it, before you know…”

“Oh, come on, Kakarot.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Is that seriously what’s wrong with you?” He stared hard at the Saiyan and seeing that it was the truth. It was written all over Goku’s face and that’s what had him in this depressing state. Never had Vegeta seen Goku this depressed before. 

Nappa eyes grew wide as he finally put all the pieces together. “So, was that what last night was all about?” He questioned them. Goku nodded his head, before covering his face in his arms on the table. Nappa turned to Vegeta. “You know, by Saiyan standards, you should have done what your claimer said to do, and not disrespect his choice, or order.” He shrugged his shoulders, telling Vegeta he was in the wrong for not doing what he should have done. 

Vegeta snapped his head in Nappa’s direction. “We are not on Vegeta-Sai! This is Earth and I am still the Prince of all Saiyans here and I will not be claimed by this Low-Class Warrior!” Vegeta’s ki flared some as he told Nappa. “If you want to shove the Saiyan Law down someone’s throat, then I suggest you go tell it to the woman!”

It seemed that staying to make sure neither Saiyan got into a fight backfired on him. Vegeta was calm before he told Vegeta the facts and it seemed if he didn’t decide to leave, Vegeta was going to make his next words a promise of punishment or worse, death. Nappa didn’t feel like he wanted to go back to the Other World, so he got up and headed out of the kitchen, not saying a word or looking back at Vegeta and Goku.

Once they were alone, Vegeta let out a soft sigh and relaxed his muscles. He knew what Nappa was talking about, but there was more meaning to completing then both than Nappa needed to know. He would like to keep his personal life more personal than public. He pushed himself away from the table and walked over to Goku and stood behind him.

Vegeta decided to lean over Goku, with his hand holding on to Goku’s shoulders and he brought his lips to Goku’s neck and started planting little kisses along. He felt Goku tense under his hands, but slowly the other relax and turned his head to the side and Vegeta licked the side of his neck before planting a couple more kisses.

“Where would you like the mark?” Vegeta asked, as he seen Goku’s tail perk up from its limp state. “I could give you the mark right where you bit me on the back of my neck, hidden? Or I could bite you on the side of your neck and make it seen?” 

Goku shook his head as he sat up more. “You don’t need to do it, Vegeta. It’s clear you didn’t want to it before and I’m not going to force you to mate with me. I only want you to do it if you really love me.” His eyes shifted to the side and looked at the table top.

Vegeta smirked softly. “Kakarot, I can deny my feelings all I want, but it’s the truth. I admire you, your strength and love for every living thing. You fight to protect those weaker than you and never ask for anything in return. I feel the connection of being a soul mate to you and I want to accept your request of be mates before… our child is born. You deserve that much, as I don’t express my feelings that easily, unless it’s anger, but I am an angry person. I hope our child is just like you, kind hearted and all. ”

Goku nods his head with a smile on his face. “You don’t have to express yourself to me, Vegeta. I can feel what you are thinking now through my mark.” He looked at Vegeta and turned around a bit more in his seat and kissed the lips of the Prince. “I want you to put the mark right where I put yours. It’s only right.”

A smirk on his face grew more and Vegeta nodded his head as his tail flicked excitingly. He brought his mouth to Goku’s neck and kissed a trail to the back of Goku’s neck, before he stopped. He realized there was only one way to do this as his sharp fangs weren’t showing themselves in his mouth. “It’s not going to work this way, Kakarot. We need to be in the heat of passion for me to mark. If you don’t want to, we can do it after I give birth to our child.”

Goku shook his head as his smile stayed on his lips. His tail swayed back and forth, releasing his aroused state, just from Vegeta kissing his neck. “No, we can do it again if that’s what needs to be done.”

Threading his fingers through Goku’s hair, Vegeta tilted Goku’s head back some before locking their lips in a heated kiss, running his tongue over Goku’s lower lip, asking for entrance. This time Vegeta would pour all his energy into this time, they didn’t need to pass out from exhaustion again before he had the chance to mark Goku.

~!~

Upstairs Goten was curled up to Trunks as Trunks was curled around his growing belly. Their tails were wrapped around another, as they napped for a while. Though, their nap was cut short to a little over an hour, as Goten stomach started to growl in hunger, waking the two of them up.

“Mmm, I was just having a good dream too.” Trucks groaned out as he started to wake up. As much as he would love to continue to sleep, his stomach was next to growl in hunger. 

Goten chuckled and kissed the side of Trucks neck where the mate mark was. “I guess we should have eaten breakfast before trying to get more sleep.” He nuzzled his nose into Trunks’ neck and sniffed at the other’s scent. 

Trunks let out a soft laugh. “Stop it, Goten. That tickles.” He swatted at Goten’s head as he moved to sit up in bed and stretched his arms out. “We should go see what we can make or get grandma to make us something.”

“We should make our own meals. We can’t depend on your grandma to make us a meal everytime we are hunger. As nice as it is to have someone cook for you, we really should cook our own meals.” Goten sat up as well and rubbed his slightly round belly. “Hey, if I wasn’t pregnant, it would look like I already ate a big meal.” He pointed out to Trunks as he smiled down at his belly.

“Really? It looks like you ate a whole ham to yourself.” Trunks commented back and laughed as he stood up and helped Goten up as well and he headed out the bedroom door. 

Goten stretched his arms and placed them behind his head as he followed Trunks out. “I know we didn’t nap that long, but I feel a lot better from our nap.”

“Yeah, same here.” Trunks agreed with his mate as he headed down the stairs. “I wonder how mom and Nappa are doing, or if they decided to go lay down for a bit too? Though, knowing mom she is probably still up, working in the lab or getting it ready. She better be ready for father tonight.”

Nodding his head, Goten had to agree with Trunks about that. “Your mom works hard all the time. I’m surprised she still looks as good as she does.”

Trunks shook his head. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you find my mom attractive.” He chuckled tiredly as he opened the door to the kitchen and stopped at the scene he was greeted with. Goten was about to ask why Trunks stopped, but he looked over Trunks’ shoulder and his jaw dropped open.

There in the slightly messed up kitchen was Goku bent over the table, a shirt balled up and placed in his mouth to keep his voice down. His pants were dropped around his ankles and sweat glistened on his thighs and face. Behind him, Vegeta was ploughing into Goku’s body, rocking his hips against Goku’s back side. Sweat glistened on his body as it was his shirt in Goku’s mouth. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard as well as Vegeta’s growls as his mouth on the back of Goku’s neck. 

Goku was reaching his peak and his muffled moans were sounding more like higher pitched cries, till his eyes snapped open and his body tensed up for his release. Though, when his eyes opened he saw there in the doorway was a slightly disturbed Trunks and a shocked Goten. He started to struggle free as Vegeta had held his hands behind his back and between their bodies. His muffled cries had become frantic trying to get Vegeta’s attention.

Vegeta pulled away from Goku’s neck, mouth bloodied with Goku’s own blood as he looked down at the back of Goku’s head. “Oh, just cum for me so I can cum in your mouth, we’ll clean up after.” He grunted in Goku’s ear before he slammed his aching cock into Goku’s sweet spot.

At that, Goku’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull. He wanted to get Vegeta’s attention but with Vegeta’s gruff voice laced with lust really done him over with a strike against his prostate and he couldn’t hold back anymore and came on to the floor under the table.

Growling in pleasure, Vegeta couldn’t help the pleasure he felt from Goku’s muscles constricting around him and he pulled out quickly, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock to hold himself back from cumming. With his other hand, he reached Goku’s hands and pulled Goku to the floor on his knees and ripped his shirt out of Goku’s mouth, and before Goku could utter a work, Vegeta shoved his cock into Goku’s mouth and threw his head back as he released in Goku’s throat. “Oh, fuck. Kakarot you’ll be my undoing.” He groaned out as he released, before he looked down at Goku and petted his head.

Feeling Vegeta fill his mouth, Goku quickly swallowed everything the Prince of all Saiyans had to offer him, before he let the thick length drop from his mouth. “V-Vegeta… The boys…” He panted out as his eyes glanced towards the door.

Vegeta followed Goku’s line of sight to the doorway and he stiffened, seeing Trunks and Goten there. Colour seemed to drop from his face as he turned around and started to put himself back in his pants. “W-what are you doing here?” He asked, frantically. Then he could feel his face heat up. 

“Well, it is a kitchen…” Trunks started to say, before he gulped. Really, he was kind of lost for words now. He didn’t know if he should be disgusted at walking in on his father and Goku, or if he should be jealous that they had sex in the kitchen. 

Behind Trunks, Goten gulped as his tail flicked back and forth in an excited manner. His young mind found the whole scent arousing, but then he caught his own scent start to fill his nose. “That was hot… I’ll be back.” He said quickly and turned around to run to the nearest bathroom.

“Get. Out!” Vegeta demanded to his son, who jumped at the tone and left the kitchen, closing the door behind him, though he didn’t go far as he leaned against the wall, licking his lips as Goten’s scent was starting to affect his own body. 

Goku finally picked himself up off the floor, fixing his clothes. “Ah… That was… awkward.” His face in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. “But being caught… I don’t know…”

“Kakarot, stop yourself from finishing that sentence. I know exactly what you are thinking and feeling, even without our connection completed.” Vegeta swallowed hard. “Go get the mop, we need to clean up.” He still didn’t turn around to face Goku, but he heard the other go to get the mop, before he let out a heavy sigh. He found the idea of being caught and even putting on a show exciting, but for it to be the boys who walked in on them, he wasn’t sure how to process that.


	29. Part 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Kind of don't know where I was going with this chapter. Haha. Though, I'm sure I'll figure something out. I usually update with at least three chapters or more, but I updated recently so this one is getting posted and out of the way for future events.
> 
> Thank you to all who are reading my story, makes me want to write more even if I don't know who you are. And thank you to Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR for replying, really makes me think and come up with ideas to further the story, though sorry, if some of your suggestions aren't exactly used. Though, I'm serious about helping me go on with my story as I have hit writer's block a few time already.

As the morning turned into the afternoon, the two demi-Saiyans were bored. School had ended a few months ago, the two of them even decided to take up Bulma’s idea and do home schooling till their babies were older, though, she hasn't started teaching them as her mind was left else where. So, what do two teens who couldn’t really cause any chaos do? Well, they play spy for the afternoon.

It was really Trunks’ idea and anything that sounded like a game to Goten, he was all for it. Though, their little game was to settle Trunks’ curiosity. It seemed after they had walked in on his father and Goku in the kitchen, the two older Saiyans hadn’t said a word to another or been in the same room as each other. Very suspicious, Trunks figured. So, that was the whole reason to be playing spy, besides their boredom.

First, Vegeta was their victim. They had followed Vegeta from the outside to inside the house. The two of them lower their ki levels as much as they could to follow Vegeta. First, it was a quick bathroom break for Vegeta and the two stayed around the corner. Then to the kitchen, which was surprisingly really clean that everything shinned. Vegeta had grabbed himself a sandwich to eat and cup of water to wash down said sandwich.

As they watched Vegeta’s movements, Trunks noticed his father’s face scrunch up at any movement he did to turn his waist. He relayed that message to Goten using their mind connection. Goten told Trunks that Vegeta’s tail was acting strange too. It curled around his waist tightly, before it started dropping around his waist. It seemed something was effecting Vegeta. 

Vegeta started leaving the kitchen and the two demi-Saiyans quqickly moved away from the kitchen door to the living room. Goten peeked around the corner to watch Vegeta walk up the stairs. Then once he was up the stairs, the two demi-Saiyans continued to follow Vegeta up the stairs and realized Vegeta went into his room. So they crept closer to the doorway to see what Vegeta was doing in his room, but they never got the chance.

“I know you are following me, brats. Stop it or I will blast you both in the ass.” Vegeta’s voice boomed with an annoyed tone, scaring both Trunks and Goten before they dashed away from the room.

Well, that didn’t explain much to Trunks’ curiosity. Well, except for his father still being the usual jerk he always has been. Well, only one other to spy on, Goten’s dad, Goku. Goten told Trunks that spying on his dad would be pointless, through their mink link. But they went to find Goku any ways.

They searched till they found Goku, who was outside doing a few stretches and exercises Well, Trunks wasn’t going to get his answers this way. Though, Goten pointed out that his father looks deep in concentration about something as if he was thinking hard. Both Trunks and Goten knew Goku never thought hard about something unless it was in battle.

Their efforts of finding out anything that was going on between the two older Saiyans came up with no conclusion, leaving the two demi-Saiyans to go find something else to keep them entertained for the rest of the day.

~!~

Letting out a loud yawn, Bulma sat up from her desk stretched out her cramped muscles. “I really should learn to not sleep sitting at my desk.” She rubbed her eye as she got up, and walked over to a metal table and looked down at the occupant. “Hey, Nappa. Get up. We rested long enough.”

The bigger man on the table, started to sit up and swung his thick legs over the edge. “Well, at least we managed to get some rest after getting everything ready.” He looked over at Bulma as he rubbed the top of his bald head. “You sure we have everything ready? We didn’t miss anything, right?”

Bulma shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “No, I am positive we didn’t miss anything. We got the lab set up this morning for Vegeta’s delivery. This afternoon, you were a big help with the nursery. It’s a good thing I didn’t throw out all of Trunks’ baby stuff, but it still shocking that Vegeta didn’t decide to do that himself.”

“Well, from what I remember before technology, Saiyan mothers would sleep with their babies near by. Even in the same bed with them, so there was no need for this nursery. Though, after the Saiyan-Tuffle war, babies were store in chambers, much like the rejuvenation tanks, for three years. Females were few, though among them were some fierce warriors. It would take them at least a year to regain all their strength back from the birth, even heal from their injuries.” Nappa told Bulma, as she looked at him with focused eyes, feeding on the information he was giving her.

“Umm, I knew women were few, but why were they fighting too? I figure if they few, the men would do the fighting more so.” Bulma tapped her chin with her finger.

Nappa shook his head, chuckling to himself. “The females of our race had the same battle urges, just like us men. The urge to fight and destroy our enemies. Those that weren’t fighting warriors were more likely to be working in the slaughter houses, or hunting and fishing on the planet to feed us. They took up the jobs men used to do before we had technology. Of course, some men were assigned to those jobs too, if they were cut out for fighting, as well as work as doctors and help grow our technology as scientists.”

“Oh my.” Bulma commented. “I guess If I were a Saiyan, I would have ended up as a scientist too.”

“Nope.” Nappa told her as he got up off the table. “Men were doctors and scientists. Judging by your attitude, you would have made a fine warrior, or hunter.”

Bulma giggled as her cheeks redden a bit. “I’m not the fighter type. I probably would have been a hunter then.” She looked towards the clock on the wall. “Which by the way, we should go to the kitchen and see if supper is ready. I know I’m hungry, what about you?”

Nappa smirked, seeing her cheeks red for the short moment, before she mentioned being hungry. He patted his gut and nodded his head. “Yes, lets head to the kitchen as you call it to eat. I could use a few plates of those lamb chops your mother is cooking.”

“What? That’s what she is cooking? How do you- Oh wait, never mind. Your nose is more sensitive than mine.” Bulma smiled as she and Nappa headed to the kitchen in the house.

As the sun was slowly setting in the sky, everyone who was living in the Capsule Corp. house had all sat down for supper. Doctor Briefs was sitting at the head of the table, with his wife to his right and Trunks to his left. Beside Mrs. Briefs was Bulma, then Nappa, as Goten sat beside Trunks and Goku. At the other end of the table, Vegeta sat there.

Everyone at the table had started dishing up and chowing down on their food, all except Vegeta who sat there, with a glass of water in front of him. Eyes shifted his direction in question, though Bulma could only guess Vegeta wasn’t going to eat if he was going to deliver tonight.

Goku was sitting more closer to Vegeta, but he didn’t eat in his usual manner with two hands. No, his left hand was busy resting on the small bump of Vegeta’s body as he ate with one hand. This two raised a lot of questions.

Bulma finished her plate of food, as the other Saiyans in the room continued to eat themselves full. Doctor Briefs had thanked his wife for the food before getting up and leaving the kitchen, having unfinished work to continue on. Bulma turned her attention from her father to Vegeta. “Vegeta, I think you should go down to the labs and get yourself ready to deliver the baby tonight. It is the full moon after all.”

Vegeta shot her glare, as Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head beside Vegeta. “Vegeta’s been in labour since before we started eating. He called me up to his room to help him out.”

Gasps from everyone sitting at the table was heard, dishes and utensils stopped moving, as everyone’s wide eyes were on Vegeta. Though, Mrs. Briefs who was clearing the table hadn’t opened her eyes, she wore a completely shocked face with her mouth open. “Father, shouldn’t you be in lab having your baby, before it you know, claws it way out of you?” Trunks asked his father, to get the same answer everyone else was looking for. Goten got up out of his seat and dashed out of the room to quickly call his brother and Raditz over. They should at least be here for the birth of their father’s baby.

“No, tonight is the night of the blood moon on this mud ball of a planet. I plan on having the baby when the blood moon is high in the sky. A Saiyan born under the blood moon will be a strong warrior and it’s rare that it happened on Vegeta-Sei.” Vegeta told them all who was in the kitchen.

Nappa shook his head in disbelief. Could Vegeta be pulling their leg about being in labour? Sure, they figured the pregnant Saiyans would deliver on a full moon, but as told earlier, the blood moon would last a week. “Then why isn’t the baby clawing to get out of you, Vegeta?”

“Oh, I got that covered.” Goku smiled his goofy smile. “I’m keeping the baby calm by touching Vegeta’s belly and feeding our child my own energy, to save Vegeta from using his own.”

Bulma had enough of this and stood up from her place at the table. “Vegeta, we should get you to the lab, before it’s too late. You could end up-”

“Sit the hell down, woman.” Vegeta interrupted her before she could speak anymore, scaring the life out her and Trunks. “I am choosing when I want to have this baby, not the other way around. Kakarot is doing a fine job at keeping our child calm and well fed with energy.” 

Though, as he looked at Bulma and Nappa even, he could see their worried looks on their faces. Just from their looks alone, he knew exactly what they were thinking about. “Stop worrying. The baby won’t die and neither will I. As long as Kakarot is feeding the baby his energy, their is a 0% chance the baby will die. The baby just has to be patient and kept calm.”

Seeing how stressed Vegeta was getting, Goku looked in Vegeta direction with a serious look on his face, and all Vegeta did was nod, before both him and Goku got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen side by side, as Goku never moved his hand from Vegeta’s belly.

Goten came in after they left and looked around the kitchen. Everyone was quiet and seemed to have worried looks on their faces. There was defiantly something he missed as he tilted his head to the side and scratched the top of his head.

~!~

As Gohan and Raditz flew to Capsule Corp., Gohan held a baby carrier with Dartz inside. He really didn’t wish to fly with his month old son, but Raditz told him that Dartz was more Saiyan than Gohan was and wouldn’t be effected by the flight. To which Raditz was right. Dartz was content and sleeping the whole way there. 

Their main flight plan was land just outside of Capsule Corp., but the closer they got, they felt Goku’s ki energy and Vegeta’s too in an open area on the glass, surrounded by trees on the property. Both, Raditz and Gohan decided to land there to see what was going on and why Vegeta was outside. 

As they landed, Vegeta was resting on the ground, laying back on a the smallest hill that made up the clearing. Goku was landing beside him, hand placed on the belly bump, whispering in a soft voice to the ki energy within. 

Raditz raised a brow in question and looked down at Vegeta. “What are you doing out here? I thought Goten told Gohan that the baby was coming?”

Vegeta poked to the darkening sky, in the direction of the blood moon appearing. “I wish to bathe in the light of the blood moon before I have this child in the moon light.” His eyes looked at the two who joined them, but he made no other attempts to move. 

“But, isn’t that risky? I mean, you are outside and not inside the lab. Which where are the others?” Gohan looked around and didn’t see or sense anyone else. It seemed they were still within the house.

Raditz smirked as he looked over at Gohan. “Kakarot is touching Vegeta, meaning he is feeding the baby his own energy, as well as keeping the baby calm. If Vegeta had remembered he could have calmed Dartz down and wasn’t pregnant himself.”

“Mmm, Raditz,” Vegeta groaned feeling a slight discomfort. “we are going to need help delivering this baby outside, so I would appreciate it if you helped out with it and kept it quiet from the others inside.” He looked up at Raditz who gave him a nod. “And Gohan, you will have to help as well. Goku is going to need to concentrate on keeping the baby calm.”

“I will help out, though I do think it would be easier inside the lab where all the tools are for this to happen. Of course, I would never deny an order of my prince, so I will do as you say.” Raditz said, to which Gohan let out a silence sigh as to not draw attention to him. As much as he was starting to enjoy Raditz’ company, it seemed Raditz heart still lied with following orders of the Prince of all Saiyans.

Goku looked up at Gohan and could see there was some conflict roaming around in his son’s head, so he thought to distract him. “Hey, Gohan,” Goku said, as he sat up, his hand never leaving Vegeta’s belly. “Can I see Dartz?”

Gohan walks over to his father with the baby carrier and opens it up to see Dartz stirring awake and smiling at Goku as he waves hi. Gohan smiles, seeing how calm and carefree his father acts with his son and even uses his tail as a distraction for the baby to play with. That’s when Dartz notices his own tail swaying beside him and tries to catch it as well, but fails.

Looking up at the sky, Vegeta watch the sky go dark and the blood moon rise high letting it’s beams of red light shine down on him. He let out a groan, which drew Goku’s attention from Dartz to his mate. “I-it’s time, Kakarot.” Was all Vegeta said, before his face scrunched up in discomfort.

“I’ll take Dartz into the house.” Gohan got up and picked up the baby carrier. “I’ll be back.” And smiled at Raditz, who nodded his head. He sighed as he took off to the house and sensed out his brother’s ki. He realized him and Trunks were in the bedroom, which he realized it was a full moon tonight, not just the blood moon tonight. He didn’t want to interrupt his brother and Trunks, but someone needed to take care of his son. 

Taking a chance, Gohan knocked on the window to Trunks’ room. Behind the curtain there were soft voices before the curtain opened and Trunks greeted Gohan by opening the window. Both teens were shirtless, but from what Gohan could see from the shifted blanket they wore sleeping pants, which meant he didn’t catch them at a bad time. 

“Umm, I know you two were probably sleeping, but would you mind looking after Dartz for a moment.” Gohan held out the baby carrier, to which Trunks took it and brought it inside as Goten moved to the window.

“What’s going on? Did you and Raditz just get here? It would have been easier to come through the house to leave Dartz with us, you know?” Goten asked, looking up at his brother with a curious face to match their father’s. Goten’s hair had even grown to match their father’s hair and he looked like a younger version of Goku.

“Ah, yeah it would have been, but I really don’t want to back track all through the house, since they want me to help with Vegeta. Dartz is awake and if he starts to cry, it could be distracting. Just keep him company for while.” Gohan scratch the back of his neck in a nervous laughter to match Goku’s own nervous habit. 

“Yeah, sure.” Goten raised a brow, not completely believing his brother, but he had no choice. “Well, get going.” He shooed Gohan away and closed the window, before he turned around to watch Trunks hold Dartz in his arms and making goofy faces, just like Bulma used to make to Trunks when he was a baby. Dartz was happy and giggling. Goten smiled and placed his hand on his baby bump, wondering if he own baby would be a happy baby too.

Even as Goku was keeping the baby calm inside Vegeta, Vegeta’s body was reacting and causing the prince pain. Vegeta’s forehead lined with sweat as his fingers clawed into the ground by his hips. “R-raditz, make the cut.” He struggled to speak. He understood now that his body was trying to have contractions, but not actually having the lady parts to delivery a child, it was reacting in it’s own way.

Goku moved his other hand to help shift Vegeta’s shirt higher on his body, pulling the material out from under his other hand, that was feeding the baby within his energy. Raditz knelt beside Vegeta and with one hand he formed a small ki ball at the tip, ready to make the first cut through Vegeta’s skin as Gohan landed beside his father.

“Agh!” Vegeta grunts from the pain of Raditz cutting into his skin, but quickly bites down on his lip to stop anymore sounds coming from his mouth, as Raditz gets to work fast and carefully. He is able to pull out the womb and all, with the baby inside, but Goku removes his hand from contact with the baby and started to close up Vegeta’s incision by burning it close with his own ki. He hands Vegeta a senzu bean from within his pocket and lets Vegeta chew it up.

Raditz stands up with the mess in his hands and all too soon the baby starts to claw it’s way out, the womb’s flesh easily get cut through by the baby and fluid spills out on the ground as Gohan reaches for the baby as Raditz wasn’t going to be able to catch the baby properly.

“Oh, hey there little guy.” Gohan speaks in a soft voice as the baby cries in his arms and Gohan quickly ties and cuts the cord. Knowing the baby was probably hungry, he brings over the baby to Vegeta, kneeling beside him as Goku helps Vegeta sit up and remove his shirt. Gohan uses the shirt to wrap the baby in it, before passing the baby gently to Vegeta.

Standing there disgusted by what he has on his hands and what on the ground in front of him, Raditz shoots small ki blasts to turn everything into dust. “Agh, never am I doing that again!” He scowls as Gohan gets up and walks over to him. 

“Shh.” Gohan narrows his eyes at Raditz, who is about to say something, but Gohan points towards Vegeta.

There in the blood moon light, Vegeta sits and lets the baby feed from his right nipple, the opposite one that Dartz had fed from. Goku is sitting behind Vegeta, resting his head on his shoulder, after planting soft kisses to Vegeta’s neck and looks down at the baby. 

“What are you going to name our son, Vegeta?” Goku speaks softly. He never got a chance to ask Vegeta what he would name their son, but now was as good as any time to ask. 

“The first son born in my royal bloodline always gets the same name as the father, or in this case the mother, Prince Vegeta the tenth. But for you, Kakarot, we can name him Vegeta Jr.” Vegeta grinned as he watched his son feed, quite content that he brought a pure blooded Saiyan into this world, even if circumstances were different.

“Awe, Vegeta Jr.” Goku wrapped his tail from behind around Vegeta’s waist. “Hey there, ‘Geta Jr. Welcome to the world. You’re going to be a strong little guy, just like your mother and father.” He smiled big, feeling a strong ki sense from the infant.

Vegeta Jr had looked up at the two Saiyans. His black hair was spiked and had a fringe of hair for bangs. Though, what was interesting enough was the fact his eyes were a deep maroon color, his tail was black to match his hair as well. He purred in content and snuggled farther up into Vegeta’s arms and continued to feast from the Saiyan who was his mother.

Goku kissed the side of Vegeta’s neck. “Are his eyes supposed to be that color?” He questioned, more so worried, as his tail flicked anxiously behind him, throwing off the scent of worry.

“Yes, yes they are, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s words alone calmed down Goku. “A child given birth under the blood moon. It’s rare and in most cases, impossible to deliver a child under the blood moon. But you made it possible. He will carry the moon light forever in his eyes and grow up to be a strong warrior.”

Raditz rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I know that tale and you know it just as good as I do, Vegeta. Any child caught born under the blood moon was regarded as a curse if they lived.” He mumbled to himself as he started walking away. Gohan was quick to accompany. 

“What do you mean, a curse, Raditz?” Gohan placed a hand on his arm, stopping the Saiyan from walking any farther as he worried what Raitz might know.

Raditz sighed. “Vegeta probably wants to prove that the blood moon means nothing. Though, it has been stated that any child born under the blood moon of Vegeta-Sei was sacrificed to bring others hope of conceiving a child that night. The full moon on Vegeta-Sei happened every 8 months, signalling the our heat cycle and the brink of a new year every second full moon. It was rare for the moon to ever be a blood moon, it sure didn’t happen in my time there as a child, but not everyone got knocked up during the week the full moon was in cycle. But the blood moon, if a child was born and sacrificed that night, everyone would end up with children if they…” Raditz shivered at the thought. “Drank a sip of the infant’s blood. It was a tradition from our wild times as beasts from what I have been told. Before the Saiyan-Tuffle war.”

Gohan raised a brow. It didn’t seem right, sacrificing a newborn baby just to drink their blood, if they were born under the blood moon. Surely it must be one of those crazy traditions that Vegeta didn’t want to hold out, or rather carry the child till it was time. It was probably another one of Vegeta’s ideas to show how selfish he was and to prove everyone wrong.

“What happened if the child lived? You never mentioned that.” Gohan still had doubts as the tradition seemed a little too savage to be carried out.

Raditz shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know because no child had ever been lucky enough to survive. I just hate how Vegeta had to do something this crazy just to satisfy his own needs. I’m glad Vegeta and the baby are all right now, but I still worried that one of them could have died tonight because of Vegeta’s foolishness. Do you understand?”

Once more, it seemed like Raditz held more feelings towards Vegeta then him, but Gohan knew it had to be because they were comrades and Vegeta was titled as his Prince long ago. “I understand, Raditz. Now, how about we go and retrieve our son and spend the night here. Only one night, though.”

Raditz reached out and hugged Gohan close to his body. “Are you sure you want to have our son with us?” He purred in his chest.

Gohan shook his head. “Not tonight.” Gohan looked up at the blood moon. “I feel like the moon isn’t the same as it was before when I first felt it and then I was knocked up. It seems to possess a weaker effect that I can easily ignore.”

“I know what you mean, Gohan. You have to remember though. The full moon happened every 8 months on Vegeta-Sei and was really a lot closer to us as well. I’m positive next month the effects will reach you. After all, Saiyan pregnancies only lasted 6 months, if they were conceived during the full moon heat cycle and the women just needed two months to recover from pregnancies.” Raditz smirked lustfully at Gohan, but Gohan pushed him back a bit and started walking to the house to go get Dartz from Trunks and Goten. The full moon may not cause the same effects as before, Raditz was showing he was sex hungry tonight.


	30. Part 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the next five chapters I had posted. 
> 
> I have already started typing out Part 40, though I am at a bit of a stand still with that chapter. I have seemed to put Goten and Trunks in a bit of a relationship bind and you will catch the first bit of it in this chapter, hopefully, I will find a resolve for the two.

The week after the blood moon appeared and rested in the sky, the days became warmer. It was that time of year when days should get cold till the temperature dropped. Those that were primarily affected by the change were the Earth born Saiyans and the humans of Plant Earth. With that animals were affected as well as harvests. 

Headlines were wondering about what conspiracy could create these changes. More so climate changes. The theories were piling up, but nothing was making it clear. Capsule Corp. got many letters asking if they knew, but the good doctor has been just as lost as the rest of the world. Doctor Briefs asked Bulma what could be the issue, but even she didn’t have answers. Her only contact, Jaco, hadn’t answered any of her calls and she left several messages.

Nappa had suggested a few ideas. He figured there was a black hole that was pulling the Earth towards the sun. But the theory was dismissed by Bulma as there was no black hole in the Milky Way Galaxy. Another of his ideas was some mad doctor was changing the climate with a generator. And just like his first suggestion, it was dismissed by Bulma as there was no machine big enough to perform that without being noticed by others. 

During this time of change, Goku moved into Capsule Corp. and slept in Vegeta’s room. He spent more time with Vegeta Jr. It gave Vegeta a break from carrying their son around all the time, only he really wished Goku would give him a chance to care for their son, besides just feeding him.

Even Vegeta Jr slept in bed with them, which Vegeta was fearful for in the beginning, but Goku seemed to sleep in one position if Vegeta Jr was in bed with them. It also saved Vegeta from getting up in the middle of the night to feed their son.

Vegeta was outside in the sun, enjoying the heat, much to Bulma’s telling him it’s not good for his body. He could worry less what happens to his body in the heat, it just felt nice to not be carrying a baby in his belly anymore. Though, as he was enjoying the sun, relaxing, there was always something to disturb him. 

“Damn it, Trunks! Don't you care about me at all?” Goten’s voice came from around the corner of the house. “You rather talk to all your ex girlfriends then talk to me!”

Trunks turned the corner, his phone in his hand as he seemed to be typing out messages on the device. “It’s not that, Goten. Everyone is wondering where I am since I haven’t returned to school. I have worked up some excuse and kept my story straight.”

“Then why not tell them you knocked up your mate and you have to stay home to work and support your new family.” Goten had his arms crossed over his chest. 

Trunks stopped and turned to face Goten. “It’s not as easy as that. Everyone knows where I live and they would want to come by the house to congratulate me and meet the ‘woman’ I knocked up. Unlike you, I was popular in school.”

Goten’s jaw dropped, before he closed it and his eyes started to water up. “I understand how it is. You didn’t even want to be my boyfriend before because I wasn’t popular.” He pushed Trunks with both hands, getting him off balance and Trunks fell into one of many rose bushes along the house. “You can take your unborn child and go be with one of many of your girlfriends and have a family with them.” Goten turned away and stomped off.

“Ouch, Goten.” Trunks tried his best to remove himself from the thorny bush of roses. Once he got up, he sighed, rubbing his baby bump. He walked the other way, in the direction of Vegeta. He looked upwards and sighed, seeing Vegeta there. “You know you shouldn’t be outside for long. Mom said this much sun exposure isn’t good for anyone.”

“Don’t go telling me what I can or can’t do. Vegeta-Sei had two suns and this is nothing.” Vegeta looked towards Trunks. “Plus, you have problems of your own and should only worry about yourself and your mate.” He watched his son flinch at the word ‘mate’.

“So, you heard.” Trunks shook his head slowly, as he looked back down at his phone and typed a new message on it. “Really, Goten never had problems with me talking to everyone, but now he is putting up a big fuss. It’s his own fault, he refused to hang out with a lot of kids because he was so infatuated with me.”

Vegeta snarled, he really didn’t want to deal with this. It wasn’t his problem, but really, when had Trucks ever come to him with his troubles before. He sat up straighter in his seat and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel that was around his neck and placed the towel on the arm of the chair. “I thought by now you would understand why Goten was infatuated with you. He knew you two were soul mates for a long time before you two mated. It’s no wonder he didn’t want friends because if he showed interest in another, you might suppose he didn’t want you anymore. It makes perfect sense to me why he pushed everyone away to get to you.”

Trunks sat down on a lawn chair beside his father. “You are saying it’s my fault that I wanted friends and have a life with others?” He shook his head once more. “It’s not like I don’t care for him, but I needed to talk to other people that didn’t talk about fighting or experiments.”

This really wasn’t Vegeta’s area to talk. He was the one who always needed to train and get better than Goku and show Goku how much stronger he was, but Goku was always one step ahead of him. He was infatuated with Goku, before he realized it was because they were soul mates.

“You are more like your human mother. She is the sociable type, so you didn’t get it from me. Goten was isolated by Chi-Chi and didn’t have the chance to make friends like you did. You have to understand him in that way. As I see it, he needs your attention. Especially since he is pregnant and his emotions are all over the place.” Vegeta tried to figure out what their problem was, but this was all he could really say as he didn’t know Trunks or Goten on a personal level, that was his own fault for not trying to understand his own son.

“He’s not the only one pregnant, father.” Trunks crossed his arms over his chest. “Goten should realize I gave up my life to be pregnant with our child. I wish I could go outside these walls and actually talk to my friends, but instead I am stuck here. I really care for him and love him, but I need my space and my own life.”

Vegeta shook his head. “You gave up on your life outside of these walls, yet you want Goten to realize you need your own life? Isn’t that contradicting what you are saying?”

Trunks opened his eyes wide, before he huffed and closed his eyes. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong. I just want…” Trunks sighed and opened his eyes. “I don’t even know what I want anymore. I want Goten and give him everything he wants, but I want to be free as well.”

“You gave up your freedom when you mated with him. It’s the human definition of marriage, except you can’t get a divorce, it’s a lifetime commitment.” Vegeta really wishes he could slap his son upside the head, but if Bulma found out, he wouldn’t hear the end of slapping his pregnant son.

“I’m too young for this.” Trunks got up, his tailed bristled around his waist. “We got into this too soon. I’m not even sure I am ready to have children.”

Vegeta didn’t have words for his son anymore, there really wasn’t anything he could say. He knew his son was too young for this, by human standards. If they had been on Vegeta-Sei, Trunks would have mated by the time he hit his first heat, or at least what Vegeta understood. Nappa told him times were different before Frieza, so he could only go off what he grew up with.

As Vegeta was lost in his mind, Trunks had headed inside and didn’t hear Trunks tell him he should get in the house before Bulma came out. Though, it wasn’t Bulma he had to worry about. Goku had slipped out of the house, carrying Vegeta Jr. 

“Hey, Vegeta. It’s feeding time. ‘Geta Jr is getting fussy.” Goku held the baby in his arms facing Vegeta with his back towards the sun to block the baby from the hot sun. The baby in his arms was trying to rip Goku’s shirt off his chest and opening and closing his mouth on the cloth of the shirt. “Yes, you are getting fussy.” He laughed lightly.

Vegeta looked up as the sun was blocked by the taller Saiyan. “Next time you knock me up, I’m not letting you near the baby.” He got up and headed inside, picking up his towel and wiping his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Vegeta. I never got hold Gohan like this, because Chi-Chi thought I would hurt the baby with my muscles. This is so new to me and I want to spend all the time I can with ‘Geta Jr before he grows up.” Goku pouted as he followed Vegeta into the house and handed the baby over to Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he let his son have his pick and latched on to his right nipple. “Kakarot, you think you are the one who never got to spend time with their first son. Bulma kept Trunks a secret from me till she had the baby. Back then I was so angry with her keeping the pregnancy from me that I refused to spend time with Trunks and focused on training to surpass you.”

“I know, Vegeta.” Goku placed his hands on Vegeta’s shoulders as he shifted his eyes and didn’t see anyone else around, so he brought his face to Vegeta’s and kissed his lips gently. He felt Vegeta relax his tense muscles under his hands. Goku pulled away from the kiss to speak against Vegeta’s lips. “If you want to spend time with ‘Geta Jr, tell me and you can have the day with him. Though, I never took you for the baby type, to tell you the truth.”

“I carried him for 6 months, I think I take care of Vegeta Jr for a day.” Vegeta smirked against Goku’s lips. “Besides, I think you need to talk to your other son. Him and Trunks are having an argument and he really needs someone to give him attention as Trunks is too dense to do it.”

Goku sighed and stood up straight, taking a step away from Vegeta. “They really got into this way too early. And for both of them to be pregnant at the same time, probably doesn’t help the situation they are in either.” He leans down and kissed the side of Vegeta Jr’s head. “You have fun with mommy. Daddy is going to spend time with your brother.” He spoke softly to the baby.

Vegeta rolled his eyes again at being called mommy. It seemed too childish, but he wasn’t going to stop Goku from talking that way to their son. “Now, go find your son and see what you can do to help him.” He turned around to head to the living room and relax with Vegeta Jr.

Goku nodded and sensed where Goten’s ki level was and IT’d to the room Goten had run off to, which was the upstairs entertainment room. He appeared behind Goten, who was lounging on the couch, watching T.V. Some drama show as far as Goku could tell. “Hey there, Goten.” Goku spoke, which made Goten jump in fright. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He waved his hands in front of him.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Goten held a hand to his beating heart. “I thought I locked the door, but I guess doors don’t mean anything when you can just appear anywhere.”

“Oh, sorry. Did you want to be left alone?” Goku asked, though Goten moved over and patted the couch cushion beside him for his father to take a seat. “I know it’s none of my business, but Vegeta said you might be feeling upset.”

Goten brought his knees up and hugged them, as close as he could to his body. “More like I am.” He let out a depressing sounding sigh. “If Vegeta told you to come see me, you probably know what it is about then?”

“Actually, I don’t know what it is about. He just told me you two have been fighting, you and Trunks.” Goku placed his arm around Goten’s shoulders and pulled him in closer to his body. “It must be hard with the two of you being pregnant and all together, but I thought that might have brought you two closer as a couple.”

Goten shook his head. “It doesn’t actually. It seems being pregnant together is pushing us apart, because we spend so much time together, but have different needs. Just where I want to cuddle with Trunks, he’s getting anxious because he wants to get out of the house. Because, though we are pregnant, he doesn’t leave because he doesn’t know how he would explain to his friends that he is pregnant.”

“Yeah, I guess that does cause a problem then for you two.” Goku rubbed the bottom of his chin with his other hand. “Well, I’m here if you want to cuddle. I wouldn’t say no to you.”

Goten shook his head. “You have a mate and you have a baby to take care of. I’m not a little boy anymore, dad.” He looked up at Goku with a pout on his face. “I wish mom was still around. I know she would want to take care of me.”

Goku let out a gentle full hearty chuckle. “Goten, just because I have Vegeta and ‘Geta Jr to protect and care for, doesn’t mean I won’t protect and care for my other family. Gohan has Raditz right now and Dartz to care for as a family. You are still young and if you need daddy to protect and care for you, I always will.” He kissed the side of Goten’s head.

“Thanks dad.” Goten lean more into Goku’s body, feeling the warmth his father had. “I wish I could help Trunks out, though I know he just wants to be left alone.”

“Then give Trunks his space. Let him be, as I am sure he will start to miss having you around.” Goku rubbed Goten’s upper arm with his hand that was around his shoulders. “If you ever get lonely and just want your daddy around to hold you, you can always find me. I’m not going anywhere for a while.” He rested his head on Goten’s head and held him close.

His thoughts started to dirt off to what King Kai and Dende told him. A traveler coming from an unknown place to bring him, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa to a new world. He still never figured out if he could save his friends and family. He didn’t even know if he could save his new born son either. So many unanswered question roamed through his head. Though, the one thing that bothered him the most was knowing the Earth was dying and the human population would become extinct. There had to be a way to save everyone, there just had to be a way, but with the dragon balls in stone form, there was no way of knowing if Shenron could help.

With these thoughts running through his head so clearly, he didn’t realize that Vegeta too, could read his thoughts and everything he was thinking about was being shared with the Prince of all Saiyans. Goku was caught off guard when a voice spoke in his head that sounded like Vegeta. 

“ _Kakarot, how long have you known about this?_ ”

Goku jumped a bit, startled by the voice and he looked down at Goten, who had fallen asleep in his arms against his body. He looked around to find the source, but Vegeta wasn’t there. “ _Strange, I thought Vegeta just spoke to me…_ ”

“ _I did, you moron. Did you forget we have a mind link now that we are mates? We can share information with each other through our mind link, which you just did. So, answer me. How long have you known about this?_ ”

Vegeta didn’t sound too impressed, in fact, he seemed upset that Goku had kept this information from him. Goku let out a heavy breath, before he answered in his head. “ _I have known for 5 months now._ ”

“ _You have known for five months now!? Did it ever occur to you to inform the rest of us!? This is a serious situation. Do you even know how long we have on Earth?_ ”

“ _No, I actually don’t. King Kai said he would keep me informed of any new information he might have on this traveller, but everything I just about is all I know. I’m sorry, Vegeta. I just didn’t want to upset anyone, nor do I know if I can save everyone. Only the four of us can go. I don’t even know if I can save our son. Please forgive me, Vegeta._ ” Goku let a couple tears roll down his cheeks and into Goten’s hair.

“ _I don’t wish to talk about it right now. We will talk about it more tonight, when it is just us and everyone is asleep._ ”

Hearing the calm, yet frustrated tone of Vegeta in his head, Goku just nodded his head, though Vegeta could see him nod his head. He was about to answer Vegeta, till he looked down at Goten. “ _Um, Vegeta, do you mind if tonight I sleep with Goten? He’s kind of out of sorts and I think him and Trunks need to spend some time away from each other. It seems Goten won’t agree to sleeping alone, so just for tonight can I sleep with him?_ ”

After a minute of silence, Goku figured Vegeta was going to say no. Vegeta needed Goku there, just as much as Goten needed Goku to protect and care for him right now. Though, Vegeta could always try and put Vegeta Jr in the nursery, but Goku was the one who wanted Vegeta Jr to sleep between him and Vegeta.

“ _If you want, Goten can come sleep in our bed beside you. The bed is big enough for all of us._ ”

“ _Thank you, Vegeta._ ” Goku replied back with a smile on his face. At least Vegeta understood that Goten needed him.


	31. Part 30

Later that same day, the sun had started to set and the air became chilly outside. It was something everyone had to get used to. Warm days and cold nights. Which was the reason a lot of theories didn’t add up to the climate change. No matter the reason, it was cold outside.

Goku had suggested to Goten to come sleep with him and Vegeta, but the teen was kind of worried how that would turn out. Sure, he was all for giving Trunks his space and sleeping with father, just sleeping with Vegeta he was unsure of. He didn’t want to interrupt his father’s time with Vegeta or witness something he didn’t want to think about. The time he walked in on them was enough for him.

Though, Goku reassured Goten that nothing would happen between him and Vegeta. And even said since Vegeta Jr was born, him and Vegeta hadn’t been intimate with each other for that reason. He just didn’t know if Vegeta would share his father for a night or not. He didn’t want to be a third wheel for cuddling up to his father. 

When everyone started going to bed, Bulma went to her room and shut the door. Trunks headed to the bedroom and turned around to see Goten heading in the other direction with his father and Goku. “Goten, are you coming to bed?” Trunks called out to the other demi-Saiyan. 

“Ah, no. I’m going to sleep with my father tonight, if that’s alright?” Goten pouted a bit as he started feeling bad now for leaving Trunks to sleep alone.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t bother me any. Well, goodnight then.” Was all he said, before going into the bedroom he shared with Goten, closing the door behind him.

Goku patted Goten on the shoulder. “Just give him some space, he needs just as much as you need affection.” He whispered, just so Trunks didn’t picked up on his words.

Nappa stood at his doorway as Goku and Goten walked into the bed that Vegeta and Goku shared, only to stop Vegeta. “Ain’t that sweet. Sleeping as a tribe. If I didn’t know any better, I would ask if I can be a part of your tribe tonight.” He chuckled lowly.

Vegeta shifted Vegeta Jr in his arms, stopping to look at Nappa. “Why on Earth would you ask something like that, Nappa? Goten is only sleeping with us to give Trunks some space. And what is this about a tribe?”

“Well, before the Saiyan-Tuffle war, Saiyans were wild. Living off the land and such as you should know. It was also common among family tribes to sleep together. Though, usually if a family member found another to mate they had to stay with their mates tribe or create their own tribe. More history to it all, but it was common for families sleep together.” Nappa informed Vegeta, before turning around going into his room. “Well, anyways, good night, Prince Vegeta.” He closed the door to leave Vegeta in a puzzling state.

It seemed off to Vegeta for Nappa to inform him of this, but he shrugged it off as a Saiyan instinct that once was there for survival before the war. He carrying Vegeta Jr into the bedroom and closed the door softly behind him, before walking over to the bed. Goku was already laying on his back with Goten at his left side, leave Vegeta to place Vegeta Jr down on Goku’s right side. Then he laid down beside Vegeta Jr, facing Goku. 

Goten picked up his head from where it laid on Goku’s chest and looked between the two and seen Vegeta Jr curled up with his own tail. “You guys sleep with the baby in bed?” He whispered softly.

Goku nodded his head. “I wanted to spend as much time as I can with our son, since I missed watching you as a baby and well, I wasn’t allowed to touch Gohan when he was young.” He kissed the top of Goten’s head as Goten laid his head down again. 

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous, dad? Aren’t you afraid of hurting Vegeta Jr?” Goten mumbled out, realizing why his father and Vegeta hadn’t been intimate. With a baby in bed, who could be intimate without waking up said baby. 

“Your father has actually been a still sleeper. He doesn’t toss and turn when Vegeta Jr is in bed. It was his idea anyways. Though, I’m not sure it’s a good thing as Vegeta Jr hasn’t slept in his own crib unless it’s for naps.” Vegeta grumbled, a bit annoyed about it, but he really wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially since Goku had spent most of his time caring for Vegeta Jr, this was one of those time Vegeta could be close to Vegeta Jr, without it being feeding time.

With a nod of his head, Goten closed his eyes and listening to the sound of his father’s heart beating. The rhythm was steady and soon put him to sleep. Goku reached over with his other arm under the pillows and rubbed Vegeta’s shoulder with his thumb, earning him a soft hum from Vegeta, to tell him Vegeta was still awake.

“ _Do you still wish to talk about it?_ ” Goku question through their mind link. 

Vegeta reached a hand up and held onto Goku’s hand that was under the pillows. “ _I would like to know more about it, but if you rather spend tonight just sleeping with your son, that’s fine._ ”

“ _No, we can talk about it. I just don’t know what you want to know about it, because I don’t have all the answers. I wish I did, but even King Kai has been having troubles finding out what exactly is going on._ ”

Vegeta moved his tail under the blanket, towards Goku’s own and intertwined with Goku’s tail under the blanket. “ _Tell me all you know. Give me the information you have been told so far._ ”

“ _Well, where do I start…_ ” Goku thought of everything right from the beginning and shared with Vegeta what Dende told him about the Earth dying, and how he was a part of a civilization before coming to Earth and that a traveller would be taking him to a new world with that civilization. Then he retold what King Kai said about the new world needing him there along with Vegeta and the other two pure blooded Saiyans, saying Vegeta can’t do everything on his own and would need Goku. “ _… And that is all I know, since East King Kai won’t share what is happening in his quarter of the Galaxies._ ”

Vegeta processed all this information in his head and tried to find the hidden message in what everyone told him about the fate of the Earth dying and what was going to happen. Of course, Goku’s naive mind didn’t help with it. There were only certain things that didn’t add up to him. 

“ _When is this to happen, Kakarot? That would useful information._ ” Was his first question to Goku, as Vegeta wanted answers, but he was going to have to ask Goku each question separately to get a clear answer.

Goku sighed out loud. “ _That we are unsure of and when King Kai finds out the traveller has enter his quarter of the Universe, that is the time we have to leave for the Lookout._ ” He wished he had the answer to that question. He would even warn all his friends of the danger and the end of life so they could spend their last moments with their families, but without that knowledge, he had to keep this a secret. Though, he was still going to try and save his friends when the traveller came.

“ _I understand, Kakarot. Now, do you know what civilization you were a part of before you came to Earth? Now you better think hard about this one._ ” Vegeta knew Goku was a Saiyan, and he was a part of the Saiyan race on Vegeta-Sei, but Vegeta knew Vegeta-Sei no longer existed. Frieza had told him it was destroyed, first by an asteroid, but then he learned Frieza was the one to blow it up. Meaning there must be another place Goku had made home before Earth.

Goku shook his head. “ _No, I wasn’t a part of any civilization before I landed on Earth. At least to what I understand. I was sent to Earth in a Saiyan pod, but I don’t know remember anything before I had hit my head as a toddler._ ”

This time it was Vegeta’s turn to sigh softly. “ _I wonder what planet you landed on in the Eastern quadrant of the Universe, there are hundreds of galaxies out there in the whole Universe, but there are only four Galaxies that surround the middle Galaxy that holds Namek, well New Namek. I haven’t travelled the whole Universe, but galaxies that surround the Galaxy that once held Vegeta-Sei were no friend to Saiyans._ ” Vegeta knew he didn’t tell Bulma and everyone everything he knew about the Universe, because there was so much to remember to recall so he only told them of the four Galaxies that surround New Namek and Galaxy Patrol Station as well as other planets. Still, the Milky Way Galaxy was the farthest North Galaxy in the Northern quadrant.

“ _Vegeta, why did you keep all the information from everyone? Surely Bulma knows there are more galaxies out there than what you told her._ ”

Vegeta wanted to curse himself for thinking about it while his mind was still linked to Goku’s. “ _I just said what they wanted to hear. I didn’t want to get into it. You are probably right. Bulma most likely knows I lied, but it wasn’t a complete lie. I just didn’t mention it all._ ”

“ _Well, you get some sleep. Don’t think to hard about it, till we have more answers._ ” Goku told Vegeta as he closed his eyes and Vegeta closed off their mind link from his end. It was still going to bother him, though he rolled the idea around in his head some more. Someone knew there were Siayans here on Earth and if Goku’s true nature as a child was rumbustious, then why would they want to call on Saiyans to help them. 

Then Vegeta shivered as if the cold outside got to him. Ice-jins. If they found out Goku was the one to stop Frieza and Cooler, then could they be wanting the Saiyans to come help destroy them? Though, why was Earth dying then? So many unanswered question that Vegeta wanted the answers to. 

~!~

Next morning, Vegeta had gotten up before Vegeta Jr would fuss to be fed. It seemed his body understood when it was to feed his son, just like it was when Dartz was staying here with Raditz. His instincts were synced with the babies, though he was lucky that Vegeta Jr one woke up once a night to be fed unlike Dartz who needed to be fed three times during the night. Hopefully Gohan’s instincts had finally caught up with him. 

Instead of disturbing Goku and Goten as they slept, he left the room carrying Vegeta Jr, who started waking up and sucking on Vegeta’s left nipple. Bulma had asked Vegeta before why his pecks didn’t grow and form to breast to feed the babies. His only remark to her was that he was a male and didn’t have breasts like woman do, his pecks were made of muscle, though he told her his pecks were soft now since becoming pregnant and not hard with muscle. 

Vegeta could only assume they were soft to withhold breast milk for the baby. He could only be happy to still be flat chested. He couldn’t see himself with big boobs and wear that contraption Bulma wore to hold her breasts. 

Walking downstairs, Vegeta opened the door to the kitchen to see the usual morning folk. Mrs. Briefs cooking up breakfast, Doctor Briefs reading his newspaper, Bulma fully dressed up with toast for a day of work, and Nappa enjoying a cup of coffee. Nappa was against coffee in the first place, till Vegeta told him he could add sugar or creamer to the drink to sweeten it up.

“Good morning, Prince Vegeta. Did you sleep well?” Nappa was the first to notice Vegeta entering the kitchen and making his way over to his usual spot he sat at, at the end of the table.

“Yes, I slept well.” Vegeta readjusted Vegeta Jr in his arms, so he was hold the baby with one arm as Vegeta Jr’s tail wrapped around the arm that was holding him. The baby started softly purring his chest, signalling to Vegeta that he was almost full.

“Oh, there is my other grandson.” Mrs Briefs turned around from the counter and walked over to Vegeta. “May I hold him?” She asked politely.

Vegeta nodded his head, as he pulled Vegeta Jr away from his nipple and handed him to the older woman. He had told them before that his son with Goku wasn’t their grandchild, but they implied he was a part of their family and any child he had, no matter how or who was the mother or father, they would treat the child as their grandchild. He had given Bulma her own child, Trunks, so he was a part of their family, according to them.

Mrs Briefs walked over to Doctor Briefs and they seemed quite happy to entertain Vegeta Jr. Vegeta only smirked and got up to go make himself a cup of coffee, before returning to his seat. “Nappa, there is something I wish to discuss with you later.”

Nappa tilted his head towards Vegeta. “Oh, there is. Well, I guess I will give you my company. Though, why later? Why not now?” He learned if Vegeta asked anything about the past or their race, usually Vegeta told him to just say it in front of Bulma so she could be informed.

Vegeta shook his head. “This has nothing to do with our race or culture. This is more directed to our past and I do not wish for everyone to know about our past.” He looked towards as Bulma crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up. 

“Seriously, Vegeta. I think we all know how cruel you were in the past and how many lives you destroyed. There isn’t much to hide from us about your past.” Bulma clicked her tongue.

“Actually, this is something about the past that only Nappa or Raditz know about and I do not wish to inform you. I rather it stay in the past, so I’m not bombarded with questions about it.” Vegeta looked at Bulma with a serious look, telling he wasn’t going to say a word to her about it. 

“Fine, whatever.” Bulma rolled her eyes and picked up the cup of coffee of hers and took a sip before getting up. “I’m going to get started in the lab, so if anyone needs me that’s where I’ll be.”

Nappa looked at Vegeta and raised his brows. “You smell it, don’t you?” Vegeta nodded his head before sipping his own coffee. “Must be hard when her only tension release is now mated to another and with a baby.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Nappa. “If you are that worried about her, then why don’t you help her yourself? I’m pretty sure Kakarot wouldn’t mind if you helped out his friend. It would keep her from biting everyone’s head off, I learned that very quickly.”

Nappa snorted. “Seriously, I’m fine with my hand. She should learn to use her own hands.”

“How do I say this without being a complete jerk… The woman is in need, need for another kid. It’s like a monthly thing for women here on Earth, just like the full moons. Though, they don’t exactly line up together.” Vegeta told Nappa as he got up, letting his half cup of coffee behind. “Come on, let’s go talk.” Then he looked towards Mrs Briefs and Doctor Briefs. “You will keep Vegeta Jr entertain till I or Kakarot retrieve him?” The elder couple nodded and smiled more, tickling the baby as they get spend more time with him.

Nappa got up and followed Vegeta outside in the heat and Vegeta took off flying towards the trees lining the Capsule Corp. area. He landed just before the trees and took up shade under the canopy of the trees. Nappa landed and came up behind Vegeta, seeing him sit on the ground, leaning against one of the trees. “What is it you wanted to talk about, Vegeta?”

Vegeta let out a sigh. “There is something I found out and I need your help figuring this out.” Vegeta was deciding where to start, but really he didn’t want to tell Nappa everything he learned from Goku. “From Vegeta-Sei to Earth, is there any planets or civilization that could interrupt a flight plan?”

Thinking hard, Nappa crossed an arm over his chest and other arm rested again that arm as he scratched his chin with his hand. “Well, sure there are. Though, if coordinates are set for a certain planet, any spacecraft should navigate around those planets. Of course, if a space storm or asteroid field just happens to appear during flight, it might send a spacecraft off course. Though, you should know that already.”

Vegeta nodded his head. “Yes, I figured as much.” He looked up at the green leaves on the trees above. “What I don’t know exactly is what planets were considered neutral or allies with Vegeta-Sei and the Saiyan race. Do you remember?”

Nappa hummed to himself as he thought this over and hard. There were many planets from where Vegeta-Sei was to Earth. “I see which ones were enemies, though that’s because of Frieza and what we did under him. There are few that are classified as neutral planets. It’s hard to say really, Vegeta. We don’t even know what course was taken. We were know as a strong warrior race and that made many fear us.”

“Okay, then I guess that’s all I need to ask you then. There isn’t much to go off of, but I’m sure I’ll figure out something or reason.” Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. He expected Nappa to leave, but he still felt his ki level where it was when he closed his eyes. “What is it, Nappa?”

“You know something that I don’t know. I can read it on your face.” Nappa crossed his big arms over his chest.

Vegeta hated how Nappa could see right through him, then again, Nappa was his bodyguard for most of his life. He had to be on his toes when Vegeta was younger. “What I know will be reviled in time, Nappa. Though, for now I just need space to figure this out on my own. Just don’t do anything stupid until that time comes.”

Nappa shook his head. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew something was up with Vegeta, but he wasn’t saying anything and if things were going to be reviled in time, he would just have to be patient for now. He turned around walked away from Vegeta, heading back to Capsule Corp.


	32. Part 31

After Vegeta Jr was born, Gohan and Raditz stuck around Capsule Corp. for a few days. Celebrating the birth of the pure blooded Saiyan. Raditz found it to be an amazing experience how the Earth woman, Bulma, had thrown a party so quickly and everyone came. The most surprising thing to Raditz was the alcohol. He didn’t think Earth had such a variety of taste for the beverage.

Of course, alcohol was one thing. It was another surprise for all the guest that had shown up. Krillin and Android 18 had shown up with their daughter Marron and were the first to see Raditz holding baby Dartz. Krillin's reaction was a surprise as he didn’t see Raditz as a threat and instead was curious as to whose baby Raditz was holding. The surprise came when he said it was his and Gohan’s son. 

Gohan had come around about that time and said Dartz was really Raditz adopted son but he was glad Raditz wanted to be Dartz’s father. Android 18, asked if Gohan and Raditz were in a relationship and who was the mother. She was shocked, as well as Krillin was, to find out the mother was Gohan and he explained that the father was another, but didn’t go into too much detail as he was called away with Raditz to see Piccolo appearing there and started their own conversation with the Namekian. 

Yamcha had come with Tien and Chiaotzu, by that time and Krillin filled the three in on who Raditz was to Gohan, but withheld the information that he knew Raditz was really Goku’s brother. He found it awfully strange that Gohan and Raditz would be a couple, as they were nephew and uncle, but he didn’t question it. Then, Nappa came out of the house and tensions were high.

Bulma was giggling to something Nappa said but was quickly pulled away from him by Yamcha. Yamcha stood in a ready attack pose to fight. Though, both Bulma and Nappa laughed at him. Bulma kissed Yamcha’s cheek and told him to stand down as Nappa wasn’t their enemy. She was also the one to explain that Vegeta and Goku wished back Nappa and Raditz to help with Gohan’s pregnancy. This brought out a round of questions, but Goku had appeared with Vegeta holding their son, Vegeta Jr.

Vegeta was the one to explain that men of the Saiyan race could end up with children, only on the night of the full moon. That Earth’s moon was able to trigger their heat cycle now rather than turn them into Oozaru. Then all the Saiyans showed their tails. It came as a surprise, but Bulma said this is a party to celebrate the birth of the children, who would carry on the Saiyan race. 

The others questioned to themselves if it was a good idea to deal with more Saiyans, but the party was a big hit as everyone got along. Goten and Trunks were kept inside, due to the fact they were embarrassed to be pregnant and didn’t want to explain to everyone they knocked each other up. 

When the party was starting to die down, Raditz bid farewell to Piccolo and told him to visit them anytime as he took Gohan and Dartz home. Gohan had a bit too much to drink and Raditz remained sober, even though he wanted to try out the Earth’s alcohol, but there was always next time. 

That party was a week ago and Raditz and Gohan stayed home after that as the days started to get warmer. Gohan was thankful for their capsule house having air conditioning, even though Raditz wasn’t put off by the warmer temperature and left to go out hunting for Gohan, as Gohan would cook their meals and such. 

Raditz had left to go hunting in the morning, leave Gohan and Dartz to sleep in, though as he stepped outside, he quickly turned around and slammed the house door. “Fuck, that’s too much sun!” He cursed out, forgetting Gohan and Dartz were sleeping. 

Dartz started to fuss and before long, he let out a big scream that woke Gohan. “Ah, Dartz. It’s okay. Mommy’s here now.” Gohan walked over to the crib and picked up the crying baby, trying to calm him down. 

Raditz appeared in the doorway and leaning against the frame. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare him. Is Dartz all right?” He questioned.

Gohan turned around and nodded his head. “Yes. Dartz must have gotten scared when you slammed the door. You should learn to not do that, Raditz.” He said, bouncing the baby in his arms.

“Sorry, I know.” Raditz walked over and kissed Gohan’s forehead, before running his hand through Dartz’s hair and kissing his head. “It’s just gotten so hot out that not even I can regulate the air around me to keep the heat off.”

“Oh, that’s not good.” Gohan looked up at Raditz with worry in his eyes. “The seasons are changing and this isn’t the time that seasons should be warm. How is the night?” He questioned as he hadn’t gone outside since they got back.

“Freezing cold.” Raditz shivered a bit just from memory alone. “Are you saying this isn’t normal for Earth? Could it be all that climate change they talk about on the radio?”

Gohan nodded his head. “I’m afraid so.” He walked around Raditz and sat on the bed, holding a quiet Dartz who was more entertained by his tail at the moment. “If this keeps up, we can’t stay here. Food will run out and if you can’t go outside, then it will be a big problem.”

Raditz moved over and knelt in front of Gohan, placing his hands on Gohan’s upper arms. “Then I think we should go elsewhere, for the time being. I know you said you didn’t want to disturb your father, but don’t you think it’s for Dartz’s safety? I care about you and Dartz, but we can’t stand around and starve ourselves.”

Rolling the idea around in his head, Gohan really had to think about Dartz safety. It wasn’t safe here as the air conditioning had cut out a few times already and Raditz was kind enough to fix the device, but if it got anymore hotter then that would overheat the device and then they would be in trouble. 

Nodding his head, Gohan reached out and cupped Raditz’s face with one hand, making the older Saiyan blush as their lips met in a gentle kiss. He couldn’t help but smile as Raditz’s face heated up in his hand. Raditz could start anything with him, but when Gohan started, Raditz became a blushing mess. 

“Here, you can change Dartz and start gathering up all his stuff. I’m going to call my father.” Gohan handed Dartz over to the older Saiyan and stood up to head to the kitchen and start dialing the number to the Capsule Corp. house. As soon as someone picked up the other end, Gohan spoke. 

“Hey, it’s me, Gohan. Is my father there? I need to talk to him.” Gohan didn’t even know who picked up the phone. 

“ _Sure, Gohan. What can I do you for, son?_ ” Goku chuckled on the other end.

“Oh hey, dad. Well, as you can probably tell the weather has gotten extremely hotter than before. Raditz thinks it would be a smarter choice to come to Capsule Corp. as he can’t even go out to catch today’s meat for our meals.” Gohan chewed on his lower lip, he really didn’t want to impose on everyone there, but this might be for the best.

It seemed Goku had covered the mouthpiece and was speaking to another in the room with him. Though as Gohan looked at the time, he realized he called during breakfast there. “ _Hey Gohan! Yeah, that’s fine. Doctor Briefs says it is and Mrs Briefs is more than excited to see Dartz. I’ll Instant transmission over to your place. I can’t let you and Dartz travel in this heat._ ”

“Oh, thanks, dad. When should we expect you over?” Gohan asked though he heard numerous of banging sounds, before some shuffling and then a click. Sighing, without getting an answer, Gohan knew what that was about. He hung up his phone. “You know you could have waited to give me answer before popping over here.” He shook his head with a smile and turned to face his father. 

Goku stood there scratching the back of his head with his goofy grin on his face. “Sorry, I figured if Raditz wasn’t able to get you any food, you must be hungry for breakfast. I know I am.”

Gohan raised a brow. “You haven’t eaten yet?” Goku shook his head as Gohan smiled. “Well, we could have made up something for breakfast without meat. It’s just Raditz who would put up a big stink about there being no meat.”

“Well, Mrs Briefs is making waffles, so he’s going to have to put up with it.” Goku chuckled as Raditz walked out of the bedroom with Dartz.

Not looking to please as he heard the two talking behind his back, he walked up to Goku and handed him Dartz. “Well, I can survive without meat for one meal. You can take Dartz and come back for Gohan, then come back for me.”

Goku gave Raditz a confused look as he held Dartz in his arm. “Why don’t we all go at once? I can transfer more than one person as long as you all touch me and give me a moment to focus. It’s not that hard. Sure, I am quicker with only one other, but it’s not like we are rushing it.”

Raditz’s jaw drop and Gohan placed a finger under his chin and closed Raditz’s mouth. “Well, let me go pack a bag as Raditz has Dartz’s bag packed already.” He walked passed Goku to slip into the bedroom and started packing a bag. 

“I only thought you could only transmission one person at a time?” Raditz said as he got over his shock. 

“Nope, I can do more than one as long as everyone is touching me.” Goku chuckled, as Dartz made grabbing hands towards Goku’s face. So, Goku brought Dartz closer to his face and Dartz grabbed Goku’s cheeks and gave him a baby kiss on the chin. “Awe, you love your grandpa Goku. Well, grandpa Goku loves you lots.” He looked at Raditz again. “You know, if you want I could teach, but it’s more work than it is to ascend to Super Saiyan. Maybe, I should continue training you and Nappa to become stronger. You both aren’t even close to Super Saiyan level yet.”

“That would be nice to get stronger, but you have your own things to do. I’m sure when I am there, Nappa and I will start training together with or without you there. That’s what we did before when you weren’t even around for most of Vegeta’s pregnancy.” Raditz scowled at his younger brother and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Goku chuckled dryly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I had other things on my mind at the time, but I promise I will train with you and Nappa. Vegeta would like that I know. He’s been itching me to spar, but I spend all my time with ‘Geta Jr.”

Raditz nodded his head. He knew the feeling that Vegeta felt. After Gohan had Dartz well Raditz had been slacking with sparring with Nappa, as Nappa’s attention had been pulled away from Bulma. “Well, I guess it’s time to let our mates take care of our sons and start training to get stronger to protect our families.”

Gohan came out with three duffel bags, one for Dartz’s clothes and packages of diaper and baby wipes. The other bag was clothes for Gohan and Raditz, the other baby was toys and Raditz’s armor, knowing Raditz wouldn’t want to leave that behind. “All right, I am all packed. Are you sure we can take these with us, dad?”

“Sure, If I can move a vehicle, I can do this.” Goku chuckled as he held Dartz in one arm, as he placed his two fingers on his forehead. Gohan took that as a sign to grab hold of Goku, and handed a bag to Raditz as he placed a hand on his father’s back, as Raditz scowled and placed a hand on Goku’s shoulder and in a few more seconds they disappeared from the small house in the mountains to the living room of the Capsule Corp. House.

“Oh, come on!” Goten whined as he threw a cookie at Goku, who caught it with ease. “We are trying to watch TV here.” Trunks laughed as he leaned against the armrest of the couch to see around the group. 

Goku chuckled. “Oh, sorry guys. You two had the higher energy to find.” He started leaving the living room with Dartz in his hands, holding him out from his body and started making goofy faces at the baby, going to the kitchen.

Gohan shook his head and moved the bags in his hands to another open area in the living room and followed his father to the kitchen with Raditz following after him. They entered the kitchen being greeted by Mrs Briefs handing them plates of waffles. 

“You boys must be hungry. Here, eat up and I’ll get you two some orange juice.” Mrs Briefs was still her cheerful self and moved to the fridge and pulled out a jug to start pouring juice.

“Thank you, Mrs Briefs.” Gohan thanked the woman and moved to still down beside his father as Raditz moved to sit across the table from Gohan and beside Nappa and starting eating the plate he was given.

“I was wondering when you two would show up and move in.” Vegeta snarled, as he held Vegeta Jr in his arms, the little Saiyan feeding as he was purring as he got fuller. “I thought for sure you two would have shown up earlier.”

Gohan sighed. “Well, we just need a place to stay till this heat wave passes, then we will be going back home. The air conditioning already gave out twice, but Raditz fixed it. Also, Raditz said it was too hot outside today to go hunting, so it’s only safer for us to be closer to the city.” Gohan picked up his fork and started digging into his waffles.

Vegeta snorted if only they knew, but he and Goku decided together to keep it all a secret till it was time. Though, Vegeta still hadn’t figured out what has been on his mind. Though, he knew one thing. The four of pure blooded Saiyans needed to train to face a new threat or even perhaps the traveler themselves.

“Well, I think this is the perfect time for us to get some training in,” Goku said with a full mouth, with Dartz sitting on his leg. Goku’s tail was wrapped around the baby to support him. “Perhaps Gohan can train with us and let Trunks and Goten take care of the babies. They could use it as practice for their own.”

Vegeta’s eyes grew wide. “I don’t have a problem with the two of them taking care of Dartz, but Vegeta Jr will be under the care of his grandparents. I don’t trust them keeping an eye on both babies.”

Raditz nodded his head. “I agree with Vegeta. Dartz is almost three months old and I have to say almost being a pure blooded Saiyan, he’s got some movement in his arms. He’s not fully crawling but he’s getting there. If those two don’t keep an eye on him, he will disappear on them.”

“I don’t have a problem keeping an eye on Dartz. He plays with his toys and doesn’t move on me.” Gohan smiled with a cheeky smile at Raditz. He knew he had a problem keeping Dartz in one place when Gohan would go shower. Raditz just glared at Gohan as he continued to eat. 

Nappa chuckled and patted Raditz on the back. “Well, you weren’t always good with kids, used to scare all the children on Vegeta-Sei when you got back from a mission. You didn’t even have that high of a power level and still, you managed to scare them.” This made Vegeta crack up in laughter.

Raditz hung his head, he should have known being around Nappa and even Vegeta, he was going to get picked on. He was always the butt end of their jokes. Gohan smiled softly where Goku was starting to laugh along with Vegeta and Nappa. 

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to train with you guys since I know I am a bit rusty and haven’t trained in a long time.” Gohan sighed. He knew he let school get in the way of his training, but really, he didn’t have same fighting spirit as the others and his mother had pushed books and schooling on him so much growing up.

“Then it is settled. After breakfast, we train in the Gravity Chamber.” Goku smiled big. He was looking forward to this training session with everyone. He did miss having a sparring partner, then was the one downfall training on King Kai’s planet.


	33. Part 32

After breakfast, Gohan had handed Dartz over to Trunks and Goten to take care of the baby, he and Raditz took their things to the bedroom across from Trunks and Goten’s and settled into packing their things. Gohan had pulled out his old purple gi and started dressing in it, as Raditz quickly put himself in his Saiyan armor. Just as Gohan finished, two strong muscle arms wrapped around him and the back of his neck was kissed by Raditz. 

Purring deep in his throat, Raditz nipped at Gohan’s ear. “I wonder if we will have any time to ourselves here. It’s been awhile since we had the chance to be close, with the baby and all.”

Gohan laughed lightly and wrapped his tail around Raditz’s arm. “Well, I know it has been since before Dartz was born, but I think while we are here we should respect our hosts and not do the nasty in their home.”

Raditz rolled his eyes, but he understood it must be another one of those human customs Gohan had been teaching him. “Fine. Well, let’s get down to the Gravity Chamber before they start without us.” He pulled away from Gohan and grabbed his hand and they headed to the Gravity Chamber.

Inside the Gravity Chamber as Gohan and Raditz showed up and stopped holding hands, Nappa was busy doing stretches, as Vegeta stood there, waiting, and Goku was already throwing punches to the air. 

“Warm up you two before I turn on the gravity.” Vegeta barked his order, as Raditz nodded his head and got to stretching out. Gohan shook his head as Raditz didn’t question Vegeta and jumped to his order. He still found Raditz had held a high respect for Vegeta and it made him feel a bit jealous. He started his own stretches, as Vegeta walked over to him. “Gohan, what is the highest gravity level you have experienced?” 

“Um, I have never been in any Gravity Chamber Bulma created, so I really don’t know.” Gohan stopped what he was doing and scratched the back of his neck. “What do you think is safe for me to try out at first?”

Vegeta scowled, he didn’t want to start at the beginning of the level. His body was used to every level that the Gravity Chamber could reach, he even slept at 20x gravity when he was pregnant, without anyone knowing. 10x was the same gravity as Vegeta-Sei, but he needed to keep his body in good shape.

“Vegeta, I suggest starting off at 100x gravity.” Goku makes his way over. “Nappa and Raditz haven't reached that level and I know Gohan will struggle at first, but remember, he can turn into a Super Saiyan if it’s too much for him.” 

“But, dad. I haven’t trained in years, nor have I needed to turn into a Super Saiyan.” Gohan looks down at the floor, but Goku walks up to him and put his hands on Gohan’s shoulders, making his son look up at him. 

“You are right, but remember, your full potential is unlocked. As well Supreme Kai unlocked all your abilities. I think you can handle the weight if you power up, but if it’s too much, just transform.” Goku smiled and patted Gohan’s shoulders. “You are my son after all and can overcome any obstacle that’s thrown at you.”

“Thanks, dad.” Gohan nodded his head before he turned serious. Being praised by his father meant a lot to him, as well as his father having so much pride in him. He didn’t want to let down his father. 

“Good, now that I know where we will start, let’s begin.” Vegeta walked over to the gravity machine and locked the door, before setting the gravity. “Let’s begin training.” He pressed the button and the roar of the machine starting up singled the change before it reached to 100x gravity. 

Nappa and Raditz both struggled to stay up on their feet. Nappa taking a knee and trying to stand back up. Raditz was on all four, but his attention was on Gohan, worried about his mate. Gohan was struggling to stand up as the gravity pull was intense for his body, but he still had yet to let his legs give out on him. His knees were bent with force and he held his arms at his side, as he started to power up, though he wasn’t looking for a big power up. No, that might be too easy for him so he slowly gathers up his ki to build himself up.

Goku was standing back, arms crossed over his chest as he watched with a smirk. He could see what Gohan was doing and it would be a lie if he didn’t say he was proud of his son adapting to the change slowly. Taking the easy route wouldn’t help Gohan strengthen himself. 

Vegeta was watching the other two, as he proud to have a demi-Saiyan with much potential, but then he scowled at the other two. “Really? Are you two really that weak? I saw you two train at 50x gravity and found that to be no problem. How can 100x gravity be any different?” He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“V-Vegeta, you have to understand that me and Raditz gradually worked up to 50x gravity. N-not start off… on it.” Nappa was trying to push himself up without using his hands, knowing if he did, he would be in the same position as Raditz. 

“Would you like me to turn it up to 500x gravity? I’m sure Kakarot and I could still be standing here like this. All three of you are sweating and Kakarot and I haven’t even broken a sweat.” Vegeta scowled and reached for the controls, but Goku grabbed his wrist without looking at the Prince of all Saiyans. This made Vegeta look at Goku and follow where Goku was looking at Gohan. 

Gohan managed to get his back straightened up and had his legs straight as he stood there with his hands together, looking as he praying there. He was trying to focus his center of gravity and find it in himself to be able to move without struggling, though it was clear on his face he was struggling and sweating.

“Up the gravity to 300x. He hasn’t reached his full strength, yet. He has a bit more to go.” Goku spoke to Vegeta in a hushed voice as he let go of Vegeta’s wrist. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Gohan watching his aura gather up bit by bit, but he knew if Gohan had to continue to struggle, he would find it within himself to pull it off at 300x gravity.

“W-wait, Vegeta!” Raditz opened his mouth. “Nappa and I won’t be able to handle the increased weight. We won’t be able to get up off the ground and be as flat as a plate.” He pleaded with Vegeta, seeing his hand reach for the controls. 

Vegeta shook his head. “You both need to get used to the gravity and find your inner strength. Look at your mate, he hasn’t tapped into his complete strength and he hasn’t trained in years. Where, since you two have been brought back to life, have trained heavily.”

“No, Vegeta. Keep it at this. I know put the gravity up would make me have to go to full strength, but I haven’t been at full strength in years. I need to get used to this and find my strength at this level before I go farther.” Gohan opened his eyes. He tried to take a step, but he whole body almost dropped to the floor.

“Fine.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. He and Goku both wanted Gohan to reach his full strength and stop holding back on his full potential that was unlocked already. Maybe, Gohan didn’t want to show up his mate in showing Raditz he was the stronger one out of the two of them. “Kakarot, let’s spar while these three get used to the gravity.”

Goku nodded his head, still smirking as he and Vegeta started hand to hand combat again each other at the other end of the Gravity Chamber, not wanting to wreck the machine or have to battle around the three. 

Gohan was thankful for Vegeta showing them mercy and looked at Raditz, smiling. “Come on, it’s not hard to overcome this obstacle. Standing up is easier than trying to move.”

Raditz nodded his head and Looked down at the ground. He could feel that his hair weighed a ton, but he couldn’t look to Gohan. He could feel that Gohan’s energy was climbing slowly and that he didn’t have that type of energy. It was also clear that Nappa was stronger than he was, almost getting his knee off the floor and standing on his two feet. He couldn’t be weak, not when he had a family protect. Nappa didn’t have a family protect, he didn’t have anyone to lose besides Prince Vegeta, but it was clear Vegeta didn’t need protecting anymore, not when he was strong on his own and Goku was stronger.

Gather up his energy, he struggled more to break through this weight. Being weaker out of all them, he had to show he wasn’t their weakest link. A team was only as strong as their weakest link, after all. Raditz didn’t want to be weak anymore, he realized he let Vegeta and Nappa carry their team when it was just the three of them working for Frieza. Though, it wasn’t like he was pushed to get stronger. Vegeta always wanted to be stronger and he let Vegeta be the strongest. Nappa only grew stronger than him to keep control of Vegeta when he went into his fits of rage. 

They were a part of a proud warrior race and here, Raditz was weak. He wasn’t a warrior. Hell, even Kakarot had once been considered the weakest of them being a Low-Class warrior and Raditz was once a Middle-Class warrior. He was the laughing stock of their race. He was sure if Gohan had this much power already, he figured the other two brats would be just as strong as Gohan. 

Searching and gathering up all his energy into his core, Raditz clawed at the floor. Sweat falling from his face onto the floor, he wasn’t going to give up. No, he had to protect his family and those around him, as they were now his family. 

Raditz’s struggles started showing progress, as Vegeta and Goku stopped their sparring match. The change in the atmosphere made them turn their attention to the Saiyan. Gohan stood right beside Raditz, though starting to taking a few steps back, struggling on his own to do so. Nappa saw something out the corner of his eye and had to stop his own struggles as he watched Raditz.

The air around Raditz started making his hair flow a bit as the energy he was gathering up started surrounding him. He clenched his teeth together and panting heavily, trying with all his might to push himself up on his feet. His hair started flashing golden yellow, before returning to black. It wasn’t till the power became too much for Raditz, that he started shouting out, and unknown to him he started to stand up. Throwing his head back in as he shouted out in raging power, his hair finally stopped flickering and took the golden yellow color of a Super Saiyan. 

Though the scene was short lived, or rather Raditz’s power became too much for him to stable his current transformation, that he passed out and started falling to the floor. Goku was about to move to catch Raditz, but Gohan beat him there. Gohan had to power himself up to compensate for the power growing from Raditz.

Nappa was blown to the wall and try as he might, to get up from the wall, he was still in complete awe over Raditz short-lived transformation. “D-did he reach a n-new level of p-power?” He stuttered out.

Vegeta smirked, standing proud as Goku laughed beside him. “Well, now that we now Raditz can become Super Saiyan, we have to teach him how to keep the transformation or else his body won’t be stable, eh Vegeta?”

“Right, Kakarot. He’ll need a bit more training first, though. He is still weak and pushing his body that far without reaching those levels of power before can’t be good for his body. Gohan, take him to the tank. He needs to heal up. Kakarot, can you take Raditz and Gohan to the labs, I want to spar with Nappa to get him up to strength.” Vegeta smirked in the direction of Nappa. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

Goku pouted but understood. He may slack in his own training after Vegeta gave birth, but really, Vegeta needed to train more him so they were up to par with each other again. He walked over to Gohan and picked up Raditz over his shoulder and Gohan placed a hand on Goku’s shoulder and like that, Goku focused on Bulma’s ki energy and appeared in the lab where she was working.

“Oh, my!” Bulma was caught by surprise and fell back on her stool. “You really should warn someone before you do that.” She picked herself up off the floor, as Gohan walked over to the rejuvenation tank and got it started up. 

“Sorry, Bulma. I would give you a warning if it was possible.” Goku chuckled as he walked over to the tank and placed Raditz inside, so Gohan could get him set up before turning the cycle on. “What are you working on there, Bulma?”

Bulma looked up at Goku and sighed. “I’m just doing repairs to capsules. Seriously, I’m bored. I thought about starting another experiment, but after my failed experiment with a liquid senzu bean supplement, I have been working with Nappa in repairs. Since it does give my father a break.”

“Well, why not work on make a space ship that’s faster than the ones you have already?” Goku scratched his chin, looking up at the ceiling. “Sure, what you have is good, but what if it could faster?”

Bulma shook her head. “Not possible. The only space ship we have left is the one with a gravity mechanism in it and who knows if Vegeta will need to go out to space to train again.” 

“What about creating a space ship without one then? That way we have a spaceship to travel the universe in needed. What if you wanted to visit your sister and Jaco isn’t around to take you there?” Goku shrugged his shoulders. He knew the end of Earth was coming, but he was thinking along the lines of saving his friends and family if they couldn’t come with him. At least he would know they would be safe, also the end of the human race couldn’t possibly happen if Bulma’s sister was alive.

“Hmm, I never thought of that. I spend so much time in the lab, I never really thought of traveling space myself to visit my sister.” Bulma smiled like she had the perfect idea coming up in her head. “I’ll have to make it able to fit others inside comfortably and to space it differently. Since we aren’t putting a gravity mechanism into it, there can be more upgrades to the system. Thanks, Goku. For giving me a new idea and purpose.”

“No problem, Bulma.” Goku laughed as he started walking away and left the labs. Gohan smiled, his father really knew how to encourage others. He walked over to Bulma and looked over her shoulder looking down at her notebook.

“Oh, it seems you already have a plan?” Gohan was shocked to see that, as Goku just suggested it. 

“Yeah, these were ideas I had a long time ago, but never got the need to continue or create them, as my father made the first one a success. Since this one wouldn’t be needing a gravity mechanism, I can use these ideas to create a better and faster spacecraft.” Bulma told Gohan, as she stood up and walked over to the computer.

“All right. Well, if Raditz wakes up if you are still here, just tell him to come find me.” Gohan waved farewell to Bulma, but she was already into her work. Knowing Bulma like he did, she was going to be at this for hours, he was sure of it. Now, he was going to have to find something to occupy his time. Probably seeing how Trunks and Goten were handling Dartz.


	34. Part 33

The day continued on as Goten and Trunks hung out in the living room with Dartz and Gohan. They seemed to have troubles keeping Dartz in one place, or on his back. Dartz didn’t like being on his back at all and would turn himself over and use his arms to move.

That was till Gohan came to hang out with them and Dartz stayed in one place on the floor and played with his toys. The two teens were shocked by this, then again maybe Dartz just wanted to be close to Gohan or at least in the same room as him.

As they sat visiting with each other, they talked about school to Trunks’ friends to the latest gossip in the entertainment world. Sure, there wasn’t much they knew about celebrities, but they knew a few things from the newspaper articles.

Goten looked down at Dartz and something came to him. “Gohan, you are my brother, so that would make Dartz my nephew, right? But Raditz is my uncle so any kids you have, would they be my cousins instead of nephews or nieces?”

Being caught off by this question, Gohan didn’t know how to answer that, but Trunks looked at Gohan with his own question. “Yeah, since Vegeta is Dartz’s father, would that make us brothers or would he be my nephew by me and Goten being together?”

“Yeah, that’s just like Vegeta Jr. He’s our brother, but what he call Dartz? Nephew or cousin? Why did you have to mate with our uncle? You just made everything confusing, Gohan.” Goten wore a puzzling face, deep in thought trying to figure out what he would call Dartz.

“I-I actually don’t know… Well, since you are my brother and we have known each other more than Raditz, you should call Dartz your nephew. It’s easier. And as for you, Trunks, Vegeta said he didn’t want to be known as the father of Dartz, so it’ll be easier to call him your nephew.” The only thing Gohan could come up with, he realized how much his and Raditz’s relationship brought up confusing.

“So, Dartz doesn’t get the title of being a prince, but we all know my father is his father. I have the title as Prince Trunks if Vegeta-Sei still existed and we were living there.” Trunks tilted his head, wondering this out loud. 

Just than Raditz walked in, all cleaned up and out of his Saiyan armor, wearing one of the Earth attires that Gohan had picked out for him. “You are saying I would have to follow your orders if Vegeta-Sei was still around?” Raditz commented with a scowl. He was listening to Vegeta’s order as it was, but to have another younger than him ordering him around would be a nightmare.

“Oh, hey. Are you feeling better now?” Gohan moved over on the couch and patted a place for Raditz to take up.

“Yeah, I am. I don’t remember what happened before in the Gravity Chamber, but I feel better.” Raditz said as he leaned over to give Gohan a kiss on the forehead and smile at him. “So, what are you guys discussing?”

“Our family tree. I was confused on what to call Dartz as you and Gohan are uncle and nephew, but Gohan said I could Dartz my nephew.” Goten filled Raditz in the conversation.

Trunks nodded his head. “And I was wondering if I should call Dartz brother or what Goten calls Dartz. Though, since father removes himself as Dartz’s father, Dartz wouldn't hold the title as Prince anymore.”

Raditz raised a brow. “Nephew? What is that? I know in the Saiyan culture there is grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, uncle, aunt, brother, sister, and brat.”

Gohan blinked at Raditz saying brat. “Well, since you are my uncle and Goten’s uncle, we would be your nephews. Goten was confused whether to call Dartz his nephew or cousin since any child our uncles and aunts have would be considered our cousins.”

Raditz shook his head. “I see what you are confused about now. Dartz could either be considered as a brother or a brat to Goten. In the case of generations and ages, Goten would call Dartz a brat, where Dartz would call Goten uncle. As for Trunks, Vegeta disowned Dartz as his son, so there is no sibling relationship there, even if they are apart of the same bloodline, so Trunks were consider Dartz as a brat.”

“Brat? Doesn’t that seem kind of rude to call children, especially those that are younger than yourself.” Goten wondered out loud, but Raditz shook his head some more.

“Not in the Saiyan culture. Children younger than yourself are considered brats if they aren’t apart of your generation. It would be like Vegeta Jr, you guys could call him a brat, but knowing you guys follow human culture you call him your brother. As for why Vegeta Jr would be considered a brat to you guys is because generation gaps are 10 years apart. As for him, he would consider you guys brothers no matter what because he would grow up knowing that you guys are his older brothers.”

As Raditz spoke to them, Trunks and Goten were deep in thought, but Gohan had to wonder more. “What would Vegeta Jr consider Dartz than? They wouldn’t be brothers since Vegeta gave up being known as the father. But would Vegeta Jr call Dartz his cousin or a brat, as you say?”

“There is no such thing as cousins in the Saiyan culture. Any children your uncles and aunts have are called your brothers or sisters. Since they are close in age and Dartz being older than Vegeta Jr, they would know each other as brothers. If I had any children before we mated, you would call them your brother or sister.” Raditz put his arm around Gohan’s shoulders and hugged him close. “I know you are confused, but don’t think much about it really. Seemed Vegeta has adapted to the human culture to an extent, so really you guys just follow what your were taught instead of trying to adapted to dead culture.”

Shaking his head, Gohan looked up at Raditz. “We shouldn’t completely disregard the Saiyan culture. Sure, we weren’t brought up in it, it’ll take some getting use to, but we could recreate the Saiyan population and some things should be carried on to our children, so they don’t forget they were apart another culture.”

“Gohan’s right. We shouldn’t disregard everything about Saiyans. Hell, I know my father hasn’t. I’ve heard him pray to some god before, though you didn’t hear that from me. I don’t think he would like anyone knowing he was praying to a god.” Trunks laughed and Goten joined him as well. Gohan smiled and looked up to Raditz, whose eyes were closed and his face showed his was content. 

“Let me guess. Vegeta was praying to our Goddess Bejita?” Raditz opened his eyes to look at Trunks, who stopped his laughter and nod his head, Goten looked around Trunks to look at Raditz. “Goddess Bejita was known as our creator, our maker. She was said to be the most beautiful woman alive. It might be hard to believe, but she was told to be the kindest Saiyan with great wisdom. She created the Saiyan race as her own protectors as she couldn’t protect herself from evil. Though, she was a powerful god to us, she let her creations or children become her own army and the great warrior race was created. With a touch of her hand, she could make a Saiyan stronger. Though, she said to be beautiful, only her own bodyguards have the chance to gaze upon her.”

“Okay if she was so strong, why did she create Saiyans to protect her? Really seems a bit weird. And if no had seen her but her bodyguards, why have bodyguards if you have a whole Saiyan race to protect her?” Goten asked, puzzled about this god, or rather goddess.

“Goddess Bejita isn’t to be taken lightly. She is powerful, against her own kind, Gods and Saiyans. Not others. So she created the race of Saiyans to protect herself from others. Though, because of her kindness, she couldn’t kill her own children, even if she had the power to do so. Her bodyguards were created by her to protect her against her own children. There were those that were corrupted and wanted more power, so they seek her out in hopes to become the new god.” Raditz closed his eyes trying to remember all about their Godess Bejita that had been forgotten about since Frieza came into their lives. 

Gohan scratched his chin as he thought of something. “What about the Legendary Super Saiyan? I know there is a legend behind it all but isn’t it classified as a god too?”

“No, not really. The Legendary Super Saiyan was still created by the Goddess Bejita as one of her children, but was created with her negative emotions to store them into one person. They have the abilities as a god, such as extreme strength and unlimited power, as well as the ability to heal in battle. Though, with so much negative emotion, all of her negative emotion, the Legendary Super Saiyan ends up destroying themselves in the end, because the power is too great and they weren’t able to control it themselves. I wonder how Vegeta and Kakarot are able to control themselves when they reach their level of Super Saiyan, without destroying themselves.” 

Gohan nodded. “Just like Broly.” He spoke those words and Trunks and Goten understood what Broly was finally. The Legendary Super Saiyan, but to them, he still seemed kind of weak.

“Broly? What are you talking about?” Raditz looked at Gohan with confusion and even at Trunks and Goten, who seemed to under Gohan’s words.

“Oh, just the Legendary Super Saiyan we all fought… Well, the first time was on another planet, then the second time was on Earth. He should have been dead, but some crazy scientists created a bio version of him and yeah, well he was finally destroyed then.” Gohan laughed it off like it was a joke. 

“You all face a legend and are alive to tell about it?” Raditz looked at the three who nodded their heads. “You guys must have be crazy or had a death-wish. Of course, the first Legendary Super Saiyan was talked about, but never really seen, so they figured he destroyed himself. But for you guys to face a legend and survive, is really something.”

Trunks and Goten laughed together. “It was nothing, we managed to destroy him with no problem. Though, that was before Majin Buu sadly. If we had face Majin Buu first, we could have wiped the floor with Broly, easily.” Goten told Raditz in his fit of laugher. 

“Majin Buu? I swear I heard that name before.” Raditz was now the one left to wonder his mind to come up with an answer to this.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s in the past now, just like Frieza is. Just be glad you are alive now and have your freedom. As well as a mate and a family to look after and protect.” Gohan smiled as he leaned up against Raditz.

“Yes, to protect.” Raditz mind flashed to the Gravity Chamber. That’s what he remember thinking about, till he woke up in the rejuvenation tank. Something about thinking of protecting his new family stirred something within him. He smiled back at Gohan as he kissed the top of his head, before relaxing back into the couch, watching Dartz play happily with his toys.


	35. Part 34

As the weeks dragged on, Vegeta spent his time between feeding Vegeta Jr and training Nappa. Nappa spent his time training with Vegeta and helping Bulma perfect her space ship, which Nappa had to wonder if this had anything to do with Vegeta’s talk much earlier in the month, but it was Goku who gave her the idea, so he brushed it off as a coincidence. 

Goku and Gohan had other plans. Since they knew Raditz had the ability to go Super Saiyan, they needed the work on building up his body and mind to take that form again. Extreme training and vigorous sparring matching of two against one, they pushed Raditz to his limits each day and every day, Raditz would had to enjoy a trip to the rejuvenation tank, alongside Nappa. 

The two had spent their evening in the tanks, as Vegeta and Goku would discuss methods that were using against the other two pure blooded Saiyans. They all felt Nappa’s power growing stronger each day, but he was lacking in improving. Gohan had suggested switching trainers, but Vegeta said there is little chance of that pushing Nappa any farther as he was reaching his full potential. 

Raditz on the other hand, had grown extremely powerful in energy, but lacked the stamina to keep himself holding on to that energy, resulting in passing out when he held on to the power too long. He hadn’t transformed recently, so they knew they needed to find away from Raditz to stay at his strongest. 

Goku suggested telling Raditz to power up and maintain that level, but Vegeta and Gohan both told him it would be dangerous as he wouldn’t understand how to control his actions. They had tried to get Raditz to maintain that power in the Gravity Chamber, but it didn’t exactly work. Vegeta wondered something, about Raditz’s form. What if his body had grown strong enough in the short amount of time to handle and deal with 100x gravity. Just like how they could hold and maintain their energy and bodies without increasing their power levels.

It was likely possible, and maybe they needed to push Raditz farther. Goku said tomorrow they surprise the two others with increasing gravity, without their knowledge. Gohan wasn’t sure, but told them as long as he didn’t have to transform into a Super Saiyan he would do it. He still wanted to keep that from Raditz till Raditz ascended, just so he didn’t make Raditz feel like he wasn’t powerful enough to protect him and their family.

Both, Vegeta and Goku, had looked at each other, before they decided to retire to bed for the evening speaking to themselves in their head. They figured out something from Gohan, and they needed to put it to the test tomorrow on the other two Saiyans.

The next morning, after breakfast, the five Saiyans headed to the Gravity Chamber. Goku and Vegeta walked ahead of the other three. “ _Are you sure about this, Vegeta? We could be pushing them too far and what if Raditz can’t maintain the transformation and sees that Gohan can? What would happen to them then?_ ” He spoke through their mind link, keeping everything between the two of them.

“ _There are only two outcomes to this whole thing, Kakarot. One being that Raditz does successfully hold his ascended form and grows strong enough to protect Gohan and their children. Or secondly, he realizes he is weaker than Gohan’s dominate state and submits to Gohan, that also could mean the chances of them having a child together, very slim as Raditz would feel incapable to holding the dominance in the bedroom._ ”

“ _Vegeta. No bedroom talk unless we are in the bedroom._ ” Goku whined to Vegeta in his head, making the other scowl at him. 

“ _I am just saying. If Raditz feels he isn’t strong enough against Gohan, he will submit to Gohan’s every will. Though, knowing Gohan, he would want to show submission to Raditz anyways to keep him satisfied as a man. Raditz would soon figure out what Gohan is doing and either push Gohan away or take it as his dominant partner wanting to be pleased that way. But knowing Raditz, and him always being weaker than Nappa and I, he will push Gohan away._ ”

Goku and Vegeta walked into the Gravity Chamber and the others followed, though had stopped to do their stretches, whereas Vegeta and Goku walked over to the panel of the gravity mechanism. “ _If that is true, then why is it you make me submit to you, if I am the stronger partner?_ ”

Vegeta looked at Goku with eyes wide as plates, before turning his attention to the panel. “ _Kakarot, we both know you are stronger than me in strength, but I am stronger than you mentally. Are you telling me you don’t like submitting to me in the bedroom?_ ”

Goku let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Oh, no! I do like submitting you. It’s just since ‘Geta Jr been born, you’ve put it my butt twice and I only put it in your butt once.”

Vegeta smacked himself in the face with a low growl from his throat. He didn’t need to turn arouns to know that the other three had heard Goku’s words. How embarrassing for him to have Goku speak that out loud. At least it had nothing to do with their plans for Raditz and it just sounded like they were talking about their sex life.

“Um, dad.” Gohan walked over a bit closer. “I know how your mind tends to wonder about what is going on in front of you, no pun intended, but could we get to training today?”

“Yes, Kakarot. Can we please get some training in and you can talk about yours and Vegeta’s sex life after?” Nappa crossed his big arms over his chest, not looking impress.

Vegeta put in 100x gravity into the panel and pressed start, starting up the mechanism. He knew the three of them could stable their power levels to withstand this gravity, but what they didn’t know was that the gravity would increase bit by bit till it reached 300x gravity.”Now, you two over there with Raditz and I’ll take Nappa over here.” Vegeta turned around and pointed to the areas, as he felt and seen the three increase their energy to stable points they could control. Nappa’s had barely improved much after yesterday. 

So, there was a limit to how much a Saiyan’s power can increase after so many near death experiences then. Unless it had to do with the fact of Nappa’s body could only withstand so much of a beating in such a short amount of time, or Nappa was at his end without ascending. Either way, Vegeta had laid into Nappa so much with ascending himself, he was sure Nappa could take on a few full strength punches from a Super Saiyan and still be alive to talk about it, barely. Though, Vegeta didn’t want to drain all his energy just to prove himself right.

Their sparring match began and continued as always, with increase force behind punches and Vegeta grunting at Nappa to use his ki behind his punches. That was one thing neither of them could do in the Gravity Chamber, was use ki blasts without the simulator activated. Though, if it was, only two of them could be in there at a time. Vegeta had heard enough bitching from Bulma about repairing the Gravity Chamber every time him, Trunks, and Goten would train and use ki blasts. The system just couldn’t handle three powerful energy levels.

The other side of the Gravity Chamber had Goku and Gohan against Raditz. Though, Gohan held back a lot, Goku didn’t. Gohan just couldn’t find it in himself to attack Raditz with full strength, or even half strength, seeing as he would feel like he was showing Raditz just how much stronger he really was. At least, Goku understood and after taking Raditz and Nappa to the rejuvenation tanks, he would train with Gohan at full power to make his son reach his full potential, the only time either of them ascend to Super Saiyan level. 

As fists and legs made contact with bodies or dodges, Gohan was the first to notice the increasing gravity. Having trained with his father at increased gravity, Gohan found he needed to power up more and more. He watched Raditz take on hit after hit from his father and seen how sweaty and out of breath Raditz became, where at 100x gravity, it took awhile to reach that point for Raditz. He looked over to Nappa and watched how Vegeta pushed Nappa around and yelled at him to get up, as Nappa struggled to get up on his feet and continue fight. Something was going on and Gohan had to find out.

Gohan pushed off towards his father and stood before him, in between Raditz and Goku. “Dad, do you not feel it?” He narrowed his eyes at his father as Raditz was behind him stopping to catch his breath. 

“Feel what?” Goku stood up straight and chuckle, scratching the back of his head. He figured Gohan would feel the increase in gravity, but he was sure it would be awhile till he did. Though, Gohan stood his ground, not believing him so he pointed towards Vegeta. “It was his original plan, I just agreed it would work.”

Vegeta, of course, noticed the two stopping to chat and stopped his attack on Nappa, who kneel to the floor, trying to catch if own breath and strength to stand again. As Gohan looked towards him, Vegeta smirk devilishly. “Either stay and train or get out. These two aren’t giving up till I say so.”

Gohan opened his mouth to reply back to Vegeta, but he felt the increase more and his knees started to buckle. “Damn it, Vegeta. You shouldn’t push others if their bodies aren’t ready for it.”

“Oh, but you see. Your body is and Raditz’s body is learning to adapt.” Vegeta looked at Nappa as he continued to strain himself to stand. “Kakarot, take Nappa to the labs. He won’t be able to withstand much more pressure without his eyes popping out of their sockets.”

“V-Vegeta!” Nappa cried out, but before he could put up a complaint, Goku had appeared at his side, before he IT’d them out of the Gravity Chamber.

Vegeta started walking towards Gohan, feeling that Gohan was at his highest potential, without ascending. “You need to learn to stop holding back, and Raditz needs to learn to become stronger to protect his family.”

Gohan shook his head. “I’m not like you, Vegeta. I don’t need to show how strong I really am, I don’t have the drive to be better than my mate. If I could I would transfer all of my power to Raditz to show him how really strong he is.” He finally let his knees buckle underneath him and fell at Vegeta’s feet. “Please, there is no reason to be stronger.”

Scowling, Vegeta kicked Gohan hard towards the wall, where Gohan crash into it. “There is a reason to be stronger. If we stop becoming stronger, then we fail in our mission to protect others.”

At that point, Raditz hadn’t bothered to focus on their conversation between them. Since Nappa left with Goku, Raditz was increasing his power, trying to withstand the gravity that was was forcing him down bit by bit. He didn’t know how much longer he could take of this. Then, he felt it, through their connection at Gohan was in pain and he seen Gohan crash into the wall, by a kick from Vegeta. That was it, he snapped. He needed to protect Gohan and he needed to protect Gohan from Vegeta.

Raditz was on his his knees as he started crying out in a large scream as Goku appeared back in the Gravity Chamber beside Gohan. “Are you all right, Gohan?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Vegeta just kicked me…” Gohan, with the help of his father, stood up, but used his father for support, grabbing onto his orange gi.

“Gohan, increase your power. I know you can handle 300x gravity if you turn Super Saiyan.” Goku told Gohan. “You need to forget your fears and talk Raditz into focusing his power, or he’s going to pass out again on us.”

Gohan shook his head, but as he looked at Raditz, he knew his mate was unstable and needed to find a medium to focus on and keep it at that. He had to, with tears in his eyes, he ascend to SS2, looking like a much older version of his son, Dartz, only having golden hair and not black. 

Vegeta smirked and watched Gohan walk over to Raditz with no struggle against the gravity and knelt in front of him. “Raditz, look at me! Focus on me and stable yourself to my level!” With Gohan’s hidden potential unlocked long ago, there was no need to take the form of Super Saiyan. Though, he struggled still with higher gravity without turning into SS2. His golden tail reached out and intertwined with Raditz’s own tail as it flashed golden back to brown over and over again. “Please, stable yourself Raditz, I need the protection.” Gohan was having a hard time getting Raditz to listen, so with his hands cupping Raditz’s face, he brought their lips together in a kiss.

Raditz struggled more, overwhelmed with power. There was no question about it, he would either die from destroying his own body, or overcome all this power. He was wishing and praying for the later to happen. Though, Gohan’s lips against his made the connection to listen and force on Gohan’s power level that his sensed and stable his own close to that.

When Raditz finally stable his ki, his hair had turned golden yellow as well as his tail. He sat there with his arms around Gohan, trying to as he might to not let his power go overboard. “See, all it takes is training.” Goku spoke up and Vegeta nodded his head. 

Raditz finally opened his eyes and looked at Gohan. “A-are you okay?” He ran a hand through Gohan’s hair, finally noticing Gohan’s transformation. “S-since when?” He gawked at Gohan’s state, feeling like he failed to protect Gohan. 

“I have since I was almost 11 years old.” Gohan smiled and grabbed a hand full of Raditz’s hair and showed the other Saiyan. “You have since now…” 

“What?!” Raditz grabbed more of his hair, realizing it wasn’t black anymore. “This can’t be really. I must be dreaming.”

Gohan shook his head. Though, it was Vegeta, who came up to Raditz and patted him on the shoulder. “It isn’t a dream. It is very much real.”

Raditz looked up at Vegeta and for a moment his eyes flashed anger, but seeing Gohan in his ascended state, Gohan wasn’t injured. “W-why aren’t you two Super Saiyan?” He questioned both Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a snort, as Goku laughed. “You see, Vegeta and me have trained at higher gravity before in our base forms without becoming Super Saiyans. Of course, this is only 300x gravity. We could go up to 450x gravity, before we have to become Super Saiyans. Our bodies can’t handle the higher gravity without it.”

Raditz nodded his head, before he looked at Gohan. “Your power, it’s increased tenfold… Yet, you had to ascend to handle the gravity?”

Gohan sighed. “Yes, I had to ascend to Super Saiyan Two as we call it. I’ve had my potential unlocked before, but I can’t withstand this gravity alone in my base form. I don’t even need to become a Super Saiyan anymore to increase my powers, unless I need to ascend.” He dropped his hands from Raditz, feeling like he was showing him up.

Vegeta snorted again. “You need Super Saiyan Two to withstand this gravity, where Raditz only needed to increase to Super Saiyan. As strong as you might be Gohan, Raditz has you beat. If you didn’t need to ascend, you both would be equals, but you needed to, so I still see you as weaker than Raditz from this standing point, till you trained your Super Saiyan Two form to it’s strongest point, but knowing you, you would hold back.”

Raditz blinked and grabbed Gohan’s hands. “You can become stronger?” Gohan nodded his head, but didn’t look up at Raditz till he lifted his head under his chin. “Get stronger. Please for me and our family. I’ve already reach a stage well past Nappa and even if you are stronger than me, that won’t change a thing.” He brought his lips to Gohan’s placed a gentle kiss on them. 

“Hee!” Goku smiled, getting excited over this news. “I love happy endings. Don’t you Vegeta?” He put his arm over Vegeta’s shoulders and his tailed linked to Vegeta. 

Vegeta looked to the side, and scowled. “This is far from a happy ending, remember?” “ _Earth’s destruction._ ” He spoke to Goku out loud and through their mind link.

Goku frowned and nodded his head. “ _Let’s just celebrate this moment for a little while longer, before that time comes._ ” He really didn’t like it that all good things had to come to an end, and that Vegeta ruined his happy moment, but he couldn’t show the others his sadness.


	36. Part 35

After the experience in the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta and Goku ran Raditz through a bit more training in powering up to Super Saiyan and maintaining the transformation as Gohan went to go shower and see his son for his feeding. Though, something didn’t feel right with his pectoral muscles. They didn’t feel as soft as they used to be as if his body was returning to normal after it changed for the birth of his son. Though, when he went to get Dartz to feed, he feasted with no problem, so it might have been just him. 

Goten and Trunks were hanging out in the living room with Dartz, but there seemed to be tension between them. Gohan wasn’t going to ask as it didn’t seem to be any of his business. As much as he wanted to help his brother through his young relationship, Gohan didn’t have the experience enough to help. 

When Dartz was finished feeding, Gohan set the little one in the playpen, it was Bulma’s idea as Dartz always tried to get away from the two teenagers to go find his mother. Gohan rubbed his chest feeling that one that Dartz had fed from much harder now and left a sore feeling behind. He decided that he should go see Bulma about this, she might be able to run tests on him and find out what was going on with his body.

As Gohan got closer to the labs, he picked up a scent. It was a sweet scent. He closed his eyes and stopped walking to breathe in the scent that reach his nose. The smell traveled down his spine, till it reacted with his body, in a way he felt his groin seemed to want to jump to life. It was like it was the start of his heat all over again. He shook his head and turn around. Whatever experiment Bulma was working on, it wasn’t a good one. 

Instead, Gohan seeks Doctor Briefs out as him and Mrs. Briefs were busy spending their time with Vegeta Jr. “Hey there. Sorry to interrupt you guys.” Gohan waved as he found them in their own living space on the other side of the house.

“No problem, Gohan. What can I do you for?” Doctor Briefs spoke as his mustache caught Vegeta Jr attention and the baby tried to reach up for it, but Mrs. Briefs came over to pick him up.

“Well, I know I would usually ask Bulma, but going near her lab is dangerous right now.” Gohan’s eyes shifted to the side before he looked the Doctor in the eyes again. “I seem to be having a sore feeling in my chest. I thought something was off, but after I fed Dartz, my chest became more hard, like it was before I got pregnant.”

“Hmm, interesting. Well, I wonder how you Saiyan men could feed your babies without having actual breast to fill with milk.” Doctor Briefs walked over to Gohan. “May I?” He held up his hands and Gohan nodded his head, knowing the Doctor just wanted to touch his chest.

Mrs. Briefs came over to them with her cheerful smile. “Well, I don’t have to be a doctor to tell you that you are drying up.” She let out a giggle. “You have no boobs, Gohan. So it was only a matter of time till you dried up and your body returned to its normal state.”

“Ah, it would seem my wife is correct.” Doctor Briefs removed his hands from Gohan’s chest. “You might have another feeding left before you dry up completely.”

Gohan’s eyes went wide. “I see. Though, what about Dartz? He needs to eat and he doesn’t even have teeth so normal food is out of the question. What I am going to do?”

“Oh, dear that is a problem then.” Mrs. Briefs gasped. This wasn’t really planned earlier, so they needed to come up with a solution for Gohan.

Doctor Briefs looked up at the ceiling before walking away. “Well, I think there might be one solution, but I don’t know much about Saiyans, so we are going to have to ask Vegeta or Nappa.”

“Vegeta is in the Gravity Chamber and Nappa is one of the rejuvenation tanks,” Gohan informed the Doctor, who nodded his head and walked over to a Telecom panel and pressed a button. On the small screen, Vegeta and Goku appeared, with Raditz in the background trying to stable his form without pushing himself any further. 

“ _What is it? We are kind of busy here._ ” Vegeta scowled on the screen.

Doctor Briefs chuckled slightly before clearing his throat. “Well, Vegeta. This has to do with Gohan. It seems his milk is drying up, so I wonder what Saiyans do during this time.”

Vegeta shook his head. “ _My mother only supposedly fed me for two months, till the next full moon. After that, I’m not sure. What do you humans do?_ ”

“Well, usually we have supplements to cover this, but as you know, stores have been closed since this heat wave has kept everyone indoors.” Doctor Briefs rubbed his chin. “There is the possibly of creating a duplicate supplement in the lab, but we need a big sample to get the right mixture with the duplicator machine.” 

Vegeta slapped himself upside the head. “ _Fine, you can extract from me. We are going to need a bunch of supplements as I’ll only have a month left till I dry up as well._ ” He realized that this was going to be a problem soon, and even though his body could reproduce milk for the next month and he would feed both babies, there came the time when he dried up. He highly doubted Trunks or Goten would take it upon themselves to feed two extra babies with their own on the way.

“All right, come to my labs when you are done.” Doctor Briefs spoke and hung up before Vegeta could hang up on him. “There, we will be able to make our own supplements.”

Gohan raised a brow. “I didn’t know you have a duplicator machine? Wouldn’t that be illegal?”

Doctor Briefs laughed and patted his back. “Not illegal when it can only duplicate organic materials. It’s just like the pumpkin we crave out for Halloween every year. Well, once we found the perfect size, and every year it’s the same size because we just duplicated the same pumpkin each year. It’s programmed and saved on the machine to create that same pumpkin.”

“Oh.” Gohan expressed shock on his face. Well, then it couldn’t be completely wrong to do as he had seen that pumpkin almost every year and found it weird that they never threw it out or how they kept it so fresh. 

I’ll meet you in my labs in a second here. Take the underground trail to my lab. Don’t fry yourself going outside now,” Doctor Briefs chuckled as he went farther into his home, probably to his office or the kitchen, Gohan didn’t know as he bid farewell to Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta Jr and left.

~!~

“Okay, that’s enough for today. Seems we have to get Doctor Briefs’ lab.” Vegeta looked deep in thought. “I wonder why Gohan didn’t go to the woman. Then again, she would have been doing tests on Gohan or she’s busy off doing one of her experiments.” He shrugged his shoulders, not really talking to the other two in the room, just to himself.

Goku walked over to Vegeta, stretching his arms as he walked. “Well, she’s been kind of busy, that I know of. Though it’s strange we really haven’t seen much of her. I know I when I was in the lab earlier with Nappa, she seemed to smell different.”

Vegeta shifted his eyes towards Goku. “Did it smell like something sweet?” He questioned, that was weeks ago when she started that smell, though usually, it passed after 24 hours. 

“Yeah, I guess it was. I was trying to get Nappa into the tank and then figure out how to turn it on. Bulma was busy and didn’t want to distract her with questions.” Goku reached back with both hands and placed them on the back of his head. 

Raditz walked over to them, staying in his ascend form. “Do you guys think I can stay like this for a while?” He was curious to know how he could handle all this strength he had now. 

Vegeta shook his head, as Goku laughed. “Staying in that form, you have to relearn to hold things and even touch others. Isn’t that right, Kakarot?”

“Yeah. I just touched Chi-Chi on the shoulder and sent her flying through the wall of the house into a rock. No lunch that day, and supper was worse because me and Gohan kept breaking glasses.” Goku’s face soften up at the memories. Those were some good memories with his family, especially Chi-Chi. No matter what, Chi-Chi’s meals were always the best.

Vegeta and Raditz both watched Goku’s face as if he was remembering something pleasant. Vegeta for one couldn’t under why Goku was with her and felt a surge of jealous for the dead woman. He shook his head. “Well, let’s all get washed up and I have to go down the labs.” He started walking away and leaving Goku, as Raditz followed him out to his own room to wash up.

Goku shook his head and blinked. “Hey, wait up Vegeta.” He took off out of the Gravity Chamber to go catch up with Vegeta.

~!~

Gohan headed down the underground trail to Doctor Briefs’ lab and turned on the lights in the room. There were many machines and gadgets around the space. It was no wonder he kept everyone out of his personal lab. The only time anyone was allowed in here was if they were invited by the Doctor. 

As Gohan found a stool in the room and took a seat and looked at scattered papers over a table and picked up a piece. It was a diagram for something, but the sloppy writing made it impossible to tell what it was and what it was for. He picked up another paper and hummed to himself trying to figure out what it said.

Footsteps were heard and Gohan jumped when a hand was on his shoulder, being caught off by surprise. He turned around to see Vegeta standing there and smirking. “Oh, hey Vegeta.” He placed the paper down and turned around to face the other. 

“You shouldn’t sit unguarded, Gohan,” Vegeta told Gohan and pulled up a stool beside Gohan’s. “So, when did you figure out you are running dry? And why didn’t you talk to Bulma?”

“Just after training. My chest seemed to be sore, like I did a bunch of push-ups but it made no sense since I really didn’t do much of anything, besides running around the Gravity Chamber.” Gohan half-hearty chuckled. “As for Bulma, I was headed to her labs but something caught my attention, and I decided to see Doctor Briefs, but it was Mrs. Briefs who informed us what was happening, so I saved myself from tests.”

“The smell… That’s what caught your attention.” Vegeta spoke so casually, it shocked Gohan that Vegeta knew what he was talking about. “I noticed it weeks ago and recognized it as the smell that the woman was ovulating. Well, it seems everyone is starting to catch her scent. I would like to know what she is doing in her labs.”

Gohan blushed lightly and scratched his head. “Well, I’m not sure. I noticed other girls ovulating before in school, but I was so tired due to my pregnancy before we figured out I was pregnant. They weren’t as appealing as that smell.”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “The woman’s scent was appealing?” He knew it was a sweet smell to him, though for it to last so long, Bulma must have done something.

“Oh good, you are here, Vegeta.” Doctor Briefs came in and walked up to the two. He held out a bottle with a suction cup attaching on one end. “Here, fill this bottle up completely with your milk.”

Vegeta grabbed the bottle contraption and raised his eyebrows wondering how it worked. “What… Where did you find the time to create something like this?” He was too embarrassed to ask how it worked and he knew if he asked how it was created, Doctor Briefs would explain it.

“I looked through some of the old baby stuff in storage that Bulma had used when Trunks was a baby. It’s a breast pump and it pumps out the milk. I only created the organic bottle attached to the device. Bulma didn’t want to use plastic or glass bottles. So I created my own bottle for Trunks and he would drink the whole bottle in one go.” Doctor Bulma chuckled as he walked over to a machine and started cleaning it off.

Gohan smiled as Vegeta was still looking at the device in his hand. “Here, let me.” He held out his hand for Vegeta to hand the device over and Gohan stood up. “My father should be here, but you need to remain relaxed. I know it’s something hard for you to do, but you got to be relaxed.” Gohan licked his lips as a blush came to his face. 

Vegeta let out a couple of breaths, trying to relax his body. Though, he watched Gohan blush as he brought a hand up to one of his pectoral muscles and started massaging his nipple to stimulate the flow. “Gohan, what are you doing?” Vegeta tensed up at the touch.

“You need to have relaxed muscles before you can even pump. If you don’t need help, then pump yourself.” Gohan held out the pump back to Vegeta, though didn’t look him in the face with the blush on his face. 

“No, continue. I’m not as sensitive since I am feeding Vegeta Jr. Just don’t let your father see you do this, so hurry up.” Vegeta told Gohan, who nodded his head and could feel his father’s ki coming in their direction, so he placed his hand back on Vegeta’s chest and brought the pump up to his nipple and held down a button on the device as it started pumping. 

“You just hold this down and don’t forget to switch… just like if you were feeding Vegeta Jr.” Gohan told Vegeta as Vegeta placed his one hand over Gohan’s and took over, holding down the button.

“Gohan, I don’t switch. I probably have enough milk to fill this bottle from one nipple.” Vegeta leans his elbows back on the table and took on a slouching position on the stool as his one hand was holding down the button of the device.

Gohan was going to explain why Vegeta should switch, but Goku walked into the lab and he dropped the subject. It was hard enough talking about personal stuff with one person and then trying to talk about it with his own father there. 

“Hey, son. Heard you are running dry. Good thing we have Vegeta around to give you some milk.” Goku walked over to Vegeta and looked down at him. “Does that feel good?”

Gohan was now embarrassed by his father. Really, he didn’t know how to approach the situation without making it sound so embarrassing. 

Vegeta saw Gohan’s tail drop behind him and he rolled his eyes as he looked at Goku. “No, I actually can’t feel much since I have been feeding your son, but Gohan’s son got me used to the feeling of having someone, or something attached to me. Why? Would you like to try it out?”

Goku’s eyes went wide as he held his hands out and shook his head. “Oh, no. I’m good.” He let out a laugh. “How are you holding up, Gohan?”

Gohan nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m fine dad… I’ll just be thankful for Vegeta being around to help out.”

“Why wouldn’t Vegeta be around to help? Dartz is his son too.” Goku tilted his head. The idea of Gohan and Vegeta sleeping with each other seemed like nothing compared to Gohan and Raditz being together, but with time and hanging out with them, he realized things aren’t as bad as they could be. 

“Kakarot, I disowned Dartz. I am not his father, he just carries my bloodline, but he isn’t my child.” Vegeta scowled, he really didn’t want to get into this with Goku right now, not when he supposed to be relaxing.

“Oh, that’s what I want to ask you, Vegeta. What would Dartz call Vegeta Jr? I know since you gave up the title as his father, that wouldn’t make them brothers. Vegeta Jr is be my brother, that would make Dartz a brat to him? Or Raditz being known as his uncle, would they still call each other brothers?” Gohan questioned Vegeta, remembering what Raditz told him about family titles. 

Vegeta looked at Gohan, surprised that he knew a bit of Saiyan culture. Though, he couldn't show how surprised he was as Raditz was Gohan’s mate. “Well, I haven’t thought about it. Raditz is uncle through mine and Kakarot’s mating bond, even though it happened after you two mated, so they would be brothers. Trunks and Goten’s children would be brats to Vegeta Jr. Though I seriously question why you want to bother with Saiyan terms and we should just use human terms.”

Gohan raised his eyebrows at Vegeta. “What?! This coming from the Prince of all Saiyans.” Gohan shook his head. “I want to try and keep some Saiyan culture in our kid’s lives.”

Nodding his head, Vegeta let out a sigh. “Well, as much as I would like to bring the Saiyan culture back from the dead, I don’t know if it is smart to try now.” He glanced at Goku. Goku just gave Vegeta a smile. Vegeta knew that was a sign to go on. “All right, we will give our kids some Saiyan culture.” 

Just then the breast pump beeped, and Vegeta lets go of the button and the beeping stop. Doctor Briefs walked over. “Good, you filled up the bottle. The duplicating machine is ready. Gohan, you can stay behind and go over there and grab a crate and I’ll make about three dozen bottles that should do for 6 days, hopefully.” He grabbed the breast pump from Vegeta, who handed it over but placed his other hand on his chest. 

“Come on, Kakarot. Let us go and get Vegeta Jr. He must be hungry by now.” Vegeta said as he headed down to the underground pathway with Goku rubbing his nipple. One thing for sure was that neither child fed with such suction and hoped that was the last time he would ever have to do that. Next time, Trunks or Goten had to do it.


	37. Part 36

Later that night, everyone was sleeping comfortably in their rooms. Trunks still slept alone in bed. Gohan and Raditz shared the bedroom across Trunks’ bedroom. Trunks’ room was beside his mother’s then it was Vegeta and Goku’s bedroom. Four occupants occupied the bed starting with Vegeta closest to the door, Vegeta Jr between him and Goku and Goten on the edge of the bed near the window. Across from their room was Nappa’s bedroom. The nursery was on the other side of Vegeta and Goku’s bedroom and a sleeping Dartz occupied the crib. 

All the male occupants slept easy and didn’t expect anything to wake them up. No, no one could have predicted a problem coming up the stairs and heading to bed. Bulma let out a yawn, before opening her bedroom door and going inside to find her dreamland. 

The sweet scent of a female in heat got to the minds and hormones of the Saiyan males sleeping. It was a quiet moan of Goten sleeping against Goku’s chest that aroused Vegeta quickly, as he registered the scent. He felt down his body till it reached his groin area and there he was supporting a hard on.

“ _Shit, Kakarot get up!_ ” Vegeta tried calling out to Goku through their mind link, but all Vegeta could hear was Goku mumbling something about beef and pork beside him on the bed. Well, as long as Goku was still sleeping that was good, but Goten’s tail flicked through the air. Vegeta could smell the arousal of Goten. 

Slowly, Vegeta got up off the bed and picked up Vegeta Jr, who was wrapped around Goku’s tail and moving the appendage, sent another scent Vegeta didn’t want to register as his mate’s arousal. He had to get his son out of the room. 

Purring deep in his chest to keep the little one sleeping, Vegeta walked the best as he could to the door and opened it up, only to be hit by the sweet scent ten fold. His eyes rolled in the back of his head before he continued to take Vegeta Jr to the nursery. He managed to open the door before he laid Vegeta Jr beside Dartz and the two of them curled up together. 

Vegeta didn’t have time to awe his child and his disowned child as there was a bigger problem to deal with and not the one in his pants. It was the one that was causing the problem in his pants. He slowly closes the door of the nursery and went to walk back to his room, but before he could wake up Goku, he saw Trunks coming out of his room. 

Self-control, they all needed self-control right now, though Vegeta had the most self-control out of them all, and Goku’s mind was always somewhere and he displayed great self-control because of that. Though, Vegeta’s fears of one of the demi-Saiyans waking up had just become real. 

“Trunks” Vegeta called out in a hushed voice. “Get back in your room.” He stalked over to his eldest son. 

Trunks had been standing there, shaking like a leaf, his hands were in front of his sleep pants, but his senses were telling him to go to that sweet smelling scent that was driving his body to such extremes. “F-father… What is th-that?” He could bring himself to look his father in the face, though not looking up, he sure got a surprise in his line of sight of his father’s erection trying to come popping out of the pants that confide them.

“It’s your mother. Now, get back in your room and lock the door. I don’t need to deal with you right now.” Vegeta knew something was seriously going on for Trunks not being able to pick up his own mother’s scent or recognize it as hers. Bulma surely did something and now her own son couldn’t tell the difference.

“Mom is doing this?” Trunks looked up at Vegeta with wide frighten eyes. He had never been affected by his mother’s scent before. Not in this way. Was he losing his mind now? He was about to say another thing, but Vegeta gather up a small ki blast in his hand and Trunks turned around and headed back to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Though, as Vegeta turned around to go back to his room, Gohan and Raditz both appeared out of their room. “Vegeta, what’s going on?” Raditz panted out, he looked to be frustrated as Gohan stood outside the door, supporting his own erection tenting in his sleep pants. 

“The woman did something and I need to either get Goku up or Nappa, really if I get Goku up, he could take the boys elsewhere.” Vegeta scowled heading off to his room. It seemed Gohan was denying Raditz, even if it was Bulma’s scent that was driving them to this point of arousal. He didn’t even have to tell them to get back into their room as Gohan grabbed Raditz by the ear and dragged him back inside. 

Walking back inside his room, he was thankful Goku and Goten were still asleep, but not very much so as Goten was starting to dry hump his father. He had to stop this before someone got the wrong idea or didn’t fully wake up. Vegeta walked over to Goten and picked him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. It was much of a struggle, rather there was no struggle as Goten continued to sleep.

Vegeta dragged him to Trunks’ room and knocked on the door.”Trunks. Open up.” He heard the lock unlocking and the door opened enough for Trunks to peek out with one eye. Vegeta didn’t care as he pushed the door farther open and handed Trunks’ Goten’s sleeping body. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He said before shutting the door. 

As he turned around, he was wondering what stupid thing could those two do? They haven’t even slept in the same bed for weeks and if they did fuck each other, what more trouble could they get into as they were both knocked up? Vegeta had to shake his head, this scent was messing with his head and he needed now to only get Nappa up and deal with the problem. He was the only one who wasn’t mated.

Though, before he could reach Nappa’s door, Goku was standing in the doorway of their room. Awake and in his gi pants, supporting his raging hard on. “Vegeta, where is ‘Geta Jr?”

“He’s in the nursery. I need to get Nappa out of bed.” Vegeta needed to stop talking to everyone and just get on with his main objective. 

“Why Nappa?” Goku came walking out from the doorway to stand in front of Vegeta. 

“Kakarot, he is the only one not mated. He can fuck the living shit out of the woman for all I care, as long as that scent disappears.”

Goku scratched his head as he took a sniff of the air. “Oh, Bulma’s scent. Right. Why haven’t you slept with her yet?” 

Vegeta’s jaw dropped down. Did his mate just ask that question? Wait, Goku’s eyes were still half lid. Vegeta shook his head, Goku was still half asleep, so anything he said was going to make little to no sense at all. “Just, get back in the room.” Vegeta pushed pass Goku, pushing Goku back into their room as Vegeta opened Nappa’s door. 

Well, he knew everyone was hard and only Trunks and Raditz had the common sense to cover themselves up, but he didn’t expect to walk in on Nappa, flapping off. “Oh, god damn it, Nappa.” Vegeta shielded his eyes. That was a sight he was going to have to burn out of his head.

“Ever heard of knocking, Vegeta?” Nappa was startled and quickly reached to cover himself up with his blanket. 

“Yes, I have, but this is an emergency!” Vegeta slowly dropped his hand from his face. “You need to seriously grow some bigger balls than the ones you got and go fuck her already! At least save us all from this smell that is messing with all our bodies. Do it before Dartz and Vegeta Jr start their heat cycles.”

Nappa shook his head. “They are still babies, they won’t get… Oh, I see what you mean.” Nappa chuckled to himself, as Vegeta just wanted him to get to it before the babies turned of age to start understanding what the female scent was.

“Just get to it now! I would like to sleep, but if I don’t get Kakarot back to bed, I’m blaming you.” And with that, Vegeta walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open as he grabbed Goku’s arm and dragged him back to bed. “Damn woman, created something to heighten her scent enough to be more powerful than the moon’s effects.” He grumbled under his breath after getting Kakarot to lay down and Vegeta for once laid right beside Goku, not baby between them and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how much sleep he would really get, but it be in bed was a start.

~!~

Nappa had slipped on a pair of shorts and made his way to Bulma’s room. The scent was starting to get overwhelming and he knew his control would be tested. The scent was so sweet, sweeter than any woman he had been with. And he remembered being a part of Frieza’s army and experiencing many other female alien life forms, and none of them came as close to this. 

When he walked across the hallway to reach Bulma’s room, the scent got so much stronger and he knew if he opened that door, his primal instincts would kick in. He was already sweating fighting to keep in control. He should turn around and go hop into the cold shower and see if that would help him any, but he knew Vegeta would have his head. 

Swallowing hard, Nappa finally opened the door and boy, was he hit with the scent. It was overbearing and he wondered how Bulma could handle it, but then again she wasn’t Saiyan. Though, her scent was telling a different story. He didn’t dare step into the room yet, as he wanted to figure out why Bulma’s scent was strong, stronger than what Nappa smelled before when it changed. Vegeta said it would last 24 hours, but the scent stayed and grew stronger. 

Nappa started hearing himself pant heavily, as his heart raced. If he didn’t do this and just stood here wanting it, he would surely die of a heart attack if his heart raced anymore faster. He needed to fight the Oozaru from within him to stay in control. He ran a hand over his face and down his mustache finally taking the steps in, before closing the door. 

There in the darkness of the room was Bulma laying on her side under a single sheet and from what Nappa could tell she wore a red nightie. It looked good on her body and her blue hair almost look white in the darkness. He took his steps slowly as he walked over to her. 

Control soon became non-existent as Nappa touched the Bulma’s face with the backing of his fingers and she rolled onto her back with a soft moan. He leans closer down and placed his lips against her own and that’s when it all started.

Nappa moved on the bed closing in on Bulma’s body as she moaned when he moved to her neck to plant kisses. He shifted the sheet she lay under and ran his hand up and down her her inner thigh, till her legs opened up for him to move between her legs. 

As he became situated between her legs, he brought his hand farther up to rub against her cloth covered crotch and Bulma gasped. Bulma’s eyes opened up and Nappa looked down at her. She looked all over Nappa’s face. “W-what are you doing here?” She whispered.

Nappa smirked, with a lustful look in his eyes. “I came to satisfy my prince’s lover. You smell so sweet and it’s driving all of us crazy.”

Bulma chewed her lip. She seemed to be thinking something over in her head as her eyes roamed over Nappa’s face. “Vegeta sent you, right?” Nappa nodded to confirm her words. “I was only trying to get Vegeta to notice me, I didn’t realize I affected you all. I’m sorry.”

Nappa knitted his brows together. “So, you aren’t needy?” He was kind of confused, but he closed his eyes, trying to hold his breath for her to give her answer. The scent was hard to ignore, but if this was some plan Bulma had, he might as well go back to his room and get into that cold shower he thought about earlier.

“I… How do I explain this, Nappa. I used an injection of Gohan’s own heat DNA and added it to mine, I have been injecting myself with the heat DNA daily. If he found Gohan attractive, then he should find me attractive and want to lay with me and give me another child. I know I messed with nature, but I want Vegeta to give me another child.” Bulma realized her project came with a serious flaw. If she had attracted Nappa to her and she was attracting all the men in the house, wouldn’t that mean her own son too? Oh, no.

Nappa nodded his head and took a breath. “You are needy, your body trembles for it. Though, it’s Vegeta’s semen you want. I’ll go talk to him.” He had to get out of there soon, but Bulma grabbed on to arm to hold him there.

Bulma sat up and looked at Nappa. “If there is one thing I know about Vegeta when he commits himself to something, it’s hard to talk him out of it, even for a moment. He is committed to Goku and if he wants you to satisfy my needs, then please.” She looked up at Nappa with a look caught between innocent and playful. “Will you satisfy my needs and my want for another child? We don’t need to mate, if Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are enough to tell you we humans can carry your offspring without the need to mate.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll give you what you want, lady Bulma.” Nappa took her hand and kissed the top of it before he leans in and grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and brought her lips closer to his in a heated kiss.

~!~

The next morning, Gohan woke up in bed alone. Thanks to Raditz trying to get frisky last night, Gohan had kicked Raditz out of bed and had to sleep on the floor. Sure, the idea of having sex last night seemed wonderful, but tonight was the night of the full moon and he really didn’t want to be sore two days in a row. Sure, Raditz was gentle and he fit so well into Gohan’s body, but Gohan pushed Raditz to his primal instincts to go wild and that’s when Gohan would feel completely satisfied, not just satisfied. 

Gohan got up and slipped a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt. It felt nice to wear a shirt finally. Sure, he wore his gi when training, but it wear a shirt when he went to go feed his son was different. He smiled to himself, he hoped Dartz wouldn’t put up a fuss about feeding out of a bottle.

Making his way to the nursery, Gohan took in the strong scent of sex overwhelming the faintly sweet smell. Seemed Vegeta had gotten Nappa up, but as he felt out everyone’s ki, the boys were still there, but that could be just because Vegeta failed to get his father up. He slipped into the nursery and walked over to the crib to see Vegeta Jr and Dartz curled up together and holding their own tails. He decided to not touch them and go make Dartz a bottle, or rather heat up one for his son. Everything was in the nursery, a mini fridge to store the bottles and beside that was a heater, some contraption that Doctor Briefs created for heating up the organic material of the bottle. 

Once the bottle is ready, Gohan puts it in his back pocket on his jeans and walks back to the crib. He picks up Vegeta Jr and holds him in one arm before reaching down and picking up Dartz in his arm. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and walked over to Vegeta and his father’s room and opened the door there, all using his tail as his arms were full carrying the boys.

When he stepped into the room, the door closed behind him and Gohan walked over to the bed to see his father sleeping in Vegeta’s arms. He couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t expect to see a sight like this one, but it was adorable to see his father sleeping curled up to Vegeta as Vegeta held him close. 

“Hey, Vegeta. Someone is hungry.” Gohan whispered out. No movement so Gohan reached out his tail and tickled Vegeta’s nose. “Wake up, Vegeta Jr isn’t going to be quiet for long.” This was one of the times the boys fed at the same time, where Vegeta Jr was satisfied with his big meals and ate four times during the day and one woke once at night, Dartz ate five times a day and now Gohan had gotten Dartz to eat once at night instead of twice. 

Vegeta scrunched up his face before he opened his eyes. Gohan’s scent had filled his nose and he knew who was in his room. Though, before he could sit up, he pushed Goku back to his side of the bed and sat up. “Morning.” He grumbled as he reached out for his son, taking Vegeta Jr and brought the infant to his chest to begin his feast. “You hear anything from the woman or Nappa?” He gave a tired yawn.

“If you are talking about what they are doing, I would say they are having a rest now, though the sweet scent is still there.” Gohan reached to his back pocket and grabbed the bottle before bringing it up to Dartz’s mouth. He had worried that Dartz might not take the bottle, but the baby sniffed the bottle, before latching onto the bottle and started drinking. Perhaps Dartz had recognized the scent of milk being Vegeta’s. 

Vegeta nodded his head, before letting out another yawn. “I am glad I am mated to your father, or else I would be in there right now with the woman.” He looked down at Vegeta Jr and smirked. Yes, something good from Goku mating with him and he finished the bond before their son was born. Good things came from their bonding.

Gohan started shifting on his feet. “Do you have any idea why Bulma’s scent made us all hard to pounce her? I never thought of Bulma like that before, but I was willing to just fuck her to get rid of that scent.” He flushed a bit, remember what his mind was thinking about.

“I wondered about that myself. It was like Bulma wanted to be noticed by all of us. If I hadn’t woken up when I did, someone would be regretting their actions and would have hurt their mate.” Vegeta frowned, knowing if he hadn’t displayed so much control, he would have banged Bulma till she was screaming, waking up the whole house. Surprisingly, Bulma was a quiet lover and only moan loudly a few times last night. Unusual for what he was used to, but then again, Nappa wasn’t him.

Gohan tilted his head in thought. He didn’t understand Bulma motives, but he was glad Vegeta had gotten up. He had pushed Raditz off of him so much till he finally slept on the floor, he could only imagine what the others had to deal with last night. “How did you have so much control of your own body instincts? I saw how hard you were through your pants, but you kept in control of your actions.”

Vegeta shrugged, making Vegeta Jr whine, before he starting purring against Vegeta, filling up on his food. “I honestly don’t know. I was afraid of losing control, but I had my mind distracted on getting everyone to a safe place, or rather with their mates. You were with Raditz, so you two were fine, if Raditz was more attracted to you and wanting to jump you instead. If I stayed in bed and slept through it, Goten would have dry humped Kakarot’s leg like an animal in the heat all night. Trunks was another situation calling for disaster. Even though he was scared and unsure of the scent, he would have crawled into bed with Bulma like he used to as a child when he was scared, and that would have been too overwhelming for him to be close to Bulma and if Bulma didn’t stop it, he would do something he would regret.” He let out a sigh, it made no sense why Trunks would have been attracted to Bulma’s scent, but he was glad to stop it all last night. “The two teens didn’t show any restraint or control last night, but you, Gohan. You showed control, unlike Raditz or Nappa.”

Gohan chuckled lightly and shifted Dartz in his arm and looked at how much Dartz had drank so far. More than half the bottle was gone. “I don’t know how much self-control I really had. I had to take two cold showers last night or Raditz would have gotten what he wanted.”

Seeing how tired Gohan was getting standing, Vegeta slid closer to Goku to sit in the middle of the bed and pulled the sheet closer to his waist and patted the bed. “Sit down, Gohan.” Vegeta looked down at Vegeta Jr as he finished feeding. The two mother Saiyans were just finishing up feeding their sons when the other occupant in bed started to stir awake.

With a big yawn, Goku sits up on the edge of the bed, shaking his head a bit before he got up. As he walks himself to the bathroom and closing the door, Gohan notices that Goku is nude and standing semi-erect. A blush appears on his face as he looks at Vegeta, who is wearing a cocky smirk. 

“I swear if I knew you were… I should have knocked anyways first.” Gohan closed his eyes and hung his head before he whispered. “And I thought Vegeta was big.” 

This made Vegeta feel a bit of pride, he surprised Gohan with his size and his mate was bigger, he knew that but he was feeling a swell of pride still. “We didn’t do anything, but trying to sleep with restraining material was uncomfortable.”

Then the bathroom door opens. “Hey, Vegeta-” Goku stops as his eyes land on Gohan sitting on the bed and he backs up into the bathroom and shuts the door. Though, he calls through the door. “Can you hand me my clothes, Vegeta?”

Vegeta looks down at Vegeta Jr and pulls his mouth away from his nipple, to which Vegeta Jr closed his dark maroon eyes and grabs his black tail and curls up. Vegeta lays him on the bed as he slides out of bed and stands up, nude as well. He doesn’t feel he should cover up as Gohan had seen him naked before and grabs Goku’s a gi from the closet. He knocks on the door and opens it up enough for Goku to grab his clothes. 

Letting out a stretch, Vegeta walks over to his dresser and opens it up and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of black pants. He starts getting himself dressed. He looks at Gohan, who still had his head down and the smirk on his face doesn’t disappear.

Goku comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed this time. “Sorry, Gohan. That was so unlike me.” He nervously chuckles and pats his own stomach. “Vegeta, why didn’t you warn me?”

Looking at Goku with narrowed eyes, Vegeta crosses his arms over his chest. “Before you got up you asked me what happened last night. It’s your own fault for not keeping your up with your surrounds, Kakarot.”

Thinking it’s safe now to look up and open his eyes, Gohan looks at both Goku and Vegeta stand in front of each other. Even though Vegeta doesn’t look pleased with his father for not warning him, his shoulders seem relaxed. Not even Vegeta could get mad at his father for making a mistake.

“Well, I’m going to eat before anyone else comes downstairs.” Goku laughed nervously again, before kissing Vegeta on the lips quickly and leaves the room. Though both, Gohan and Vegeta, knew that Goku had a nervous habit of eating when he was nervous. Though that habit was whenever Goku’s mind was on food.

Once Goku was gone, Gohan waits a moment before blushing at the thought going through his head. He takes the now empty bottle away from Dartz and puts Dartz down on the bed beside Vegeta Jr and sets the bottle on the side table. He let out a sigh as his tail found it’s way to his hands and he fidgets with it. “Um, Vegeta… May I ask why is it dad so big?”

Vegeta’s eyes go wide for a second before he moves over to the bed, to sit on the other side and sits against the headboard with the two babies between him and Gohan. “Kakarot is bigger than everyone here because of his transformations. If Kakarot was in his Super Saiyan Three form you would have seen he can get thicker than he is. Kakarot must have had sexual intercourse or blew his load with a hand job in his Super Saiyan Three form because that only makes sense why he is longer. Just like how I am long, though I am still thicker than Kakarot when we are in our base form. Though that is just because of the size he was born with.”

“Are you saying having sex in your Super Saiyan forms changes the size of your own cock?” Gohan asked and got a nod from Vegeta. That was indeed interesting, but made sense, though it sounded like his father must have been smaller than how long he was before his transformations. “Well, I am satisfied with my size as it is. Though I would think Raditz should be that size as he is bigger built than my father, but clearly I was wrong.”

“Let me guess, Raditz is still the pencil dick he has always been.” Vegeta chuckled. Oh, he only called Raditz a pencil dick because in comparison to Vegeta, but he had the transformation, he was still longer and thicker than Raditz.

Gohan looked at Vegeta with surprise in his eyes. “H-how would know what size Raditz is?”

“Trust me, there are a lot of things I shouldn’t know, but under Frieza’s command… Let’s say we needed our own release too. Well, there was no way I was going to have sex with a female alien and I wasn’t going to use my hand because a prince always had harems for that, at least that’s what Nappa told me when I hit puberty. So I had Raditz and Raditz had me for release. Nappa, on the other hand, watched pornos and jerked off right in our apartment or spent our extra credits on prostitutes. I have seen enough of those two then I would have liked to.”

Gohan shivered at the idea of living under the tyrant, Frieza. He was cruel alien to what he saw of the Ice-jin and fought against him, but he was still a child. At least, he was dead for good and hopefully stayed dead.

Vegeta could guess that Gohan was thinking of the past with Frieza. At least Gohan never knew of Vegeta being Frieza’s monkey whore. At least, he had Raditz to show he really was the dominate lover. He hated submitting.

“Hey, Vegeta,” Gohan called out to Vegeta to snap him out his head. “Is it like a normal for Saiyans being well endowed and become a wild animal in bed? I just wonder, I have hurt a few girls that I had sex with before...”

Chuckling, Vegeta nodded his head. “You don’t need to worry about hurting your mate if you go wild in bed. He is a Saiyan like you. Though, it is normal to tap into your primal instincts or Oozaru beast inside of us all during sex, though most Saiyans can build control of that side of them. I know I had to when I came to Earth and started sleeping with Bulma. She is human after all. And for your size question, well, Nappa is smaller than Raditz and Raditz was not that smaller than me, just a pencil dick compared to mine before I fucked Bulma in my Super Saiyan forms. Though, you already know the difference between me and Raditz.”

“Then it’s just like the human race. All males have different sizes and even shapes.” Gohan now understood something. “I just now figured that maybe the size of a Saiyan also reflected on his power. I don’t know why I wanted to talk about this.”

Vegeta thought that was something to find interesting. “Though, Raditz was weaker than Nappa and me before now.” So it didn’t really add up.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. “Raditz could have become a Super Saiyan at any time during his life as he has already reached it and no matter how much you trained Nappa, he hasn’t become a Super Saiyan. So maybe only certain people can become Super Saiyans.” He told Vegeta before he waved his hand in front of his face, as he realized his words. “You don’t have to answer that. It’s a silly idea to compare cocks to power.” He chuckled lightly.

Vegeta shook his head. “It has to do with genes, to become a Super Saiyan. Maybe, Kakarot’s family have a bit of royal blood in their veins, but not enough to make them royal or even upper classes. They all were Low-Class warriors, but their father was mated to a Middle-Class woman which gave Raditz the opportunity to make it as a Middle-Class warrior. Kakarot will always be classified as a Low-Class warrior to me. He never had a chance to prove he is strong enough to become an Elite warrior to the royal counsel.” Though Goku shouldn’t even be alive but he might have been the last Low-Class warriors to be born.

Gohan let the silent carry on between the two of them for a moment. He didn’t know what can over him to ask Vegeta about cocks. It must have been because it was the night of the full moon tonight. It didn’t help that he saw his father’s cock, which confused him as well. He saw his father naked before when they bathed, though he was just a kid at the time. In fact, now, he wanted to stop thinking of his father’s cock. He needed a different subject to talk about with Vegeta.

Thinking hard, Gohan turned to Vegeta. “What would the King say about you being mated to a Low-Class?” He liked learning about Saiyan culture and this would defiantly keep all thoughts of what he witness today, away.

Vegeta sighed. “Well, seeing as how my father thought low of Low-Class warriors like Kakarot, he would have me kill your father. That would be before I would be banished for being abnormal and birthing my children. Vegeta Jr because he was born under the blood moon would have been killed as soon as he was born. I’m sure Raditz filled you on that story. I don’t even want to think what my father would do to Bulma and Trunks, especially Trunks being abnormal with the color of his tail.”

Gohan noticed now how Vegeta dropped his posture and looked with sad eyes down on Vegeta Jr. He didn’t want to hit a nerve, but it seemed he did. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Vegeta’s hand, to which Vegeta looked at him. Gohan showed a look on his face that said he was sorry, as his tail reached out and wrapped itself around Vegeta’s wrist. No words were needed to express himself as Vegeta nodded his head in understanding what Gohan didn’t speak.


	38. Part 37

The rest of that morning, Gohan and Vegeta hung out with their sons. Vegeta was surprised at how Dartz was close to crawling. Gohan said, that now Vegeta Jr was only a month old he should be able to move like Dartz or at least start trying to crawl. Though, Vegeta said he wanted to keep Vegeta Jr dependable on him for a bit more. He could already sit up on his own now and that was good enough for Vegeta. He couldn’t tell Gohan the reason why he wanted to enjoy Vegeta Jr being dependable on him. If the Earth was doomed and if the traveler decided his son wasn’t an adult and couldn’t go with them, at least this way he got to spend more time with his son.

As those two hung out, Goku was in the Gravity Chamber with Raditz, training his older brother and showing the true strength of a Super Saiyan by powering up to his ascended form and sparring with Raditz in his own ascended form.

With a hand to hand combat, the two were sparring with attacks that cause shock waves, but with the room being guarded by an energy shield, it only effected the two fighters in the room. Ki blasts were used half way through their battle, but not very strong ones. Goku was impressed at his brother’s fighting skills, they really improved since the first time Goku fought Raditz with Piccolo. 

As Raditz got better with sparring with him, even showing a great amount of speed, Goku knew he had to up the game. He didn’t want his brother thinking he was just going easy on him. So, he powered up to SS2 and took out Raditz with a punch to the gut, making him quiver in pain before lowering his ascended form. And that was the end of the match.

Raditz was on his knees, trying to catch his breath as Goku walked over to the gravity machine to remove the energy shield. They were done for the day with sparring. 

“Kakarot,” Raditz started speaking as he picked himself up off the floor. “Is Gohan’s Super Saiyan Two form as powerful as yours? I never felt such power behind a single punch.”

Goku scratched his chin as his golden tail swayed behind him. He had to think about this. How he would answer Gohan, as he remembered that Raditz might feel weaker than Gohan and lead him to look at Gohan for protection, instead of protecting Gohan and their family. 

Raditz saw the hard look on Goku’s face and it was like he could read his brother’s thoughts. “I am proud to have Gohan as my mate. I will still protect him and our family, no matter what, but if I fail, then I know at least Gohan will be strong enough to protect Dartz and any children we may have together. It doesn’t change our relationship, as Gohan wouldn’t want it that way.” He told his brother and seen that Goku’s tail relaxed at that. He had figured out what his brother was thinking.

“Well then, Gohan’s Super Saiyan Two form isn’t strong as it used to be, he is way out of practice. If he trained more and built up his power, he would surpass Raditz.” Goku laughed. “Really, if I had to compare you two right now, you have the fighting skills that Gohan is lacking in and you would defeat him.”

Raditz nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “When Gohan was trying to stable me when I transformed, our power levels were close. Would that mean I am close to transforming to Super Saiyan Two?”

Goku shook his head. “Gohan needed to raise his power level to compensate for the gravity, making him ascend to Super Saiyan Two, but once in that form, his body structure had adapted to the pull of gravity. Gohan was able to hide most of his power level down to your own power level where it was safe for you to keep your transformation. Though, you already know Super Saiyan Two isn’t the only level you could push yourself to reach.” And powered himself up with concentration and a loud groan till Goku gathered up enough energy to push himself farther to SS3.

Raditz stood back in shock. He seen this form before, but now he could read the power that Goku was producing and was shock just how much more powerful Goku really was and was amazed. Goku stood there with a cocky smirk on his face and his stance was radiating such confidence. 

“There is a lot of willpower one must have before they reach this level. Training to become stronger isn’t always enough. If Vegeta or Gohan put their minds to it, they might one day be able to reach Super Saiyan Three.” Goku looked down at one of his hands and made a fist. He loved the power that came with this form, but he was cockier towards enemies too. “Gotenks is the only one to reach this level as well, as their combined willpowers were great.”

Raditz blinked, confused at Goku’s words. “Gotenks? Who is that?” He knew heard that name before, or knew that there was another Saiyan around here.

“Oh, yeah. You don’t know who Gotenks is.” Goku cocky smirk didn’t leave his face. Raditz was kind of taken just that comment, just the way Goku sounded like Raditz had asked a dumb question. He realize with the overwhelming power Goku carried with him now, altered his mind too. 

“Trunks and Goten can fuse into one being, doing a dance called the fusion dance. Their alter ego is called Gotenks. He is the only another one who can become a Super Saiyan Three, though their fusion time is cut in half. Fusion can only last for an hour, so if they are in Super Saiyan Three form, it’s cut in half that time. They have three forms; base form, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan Three. They have surpassed Super Saiyan Two because their combined willpower is so intense.”

Goku descended to his base form and rolled his one shoulder, holding a hand over his shoulder. His cocky smirk was turned into his goofy grin. “Well, that is it for today. I think we done enough sparring.”

Raditz nodded his head and looked down at his hands as they balled up into fists. His hair and tail took up the golden yellow colour as his eyes flashed to aqua colouring. “Well, you can go on without me, Kakarot. I want to train more.”

Goku laughed. “Well, all right then. Have fun.” Goku walked passed Raditz, patting him on the shoulder before heading out of the Gravity Chamber. 

~!~

Upstairs in the bedroom belonging to Trunks and Goten’s, the two teens sat on different sides of the room. Trunks took up the bed, sitting with his knees propped up and his arms hanging loosely around his legs. He was looking to the side, and if the window was open he would be looking outside. Goten was sitting with his back towards Trunks at the desk in the room. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. They both wore tired looks as they hadn’t slept all night after Goten had woke up on the floor in the room.

No words were spoken between the two out loud. No, they were speaking to each other through their mind link, still disagreeing with everything between them. Goten felt hurt that Trunks left him on the floor to wake up shortly from being dropped to the floor. Trunks was still angry to why Goten has been sleeping with his father and Vegeta in their room. It went around in a continuous argument that didn’t seem to have an end.

“ _You were the one being selfish and not wanting to sleep in our room in the first place._ ” Trunks complained to Goten.

“ _I was not being selfish. You were the one who made it clear you didn’t want anything to do with me, so I gave you your space._ ” Goten rolled his eyes, even if Trunks couldn’t see his face.

“ _That’s not the point. I wanted my space, because I want to hang out with other people. Like my friends, but that’s not going to happen any time soon._ ”

“ _It is the point. You don’t want anything to do with me, because I’m not good enough for you._ ”

Trunks sighed. “ _That isn’t true, Goten. I do want to be-_ ”

Goten interrupted Trunks before he could speak anymore. “ _It is so true, Trunks. You are embarrassed to be out in public with me on a date. Any time someone we knew from school, you would let go of my hand and act like we were just friends. And let’s not forget how you flirted with girls and totally ignored me. I am nothing to you because you clearly don’t want to be in this relationship._ ”

There was silence between them, before Trunks didn’t know exactly what he could say to Goten. “ _I’m sorry, Goten. I know that-_ ”

Goten snapped. After all that, Trunks could only say he was sorry and that hurt him more than anything. He didn’t even let Trunks finish what he was saying as he powered up instantly to Super Saiyan. “We are over with, for good! You can take your ego and pride and shove it up your ass!” He got up from the chair and stormed out of the room, leaving Trunks behind to stare off at him shock.

The energy to ascend was draining Trunks’ own energy at the same through their bond. Trunks was about to get up and run after Goten, but as he was about to stand up from the bed, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him and he sat back down on the bed. He would have to wait for Goten to stop using their combined energy through their bond in order to go after him. 

As Goten stomped by Bulma’s door, heading to the stairs, Nappa peeked his head out of the door. “Hey, what’s going on, Goten?” He asked, looking flustered and worrisome at Goten.

Goten snapped his head towards Nappa and narrowed his eyes. His golden tail flicked viciously behind him. “Trunks only wants women, so we are done. I’m done with this relationship.”

Just as Nappa was about to open his mouth and speak, from be hind him Bulma was heard with a wanton moan for Nappa to return to bed. Nappa let out a tired sigh. “Would you mind bring up something to eat and a pitcher of water for us. I need to regain my energy some way. Just bring it up and knock on the door. Leave it by the door for us.”

Goten nodded his head. He couldn’t be mad at Nappa at satisfying Bulma’s needs. Though, he secretly wished he could kill all females that Trunks was connected to, that even included Bulma, but he didn’t have the heart to do something like that either. He just headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Vegeta and Gohan looked up over at him with their sons in their arms. 

“I’m just getting Nappa and Bulma something to eat and drink, then I’ll be gone.” Goten told them as he walked over to the cupboard. He didn’t even know where he wanted to be, but he wanted to be far away from everyone else. He reached up to grab a glass from the cupboard, but as his hand wrapped around the glass, he shattered it.

Gohan got up from his place and handed Dartz to Vegeta to hold. Goten wasn’t completely aware of how much power he was using and Gohan knew they would be left with no glasses if Goten continued this way. “Sit down, Goten. I’ll get them water and make them some sandwiches.” Goten nodded his head as Gohan took his place, cleaning up the glass before starting on making sandwiches.

Vegeta watched as Goten wore a scowling look on his face. He saw Goten grab the top of the chair and pulled it out to sit down. Goten had left finger indents on the metal backing of the chairs and let out a sigh. “What did Trunks do this time?” He could only guess that his son had done something to Goten to make the other demi-Saiyan this upset.

Goten glared at Vegeta. “This is all your fault, Vegeta. Your selfish ways and egotistic personality rubbed off on Trunks. He only wants to be with women. We are done now, I want nothing to do with your son’s selfish needs.”

Gohan stopped what he was doing as the power emitting from Goten rises and placed his hands on Goten’s shoulders. “Please, calm down, Goten. Vegeta hasn’t done anything to you. You are using too much energy being in this form and you are hurting-”

Before Gohan could finish talking to calm down Goten, Goten’s golden tail flicked and swatted Gohan away, before Gohan had time to react. Gohan was sent through the wall to send him into the hallway. 

Vegeta stood up fast, knocking the chair behind him, but he realized he couldn’t do a thing hold both infants. “ _Kakarot, come to the kitchen now! Control Goten before he hurts himself!_ ” Gohan groaned in pained as he held his head. He had to get up, but he didn’t know if he could move yet, so he called out to Raditz to come help him through their own mind link

Goku appeared behind Goten in the kitchen quickly and seen Gohan had been thrown through the wall and Vegeta was holding the babies, and Goten ascended so he chopped his hand against Goten’s neck knocking him out and making him descend from his Super Saiyan form. “What’s going on here, Vegeta?” Goku spoke as he stopped Goten from falling out of his seat.

Vegeta let out a long sigh. “It seems Trunks and Goten are still arguing and this time it has gone bad.” Goku only nodded his head in understanding and looked down at his son he knocked out.

Raditz came running in and seen where Gohan was and dropped to his side to help him stand up. “Are you all right? Is Dartz okay?” He couldn’t see Dartz anywhere near Gohan. 

“I’m fine now.” Gohan gave a weak smile as stood up and leaned against Raditz for balance till he caught it and walked over to Vegeta to take Dartz away from the Saiyan Prince. “I was just caught off guard. I’m glad I gave Dartz to Vegeta to make sandwiches.” He chuckled lightly. 

Goku grabbed Goten in his arms. “I’ll take Goten to the labs. That way we can hold him down when he wakes up. We can’t put ki resistance binds on him in this state.” He shook as his head as he headed that way.

“Here, Raditz.” Vegeta passed Vegeta Jr into Raditz’s hands. “I need to make sure Goku straps him down good. He should be sedated though.” Goten had used so much power and any more anger or energy output could stress the baby out. 

“If it’s safe to do it, then do it.” Goku looked down at Goten as Vegeta followed him. He really wished he could understand his son fully, but it was probably all the pregnancy hormones running through his body that him and Trunks were at odd ends with each other.


	39. Part 38

That night, Vegeta and Goku spent time in the lab, keeping an eye on Goten. Vegeta had tried to use a needle to give Goten, but Goku freaked out and said no. So instead they strapped Goten down. Trunks had come in earlier to give them supper and to see how Goten was holding up. He ended up getting the third degree from both Vegeta and Goku. He said he didn’t want to talk about it at all, though he did end up saying that he and Goten are no longer together.

Goku told him they can’t do that, as they are bonded for life and have a family on the way. Trunks said he didn’t care and he’ll disown both children, just like his father did to Dartz and wash his hands clean of everything. He was done.

Vegeta had slapped Trunks across the face and yelled at him. “You can’t disown your own children. You made a commitment with Goten and you will not take the cowards way out of this. The only reason I disowned Dartz is because Gohan wanted to take care of his son himself. Raditz is taking the role of his father for me.”

Trunks wiped the blood from his lip and held the side of his face. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. “Then I disown the child Goten’s carrying. He said we are through. He wants nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with him now. Ask him yourself. We may be mated, but that’s not going to stop me nor will it stop him.”

Goku rolled his head on his shoulders as his muscles bulged a bit. “Get out of here! If you want nothing to do with him, then I don’t want you anywhere near my son.” He didn’t even look at Trunks as he balled his hands up into fists.

That was the last of the conversation as Trunks rolled his eyes and left. No words were said between Goku and Vegeta, silence took over the lab for a moment. A long moment till anything was said. Vegeta was angry at Trunks for being a coward and disowning his connection to Goten and even his child, but Vegeta only had himself to blame. He didn’t teach Trunks anything, he let Bulma do all that as Trunks grew up. He only made Trunks a warrior.

“Stop blaming yourself, Vegeta. You did what you knew was right with Gohan and you both agreed to it.” Goku spoke, before letting out a sigh. “I just hope Goten is going to be okay. Especially the baby. I know you ascend to your transformations, but you took my energy to help you. If Goten ascended he would have used both his and Trunks energy to keep the transformation. He may have hurt the baby, right?”

Vegeta nodded his head. “He may have very well hurt both babies. Though Trunks said after Goten left the room in his transformation, he laid back on his bed and tried to rest. That would have saved him on energy.” He shook his head. “Those two are old enough to be mated. Especially since they are soul mates, but being raised as Earth children, they don’t understand how to take responsibility. If they weren’t compatible with each other, they wouldn’t be soul mates.” 

“What can we do to fix this? We need to help them and show them they are perfect together.” Goku didn’t want to step in on his son’s relationship, but it was clear something need to help them both see the light of their actions and show them they should be together.

Vegeta grunted. “There is nothing we can do to help them. They have to see the light for themselves between each other. Only Goten understood their connection, but Trunks ignored it and would rather follow in Earth’s traditions of boy-girl relationships, not understanding that in the galaxy it doesn’t matter who you are in love with or what gender another is because you are just seeking pleasure.” Vegeta let out a snort. “Hell, some races didn’t even have genders or were classified as one gender, like the Namekians.”

“I know I was confused about my feelings towards you, as you are a man, but it didn’t matter as my heart was calling out to you and I wanted to be with you,” Goku admitted out loud, though Vegeta didn’t show any changes in his expression. “I guess, I knew for a long time we had a connection, besides being rivals.”

Vegeta nodded his head. “I felt the same way, until that night. Though, I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to push you away for what you did to me. You put me in a position I never wanted to be in ever again.” Goku raised a brow in confusion, wanting to know what Vegeta was talking about. “I’m not going to tell you what happened with Frieza, you can just search for it in my memories if you really want to know.”

Goku came up to Vegeta and cupped his face and looked into Vegeta’s eyes. “No, if you don’t want to share it with me, you can keep it as your secret, Vegeta.”

“Not much as a secret when Raditz and Nappa know what happened while we were apart of Frieza’s army.” Vegeta looked to the side. He really didn’t want to relive those memories, though he was sure if Goku wants to know, he would bring them up so Goku wasn’t trying to search for his head for them, he just didn’t want to talk about it.

“Then it can stay that way, Vegeta.” Goku brought his lips to connect with Vegeta’s. The tingling sensation sparked between them as their lips made contact. “Mmm, tonight is the full moon, isn’t it?”

Vegeta opened his mouth and looked back at Goku. “It is. Though, I’m not exactly feeling it, same with you. Just our body contact is telling us it’s the right time.” He closed his eyes before they opened up. “Vegeta Jr! We left him with Gohan and Raditz.”

Goku laughed in Vegeta’s face. “Don’t worry. I am sure they put Dartz and ‘Geta Jr in the crib together. ‘Geta Jr won’t be alone, and they probably fed him with one of those bottles of your milk.”

Letting out a breath Vegeta didn’t know he was holding, he started to relax. “You are probably right. It’s a good thing Gohan needed my milk to feed Dartz.” He worried about that, but he was sure if Gohan or Raditz had troubles they would have brought Vegeta Jr down to the lab to get fed. Though, with Gohan there, he was sure Vegeta Jr wouldn’t have put up much of a fuss.

Just then the doors to the lab opened up, making both pure blooded Saiyans look towards the doors and seen Bulma come in, look refresh. Even her scent told them that she was satisfied and washed up with soaps that had washed away Nappa’s scent. She walked over to Vegeta as Goku dropped his hands from Vegeta’s face and Vegeta turned towards her. She took both men off but surprise as she grabbed Vegeta’s face and kissed him right there. 

“Thank you, Vegeta. That was what I exactly needed.” Bulma pulled away with a giggle at their dumbfounded faces. 

“Women, don’t kiss a man who is mated,” Vegeta growled lowly, but Goku placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder to calm him down and his tail reached out for Vegeta’s own to tell him it was all right. Goku couldn’t be upset with Bulma, he knew her for years and knew she was just showing Vegeta how thankful she was.

Bulma looked over at Goku and he smiled back at her, not showing her any jealousy or anger. “Well, I just wanted to thank you for bringing Nappa to me. I figured all Saiyans were rough lovers, but wow. Nappa really knows how to please when he puts his mind to it.” She let out another giggle.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, before he narrowed them, remembering something. “Tell me. What did you do to make your scent so strong with a need that drove everyone crazy?”

“Oh, that.” Bulma gave a nervous laughter, before walking away. “I just borrowed some of Gohan’s DNA of his heat cycle and combined it with my own. I didn’t realize it was driving everyone crazy. I only did it to call you to me, but clearly, I messed up. It’s fine now.” Then she turned back to Goku and Vegeta and lifted up her shirt and pull down the top of her pants, showing a bite mark there clearly.

Goku and Vegeta’s eyes were wide. Goku was speechless as to what that meant. He figured it was meant the same thing when he marked Vegeta, but he didn’t want to say something wrong with Vegeta standing right there. 

Vegeta was the one to speak for Goku’s curiosity. “So, now you are Nappa’s sex slave? Is that what you wanted, woman?”

Bulma fixed herself and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s more than what you did. Really, Nappa wished I could mark him as well, but humans don’t have that ability. You can call it as you see it, but we are mated, even if it’s one-sided. He said he never fell in love with another or wanted to mark someone, but he realized why you, Vegeta, wanted to sleep with me, so he marked me.”

Vegeta scowled. “Whatever. I didn’t mark you for that reason. You humans didn’t have that ability and plus, it’s irreversible, so I’m glad I didn’t.” He only agreed to the marriage with Bulma, as it was reversed with a divorce, though he believed Bulma said it was separation. Though, they didn’t celebrate anything between them or did anything besides he bought a ring for Bulma. She still wore the ring, but around a necklace, she might hold feelings for him, but Vegeta didn’t hold the same love for her as he did with Goku, but he cared for her a lot.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she reached out for her lab coat and put it on. “So, what is up with Goten? Why is he in here?”

“Well, there was an argument between Trunks and Goten. He turned into a Super Saiyan, draining his and Trunks’s energy. I guess now, Goten and Trunks aren’t together, according to what Trunks said of Goten breaking up their relationship. Well, they are both pregnant and mated, so there is no reversing anything. Goten will probably give up being a part of Trunks’s baby life, as Trunks has given up being a father to Goten’s baby.” Vegeta filled Bulma in with what was going on around the two demi-Saiyans.

Bulma’s face dropped her happy smile to a scowl. “How did this all start? I knew they had problems, well Trunks had problems with being with Goten because he was another boy, but he took me he loved him.”

Goku’s face got dark. “It would be all of Trunks’ fault. Though, not exactly. Vegeta, you tell her everything. I’m fuming to go and punch Trunks out talking about it.” 

“Fine, Kakarot.” Vegeta let his tail wrap in a lock with Goku’s own tail. “From what I understand Trunks had been talking to his friends and girlfriends, making Goten jealous and feel left out. Goten wanted attention from Trunks, but he wasn’t giving him any. That made Goten break up with Trunks the first time, saying go and take your baby and find a girl and have a family with them. Now, I guess putting Goten in the same room with Trunks was the wrong thing to do on my part, as they fought some more and well Goten exploded in anger to his Super Saiyan form and called off everything with Trunks. Well, I got Kakarot to knock him out so we could gain control of him as he didn’t seem to have control. That was close to lunch time, so he has been out for awhile. If I had to guess, going Super Saiyan drained a big amount of energy and Kakarot putting a stop to it put him into a coma, though I doubt that. He’s just resting and Kakarot and I are waiting for him to wake up in case.”

Bulma shook her head. She couldn’t believe how much everything went crazy in her home. She really wasn’t surprised at someone going at another’s throat, but she expected Vegeta and Goku would be the ones to fight as they had been cooped up inside with the heat. Though, that wasn’t the case. It was Trunks and Goten.

“Well, I should run a test to see how Goten is handling. He may have hurt himself or the baby.” Bulma walked over to the ultrasound device and rolled it over to where Goten laid on the bed. “First, I’ll check the baby.” She rolled up Goten’s shirt and placed some jelly on his small baby bump and started up her machine and started using it. 

Goku watched the screen in amazement. It was interesting to see. “Oh, is that the baby?” He pointed to the screen and Bulma nodded her head. “It looks so small.”

“That’s because Saiyan infants aren’t that big, but You are looking at the screen. We won’t know how big it is till it’s born.” Vegeta informed Goku. Though, he would think after he gave birth and even Gohan did, that Goku would have seen how small their children were. 

Bulma sighed. “Well, he seems to be fine. Nothing to worry about. The heartbeat is a bit weak, but that could just be from the fact that Goten was draining energy. He should be fine when things settle down.” She spoke as she turned off the device and started cleaning up.

“Well, there is no need to do any more tests till Goten wakes up.” Vegeta didn’t want Bulma doing tests, she took them a bit too far and if he had been watching her with Gohan, he could have stopped her from taking too many tests.

“Fine, though what if he doesn’t wake up?” Bulma looked at Vegeta crossing her arms under her breasts. 

“He’s in a sleep coma if anything. He will wake up.” Vegeta growled lowly, threatening Bulma from touching Goten.

Bulma shook her head. “Whatever. Well, I’m going to work on my spaceship. I should have it done but the time Trunks gives birth. Then after Goten gives birth, I’m going to see my sister. You guys can join me if the weather changes so we can leave. Though, I might take my chances on a nighttime take off as it’s colder outside and not boiling hot.” Bulma informed the two Saiyans what she was doing and hoped they would find some interest in joining her on her trip to space, she would like to show her sister all the babies that have been born. 

Vegeta snorted, whereas Goku seemed excited. “Oh, I would enjoy that. I’ll come with ‘Geta Jr if Vegeta won’t come. But Vegeta will come because he likes space.” He laughed out loud. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

~!~

Upstairs in Gohan’s and Raditz’s shared room, the air was hot and heavy as Gohan laid on the bed, sweaty and panting. Raditz was sitting in the corner in a chair from the desk, not looking impressed and frustrated as he had to remove his own clothes due to the heat in the room, coming from Gohan. Gohan was in heat, big time. Though, any time Raditz tried to approach Gohan, the demi-Saiyan would start growl like a wild beast.

“Gohan, why can’t we just fuck already? I’m getting impatient.” Raditz growled from his place in the corner.

Gohan looked over at Raditz with lust filled eyes, as his hands roamed his torso. “I wish we could, but you won’t put on the condom.” Gohan groaned, he was so hard from the teasing earlier they engaged in, but Raditz refused to put a condom on, so Gohan told him to go sit in the corner. Raditz took it literally.

“I am not putting on some plastic piece of shit that is going to stop my seed. I highly doubt you’ll get pregnant right now. Your body probably needs to get ready for conceiving a child.” Raditz was sure of it, but Gohan denied him.

“If you don’t put it on, I will just have to lay here needy till morning.” Gohan rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he brushed his fingers against his nipple. The sensitivity of his nipples came back as he no longer breastfed Dartz.

Raditz pouted in his corner. He wanted this, needed it just like Gohan, but Gohan wasn’t letting him, nor was Gohan letting his instincts take over. It was going to be a long night till either one of them gave up. 

Gohan laid spread out on the bed, his hands roaming his body, but never went past his waist. Before when he told Raditz to sit in the corner, he sat on the bed and waited, but he decided to put on a teasing show for Raditz. He hoped that would make the older Saiyan cave, but Raditz was showing he was very much stubborn.

“Will you two fuck already! You are both making it hard to sleep!” From outside the door, Trunks was heard shouting at them. Trunks had his own problems and the scent of arousal was slipping into his room, making it harder for him to get any sleep. He had been overtired already. 

“Shut up, brat! And go to sleep! I’m not putting on that condom thing.” Raditz shouted back, just before they heard a door slam, saying the Trunks had slammed his bedroom door shut.

“Please! Will you do it for me, Raditz?” Gohan moaned and bit his lip. “I finally want it and you're denying me~” He whined out with a moan at the end. He had been denying Raditz so much, and last night he should have caved to Raditz, but then would he still end up pregnant? He wasn’t sure, but now he noticed the wet moistness coming from his back end on this night of the full moon. It was his body telling him he was ready for it, ready to give another baby. 

“What if I want to have a child of our own? Sure, we have Dartz, but I’m not really Dartz’s father. I would like to father my own child with you.” Raditz was explaining himself again. 

Gohan sat up and put a hand on his leg and pulling it away from himself. “You see this? I will end up pregnant and I have to raise Dartz. I would not like to deal with another baby till I am ready, mentally for it.” He pleaded with Raditz, as he rubbed his fingers and thumb together. He licked his lips, wondering if it was the taste as a girl, but he didn’t want to find out. He used to go wild when he went down on a girl.

Raditz watched Gohan lick his lips and Raditz did the same, but not for the reason that Gohan had done it. “What if we fucked in the shower? You wouldn’t get pregnant that way.”

“If you cum in my ass, I will likely get pregnant. So, you would have to wear condom anyways.” Gohan pouted, he looked to the side. He wondered if he cried, would Raditz fall for that trick and give in. It was worth a shot as he turned on the water works, letting his tears fall from his eyes.

Raditz sniffed the air as something salty came to his nose and he looked over at Gohan. “Are you crying now?”

Gohan nodded his head. “Y-yes, I am. You don’t want to fuck with a condom. You wouldn’t listen to my wish and needs. Do you love me at all?”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “You know damn rights I love you, but I’m not falling for the tears. You know how much I find that annoying. Remember the first time we met?” Oh, Raditz found crying children and even adults annoying. Though, it didn’t mean he didn’t love them, well Gohan or Dartz. He loved them with all his heart, but he got annoyed at Dartz’s crying and he would get annoyed at Gohan if he started crying.

“Then, put on the condom,” Gohan whined out as he curled on his side started crying to himself. 

Raditz ran a hand through his hair, this was getting them nowhere and fast. He had to remember Gohan’s body was ready for a baby and the need smelled overwhelming to his senses. They needed to come up with a compromise, but he could think of one. He didn’t want to do it that way. No, he wanted to be the one to fuck Gohan, not change the positions. Since he had been revived, there was no way he was putting himself in that situation again. He only did that to help Vegeta and do as his Prince wanted. 

Thinking about that, Raditz looked at the wrapped condom beside him. He thought it over. Submit himself, or have Gohan submit to him? It wasn’t that hard to figure out what position he wanted thinking about that. Raditz let out a sigh, as he grabbed the condom and walked over to the bed. “Here, you know how these works to put it on me.”

Gohan sat up and turned around to see Raditz there with a condom in his hand out to him. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face and took the condom and ripped open the foil packaging and took out the rubber. He looked up at Raditz before bring the rubbed closer to Raditz’s hard and ready member and rolled it down.

Raditz moaned as he was touched by Gohan and sent pleasure up and down his spine. “Mmm, you know I’m not going to last long, we waited so long to do this and you got me worked up from before.” He told Gohan as he moved on to the bed and sat against the headboard. 

Gohan climbed up on Raditz, on his knees and hovered over Raditz’s condom covered cock now. “I know. I almost came twice from rubbing my nipples.” He told Raditz as he grabbed the other’s cock and lined it up with his entrance. Taking a few deep breaths, Gohan started lowering himself slowly on Raditz. He threw his head back as Raditz filled him up completely.

“Oh, you look like a hot mess on me. I love it.” Raditz purred as he felt Gohan hugging his cock. His hands moved to Gohan’s hips and brought him up with ease a bit till he brought Gohan down again, testing out the water. 

“Yes!” Gohan moaned out, then he started moving his hips himself, he brought his arms over Raditz’s shoulders and started riding it out. “Damn it. I missed how you fill up so perfectly.” He commented as his lower lip quivered from overwhelming pleasure the move he rode Raditz with help from the other.

Raditz groaned as he brought his hips up to meet Gohan’s own. Oh, they were both enjoying this connection of their bodies and the connection from their mind link. Raditz brought one hand to Gohan’s leaking member and stroked him slowly, teasingly even as Gohan rode him. 

Moans and groans fell from their mouths, their sweat covered each other and the connection of their bodies quivered to together. Gohan tightening up around Raditz and Raditz cock twitching for release. Both searching for their release and waiting for the other, that was to come all too soon. Gohan was ready to release, but he knew Raditz need a bit of a push to his own, as he pulled Raditz up against him, he cock leaking out all over Raditz’s ridged abs.They locked lips together, tongues explored each other’s mouth. 

When Raditz enter his tongue into Gohan’s mouth, Gohan closed his lips around Raditz’s tongue and started sucking on the muscle, and that was enough to send Raditz over the edge, cumming inside of Gohan, with the condom on. This brought Gohan to his own finish, feeling Raditz slam his hips on his cumming cock. He painted both their chests and abs with his cum.

“Oh, yes! Raditz, so good.” Gohan moaned as he panted out his completion. Raditz brought his mouth to Gohan’s mate mark and gave it a soft kiss, making Gohan shiver above him. He chuckled softly against Gohan’s skin, which made the panting demi-Saiyan pull away from him. Gohan pouted. “What’s so funny?”

Raditz shook his head. “I told you I wouldn’t last long.” He chuckled more and this time Gohan laughed with him for a moment. 

Gohan got up slowly, letting Raditz limping member slip from him with the condom filled. He got up and walked the joining bathroom and cleaned himself up before he walked out and threw a wet rag at Raditz, who caught it and stood up to wipe off his chest as Gohan walked over to him and removed the condom from his cock. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gohan asked holding up the condom for Raditz to see. Raditz created a small ki blast and shot it at the condom burning everything to ash. “What? Why did you that?”

“I don’t trust it and if Bulma were to find it. I don’t want to know what she’ll do it as I heard Vegeta tell Kakarot she wanted a child.” Raditz said with a scowl.

Gohan shook his head and leaned up to kiss Raditz on the lips. “I don’t think she is that desperate for a child that she would use your semen.” Gohan laughed lightly at that though and picked up a pair of his boxers and put them on. He was too lazy to find some to put on. When he turned around, Raditz was already in bed, under the covers, naked.

So, Gohan climbed into bed beside him and curled up to the side. “Good night, Gohan.” Raditz kissed Gohan on the top of his head as he covered Gohan up more in his arms.

Shifting up a bit, Gohan kissed Raditz lightly on the lips. “Good night, Raditz.” Then settled back down to let sleep take him over.


	40. Part 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Readers,
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Real life got busy for me and I haven't been near the computer for a few months. 
> 
> Well, I am here for now with a new chapter. I am not giving up on this story and I will try to write more chapters and give you all proper updates, but for now you'll have to survive with a chapter here and there. 
> 
> Also, I had AlphaLightBearer beta the Prologue, so that has been updated as well. Hopefully, in the future, I will be able to fix all my errors in previous chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with the story and for those that comment on the story.

Early morning in the quiet, but not vacant, laboratory, Goten rose feeling like his energy had been sucked away. He tried to move his hands, but no veil. He tried to move any of his limbs but found they couldn’t move from the present state. His eyes looked around the room where he was and he realized he was in the lab.

Goten turned his head to look to the side and seen his father laying on top of a metal table on his side. There draped over his waist was two tails, so Goten could only guess the other belonged to Vegeta.

“Dad?” Goten called out, but no movement. “Dad, wake up and release me.” He spoke again, but instead of waking his dad, he woke up Vegeta.

Vegeta woke to the sound of someone calling out another and he sat up straight from his position on his back. He looked over at Goten and realized he was awake. Letting out a tired yawn, Vegeta looked at the time first. “Fuck, only three hours.” He groaned out, before getting off the metal table he slept on and walked around.

“Vegeta, can you unstrap me from here? I really need to pee.” Goten whined to the Prince of all Saiyans. He would hate to pee his pants because he couldn’t get up.

“First, answer me a few questions.” Vegeta glared down at Goten. “Did you really break up your relationship with my son? Are you disowning his child? And what the hell is wrong with you?! Were you trying to kill yourself and your baby, as well as Trunks?”

Well, these questions didn’t come as a surprise, Goten had expected Vegeta to yell at him. Though, not at this moment. He looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. How was he to answer these questions without really knowing what Trunks thought? Sure, he was angry and said a lot of things that weren’t true, but if Trunks believed them to be true, then what was he supposed to say. It was probably what Trunks wanted in the first place.

Not receiving an answer and only silence to follow him, Vegeta was starting to get angry with the demi-Saiyan. His ki flared a bit and the next thing he felt was Goku’s tail reach out for his own. That helped calm him down a bit, but his body was still tense with anger.

“Goten just answers Vegeta’s questions and we can get to the bottom of this.” Goku’s tired voice spoke out from behind Vegeta before the Saiyan sat up on the table and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s body, resting his head on Vegeta’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s not like that.” Goten started after looking over and seeing his father and Vegeta standing there and waiting for his answers. “I was angry, I don’t know. I said a lot, but I don’t want to break up with Trunks. It seems he wants to end it with me, so that is why I said that. I love him and want to be with him, but he pushes me away.” Goten had tears in his eyes as they fell one by one down the sides of his face. “If it is what Trunks wants, then I’ll do it to make him happy.”

Getting his answers, Vegeta could smell the scent of heartbreak and fear coming off the demi-Saiyan. “Kakarot, release your son. I’m going to talk to Trunks.” He grumbled as he heads out of the lab. He didn’t want to help out their relationship, but it was clear that they needed help and guidance.

~!~

The night had been a lonely experience, he didn’t even feel the connection he had with Goten and their mind link. Trunks always could connect to Goten’s mind easily just from feeling it out, but now nothing was there. 

Besides feeling lonely, his emotions were mixed about the outcome of their relationship. Trunks was happy that they weren’t together and he could hook up with one of the girls he had been flirting with via texting, though he felt guilty, as if he was betraying Goten’s trust. These mixed emotions on top of everything else was driving him mad. Somewhere, deep within his heart, he loved Goten. 

But what was this type of love he felt for Goten? Trunks always loved hanging around and getting into trouble with Goten growing up. He loved making Goten smile, even if it was as simple as giving him candy. Then there was puberty when everything changed. Goten was always trying to get Trunks to hang out and do stuff with him, but Trunks’ interest in girls made him push Goten away. 

Trunks had to laugh to himself as he realized Goten had shown an interest in him since they were children and he treated Goten as nothing more than a brother. He saw the jealousy Goten had in his eyes every time Trunks told him he was busy with a girl. He also remembered how Goten punched him in the face when he told Goten he had lost his virginity. That was only a few years ago. He didn’t understand why Goten did it, nor would Goten give Trunks straight answers, but with all these events happening it made itself clear why.

The question was could Trunks ever give Goten a fighting chance, instead of looking at him as nothing more than a brother? Really they should be classified as step-brothers now with Vegeta and Goku together, but no one tried to stop them. This whole situation had gotten worse as the days of their pregnancy turned into months, just one more month and Trunks could be free of carrying his child.

Trunks was laying on his side, staring at his alarm clock when his bedroom door opened at 7:23 am. Vegeta walked in and turned on the light. Trunks closed his eyes from the brightness brought on too quickly as Vegeta walked over to the bed and stared down at his son.

“We need to have a serious talk, boy.” Vegeta’s gruff and tired voice reached Trunks’ ears. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep. “Get up and start talking.”

Trunks opened his eyes to see his father standing there, holding Vegeta Jr as the infant feasted off of Vegeta. With a groan, Trunks sat up, swung his feet to the floor and hung his head low. “There isn’t anything to talk about. I said what was needed to be said, then you slapped me. I am a disappointment to the Saiyan race, aren’t I?”

“You are a disappointment to your family, even your mate,” Vegeta growled in his voice. “Look up at me when I am speaking to you. You are showing me disrespect and I will not tolerate it right now.”

With a sigh, Trunks looked up at Vegeta and his blue eyes were bloodshot. He looked weak and tired, but he had a stern look on his face to not show weakness towards his father. “We may hold a bond together, but we are not together anymore. Ask him yourself. He doesn’t want me and I don’t want him. That’s the end of this conversation.”

Vegeta gave Trunks a deadly glare, a promise of death in his eyes, though that promise wasn’t true. “Are you still sticking to that story? Because I will tell you something. Goten is heartbroken and fearing that you are going to leave him and his child to start your own family with another, more specifically a woman. Goten loves you with all his might, and before you say he was the one that broke you two up, think again. You do nothing but talk to people on your phone all day and don’t pay any attention to Goten. He was starting to have doubts and with doubt and hormones raging through one's body, you say things you don’t really mean because you think it's what the other wants to hear. I should know this, I was pregnant too.”

Trunks couldn’t hold Vegeta’s eyes with his own and looked away. Why did his father always have to figure out things before him and try and prove him wrong? “Why do you care what happens between me and Goten? You never showed interest in my life, other than fighting. Besides, you and Goku are together, so that makes me and Goten brothers and shouldn’t have a relationship with each other.”

“Oh, I’ll tell you why.” Vegeta held Vegeta Jr closer to him for support, he needed to remain calm and was lucky he thought to bring his infant son along to keep himself calm. “You and Goten have something that was long forgotten when Frieza had us under his thumb. You may not see it or feel it, but everyone else did as you two grew up. The connection was clear to Goten, but not to you as you adapted to the human side of your genes. You two are soul mates and work better as a pair than apart. You fight better together, you two even use your heads better together.”

Though, Vegeta wasn’t done yet as he looked down at Vegeta Jr. “Kakarot and I never got the chance to be like that or even the sense to put our pride aside as a warrior to work together. We grew up without each other and learned to fight alone and even think for ourselves. You have something that was rare on Vegeta-Sei when I was born. Not even my own parents were like that, and they managed to give birth to me. Just like Kakarot had Gohan and Goten with that beast of a woman and I had you with your mother. I suggest you start thinking about his feelings and set aside your own for him. You aren’t taking the cowards way out, and I’m not going to watch you destroy the family you two created, together.”

Then Vegeta’s eyes landed on the cell phone Trunks had on his bedside table. “You won’t be needing this anymore.” He grabbed it and started walking away to the door. “Also, stop thinking like a human. Gender doesn’t matter and it doesn’t matter if you are related or not. Look at Gohan and Raditz, they made it work.” And with that, Vegeta left the room and headed down the hallway. He could clearly hear Trunks cussing and throwing a fit in his room, though he wasn’t too worried about it as Trunks’ ki level wasn’t rising.

~!~

It seemed the day had ended up uneventful. Goten hung out in the living room with Dartz, as Gohan went to train with Raditz and his father. Vegeta spent some time with Vegeta Jr, alone in his room. Trunks spent the day in his room with nothing to do, since his father took his cell phone. Bulma and Nappa spent some in the lab working on the space ship and even Nappa gave her advice to make the space ship better and faster for travelling. 

Yes, the day was uneventful for everyone until the power flickered and everything went dark. No curtains were open as the sun outside beamed hot rays into the house, so everything was pitch black. No one understood what was happening and everyone managed to group up in the living room, where Mrs. Briefs lit many candles and Doctor Briefs was thinking about what to do. 

“Sure, we could turn on our generators. That should last us for a month.” Bulma spoke with her father. “What about the solar panels we had installed? They should work too. I can use the solar panels for the lab and we can keep the generators to just the house.”

“Bulma, dear. I didn’t want to cause stress on our current situation with the babies on the way, but we had been using our generators for a couple of weeks now. The intensity of the heat during the day and frozen caps during the night had taken out the power long ago and put on the generators. I had shifted the solar panels to the lab and the Gravity Chamber long ago, but it seemed they couldn’t withstand the temperatures. I kept the generator going to everything, hoping the power would come back on but it seems now that’s not the case. If our generator went out, it’s very likely all of the housing units generators are out to by now, as they don’t last as long as ours.”

Dr. Briefs filled everyone in on the current situation, which didn’t sit well with them. If the power was to last a month, they must have used up the extra power doing their usual stuff without knowing it was draining their power, thanks to Doctor Briefs keeping it a secret.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell us?” Bulma stood up in shock at her father keeping this information from them. “You knew Vegeta and the others were using the Gravity Chamber. That takes up nearly half a day of power on its own. You knew I was working on a project in the lab, and that would take up a quarter of a day's power. Dad, you shouldn’t keep things from us. We can deal with the stress of the situation if we know what is to be expected.” 

Everyone was feeling guilty to some extent, except for Goten and Trunks as they really didn’t do anything that would use up power. Nappa had gotten Bulma to sit back down and wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her there, though it would have been a calming gesture if Bulma knew and had her own tail if she was a Saiyan. 

Vegeta stood there with a hard look on his face before he started to feel like the house was heating up, slowly. With the power off and the sun beating down on the house, it was only a matter of time till they all started feeling the effects of the temperature. “Kakarot, I need you need to talk to King Kai about where we can go to stay safe.”

Goku nodded his head and called out to King Kai in his mind. “ _Hey, King Kai. Are you there?_ ”

“ _What is it, Goku? I’m in the middle of something right now._ ”

“ _Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you knew of a place that was safe enough for us to go to. It seems the generators had quit and that with no power, we’ll be roasting in this house soon enough._ ” Goku could feel what Vegeta felt too, with the house slowly raising in temperature.

“ _Goku, there isn’t any place safe for you on Earth right now. You either have to hold out for a little longer or talk to Dende about going to the Lookout. I’m in a meeting with the other Kai’s right now. There is little I can tell you right now until the meeting is over with._ ”

Goku’s eyes went wide. “ _Oh okay, thanks, King Kai. Connect me as soon as you can._ " And Goku felt that King Kai locked him out of the communication. “I gotta talk to Dende, but I am sure we will be going to the Lookout.” He gave Vegeta a nod, with a serious look on his face. He placed his two fingers on his head and IT’d to the Lookout.

Vegeta looked around the room. “Raditz go upstairs and grab all the rest of the milk supply for Dartz. Bulma, if you can capsize your project and take everything you need to work on it, it might have to be by hand. Everyone else, get anything that you need for survival or to take with us such as food and water.” He looked towards Gohan, before bringing Vegeta Jr to Gohan. “I’ll deal with the baby stuff, you just keep an eye on them.” Then he turned away to go start gathering up a few things in container capsules.


	41. Part 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late updates. I haven’t forgotten about this story. I am trying to get through all this writer's block I seem to be having. It took me two months to three months to write Part 40, before I told myself to stop changing every detail. So what Part 40 is about it a lot of mashed up words and changing of ideas and conversations. I hope I have made it enjoyable for the readers to read, though I know it was hard to write it as well and maybe hard for you guys, my readers to read it. Everything will have a happy ending eventually, but they will be short lived of course. Real life isn’t one big happy ending as we all have bridges to cross in life that is hard. I just hope you all enjoy reading and give me words of encouragement to keep on writing.

Once Goku had talked to Dende about bring everyone up to the Lookout, finding the temperature around the Lookout wasn’t as bad as what the Earth was like, Goku started to IT everywhere. His first stop was at Krillin’s place. He realizes just how bad it was for them too as the house they occupied was small with little air circulation. Krillin and Android 18 were thankful that Goku thought of them and he took the family of three to the Lookout first. 

His next stop was Yamcha, who was at Kame house. Goku told them what was going down and if they wished he could take them to the Lookout. Master Roshi said no when Turtle said he would stay behind. Goku didn’t like the sounds of that and pulled Master Roshi aside to tell him what danger the Earth was in. It still didn’t change the old hermit’s mind. He had been on Earth far too long and he would accept his fate here in his small house. Even if Goku was allowed to bring his friends to a new planet, Master Roshi had said he was born here on Earth and this is where he wanted to die. Goku couldn’t convince him otherwise. So he took Yamcha to the Lookout.

Try as he might, he couldn’t find Tien or Chiaotzu. The ki levels were nowhere to be found and Goku feared the worse. Piccolo had seen the look on Goku’s face and told him it was for the best and hoped they didn’t suffer too greatly when they died. Though Goku asked Dende if they could use the dragon balls to revive them, Dende said the dragon balls were scattered on the hot plains of the Earth and not even Mr. Popo would go and retrieve them. He understood. Krillin prayed they didn’t suffer and asked Dende if he would look into finding out if they made to Other World.

Next was the Capsule Corp. house, he returned in time for everyone to sit and have some lunch, their last meal in this house. Goku held back on telling everyone about what he had done. He just didn’t want to make everyone sad either when they found out about Tien and Chiaotzu. 

Once their meal was done, and Mrs. Briefs had washed up dishes, because it was something she wanted to do before leaving, Goku told everyone he would take the babies himself to the Lookout, then Vegeta and Gohan, after that he was going to take Goten, then Trunks. Everyone could decide who was going to go next after that. Though, Bulma made sure everything was in capsules before anyone left, just so they weren’t going to overuse Goku’s ability to IT. Vegeta grumbled that this would have been better if Goku had taught him how to, but there was nothing to be said about it now. 

After getting everyone to the Lookout, Dende had Mr. Popo show everyone to a room that they would be staying in. For such a sacred place, it sure did have a lot of unused rooms. Though, with Bulma and her father thinking ahead, they had brought Capsule beds to accommodate everyone, even had extras that the others used. Once everyone was settled in, he told everyone the news of Tien and Chiaotzu and even how Master Roshi decided to stay behind. 

Most them had become quiet and soon everyone went their separate ways on the Lookout. Mr. Popo told them where everyone could go and couldn’t go. It was still a sacred place and there were rules to follow. 

Goku pulled Vegeta with him inside the temple to discuss what was going to happen with Dende. The Briefs family decided to hang out in the kitchen with Krillin’s family and Yamcha. Gohan and Raditz took the babies with them to a room that would serve as the nursery with Krillin’s daughter, Marron. Bulma and Nappa moved to an opening on the Lookout to get back to work on the spaceship. With no power, Bulma had to rely on Nappa for strength and hoped that everything would work.

Goten decided to keep himself busy by going through the capsules and seeing which ones belonged to who. There was one that he opened up and could tell it was Vegeta’s, seeing all the armor and spandex suits. He was about to close the capsule up till he saw something that wasn’t Vegeta’s but Trunks’. Trunks’ cell phone. 

Curiosity got the best of Goten, as he told himself he wouldn’t go snooping through Trunks’ phone, but he wanted to see what Trunks was talking about with his friends and who Trunks had communication with still. Sitting on the nearest bed, Goten turned on the device and started going through it.

That’s when Trunks came upon Goten and seen the tears in Goten’s eyes before seeing what he was looking at. “Where did you find my phone?” Trunks walked over to Goten and were about to snatch his cell phone from the other demi-Saiyan.

But Goten was quick enough to hold the device out of Trunks’ reach and stood up. “You cheating, bastard! Did our mating mean nothing to you?!” He yelled in Trunks’ face. “You sent nudes to girls from school, talking dirty with them and… and you are carrying our child!”

Trunks fisted his hands. “Does it really matter? It’s not like I could physically touch them, Goten! You are acting so over dramatic about this!” He reached out for his phone again.

Goten shook his head and crushed the device in his fist. “You are nothing but a pervert! I love you, but you don’t care about us!” Goten opened his hand and let the piece of the cell phone drop out of his now bleeding hand and pushed passed Trunks and ran off elsewhere.

The commotion had gotten the attention of Gohan and Raditz, who left Marron to keep an eye on the babies for a quick moment. Trunks were about to leave the room until he walked into Gohan. He looked up and sighed.

“What was that all about being a cheater and pervert, Trunks?” Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes at Gohan trying to act tough towards him. He wasn’t scared of Gohan, unlike he was scared of his father or Goku. “It doesn’t matter. Your brother found my cell phone and seen conversations that I had with others. I sent nudes to girls and received them back from them. It’s not a big deal, he’ll get over it.”

Raditz shook his head. “I’ll go find Goten.” He told Gohan before going to look for the demi-Saiyan. Gohan gave a quick nod of his head while he stared hard at Trunks.

“I get it. I really do. You are more interested in women than Goten, but treating him this way, doing things behind his back while still leading him on is wrong. I wouldn’t be surprised if Goten hated you after this.” Gohan told Trunks, near byas his tail bristled behind him in anger. The swaying of his tail made a scent that told nearby that he was beyond anger at this point.

Trunks looked at Gohan for a second, sensing the anger but turned to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. “You think you know Goten but I know him better than you. Goten will never hate me. He is set on me and always has been. I’m not leading him on, he is leading himself on. He's heads over heels for me and has been that way since we were kids. He’s just over emotional right now is all.”

Shaking his head, Gohan let out a heavy sigh. “I do know my brother, and one thing he hates in this world and the next is dishonest people. You may not see it, but I do. You are leading him on and hurting him at that same time by lying to him. Your father would agree with me on this. You are lying to him and yourself. Your tail has spoken words that you don’t want to believe yourself.”

Grabbing his tail, not so gently, Trunks flinched but didn’t let go of his own tail. “These tails got us into this mess and have been nothing but issues. I hate it! I hate these stupid tails!” He tried pulling on his own, but the sharp pain coursed through his body and made him drop to his knees.

Gohan bent down over Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder, as the smaller demi-Saiyan shook in pain. “Relax Trunks. You're stressing yourself out. You don’t want to hurt the baby you are carrying.” He spoke softly, trying to stay calm for Trunks’ sake, but his tail was flicking madly behind him. 

“Go-Gohan… Get my mo-mother.” Trunks barely spoke out as he lifts his upper body to show blood on his hands and on his small round belly. He could feel the baby inside him starting to claw its way through his skin. Gohan looked with wide eyes and quickly ran to where Bulma and Nappa were working on the spaceship to get Trunks the help he needed.

~!~

When the doors of the temple open, all three occupants walk out, looking very much deep in thought and disturbed. Dende walks overs to Mr. Popo and tells him to go fetch some things. Mr. Popo gave a sad nod of his head in understanding. Dende then looked to Piccolo, but before a word was said, Piccolo gave a nod from already overhearing what Dende said to Mr. Popo,

Raditz spots Goku and Vegeta walking out together and makes his way towards them. They both look at him. “Trunks went into labor an hour ago. The cub tried to claw it’s way through. Bulma and Nappa have him sedated and the cub is doing well, for now.” He told them the news before they could even ask.

Vegeta let out a sigh, with his deep thoughts and finding out his son had given birth a month early, he wasn’t sure if he should be worried or happy. He pushed passed Raditz and headed towards energy levels of Nappa and Bulma. He could faintly feel out Trunks’ energy level with theirs.

Goku was about to follow Vegeta, but Raditz placed a hand upon his shoulder to stop him. “There is something else, brother.” The words that Raditz spoke, made Goku turn around and face him. “It’s Goten. He ran off somewhere and we can’t find him. Unless he ran off somewhere where we were told not to go, I’m not sure if he is even up here anymore.”

“What!? You can’t be serious!” Goku’s tail puffed out as his hands balled into fists. “He has to be here!” He looked over towards Piccolo. “Piccolo, do you sense Goten somewhere on the Lookout?” As he spoke those words, he was searching himself for Goten’s energy level.

Piccolo closed his eyes before they snapped open. “Goku, I don’t believe Goten is in this dimension. I heard the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber close earlier today, but I thought everyone was still around. You don’t think your son went in there, do you?”

“Dammit!” Goku cursed as he pushed Raditz out of the way and ran off in another direction, as Piccolo and Raditz followed after Goku.

~!~

As Vegeta walks into one of the Lookout’s bedrooms, it looked as though Bulma had it setup to look like a medical bay with all her equipment. “Oh, Vegeta. I’m glad you are here.” Bulma looked over at Vegeta before looking Trunks over. Trunks laid out on a metal table top with a heart rate monitor hooked up to him. He heart rate was beating slower than normal.

Making his way closer to Trunks and Bulma, Vegeta noticed how pale Trunks was looking. “I heard the baby tried to claw it’s way out. How is he doing now?” He wasn’t even sure if Bulma had all the stuff to keep Trunks alive, as he knew most mothers had died when the baby clawed it’s way out. 

“Yes, and a good thing for Gohan coming to tell me right away. I managed to get the baby out as Nappa and Gohan held him down. I had to sedate him afterward but I used what liquid senzu beans I had left from the experiment I was doing. It’s mostly pure and has healed up his wounds and such, but his heart rate isn’t normal, yet.” Bulma spoke, as she tried to listen to Trunks’ heart beat through her scope, but shook her head when she didn’t find anything different than what the heart rate monitor was showing.

Vegeta looked over his son, before noticing the mate marking on his shoulder. The usual red scar was so faded, it looked non-existing now. “Where is Kakarot’s son, Goten?” He asked demanding.

Nappa shook his head. “No one knows at this point. Raditz was searching for him earlier. I know what you are thinking Vegeta, but Trunks should be able to make it out alive. The mating bond has almost vanished and when it does, there should be no danger to Trunks. I never saw a mating bond reversed, but it is clear Trunks and Goten have figured out a way to reverse without their knowledge.” He walked over holding in his arms a small infant wrapped in a blanket. The infant looked smaller than the other Saiyan babies, but Nappa and Vegeta both could feel the energy level of the young one being strong. 

Vegeta took the small bundle from Nappa and held the baby in his arms. For a moment, the baby started to fuss, trying to claw it’s way through the blanket and Vegeta’s spandex shirt before Vegeta removed the shirt with Nappa’s help. “You just needed some milk is all,” Vegeta told the infant, who attached it’s self to one of his nipples.

Smirking down at the infant, Vegeta noticed how much the infant looked like Trunks and Goten combined. Though the infant had black spiky hair similar to when Goten and Trunks fused together, there was no lavender hair color. The baby also had Trunks’ blue eyes. As far as Vegeta could tell, that was the only human trait the infant carried. That was until a lavender tail came out of the blankets and wrapped itself around Vegeta’s wrist. It was still a Saiyan trait to have a tail, but the color obviously came from the human genes of Trunks. 

“Vegeta, I know you are proud to be a grandparent, but I should tell you something.” Nappa cut off the calm moment Vegeta was having with his newborn grandson, but he wouldn’t be interrupting unless he knew what he was going to say was important. “I know I said there would be no danger to Trunks’ life now after he gave birth, but I am still concerned about Goten. He is still pregnant and still has two months to go before the birth of his child. If the mating bond has broken between these two, Goten’s life is in danger.”

At those words, Vegeta’s smirk disappeared and turned into a furious scowl. “Bastard.” He spoke under his breath, looking towards Trunks. He loved his son, he really did, just never showed him. Only pushed him to train, but his son was a coward and a fool sometimes. “I just hope Kakarot knows this and is searching for his son now.” For Trunks and Goten to be soul mates, just like him and Goku, it was rare indeed, but for them to have their bond broken was impossible, or should be. Vegeta was so lost in thought thinking of how he could have saved Trunks and Goten’s relationship that he didn’t notice Goku barging into the room.

“Quick, Bulma! Goten’s not waking up and his energy is fading!” Goku was carrying Goten through the door and placed him on another metal table top beside Trunks. Bulma and Nappa both rushed over to the other table top and started looking Goten over. “Also, he should have had the baby for how long he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Please, Bulma. Just save my boy.” Goku had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill but he wasn’t going to cry unless his son couldn’t be saved. 

“Nappa, get Vegeta and Goku out of here. We are going to have to do a C-section.” Bulma demanded to Nappa, who moved Vegeta towards the exit and Goku too. Vegeta had to grab a hold of Goku’s arm with his free hand to drag him out of there. He knew Goku didn’t like needles and if Goku stayed there, he would stop Bulma from saving his son.

Goku stopped in his tracks as Vegeta pulled him forward and Nappa pushed him. “Please, stop! Nappa,” He reached into his orange gi and pulled out a small canvas pouch. “this is the last senzu bean I have. Please, give it to my son when Bulma knows it’s the right time.” He knew he could have given it to Goten when he found the boy, but something told him he needed to wait. Goku wasn’t sure why, but he hoped Bulma would use it to save his son.

After Nappa closed the door and locked it, Goku stood there with his head hung low. Vegeta shook his head and looked down at the newborn in his arm. “Kakarot, you know we don’t have time to be standing around. Since Bulma and Nappa are busy with our sons, let’s see if the spaceship is ready.”

Goku sniffled a bit before nodding his head and following Vegeta in the direction of the spaceship Bulma had been working on. It was outside on the Lookout’s surface area and Doctor Briefs was doing the last bit of touch up on the machine. “Oh, good. You two are here. I was wondering how my grandson was doing. Bulma left me and Android 18 in charge of putting the finishing touches on the spaceship. Just gotta make sure her first run will be a successful one and no errors.” Doctor Briefs spoke to the two Saiyans as they walked up but kept his eyes glued to the machine he was working on.

“Trunks is sedated for now. He had a healthy baby boy here.” Vegeta informed Doctor Briefs as he looked down at the now sleeping infant in his arm. That’s when Goku finally clued in that Vegeta wasn’t holding Vegeta Jr and that he was holding Trunks’ baby.Doctor Briefs stopped what he was doing and came over to Vegeta to look at his great grandson. 

“My, the boy sure does take after his Saiyan heritage.” Doctor Briefs chuckled as he looked the newborn over. 

“Well, he does have Trunks’ eyes when they are open,” Vegeta informed the two who were looking at the baby in his arms. “Though he does have a tail, it is strange to see the tail take on the color of Trunks’ hair.” 

Goku looks with interest, humming to himself till it finally hit him. “Say, he looks kind of like Gotenks, if Gotenks was a baby.” Both Vegeta and Doctor Briefs looked at Goku like he was mad, but they took another look at the infant and realized Goku was correct. Sure, the newborn had black spiky hair, instead of black and lavender. Blue eyes instead of dark ones and a tail to begin with, but the comparison was identical after that. “We should name him Gotenks.” He added.

“Kakarot, it’s not our decision to name the baby. We are only grandparents, not parents to this little one.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. Sometimes Goku didn’t think before he spoke, but Vegeta sometimes loved that about him. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t give the little guy a nickname. Let the parents decide the name, but for now, we can call him Gotenks.” Doctor Briefs chuckles, before he turned around and got back to work on the machine he was working on. Android 18 came out to give Doctor Briefs an update on the process she and Krillin were working on inside.

Goku and Vegeta left the site to go walk somewhere else. They had to discuss some things to themselves before telling everyone else what the plan was. “ _We only have a few more hours, Kakarot. Dende said him, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo will be going to New Namek in their own ship. I know Bulma has completed the ship with Nappa’s help, but can we even save them? Earth is dying, the human race is supposed to be wiped out along with the planet. I have done my fair share of wiping out planets and finding the last of races on other planets, but they are still on Earth._ ”

“ _Vegeta, we just have to have faith that they will make it off the Lookout in time. I wish I knew more, I wish I knew if my sons could come with us or not. I don’t understand why we are being taken from Earth and going to another planet. One that I don’t even remember being on._ ” Goku looked down at the infant in Vegeta’s arm before he reached out and took the infant away from Vegeta. He wanted to at least get to hold his new grandson.

“ _I know we will find out soon enough._ ” Vegeta followed Goku, walking beside him, as Goku lead the way to the kitchen area. Not knowing the very vital information was hurting the inside of Vegeta’s chest. It felt as though Frieza had just told him the destruction of his old home planet again.


	42. Part 41

The few hours the Earth had left went by quickly for Goku and Vegeta. They introduced the newest addiction to their family and friends, ate a big meal thanks to Mrs Briefs cooking, and even watched Vegeta Jr and Dartz play together. Gohan and Raditz went to help with finishing touches on the spaceship, as Bulma and Nappa decided to stay and watch Trunks and Goten’s health progress.

“ _Maybe we can get them to leave before the other gets here?_ ” Goku was trying to come up with a solution to save his friends before the Earth was destroyed. 

“ _Yeah, it sounds like an idea, but what if we can bring more than just the four Saiyans with us?_ ” Vegeta knew if the others left before them, they could always find them again, somehow. Though, he rather not leave them behind.

“ _Oh, yeah. Who knows what we will fight out there and the boys can handle themselves._ ” If this traveler was coming for them because they were a warrior race, the more fighters the better.

“ _But Kakarot, we can’t forget that they are half-blooded Saiyans. The human half of their blood could make them unable to survive._ ”

Goku let out a furious growl. He wished he knew more about this traveller and why they were leaving Earth. Sure, Goku loved Earth and wanted to protect her, but the destruction was unstoppable, so he came to terms with it. He even came to terms that he was going to be leaving everyone behind and spent time training on King Kai’s planet to get his mind off of the others, but now having a growing family and his soul mate at his side to fight any evil, it was harder to come to terms with it now.

Behind the pair, two sets of step waked up. They stop just short of them and Goku and Vegeta turned around to face the Namekians. Dende looked ready to cry and Piccolo seemed like himself, but deep down Goku knew the other was just as sad to leave as Goku was.

“We are about to leave here soon. We know the traveler is on their way, but as King Kai warned we need to get out for the atmosphere of the Galaxy, or we made be killed as well.” Dende spoke the words that Goku and Vegeta feared the most. 

“No, we understand. You two get out of here.” Goku stood up and shook hands with Dende and then offered a hand to Piccolo, who looked at it like it was something strange. “Well, Piccolo I know we had our ups and downs. I’m just glad to have a friend like you, a great sparing partner as well. If I get the chance I will try to seek you out on New Namek and show you my new home.”

Piccolo grunted and nodded his head, before he relaxed his shoulders and shook Goku’s hand. “You better, Goku. I’m going to miss those matches and miss your son. He has grown into a great man and now is a family man. Just promise me one thing, don’t let him forget to train.”

Goku chuckled and gave both Dende and Piccolo a heart warming smile as they walked away. Vegeta looked up at Goku and could see the tears lining his eyes. The Guardian of Earth was leaving, meaning Earth was no longer protected. He picked himself up with both Vegeta Jr and the newborn, Gotenks in his arms. 

“Come on, let’s go see how Bulma and Nappa are doing with the boys.” Vegeta walked off with Goku following behind slowly. When Dende and Piccolo took off, the others might start to wonder why they were leaving.

~!~

“Let go of me already!”

“No, you need to calm down, Goten!” Trunks words carried through the room and down the hallway. He was struggling, along with Nappa to keep Goten on the metal table top. “Mom hurry up!”

Bulma was off searching through what she had of medical supplies on hand in the room, searching for another sedative to give to Goten. Nappa was holding on to Goten’s kicking feet as Trunks was on top of Goten’s body straddling him and holding his arms down.

Earlier, Trunks woke up in a groggy mood to find out he had given birth to a healthy baby boy, but Goten wasn’t so lucky as he had a stillborn birth. Trunks felt the worse of it, as Goten’s baby was also his own child. When he tried to reach out for Goten, he realized he couldn’t and Nappa told him that their mating bond had disappeared. Trunks should have been joyful to know that, but in fact he was more broken.

Then, Goten started to stir awake and that’s when it all began. He was ready to get up and find his child, but Nappa told him he had to stay here till Bulma returned. When Bulma did return, Goten asked her about his baby and she gave him the bad news. Goten screamed that it was all Trunks’ fault and tried to storm out, but Nappa stopped him again and this time Trunks intervened to calm Goten down. It didn’t work and the two Saiyans had to fight him off and hold him down.

“Got it!” Bulma exclaimed as she found a small vial of the stuff she was looking for. Putting a syringe through the top, she started pulling the liquid into the needle. Getting the right amount, she turned to face the chaos and looked for an opening, which was Goten’s arm that was held down.

Once the contents were in Goten’s blood stream, the poor boy’s fight started to slow down. Nappa had released Goten’s legs and now Trunks straddled Goten’s upper body only. “Rest, Goten. I know it hurts, but I promise to be here for you.” Trunks had leaned in and whisper softly to Goten, before kissing him on the lips and getting off the metal table top.

The door opened to Vegeta and Goku walking in. “How is it in here?” Goku asked, having felt the spike of energy coming from this direction.

“Goten woke up and he didn’t handle the news very well.” Bulma let out a soft sigh, as she started picking up the contents that had fallen to the floor during the struggle.

“Yeah, he blames me for it.” Trunks spoke with much depression in his voice. “I know he won’t forgive me for it, but it’s better this way. Nappa told me we aren’t mated anymore.” He looked down at the floor, hiding his eyes behind his lavender hair.

Vegeta stepped up to Trunks, so close that Vegeta was breathing Trunks’ ear. “I suggest you start doing something to make up for it then. You both still have a child together, whether you are mated or not.” At those words, Vegeta shifted his arm so that Trunks could see the small infant in his arm.

“Is this… m-my baby?” Trunks stuttered to ask as he reached out and took the small infant in his arms and held him close. “My baby. Mine and Goten’s baby.”He turned around and walked over to the table where Goten was laying on and brought the baby close to Goten, even though Goten was unconscious. “Look, this is your daddy.” He spoke to the baby.

Goku looked over at Trunks and Goten and let out a sigh. They fought so much during these last few months and were at differences with each other, but that seemed to be out the window now. Maybe Trunks realized his mistakes and Goten with realize his own and they could be friends at least again.

“I wish I could understand his motives sometimes, but perhaps this was all for the better. They should at least come to a common ground before they mate if they ever decide to mate again.” Nappa spoke the hush words that everyone was kind of thinking.

Vegeta nodded his head before he looked at Goku and frowned. Will there ever be another time for the two boys to mate? He looked over at Bulma, who was smiling towards Trunks and Goten with their new baby. “Woman, you and Nappa should go and make sure all systems are completed and ready for the takeoff. It’s best it be ready for a fast lift off.” 

“Oh, Vegeta you worry too much. I’m sure the Lookout is the safest place on Earth and we will be ready to take off when the time comes.” Bulma gave a cheeky smile, before she grabbed a hold of Nappa’s arm and started to leave the room. “Just make sure those two are well and Goten doesn’t wake up ready to kill again.” She knew if she tried to run any tests on Goten, Vegeta would flip out on her, even though she did them to make sure everything was okay.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved over to Trunks and sat behind him on the other metal table top. Vegeta Jr was just starting to wake up and was looking around the room with his bright maroon eyes, with his black tail swishing about.

Goku walked over to the other side of the table that Goten laid on and brushed back Goten’s bangs and kissed his forehead. Goku knew the lost of a child was going to be hard on Goten, but with Trunks there, just maybe, maybe Goten might be able to be a parent to Trunks’ baby. It was a long shot.

“Dad! Dad!” Gohan’s voice carried down the hall as he was rushing towards the room with Raditz following behind him, carrying Dartz. Gohan appeared in the doorway and stopped. “Dad! I just saw a Namekian ship leave the Lookout and I know for a fact Piccolo and Dende were on the ship. Just what is going on? Why did Dende leave Earth?” 

Goku sighed and looked down at Goten and then turned to Gohan, seeing Raditz standing there behind him. “They left to go to New Namek where they will be safe with the other Namekians.” It was the only thing Goku could think of saying to his son, but he knew there would be more questions. Ones that not even Goku knew the answer to.

“Why? What’s going to happen here? Is something going to threaten Earth? Is that why we have been training?” More questions flowed out of Gohan’s mouth as he stepped into the room. “Is that why Bulma has been working on her spaceship?Are we all going to be leaving Earth too? Whatever is coming, I want to stay and fight with you, dad.”

Gohan had overwhelmed Goku with questions and even Trunks was starting to get interested and about to put his two cents in, but Vegeta decided to stop the questions. “Earth is dying. Basically something is destroying this Galaxy and we need to get far away from here as soon as possible, because if the Galaxy destroys itself, it will create a black hole. The woman’s spaceship should be operational soon and that is when we will leave. We don’t have much time now, but I can only have faith in the woman and Nappa that the ship will be ready soon.”

Raditz stepped in front of Gohan, holding Dartz as best as he could as the little one was trying to move around in his arms. “How long have you known about this? Why didn’t you tell me or Nappa about this?”

Vegeta closed his eyes. “We didn’t tell anyone about this, as we wanted to spend what time we had left with our family without worry and fear. Was that so bad?” Vegeta’s dark eyes opened to Raditz and narrow dangerously. The both may have been holding their children, but Vegeta still wouldn’t think twice about putting Raditz in his place.

Trunks, who had been quiet, finally spoke. Not to anyone in particular. “So, this might be the last time I get to spend alive with Goten and our baby?” He looked down at his baby in his arms, so small and fragile. Trunks wanted nothing more than to protect his child now, but there was nothing he could do.

“There is something else I should tell you guys.” Goku looked at Trunks, before looking over at Raditz and Gohan. “There is a traveller coming to Earth. Though, we are unsure of who they are, what we do know is what King Kai told me. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and I will be leaving with this traveller to another planet. I am told that this traveller is only seeking out the last of the Saiyan race. I’m not too sure, but Vegeta and I will try and ask the traveller to take us all with them. They may just want the pure blooded Saiyans, so please don’t be upset if you guys have to leave with Bulma. No matter what, we will find each other again, someday.” Goku still had hope that he would see his friends and family again, even if the traveller wouldn’t let them come with him.

“Well, this is just outrageous! I’m not leaving my mate and cub!” Raditz growled out as his anger rose with his energy level. Gohan came up beside and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. 

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and looked at Vegeta, who nodded his head. He could feel it, he could feel the energy level of traveller that was coming. Vegeta got up and passed Vegeta Jr to Gohan. “You two stay here with Trunks and Goten. We don’t know if this traveller is friendly to everyone or just us, so stay and protect the babies.” He didn’t want to give Raditz and Gohan more fear of the situation, but him and Goku had to make sure their family was safe first.

Goku got up from his place near the metal table top where Goten was laying on and headed out the doors with Vegeta. The power they were both feeling out was a strong power, yet there seemed to be more than just one. There were three strong powers and these strong powers could match with Vegeta and his power level. Still, there was nothing familiar about them that Goku could warn Vegeta who they were to him.

~!~

Goku and Vegeta walked out onto the Lookout, a spacecraft of some sort was already making it’s landing, those who were still outside had ran over to Goku and asked what was going on. It was Nappa who had ran to Vegeta, instead. The make of the ship was one like the Tuffles had made when they had the technology before the Tuffle-Saiyan war. The Saiyans had, of course, changed some minor details. Even upgraded the whole system and the design look of the ships the Tuffles used, but this one looked like it was never touched by a Saiyan. 

The whole group made their way to the door of the spacecraft and waited for the door to open. Up the runway to where the door opened, stood three figures in air pressure being released from the entrance. Vegeta had duck back behind Goku a bit, his need for his mate to protect from this unknown spacecraft was kicking in. To everyone else, it just seemed Goku took a step ahead of Vegeta, but not blocking his view. 

Then there were words spoken, as the tallest of the figures walked down the runway. His body was solid looking, yet his height made him seem more intimidating. His dark auburn hair was slick back into a long braid where only a few downward hair spikes were left in front of his face. The figure spoke again, in a language long forgotten or never heard of.

Vegeta stood there, jaw slacked and wide-eyed. He was lost for words, and surely the words the figure had spoken were words he should know or at least try and remember them. Though, it was Nappa who spoke to the figure, in the same language as the traveler. 

Goku looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. “Do you have any idea what Nappa is talking about to this… I’m not even sure who or what they are.” He spoke in a hushed tone, so he didn’t interrupt was Nappa and the traveler was talking about. 

“Uh…” Vegeta was lost for words.Though he knew he had to say something, anything at all and seeing how Nappa wasn’t showing the traveler what they were asking for, he made his move. Speaking the same language as the tall figure, Vegeta stepped forward, standing tall and strong. 

Nappa turned around to look at Vegeta. “Vegeta, don’t. we don’t know who they are or why they want us to come with them.” Though, Vegeta ignored Nappa’s warning and continued to speak again.

Goku tilted his head to the side and scratched the back of his head. “Would someone please tell me what is going on here? I’m so confused.” And he wasn’t the only one confused as the others around him was just as confused as he was.

One of the other figures from the ship started walking down the runway. He was muscular built and seemed like he had seen a few battles with the battle scars on his arms and face. One scar going down over his right eye and a slashing scar across his left cheek. He almost seemed as tall as the other figure, but it was his muscles that made him intimidating. His black messy hair of spikes never reached his shoulders as he shook his head. 

“Sorry for the misunderstanding here.” The second figure to walk down spoke in their language and not the foreign language Nappa and Vegeta understood. “We are accustom to speaking our native tongue. Also, speaking our native tongue, we expected to draw out those that knew the language. Seeing as how the Prince is having difficulties speaking, it is only fair to talk in your native tongue.”

“I’m not having difficulties. I just don’t remember a lot of the proper words as I was a child then and Frieza forbid Nappa, Raditz, and I speaking the Saiyan language.” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, not liking the idea of his problem being known to the others.

“Wait a second. You are all Saiyans?” Bulma pointed out and looked the two figures up and down. Clearly they were Saiyans as they released their tails from around their waist and let the tails hang freely. “I thought Vegeta’s planet was destroyed by Frieza and only Vegeta and Goku were the last two Saiyans alive. No offence, Nappa.” She looked over at Nappa, who gave Bulma a grin. He wasn’t offended by her words as he had been dead for quite sometime before they revived him and Raditz.

“Not true.” The tallest one spoke now in their language. “Frieza didn’t destroy Vegeta-Sei. His race killed all living Saiyans, except for the four that escaped the mass murder. King Cold had it planned out and Frieza fed the Prince lies to keep the Prince from ever searching for it. Though Frieza’s family has been killed off, only the rest of his race lives and travels about the Galaxy.”

“How do you know Frieza lied to Vegeta?” Goku asked, still unsure of these other Saiyans. They seemed normal comparing himself and Vegeta to them, but their power levels were too high for his liking.

The second one spoke with a grin on scarred face. “We are very close to the Goddess herself and she sees all and knows all about her people.” Then his grin disappeared. “The Goddess sent her only guards to come and fetch the rest of the Saiyans, which is unsettling to leave her without protection.” He shifted on his feet, feeling uneasy.

“You mean you left Goddess Bejita on Vegeta-Sei without protection. If what you say that Frieza’s race lives there now, isn’t she in greater danger?” Nappa spoke, not liking the sounds of this. Why would her only protection come and find them, when the Goddess was probably the reason they all still lived.

“The Goddess is not completely alone. Her creation, the first Saiyan she created is by her side.” The tall one spoke again. “Though her creation has become a God himself now, it is unsettling to all of us exactly how much power he has if the Goddess was to be in danger. Not knowing what she knows about him has caused us to fear greatly for her safety.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “So you waited until the end of Earth’s time to come get us?” When the words left his mouth, he could hear the gasps behind him from the Earthlings. 

“Well, we had no choice. We left when she told us to leave and we got here as fast as we could, going undetected by everyone else, or else we wouldn’t have made it here in time.” The tallest spoke before he shook his head. “I am sorry, but we can no longer answer any questions. Time is running out now. All we ask for is that Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot come with us to meet with Goddess Bejita.”

“No way! Not happening!” Goku shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “There is no way I am leaving my family and friends just because some Goddess who I don’t even know about wants me to meet her.” He looks at Vegeta and shakes his head, as he clearly offended Vegeta by the look he gave Goku. “I have a newborn son and my two other sons, who also have a family of their own. I will not leave them.”

“Wait.” The second Saiyan pulled the tallest Saiyan closer to him and whisper to him like they were discussing something between them. It seemed to be a quick disagreement, till the tallest finally gave in to the others demands. “We wish to see your cubs. They are Saiyan blood, are they not?”

Vegeta turned around and now was talking to Goku in a hush voice. “I don’t advice that we show them the children, Saiyan blood isn’t to be mix with another race. They could kill them before we have a chance to protect them.” Vegeta sounded worried and serious to Goku, but Goku wasn’t going to take Vegeta’s warning.

“I will show you my children, but you have to promise that no harm will come to them.” Goku’s dark eyes turned serious and his words left a promising threat behind them. He wasn’t afraid of them, as Vegeta seemed to be.

The two Saiyans nodded their heads. “Very well, no harm will come to your cubs.” The tallest one spoke not seeming pleased that they were wasting time.

“Bulma and Nappa, will you two go fetch the others?” Goku asked, and Bulma nodded her head and turned towards the Lookout’s temple and headed inside. Vegeta nodded to Nappa and the elder Saiyan followed behind her. While they waited, the third Saiyan on the ship disappeared from the entrance and went inside the ship, before they got to see the others coming out.

Nappa carried an unconscious Goten, as he still hadn’t woken up with Trunks behind him, carrying his newborn. Bulma walked out holding Vegeta Jr and Raditz followed her with Gohan and Dartz behind him. The walked over to the spacecraft and stopped behind Vegeta and Goku, as they were their protector.

The two Saiyans on the ship looked and watched as the others came out before the tallest nodded his head and the second one spoke. “It is clear to us that there is are only two pure-blooded Saiyans in the group. One is the other we had come for, and one is just a cub. It is not possible to have a Saiyan cub as there should only be males left alive.”

“You would think so, but as our race has died out it has become possible for two males to have a cub,” Vegeta spoke, not liking the way the one Saiyan said it was not possible. He didn’t think it was possible, but he was proven wrong. Biology always had a way with messing with species, even a race of Saiyans.

The third Saiyan came running out of the spacecraft. Upon his head was a spike brown mohawk and it was clear to everyone he was the shortest of them all. He spoke in their foreign language before the Tallest ran inside with him, looking distressed.

“Well, times up.” The muscular Saiyan sighed. “We are only taking the Saiyans with us. That means the cubs too. No humans on the ship, as we do not have everything on the ship to accommodate for humans. So, please say your goodbyes and hurry on the ship.”

With those words, Mrs. Briefs started to cry and hug everyone that was leaving with Saiyans. Goku looked depressed as he looked at the ground, but he said his goodbyes to his friends. He was happy to take his family with him, but leaving his friends behind was harder than he thought. As everyone was saying goodbye to each other, Goku spoke to Bulma alone. 

“I don’t care how you do it, but get everyone off this planet soon. If they know what is happening and know time has run out, you need to get everyone to safety. I suggest going to New Namek, but if possible go to where your sister is. I will try my best to find you and everyone. Even if I have to go to King Kai’s planet and visit the other Kai’s to find you guys.”

Bulma nodded her head. “The ships course is already set to New Namek. I figured with the fuel we have left that is closer than where my sister is, but I will be trying to contact her as we travel. Goku, take care of everyone, even Vegeta. I’m really going to miss you guys. I wish we had more time to say goodbye, but this is it for now, till you find us.”

“Earthlings and their emotional goodbyes.” The scarred Saiyan mumbled to himself, before speaking up. “Come on, there isn’t much time for us to leave in one piece.” With those words, the group of friends went their separate ways with the Saiyans board the spacecraft and the humans running to the other spaceship as Bulma told them they needed to get off the planet now.

That was the last time they may all see each other, and the last time they would see Planet Earth. As the spaceships left Earth’s atmosphere, it was clear to see the danger the planet had been in. A dirt-covered surface was cracks growing red. Yet it was the sun that looked the worse as the outer appearance seemed to make it look like a red giant ball. No one could really look at it, but the quick sight of it, left a picture of horror in everyone’s mind as they flew off in space as fast as they could go.


	43. Part 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, took so long to update a chapter. And I know this is a short chapter as well.  
> I had just found out back in June that I am expecting my first child, so a lot has been on my mind.  
> Don't worry though, I have more time now to get back into the swing of posting chapters, as long as I don't end up with writer's block, so please stay around for more chapters to be posted.

Once inside the Tuffles spacecraft, and take off was engaged, Vegeta turned to the tallest Saiyan. “You can’t expect us all to stay in the cargo the whole way to Vegeta-Sei. So, where is it we will all be spending the rest of the trip?”

The tallest Saiyan turned around and moved farther into the cargo bay and then pointed out an area where there were a few animal fur beds. “If you will all rest here till the preparations are made. It shouldn’t take very long, but I would suggest sitting down. It will get rocky here soon.”

As if speaking those words triggered the motions of flying through an asteroid field, the Saiyans made their way carefully to the animal fur beds. There was only four of them, but they were big enough to accommodate everyone. Nappa placed Goten down on one, and took over another animal fur bed beside, with Trunks and his son sitting beside Goten. Raditz and Gohan took over another pile of animal furs with Dartz and Vegeta Jr. Goku and Vegeta took over the last animal fur bed, as it was getting difficult to stay up on their feet. 

“Hey, where did that Saiyan go?” Goku looked around the cargo bay area they were in. 

Vegeta let out a soft growl and was about to get up, but the shift of the spacecraft made him lose his balance and fall on to Goku. “Damn it! I will not be treated like I am a slave.” He rolled off of Goku and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Vegeta, it won’t be long. I am sure of it.” Nappa spoke, not to impressed by the situation either. “They were expecting four Saiyans, not ten. They probably have to get a room or two cleaned, seeing how some of the spacecraft still has a bit of dust on some of this cargo, meaning it hasn’t been touched or used for a long time.”

“I hope you are right, Nappa. I don’t think it is good for the cubs to be in here with this dust. I’m just glad they cleaned this area and the furs are cleaned too.” Raditz looked at Gohan with a smirk to at least ease some of Gohan’s worry. Gohan smiled back and snuggled up to Raditz, as Dartz and Vegeta Jr were close to them and off balanced, so they rolled around on the furs.

Trunks let out a big yawn. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I want to sleep right now.” He blinked his eyes a bit and looked down at Goten, who was still out and their newborn, who he placed between them both. His eyes slowly started closing, even if he fought back. 

Goku stretched out his arms and looked over at Vegeta and laid down beside him. ”I’m feeling tired too. You feeling tired, Vegeta?” He received no answer except a soft snore coming from the Prince’s lips.

~!~

Looking through a port hole in the door to the cargo bay, the tallest Saiyan let the scowl drop from his face once he saw the other Saiyans sleeping by now. The muscular scarred Saiyan walked over to the tallest one and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked through the port hole as well. “Really, I think this goes against what the Goddess wanted. We were supposed to treat the others like they were important, not like they are animals.”

“You can do what you want, but I am not following orders of that arrogant Prince. He’s not that important, only given a title because the Saiyans wanted a higher power over the others.” The tallest turned his back away from the port hole and shrugged the other’s hand off of his shoulder. “I’m still at a loss for how they were able to reproduce cubs without a female. I can tell which ones have human blood, but there is that cub who is pure blooded Saiyan. I’m going to have to do some tests on the others before setting them in the chambers. It shouldn’t be hard, but to alter DNA to get rid of the human DNA in their blood system, I might need some of our DNA, or take from Vegeta and Kakarot.”

The scarred Saiyan shook his head moving his black spiky short hair a bit. “I would suggest leaving Vegeta and Kakarot’s DNA intact. Call back to the Goddess and see what she suggests doing. She might want to leave them as they are, or her creation might have an idea. He isn’t as stupid as you try to prove that he is.”

The tallest Saiyan flipped his auburn braid over his shoulder and started walking away. “I will start testing them and getting the chambers ready. You call ahead to the Goddess and see if there is anything else that needs to be done.”

The lone Saiyan ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed. “Damn you, Kelkairi. You are just as stubborn as usual.” He mumbled to himself just before taking one last look into the cargo bay and leaving.

~!~

Out in space, in the Earthling’s spaceship, Bulma was crying in her room as her father kept an eye on the ships travels through space. Yamcha was sitting beside Bulma as she cried her eyes out. He was trying his best to comfort her, but she would push him away when he tried to speak, but as soon as he stopped talking, she would attach herself to him.

Android 18 and Krillin decided to visit Bulma, as Mrs. Briefs made some cake for their travels in the kitchen. “Hey, Yamcha. How is Bulma doing?” Krillin spoke quietly as to not disturb Bulma with questions about her well-being. 18 nudged Krillin and set the plates of cake on the desk. 

“Bulma dear, how are you doing? Would you like to try and eat something?” 18 spoke as if she made her way closer to Bulma and Yamcha. 

“I don’t want to eat! I want my baby boy back and my grandbaby!” Bulma cried out into Yamcha’s shoulder. Yamcha only shrugged a bit and rubbed her back with his hand, he learned to not speak or Bulma might kick him out.

Android 18 brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. “Now, Bulma dear. You know they aren’t dead and if I know Vegeta, he will fight to make sure no one touches them. He would sacrifice himself for them, even.” She rolled her blue eyes a bit. “You just have to remember to be strong for them and stay alive for them, so you can be reunited with them again. Goku will find us, he wouldn’t dare leave his friends behind for long. As much as he seemed to act tough nowadays, we all know he is a really big softy. Goku knew this was going to happen and yet he tried to be strong and keep this all a secret from us all. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Trunks or the newborn baby, as Goku is mated Vegeta and that makes Trunks like his own son too.”

Krillin scratched the side of his head as he folded one arm over his chest, deep thinking. “Well, with Goku and Vegeta together, that makes Trunks Goku’s step son. Though, if Trunks and Goten get back together, that makes Trunks Goku’s son-in-law, wouldn’t it?”

Yamcha slapped himself in the forehead and groaned. “Krillin, this is Goku we are talking about. Goku would give up his own life to protect anyone. I don’t know Vegeta that well, but recently it seemed he cared about his family, so I would see him protecting his family.” 

Bulma sat straight up and grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose. “Guys, I know Goku and Vegeta would do anything to protect everyone, but I’m not worried about that. I’m scared this is the last time I am going to see them. They might get to Vegeta-Sei and be drugged and killed. You never know. Those other Saiyans seemed stronger. I might not know how to read ki energy levels like the rest of you guys can, but I have been around enough to feel the shift and change through the air.”

Everyone in Bulma’s room all sighed. They felt the power those Saiyans had brought with them, yet they felt unreal. Like they couldn’t determine the level of energy the other Saiyans had exactly. It was upsetting, but they all had to hope Goku had everything under control.

The intercom beeped and Bulma got up and answer the hand phone to the intercom. “Alright… I will be right up, dad. Thanks.” She hung up the phone and sighed. “Well, it seems we have made it half way. I am still really surprised that New Namek was created much closer than old Namek. Also, thanks to Nappa he upgraded the system to speed faster through space. Once we are on New Namek, I have to get a hold of my sister, especially if we aren’t welcomed, because we will need more fuel.”

Krillin chuckled. “Why would we not be welcomed? The Elder loved us and Dende will be there with Piccolo too.”

“Krillin, we haven’t been to New Namek since Coolers return, remember? Not sure they will see it as a blessing or a curse.” Yamcha informed Krillin.

Android 18 rolled her eyes. “Whatever happened in the past, happened there. In the past. Dende will probably have a plan or at least warn them of us coming there. If it was going to be an issue, I’m sure Dende would have contacted us, or even Mr. Popo.” 

The others nodded their heads hoping Android 18 was correct. They all decided to not let the cake go to waste and ate it there, before going off into the ship to do their own thing, till Bulma or someone came for them.

~!~

A month passes, after their half way point they had to slow down their travels to save fuel to New Namek. Everyone waited for the landing and hoped they were welcomed there. The landing didn’t take long and Bulma landed the spaceship well on the planet. No one heard word back from Dende or even Piccolo on how the Namekians would greet them, so they were cautious when the left the spaceship with Android 18, Marron, Doctor Briefs and Mrs. Briefs staying on broad. Krillin and Yamcha kept their senses about themselves till Piccolo and Dende flew in their direction.

“Hey, Krillin!” Dende excitingly cheered as he landed near them and ran over to them. “How was everyone’s trip?”

“Oh, Dende!” Krillin chuckled. “It was pleasant. Couldn’t really complain. Sorry, it took awhile for us to get here.”

Piccolo scowled to himself. “Well, glad to see everyone made it. Any word from Goku or Vegeta?” Yamcha shook his head to answer Piccolo. “Very well. I heard Vegeta-Sei is at least a 2-year travel. I figured Goku would have tried to communicate with you guys.”

Bulma shook her head. “Even after leaving Earth, we tried to communicate with their ship, but there was no receiver. They seemed very secretive and demanding, so it could be that the ship didn’t have one or was disconnected.” She let out a sniffle as her eyes started to water. “I really hope they are okay. I don’t want anything to happen to them.”

Piccolo looked a bit shocked that Bulma was going to start cry and cleared his throat. “Well, Saiyan pods were meant to put Saiyans asleep for their travels, so maybe they disconnected the call to sleep till they get there. It’s an awful long travel for them.” 

“Oh, yeah. That is true. I heard a conversation about them sleeping in the pods on their travels. Nappa was hoping for us to have something similar to that because he knew it was going to be a long trip. Though, there wasn’t time to put anything like that in.” Yamcha spoke, as Krillin nodded his head. 

“Well, the village is just over there.” Dende pointed to a mountain. “Everyone there is waiting for you and the Elder is sure glad to have you guys here. He really wants to play another round of golf with your father, Bulma. He has been practicing.” Dende laughed a bit and turned to fly towards the mountain. “I will go tell them everyone made it here.”

“Ah, little green sure has grown up a lot.” Krillin crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

Piccolo shook his head. “You are only saying that because he isn’t the Guardian of Earth now. Though we have talked to the Elder, and it so happens that it can be possible to make a New Earth here in this Galaxy and once Dende is back to being Guardian and creates the dragon balls there, Dende could bring back the human race. Only if the Elder here will allow for New Earth to be created and gives Dende that power again. The Elder could want to keep Dende around and give the title to a new Guardian.”

“Woah, really?” Krillin was the first to speak after hearing the news. “I mean, it would be good to have Earth back, but why not keep Dende as Guardian?”

Piccolo shrugged his shoulders. “I would not know. There just has been some talk that since Dende and I know you guys personally, that it might play favoritism. Though, don’t see how. As Guardian of Earth, you care for all those on Earth and watch over everyone. You help those that pass on to make it to the Other World. Without a Guardian, no one gets into the Other World. It is just that simple. There are other things that go with it, but I am not allowed to discuss it nor is Mr. Popo or Dende.”

“No, we totally understand.” Yamcha smiled and nodded his head. “We don’t have the rights to know about that kind of stuff, but is nice to know that it was the reason to get into the Other World.”

“How about we stop this talking and getting our hopes up and gather everyone and go to the village. I am sure Dende is getting everyone excited to see us right now.” Bulma laughed and started heading into the ship. She was glad she didn’t forget to pack a few cars so everyone could travel there without the need to fly.


	44. Part 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are more like filler chapters, with a lot of repeated conversation topics it feels to me.  
> So, I will post this, Part 43 all the way to Part 49. ((Chapter 44 to Chapter 50))  
> Please enjoy!

A month had flown by for the Saiyans as well. On board, on the flight deck, stood a lone Saiyan with a brown mohawk spike upon his head. He watched the sensor screens and kept an eye on the black abyss around the spacecraft as they flew through. It seemed the Saiyan wanted to be else where then watching where they were headed.

When a sliding pressured door opened, the Saiyan turned around with a grin on his face. “Zee, how’s it going? Kelli finally getting somewhere?”

The Saiyan that walked in was the muscular one the others had met with the short black hair sticking out in spikes every which way. “How hard is it for you to say Zeekal? It’s just like if I say ‘Ot’, instead of saying Otto for you.” He wore a smirk on his face, knowing the shorter Saiyan like to bug them about their names. Zeekal was his name and it took a pounding from him to get the shorter Saiyan, Otto, to stop calling him ‘Kal’. ‘Zee’ was acceptable to him.

Wearing a cheeky grin on his face, Otto shrugged his shoulders and turned back to one of the screens. “You guys are too stuck up and proper. You guys need to learn to live a little.”

“No, Kelkairi is well-behaved. I can relax when I want to when the Goddess isn’t around and we aren’t doing something for the Goddess. You keep forgetting your place and get scolded by Kelkairi for inappropriate behavior.” Zeekal walked over to the short Saiyan and took up a seat in front of a console with few flashing lights. “Seems everything is in good condition so far with the ship. I would have expected you to screw up something by now.”

“Me, screw up watching a screen? It’s boring. I am bored. Why do you and Kelli get to do the fun stuff?”” Otto spoke, seeming to whine about his duty on the spacecraft.

Shaking his head, Zeekal’s black spikes moved a bit with his head motion. “It is not fun. First I had to call the Goddess, in which I got the Goddess’s Creation. He wouldn’t wake the Goddess for me, but he told me to ask the questions to him and if they were urgent enough he would wake her.” He snorted a bit in disgust.

Otto finally decided to take up a seat beside the chair that Zeekal was sitting in and continued to glare right at the screen. “I take it you don’t like him any more than Kelli does? I don’t see why you guys don’t, he is pretty chill to me and I am kind of surprised he was granted the title of God along side the Goddess. Sure, she created him, but it must have taken a lot for him to pass the tests of Gods in order to be granted that title.”

“That’s the thing. He is a creation, not a God. Though, he passed the tests with flying colours, we have never been offered to take the tests of Gods. Sure, he is a million times older than us, but we have been around since the Goddess started the Saiyan race. He may have been the first creation of Saiyans and actually created with her own flesh and blood, anger, negative emotions, and powers, but aren’t we all her creations then?” To Otto, who was listening to Zeekal talk, this was just a repeat of what Kelkairi complained about. 

Otto didn’t understand why the two of them confide in him about their problems with certain things that happened since the Goddess’s Creation lived among them. “We are in a way her creations, but remember, the Goddess’s Creation is basically the Goddess’s evil half. The Goddess and he could probably merge together and be one being, but the Goddess didn’t want anger, didn’t want to think negative and didn’t want to hold all her power that could be used to harm others. With that, it took away her means to fully protect herself from harm. Which is why she created the Saiyan race using only a drop of her body to create a woman and only a drop of her creations blood to create a man. Soon man and woman started having cubs and those cubs had cubs and so on. So yeah we are part of her, but not her other half.”

“Wait! How do you know all this? You are younger than all three of us and Kelkairi and I don’t even know the full story. And Kelkairi has the gift of the Goddess’s Wisdom.” Zeekal narrowed his eyes at the other, but Otto never turned his head to look at him. Just kept staring at the screen.

“That’s because I have the gift of the Goddess’s Curiosity and I’m not afraid to ask questions I don’t know the answer to. Besides, it wasn’t just me who wanted to know. After I asked, the Goddess’s Creation wanted to know the story too. So, she told us both, and I could inform you and Kelkairi if I so chose too, or wait till you guys went to ask the Goddess herself.” Otto shrugged his shoulders and shifted his eyes to a button switch on the console and flipped it down, shutting off the blinking light above it. “Now, care to tell me what has been happening back there as I have been stuck here.”

Zeekal watched as Otto flipped the switch then shook his head. “You seemed to have gotten this spacecraft down. I figured it would be too hard for you to drive or navigate it.” He chuckled a bit with a smirk on his face. “So, where was I?… Oh yes, I called the Goddess, got the Goddess’s Creation and basically asked what we do with the half blooded Saiyans. He seemed to understand everything as if the Goddess herself was telling him what to say. Creepy, but he said to use DNA of one pure blooded Saiyan to fuse with the half blooded Saiyans. It was creepy because that was exactly what Kelkairi wanted to do. The only one we couldn’t touch was Kakarot’s eldest son. I asked why, and all he said was that the Goddess wanted to see him untouched and pure.” Zeekal snorted at this. The boy seemed less pure to him, as he was mated to one of the other Saiyans.

“So, did you use Vegeta’s or Kakarot’s DNA? Or used a mixture of their DNA to fuse?” Otto curiously asked. He didn’t even know they were thinking about making them all pure blooded Saiyans.

“Neither. The Goddess’s Creation said to not use the DNA of Vegeta and Kakarot. He said the best chances for zero error what to fuse with Raditz’s DNA. Nappa’s DNA may not be strong enough to erase the human DNA within the others. Vegeta and Kakarot needed their DNA intact and untouched for the De-Growth Chambers.” Zeekal told Otto. “It’s not like taking DNA from them to fuse with the others would effect them, especially if we added some rejuvenation into their chambers, but he said there would be chances of error or miscalculations if we were to give them the same DNA they already had or not enough of the DNA they needed.”

“Okay, but aren’t Raditz and Kakarot brothers? Wouldn’t it be the same thing?” Otto was confused about why use Raditz’s but not Kakarot’s DNA.

“I figured that too, but the Goddess’s Creation said that if Raditz was mated with Kakarot’s eldest as he suspected, his DNA wouldn’t be the same as Kakarot’s. In fact, he even said that Raditz had more of his mother’s DNA gene pool than Kakarot did. It’s pretty easy to see that, but Raditz’s DNA would only work if he was mated.” Zeekal sighed. “After I found out that Raditz was indeed mated, the Goddess’s Creation gave us more instructions. I figured if Raditz wasn’t mated, he would have told me more of what needed to be done to make the half blooded Saiyans into full blooded Saiyans.”

“I see. So what were the other instructions? Did I get any instructions?” Otto turned his head to Zeekal, looking hopeful at him about this.

Zeekal shook his head. “No, only instructions on what to do with other Saiyans. We are still supposed to do our jobs and get back safe and sound.” He patted Otto on the back. “Though, I guess you don’t want to hear what the other instructions were, so I will just tell you that everything is set up and done. Kelkairi is back there keeping an eye on the monitoring systems till they seem stable enough.”

Otto opened his mouth to speak, but the sliding pressured door opened and he snapped his head back in the direction of the monitoring screen. The tallest Saiyan walked in with a clipboard and pen. As he was walking his long braided hair swayed behind him. “Zeekal, have you ever heard of males giving birth before?” He asked as he leaned against the console near Zeekal looking down at his chipboard.

Shaking his head, Zeekal looked up at the tall Saiyan. “Actually, I have heard it done in other species. Even in asexual species, there is a means to reproduce kindred, but never seen it with my own eyes.”

“Wasn’t it actually found out when all the female life forms on the Planet Narnee were wiped out that it only took a few years for the males to adapt with changing of their bodies to reproduce as if they were females?” Otto’s curiosity paid off for him as this was something he remembered hearing about.

“Otto is correct. Though, something still doesn’t add up. I did blood tests on every single one of them and finding out their DNA percentages, in case we were going to have to do some mixing of multiple DNAs, and I am baffled at this.” Kelkairi brought his braid forward over his shoulder. “The only two that seem to make sense is Nappa and Raditz. Of course, Nappa is in a sleeping chamber and I had to put Raditz in a rejuvenation chamber for a few hours after extracting DNA from him. His body will recover very quickly from it, but I just want to make sure by keeping him in there for a few hours.”

Zeekal let his shoulders drop as Kelkairi was talking, though as it sounded, Kelkairi was thinking out loud to himself. Otto glanced at Kelkairi than at Zeekal and knew his questions would be answered eventually, but it was killing him inside to ask. He started tapping his fingers on the console.

“As we weren’t supposed to do anything with Kakarot’s eldest son, I placed him into a sleeping chamber, along side Kakarot’s young half blooded son and Vegeta’s eldest son. Now before I placed them into the chambers, I did a quick physical, seeing something strange. Kakarot’s eldest son has a faint mark as if he was cut open on his lower abdomen. Kakarot’s young half blooded son has a more fresh slice across his lower abdomen, but it looks like Vegeta’s eldest son was clawed on his lower abdomen before slice opened.”

“Kelkairi, are you trying to tell us that they were cut open to give birth to their cubs? Right now, it seems you are rambling on with your facts but not actually telling us what is bothering you.” Zeekal told the tallest Saiyan, hoping to get some more information out of the other, rather than a list of facts, which was going to take a long time to sit through.

“Then you explain all of this to me!” Kelkairi shoved the clipboard at Zeekal, who quickly grabbed it and started scanning through the details Kelkairi had put together.

Otto threw his hands up in defense, but his eyes never left the screen. “Zee started it, not me.” He was scared that Kelkairi was going to start in on him, as he was just sitting there, listening.

“Vegeta, Kakarot’s eldest and young half blooded sons, and Vegeta’s eldest son have faded marks suggesting a birthing routine done if Saiyan cubs are coming too soon. Vegeta is clearly mated to Kakarot, judging by the mate marks they both share from each other. The black tailed cub we were shown is a pure blooded cub that has both Kakarot’s and Vegeta’s DNA. By this information, it would suggest that Vegeta birth a cub with red eyes, suggesting a blood moon birth.” Zeekal put the facts together to make a detail description of what happened.

“Wait, isn’t a blood moon birth supposed to be a curse?” Otto asked, remembering hearing about them and how the babies were sacrificed for their blood.

“That was something from the old days when we were chosen. Though, it was carried on through time. Really, the Goddess knew it wasn’t a curse and wished her people wouldn’t do that. Of course, it was seen as a curse, because the cub's eyes wouldn’t be dark they were red in color instead. Back then the difference in appearance was seen as a bad thing. The reason it was seen as a curse.” Kelkairi rolled his eyes.

Zeekal decided to continue after Kelkairi informed Otto. “Kakarot’s eldest son, who is mated by Raditz, gave birth to the oldest cub we have on board, but the DNA tells us that it is not Raditz’s cub but Vegeta’s cub instead. Meaning that either before any of them mated, Vegeta impregnated Kakarot’s eldest son by accident or intentional. It may have come as a surprised to them if they thought they couldn’t get pregnant, to begin with. Raditz must have mated with Kakarot’s eldest son to save him from death, seeing as Vegeta is Kakarot’s mate. The cub was only one-fourth Saiyan, and easier to fuse DNA with then the half blooded Saiyans. At least this tells me Raditz might be happy to find out his mate’s son shares a bit of his DNA.” Zeekal chuckled as he flipped over the page and began to make sense of the next facts that Kelkairi had scribbled down.

“Now these two have an interesting story. The eldest son of Vegeta and the young half blooded son of Kakarot. There is only one cub aboard that shares both their DNAs but only one of them could have birthed the cub.” Zeekal rubbed his chin taking in all the facts.

“This one is a bit of a puzzle, but you haven’t gotten to the real confusing part yet. It’s clear one gave birth and the other fathered the cub, and the other cub is dead. Though, neither of them have mate marks on their bodies, suggesting they may have been able to birth cubs without mating because they were half Saiyans and not pure blooded Saiyans.” Kelkairi spoke what he thought of these two situations with only one cub to show.

“Ah, right there! I figured it out.” Zeekal expressed excitement. “Vegeta’s eldest son has claw marks as if they cub was clawing his way out. Where as Kakarot’s young half blooded son has a clean slice, no sign of distressed from inside? If the cub was born stillborn, there would be no show of claw marks. It is clear that Vegeta’s eldest son birth the cub because it means the cub is alive.”

“So, Kakarot’s young half blooded son has no cub? That’s kind of sad.” Otto sighed. “I remember hearing about mothers and cubs not making it, but it feels sad this time around. I don’t know why.”

Kelkairi nodded his head. “When they brought the boy onto the ship, he was heavily sedated. Perhaps, he had the birth before we came and he was too distraught to keep awake. It only feels sad to us now because this is the last of the Saiyan race and the last hope we have of taking back Vegeta-Sei.”

The two of them sat there in silence for a moment. Each of them thinking of how upsetting it will be to Kakarot’s young half blooded son. They each never knew what it was like to be apart of a family or even have a family of their own. They had got so used to hearing it and seeing it all the time when the Saiyan race was around, but now it felt really heartbreaking.

Zeekal had flipped over to the next page and kept rereading the same thing written down on the clipboard. He was trying to make sense of it. Really, what they were told about it and now seeing it on paper and seeing what happened with the others, it came as a shock still if the facts were correct. 

“Hold on. Kelkairi, did you make sure you didn’t mix any DNA with the blood sample of the Prince?” Zeekal spoke, and didn’t need to hear that Kelkairi was cautious about the blood samples, he always was. “Reading this it clearly shows that Kakarot and Raditz are brothers of the same parents. But reading Vegeta’s blood sample, it is showing that Kakarot and Raditz are Vegeta’s half siblings. This would have to mean that Kakarot and Raditz’s mother would have slept with King Vegeta to have Prince Vegeta. Though, the DNA of their mother doesn’t match up with Vegeta’s mother’s DNA. Their father’s DNA matches up with Vegeta’s mother’s DNA, meaning… Oh my, Bejita…”

Zeekal dropped the clipboard to the floor with his jaw slack as all the information came into the picture. Kelkairi nodded his head as he bent down to pick up the clipboard. He was still in shock from reading it out by himself, which got him confused with the rest and how they were all connected. Otto, on the other hand, sat there rolling the information around in his head, piecing it all together carefully and slowly.

As it started becoming clear, Otto reached over on the console and flipped a switch up. “That’s it! I figured it out!” He yelled out, snapping Zeekal out of his shock and Kelkairi to almost jump out of his skin. Otto turned his chair to look at the both of them. “The Goddess’s Creation is like her twin, right? The Goddess doesn’t have any form of reproduction, meaning the Goddess’s Creation has both means to reproduce cubs. As it clearly shows, it’s genetic and has passed down through the cubs, meaning if that blood line continues to stay strong, the males could reproduce by both means. As for females, I’m unsure of, until one is born.” 

Zeekal started to chuckle, as Kelkairi shook his head and groaned. “How could you say that about the Goddess? She has the ability to reproduce if she so chooses too, but that would mean giving up her role as Goddess and stepping down for her offspring to take the role. Saying the Goddess’s Creation is like her brother is another insult to the Goddess herself. Come on, Otto. Use your head better than that and not make up weird theories that insult the Goddess.”

Otto narrowed his eyes and turned back to the screen in front of him. “I told Zeekal what the Goddess told me and the Goddess’s Creation. If he won’t tell you, then ask the Goddess herself what she told me. And if she has the ability to reproduce, why does her creation have the both means? You should ask her that too, while you are at it.”

Zeekal sighed. “Otto has a point. The Goddess and the Goddess’s Creation are basically the same people, just the Goddess created him to hold all her negativity in emotions and thoughts, as well as actions. The Goddess’s Creation is a God, whether we want to believe it or not. It’s like good and evil. Good is our Goddess, Bejita. Where evil is the Goddess’s Creation and newly titled God-” He stopped himself from saying his name. Somehow, saying his name felt like a curse or a calling card, really. Say it once and he would appear in the room with them or even call upon them, it was best to not speak his name at all.

“I’ll believe you both for now, but if I find out-” Kelkairi was quickly interrupted.

“How would you ever find out? You are too scared to ask the Goddess any personal question about her life before you were chosen to be her guardian. Yes, she gifted you with her wisdom, but wisdom only goes so far if you don’t ask questions. I can only guess that is why she gifted me with her curiosity because I’m not afraid to ask questions.” Otto told Kelkairi what he and Zeekal were both thinking.

“Fine. I will call her right now and ask.” Kelkairi licked his lips as he turned to the console and hesitated to call, but he pressed the call button. A few beeps had passed before the call was answered. 

_“What is it you guys want now?”_ A very sleepy and pissed off looking Kakarot copy answered the telecommunications. 

“Wow, your one son really looks identical to you and his young half blooded son looks like a copy of him, but really Kakarot is a splitting image of you, without the scar,” Otto spoke as he looked over at the other screen seeing the Goddess’s Creation.

This made the other smirk. _“Good to hear that the good looks still run in the family.”_

“Well, we are sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep… but I have some questions that I need to ask the Goddess about personally.” Kelkairi didn’t want to call the Goddess’s Creation by name and really didn’t want to talk to him either.

_“Beauty sleep? Do I look like royalty? No, because beauty sleep is for royal stuck up pricks.”_ The growl in his voice showed the other Saiyan’s on the spacecraft just how much he really hated royalty. Though, they knew he was once a sex slave to King Vegeta, but didn’t know everything that happened. 

“Well, this is important that it is for her ears to hear first and not second hand,” Kelkairi told the Goddess’s Creation, not standing down.

“Oh, I have a question!” Otto was waving at the screen. It was clear the other Saiyan was ignoring Kelkairi and was looking over to Otto. “Did you give birth to Prince Vegeta? We did a blood sample of all the Saiyans and it clearly shows that Kakarot, Raditz, and Vegeta are in fact half siblings.”

The Goddess’s Creation closed his eyes for a few second, before letting out a breath and opening them up. _“Yes. You all know I was once the King’s sex slave. Though, what you all didn’t know was that I had the ability to birth a cub. I gave birth to Prince Vegeta, but no one and I mean no one knew about it except the King, the Queen, and the healer. After the birth, I got what I wanted, a rank in the army and never cared to look in the Prince’s direction, till the Ice-jins and I was sent to fetch my eldest son and the Prince.”_

“Oh, another question.” Otto bounced in his seat with his hand raised up and waving in the air. The Goddess’s Creation nodded his head and Otto began to ask. “Do you know why you have both means to reproduce or have you not found out why you can?”

_“I never asked or found out why I have the ability to birth cubs. Since being in this stone temple, hidden away from anyone else, when I go into heat you guys don’t react. I asked Bejita and she said it is because you are Guardians of the Goddess Bejita and me being half of Bejita herself, you aren’t effected by either of us going into heat. As for why I have both means to reproduce, that’s a question that could only be answered by Bejita.”_

“I hear you. Well, may you ask her about that the next time to see her and hopefully, I will remember to ask you about it too.” Otto looked hopeful at the screen.

The Goddess’s Creation scratched the side of his jaw, as he was giving a deadly smirk. _“You know what, Otto? Because you asked so nicely, I will call you when I find out myself. It’s only fair to fill the over-curious mind with knowledge”._ He looked over at the other two, more so Kelkairi. _“Anyone else have questions I maybe able to answer for you? I will not wake Bejita over silly questions that can wait till she is awake.”_

“No, I have no questions to ask you.” Kelkairi snarled as he looked away from the screen.

_“Well, whatever then. Goodbye.”_ And then the screen went black. 

Kelkairi sighed and stood up. “I am going to sleep for a for a few months, hopefully when one year is over the cubs will be out of the Growth chambers, and we can start on training them. I suggest you guys try and get some rest too, but don’t leave the controls completely unmanned.”He made his way out of the flight deck flipping his long braid back over his shoulder.

“You take the first two months, I will take the last two months. By then the cubs will be old enough to start training.” Zeekal said, patting Otto on the shoulder.

“Really, I have been keeping an eye on this spacecraft for over 4 months, and I must say I did a pretty good landing last month with it on Earth.” Otto chuckled and Zeekal joined him, though he knew sleep would be better for him. “Okay, I will take the first month and a half. At least that way we can hang out for the other half unless you want to sleep more.”

Zeekal nodded his head. “Sounds good. I know how boring it gets sitting here and watching everything. Only interesting thing that happens is manually flying through asteroid fields.”

Otto agreed with him and got up. He waved a goodbye for now and made his way to where the chambers were stored, and took an unoccupied one, setting the date and time he wished to be woken up by.


	45. Part 44

_*Warning! Warning! Engine Room 3! Warning! Warning! All personnel to battle stations!*_

An alarm going off throughout the whole Tuffles spacecraft started and woke up the two Saiyan guardians sleeping in their sleep chambers. Kelkairi was the first to step out and look around worryingly. Otto was the next to step out and his eyes grew big.

“Damn! Kelli check up on the others. I will check up on Zee.” Otto spoke quickly before running off. He didn’t see the scowl Kelkairi gave him from the nickname he used, and for the orders. Kelkairi was supposed to be in charge, but it seemed Otto had forgotten that. With the curtain alarm going off, Kelkairi would let it slide.

Otto had raced his way to the flight deck and stopped once inside. “Zee! Where are you?” No one was commanding the ship, it was still on autopilot. Taking a look at what was going on outside the ship, it was clear they were flying through an asteroid field. 

“In the battle station! Take over control!” Zeekal’s voice carried from the lower deck of the flight deck. Sounds of lasers were being fired from the lower deck. 

Rushing over to the flight command console, Otto flipped off the autopilot switch and took the steering console and started flying through the asteroid field, cursing himself for the damage the spacecraft had already taken. 

It was difficult to fly through this particular asteroid field as other space debris was in the way too. Some spaceships were even crashed into the side of asteroids. 

When Kelkairi came to the flight deck, he didn’t even need to be told to go lower and take over a battle station. Both Kelkairi and Zeekal were doing their best to protect the ship from asteroids by shooting them out of the flight path or destroying them. Though it was more thanks to Otto’s piloting that got them out of the asteroid field sooner than they expected. This wasn’t the first time they ran into this problem during their journey to Earth.

_*Warning! Engine Room 3 under fire! Warning!*_

Otto growled. “Would one of you take care of that! I can’t put the ship on autopilot!” He shook his head as he flew past the few remaining asteroids. 

Zeekal came up first from the battle station and helped Kelkairi up, and it was Kelkairi that went over to the damage control console. “It seems we have received damage to Engine Room 3. Isn’t that the engine where most of the ship’s power comes from?”

“Not exactly. Just go down and check on it and make sure there isn’t a real fire on the ship. Shut off the alarm while you are at it.” Otto huffed, he hated to be woken up before he was ready to get up. Kelkairi growled as he left the flight deck. Otto ran a hand through his mohawk and continued to fly the ship. “Zee, could you check the fuel levels for me?” 

“Sure thing, Captain!” Zeekal saluted Otto before going and looking up the fuel usage. “Well, we have 67% fuel remaining… and now 66%. Woah, 65%.”

“Damn it! Kelli better hurry up. I hope the Medical Bay, where those Saiyans are, are on Engine 2.” Otto was trying to roll everything around in his head about the spacecraft.

_“There is no fire here. It seems to be damaged, though. Damage to the hull and one of the fuel tanks. I would have to shut off the engine to repair it.”_ Kelkairi’s voice came over the intercom after the alarm was manually shut off from his end.

“Otto, anything wrong with shutting off the engine?” Zeekal asked Otto, with the intercom open for Kelkairi to hear the conversation. 

Otto chewed on his lower lip for a second. Neither of them had actually learned or were taught much about the spacecraft. They had never before dealt with one or any of the technology till now. The Goddess’s Creation gave Otto a quick guide through the ship and what everything does. At this point, they needed an expert of this type of technology.

“Kelli, don’t do anything with Engine Room 3. Goddess’s Creation told me that that engine supplies air and gravity to the ship. The reason the ship won’t go into autopilot is that of the fuel leak. You won’t be able to fix the fuel leak without turning off the engine. I suggest calling the Goddess and see what can be done.” Otto was out of options. He really wished he knew more about the ship to help.

_“If it must be done. Zeekal, start getting in contact with the Goddess. I will stay here in case we need to do something quickly on this end.”_ Kelkairi voiced sounded concerned. They would be in serious trouble if he were to just shut off the engine without having a backup plan, just to fix the problem.

“Wait. We have three of the four pure blooded Saiyans on board. They would know and understand this technology. They were under Frieza’s rule, but even before that, they grew up around this technology. Maybe one of them can fix the issue with the ship.” Zeekal was about to call to the Goddess, but this idea seemed better than to worry the Goddess about their situation.

“The only three that grew up on Vegeta-Sei and under Frieza’s rule was Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa. Vegeta can’t be woken up and Raditz might be stronger than we can tell, judging on Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s hidden powers. Nappa is older than the other two and might have more information about Tuffles technology, even though Saiyans based their technology after the Tuffles.” Otto did make a point. 

_“Fine. Zeekal, you go wake up Nappa and hopefully he will be willing to help. If not, knock him out and put him back in the chamber and call the Goddess. Do it quickly and get him to understand our problem to help. The Goddess’s Creation might have a different approach, but Otto needs to fly the spacecraft.”_ Kelkairihad a feeling that even if they did call the Goddess, the Goddess's Creation would have them dealing with the technology of the spacecraft and only Otto knew more about the technology than him or Zeekal. Also, Otto knew how to fly the spacecraft, even though he gave Zeekal pointers on how to fly, but Zeekal rather deal with the battle station than fly the ship.

~!~

With the clipboard in hand, Zeekal looked through the papers on all the Saiyans they had on board. It seemed Kelkairi had added some new things to those that were just put to sleep. They weren’t going to age with the serum placing in their chambers and what they were breathing in. It wasn’t going to change anything about the Saiyans, so it still ran under the Goddess’s orders.

Stopping in front of the chamber that held Nappa, he quickly looked over the information about Nappa. It had said he might be reckless and not co-operative. With a heavy sigh, Zeekal rolled his muscular shoulders and engaged the waking process. Only a few moment it took before the chamber opened itself up to the Saiyan. 

At first, there didn’t seem to be movement on Nappa’s being till his eyebrow twitched and his eyes snapped open. Like a bad reaction, Nappa didn’t stop to think and one look at Zeekal and he slammed Zeekal against the hull of the ship. “What did you do with the Prince? Where is everyone else? If you dare touch a hair on those cubs, I will rain Hell on you and your friends.”

“Calm down, Nappa.” Zeekal wasn’t scared and he didn’t want to show this Saiyan that he didn’t have the upper hand in this situation. Zeekal was stronger than any of the Goddess’s Guardians. He brushed a bit of his short black spikes out of his face. “I am Guardian Zeekal, and your friends are perfectly safe in their own chambers. You must remember that we are on our way to Vegeta-Sei, correct?” He waited for Nappa to nod his head, but the confused and angered Saiyan didn’t let the guardian go just yet. “We had an issue in an asteroid field and one of our engines are failing and drain the remaining fuel we have. We need to fix the problem, but neither of us understands much about this technology. Just enough to get us from Vegeta-Sei to Earth and back. We are in need of your knowledge of this technology to help us. Will you help us fix the issues and get us safely to Vegeta-Sei?” 

Using words, Zeekal hoped he wouldn’t have to use action to correct this mistake and have to call the Goddess. Nappa growled and let go of Zeekal’s robe top. “What model number is this ship? How many engines are stationed on this ship? What damages were done to the ship, in detail?” He turned around and seen all the other chamber pods in the room, realizing he was in the Medical Bay of the ship. He just hoped they weren’t doing any experiments on the others.

“I do not have that information. We never had to deal with technology before, so I am pretty clueless. One of us is piloting the ship because autopilot won’t turn on due to the fuel leakage. There is some damage to the hull in Engine Room 3, where the fuel leakage is too. We would have shut off the engine to repair, but that engine is the power to our air and gravity supply.” Zeekal ran a hand through his black hair hoping Nappa would have some clue to help fix the situation. 

“Take me to the flight deck. That should also be classified as the control for most of the ships optimal operations, correct? You lose any more fuel you might not make it back to Vegeta-Sei.” Nappa looked at the muscular Saiyan, he noticed now that the guardian was indeed a lot more powerful than he suspected.

Zeekal nodded his head. “Right this way.” He started showing Nappa the direction of the flight deck.

~!~

Once Nappa was shown the flight deck, he moved over to a console and started to get to work on it. “This spacecraft has 6 engines. Only 3 are in use, and judging by the fuel levels it seems you were saving fuel for a single trip with no stops either way.” Nappa mumbles to himself as he was going through the list of everything on the ship. 

Zeekal walked over to Otto and leaned against the pilot’s seat crossing his arms and watching Nappa. “It’s strange to see someone work so fast with this technology. He opened up screens that were already opened on another console.”

Otto chuckled. “That’s because the Goddess’s Creation configured everything that way, so we wouldn’t be confused about where to find all this stuff.”

“Ah, that makes sense then. Well, I hope everything can be fixed and dealt with. Just wonder what we are going to do with him after everything is done. I don’t think he would be willing to go back into the chamber.” Zeekal shook his head, his short black spiky mess moved on his head.

Otto shrugged right beside him. “It doesn’t matter. Not our call, Kelli will have a plan.”

“There, I converted all of the systems that were running off of Engine 3 to Engine 4. Though, you are at 39% fuel level, meaning something may shut off or slow down. I suggest going to the cargo bay and getting two of the canisters of fuel that are in there and top up as much as you can after you fix the leakage in Engine Room 3. That should give you enough fuel to get to Vegeta-Sei without issues.” Nappa told the other two in the room. Or at least he thought he was talking to two.

_“May I shut off Engine 3 without any problems and fix the issues in the room?”_ Kelkairi’s voice came through the intercom system.

“Woah. Who are you? Where are you?” Nappa spoke looked around before realizing that the intercom system was left on. “Engine 3 is shut off from here. It wasn’t that difficult to do, but are you sure you know how to fix the problems? If you couldn’t figure out how to convert everything to another engine or even understand this technology as your colleague says, you are going to need an experienced hand with you.” 

_“Fine. Zeekal, please escort Nappa to Engine Room 3.”_ Kelkairi sounded very annoyed.

“Don’t bother. I don’t need an escort. I know my way around this spacecraft, if you are afraid I’m going to do something that could jeopardize the others, you are sadly mistaken. I will do everything to protect my Prince and his family.” Nappa told the other on the other side of the intercom before he turned around and left the flight deck, without hearing another word from the other.

“You know, he kind of reminds me of the Goddess’s Creation. I wonder if all Saiyans were cocky and stubborn?” Otto started asking this to Zeekal.

Zeekal on the other hand sighed. “I can’t answer that for you. Though, what I can tell you is I was told Prince Vegeta is an arrogant asshole. So maybe it is true, or just higher rank Saiyans acted like they have a stick up their asses.” This made Otto chuckle.

~!~

After all, the repairs were done and more fuel added to the fuel tank, Nappa and Kelkairi were headed back to the Medical Bay. “Well, now that everything is done and fixed, we should have no more problems or need for you to be awake. If you would like, I could place you back in the chamber for rest till we arrive.”

Nappa rolled his shoulders, before looking at the tallest guardian, who was only a head shorter than Nappa himself. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I would rather stay awake. I am hungry and would like something to eat and also would like to know what you are doing with the others.”

Kelkairi shook his head. “That is classified information. Though, you have to believe me when I say that everything is being done according to the Goddess’s instructions. No harm will come to any of your friends.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. If it was truly classified I wouldn’t have been able to access the Medical Records.” Nappa crossed his arms with a knowing smirk on his face.

“How is that possible?” Kelkairi looked at him with shock written all over his face. They didn’t even know how to use the technology completely, let alone write anything on a computer log to keep track. Their only form of keeping track of everyone on the ship was written all on their clipboard. “Did you read the clipboard? That is our only log of all the information we have been doing and how everyone is doing in their chambers.”

“Oh, buddy. You have a lot of learning to do. Everything you programmed into the chambers to do and any serums you added was all logged onto the computers on the chamber pods. Which then created a Medical Record for that chamber pod. I know for a fact that Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s chambers are programmed to De-Growth. Meaning the Goddess wish for them to be younger than what they are. De-Growth only makes a Saiyans body look younger and function as if it was younger. And judging by how much De-Growth serum is in those chambers, you want them to be the age of before they hit their heat cycles and puberty.” Nappa was smarter than he appeared to Kelkairi.

“Actually, the Goddess want them to be at the start of their adolescence years. Are you telling me I put in too much of the serum?” Kelkairi wasn’t one for making miscalculations, but if Nappa could point that out where Kelkairi messed up, it needed to be fixed.

“If you are going to be keeping track of everything, you shouldn’t have a problem stopping at the right time. I would suggest starting over at the age they De-Growth to now, but that would be waking them up and it seems you don’t wish to wake them.” Nappa shrugged his big muscular shoulders. “So you wish to inform me of what else you are doing with the rest of them?”

Kelkairi scowled. Had he really messed up that badly? He just hoped Nappa was right and if he kept an eye on them, he could stop the De-Growth in time. “The cubs are in Growth serum. Each of them has the same amount so the oldest will still be older than the others. We are making them the age where their strength should be starting to show.”

“So, you are making them the age of 12, without no education or grammar skills?” Nappa saw this as a pointless experiment. If they kept them as babies that would be best. He could already see Vegeta getting pissed that he didn’t see Dartz, Vegeta Jr, or Trunks’s newborn grow up.

“Oh, we have that covered. Within the chambers, they will get their education of their Saiyan heritage and language. We thought of giving the lessons to Vegeta, Kakarot, Raditz, and the others, but it’s not in the instructions to give them that.” Kelkairi informed Nappa of what was done and not done with the education part of the serums. “Raditz, Kakarot’s eldest son and young half blooded son, Vegeta’s eldest son, and you were just under the sleep serum and on top of stopping growth on our travels.”

“Wow, you know they all have names, right? Did you not care to know them? You know for someone who is part of the Goddess’s Guardians you sure don’t have all your facts.” Nappa chuckled. 

Kelkairi rolled his eyes. “Yes, I figured they all have names, but only the Goddess knows them. We do not have that power to know what every Saiyans name is.”

“I could tell you most of their names, except Trunks' newborn cub. He wasn’t given a name as he was just born only a few hours before you guys showed up.” Nappa sighed. That is going to be hard for the boy when he comes out older with no name. “Also, the Saiyan language is basically dead to most of us, we all speak a new language and teaching the cubs the Saiyan language would just cause problems for their parents. Sure, I can speak it and understand it, but Raditz and Vegeta are a bit rusty at it. Kakarot has no knowledge of it.”

Kelkairi shook his head and flipped his long braid over his shoulder. “Kakarot and Kakarot’s eldest son might be the only ones to not understand the language. All the mix blooded Saiyans are now pure blooded Saiyans, due to take DNA from Raditz and took out their human DNA to become Saiyans.”

“What? Why the hell would you do that?” Nappa stepped up to the other, though the tall Saiyan wasn’t intimidated by Nappa.

“We had to, and we couldn’t use Vegeta’s or Kakarot’s DNA to make them pure blooded. The next one in line was Raditz. We need them at their full power with their full abilities.” Kelkairi turned around and walked over to a desk and picked up the clipboard which was beside Nappa’s chamber. 

Nappa shook his head. “You don’t understand. Them being half human and half Saiyan made them stronger than any pure blooded Saiyan I have ever seen. And giving them the DNA of a weaker Saiayn won’t make them stronger and won’t give them the ability to understand the Saiyan language. I suggest you stop it right now.”

“I can not do that. The DNA transfer is not reversible. Once you fuse DNA and replace it, you can not just put it all back together. And either way, the human DNA will need to be eliminated before we land. Do you realize that the humans of Earth are all dead because their life force is needed to bring back the Saiyan race? No, I bet you didn’t think of that. The Goddess tried hard to find any life forces that could resemble the Saiyan race and without travel to another Universe, Earth was the best option. Plus, with Vegeta and Kakarot actually mating with humans on Earth, the cubs were born without defects.” Kelkairi brought the clipboard over to Nappa. “If you think what I had done for the Goddess is incorrect, then you fix it without interrupting the processes that they need to go through, for the Goddess.”

Nappa took the clipboard and started reading through. He carefully read each page and took a seat in the chair beside the desk. “This is going to take awhile. I am going to have to match up your records with each of the chamber pods records and I will get back to you about it. Though, just because you altered DNA doesn’t mean everyone will understand the Saiyan language. Maybe the cubs will by forcing them to learn it, but I’m not sure it is going to work.”

“Well, we can only hope it will work. If you find something amiss, inform me before we change anything though. I am going to get you some food. I will be back.” Kelkairi shook his head and started towards the exit of the room, leaving Nappa to read over the charts they had processed so far.


	46. Part 45

A Saiyan year had passed at this time, which is 16 Earth months, and our Saiyan friends were still on their journey through space. Nappa and Kelkairi had become closer, as in working together. Nappa had shown him how to use the technology in the Medical Bay and make it easier for Kelkairi to monitor readings. Even though they weren’t supposed to, or told by the Goddess to do so, Nappa had talked Kelkairi into De-Growth everyone who wasn’t a cub. Nappa knew more about the serum then Kelkairi did and told him a bit of De-Growth serum in the chambers wouldn’t affect them physically, except the fact it would give more stamina, especially for fighting.

With right amount and calculations, Nappa had proved the correct serum intake for the others. Kelkairi was impressed, Zeekal didn’t really care what happened with the serum, and Otto was amazed and asked questions about how Nappa got it done.

Zeekal was getting bored, as he usually helped Kelkairi with things, but with Nappa awake, he wasn’t needed. With Otto keeping an eye on the monitors and stirring them away from any more storms, he felt left out. He wondered the ship most days, though, this time he was called upon to come to the Medical Bay by Kelkairi.

“Zeekal, I am glad you made it. It is time to wake the cubs and start their strength training.” Kelkairi was in front of one the pods when Zeekal walked in. 

“And let me guess, I have to train all three of them, alone.” Zeekal crossed his arms over his chest. “You know I never trained anyone before and you know how rough I can be, are you sure you want to put that all on me?” He was happy he was needed, but he really didn’t know the first thing about training another Saiyan.

Kelkaikri stopped what he was doing and turned to face Zeekal. “I know you have been bored, do not lie to me about that. We need someone with battle skills to train these cubs and make them ready for battle.”

Nappa walked into the Medical Bay with three plates stack with food of meats. The only things he could find on the ship to eat. “So, you seriously want to train the cubs to fight? I can help in that department if needed. I trained Vegeta and Raditz as cubs, but it might be different kind of training on this ship.”

“Then, you can train all three of them!” Zeekal turned to face Nappa with anger in his eyes. Everything he was supposed to do, Nappa now did any ways. He was just glad that the Goddess couldn’t remove him from Guardian of the Goddess, or else he was sure Nappa would take his place.

“Can’t do.” Nappa shook his head. “I am not like their parents. Yes, I know how to strength train and battle train, but I can’t teach them to reach their maximum level. I could train them, but never push them to the edge. They would walk all over me.”

Zeekal and Kelkairi both looked at Nappa as if he grew a second head. “How can you not push them all the way? They are just cubs, the can’t walk all over someone who is more powerful and has more knowledge than they do. You can teach them.” Kelkairi wasn’t seeing the problem here and Zeekal had to agree with him.

“I can tell by reading your power levels. You are strong, stronger than me. Perhaps, stronger than Kakarot and Vegeta. Though your power levels are more mystic than theirs and I can only feel them when I am in the same room as you guys.” Nappa set the plates down. 

“Wait! How can you feel our power levels? You aren’t a God or Guardian of a God. It’s impossible to feel or read power levels without your scouter things you all used to wear.” Zeekal was getting nervous after hearing this.

“Easy. Vegeta and Kakarot taught me how it is done. Just a bit of concentration and feeling out everything alive around you and you can do it. Kakarot first learned it, then Vegeta did, and well, even Kakarot’s human friends could do it too, as well as the Namekian. I could go on about this all day, but it is easier to teach someone how to do, or they find out for themselves. You don’t need technology to read everything.”

Both Kelkairi and Zeekal were shocked. Hearing that humans could read power levels too was news to them. So much they didn’t know, wish they did know more of, but they could only hope the Goddess knew this information.

“Okay, I will train the cubs with Nappa. Seems like Nappa has a few tricks to help the cubs with training as well. Once they seem like they are getting too strong for you to push further, I will step in, but you are going to have to be a guide for me. I never trained another person before.” Zeekal was willing to let Nappa help out, plus he was curious to learn how Nappa found out how to feel out energy and power levels.

“Good, now that it is settled, I will start waking them. Starting with this one…” Kelkairi turned around looked down at the clipboard he had in his hand. “Dartz.”

“It has a name?” Zeekal raised a brow and spoke in a hushed voice.

“Yes, all except the youngest cub. He wasn’t given a name yet, as he was born only a few hours before you arrived. Till his parents wake up, he will have no name.” Nappa told Zeekal, as they watched the chamber empty its contents and opened up for an average height boy of 11 years old walk out.

Dartz had short black hair. Spiked mostly in the front, much like Gohan’s at his age, the back side was more straight than spiked. His eyes were dark with a scowl, similar to Vegeta’s, on his face. He was indeed Vegeta’s offspring with a look like that. 

“W-what is g-going on?” Dartz spoke in the Saiyan language he was taught and listened to in the chamber, bring a frown to Nappa’s face. He felt he was going to get into trouble from Vegeta for not letting the boy become bi-lingual.

The three adults stood there, not really sure how to approach this cub. The plan was, before Nappa was woken, to teach the cubs to speak and get them ready for battle, but now, Nappa had told them so much more about the family of Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s, it was harder to approach the cub.

Nappa walked forward and got down the boy’s level. “I’m Nappa, a friend of your parents. Do you remember who your parents are?”

Dartz tilted his head to the side for a moment, before crossing his arms over his nude chest. “I-I was smaller. I remember faces, but I… Who are my p-parents?”

“Your parents are Gohan and Raditz, but you don’t call them that. Do you remember anyone saying ‘mommy’ or ‘daddy’ to you?” Nappa had to use the Earth language to try and trigger the boy’s memory, hoping it would help.

Nodding his head, Dartz understood what Nappa was telling him. “C-can I see?” He asked, hoping to see his parents.

Nappa nodded his head and walked over to a chamber. “This is Gohan.” Dartz followed and looked up at the other inside the chamber and placed a hand on the glass.

“’Mommy’… This is my ‘mommy’.” Slowly with what memory he had, he knew for a fact that Gohan was his mother, even just feeling the energy that told him Gohan was his mother.

“Good, now over here is your ‘daddy’. He is your adoptive ‘daddy’, meaning he adopted you as his own cub.” Nappa walked over to the chamber right beside Gohan’s.

Dartz followed again, looking back at Gohan. Something was telling him to be close to Gohan, but he knew he had to walk away. “W-why is ‘mommy’ sleeping?” He asked as he made it Raditz’s chamber and looked inside. 

“Everyone is sleeping right now till we get to our planet, Vegeta-Sei. Once there, everyone will wake up and you will all be reunited.” Nappa told him, looking down at the boy and hoping Raditz would trigger another memory.

Blinking a few times, Dartz finally puts a hand on the glass and looked as if he was concentrating on something that wasn’t there. After a couple of seconds, he dropped his hand from the glass. “R-remember him, but I don’t feel it.”

Nappa had to stop himself from chuckling at the boy’s findings. “You won’t feel connected as you do with your ‘mommy’ because you don’t share that connection. He adopted you as his cub but didn’t create you with your ‘mommy’. You will call him ‘daddy’ though because he and your ‘mommy’ are mated.” With those words, it seemed Dartz understood fully now. “Now, how about we get you cleaned up and clothed. We got some good food for you to eat as well.”

Zeekal stepped forward. “I will take you to get cleaned up. Nappa and Kelkairi have to wake up the other cubs.”

Dartz took a step back and narrowed his eyes in Zeekal’s direction, unsure if he should leave or not. Nappa looked down at Dartz and placed his hand on his head. “Don’t worry, Dartz. That is Zeekal, and that one over there is Kelkairi. They are Guardians of our Goddess, Bejita. They wouldn’t hurt you.” Dartz nodded to Nappa’s words and confidently took steps towards Zeekal and followed him to get cleaned up.

After they were out of the room, Kelkairi turned to Nappa. “Well, I must say, you did a good job with him. I wasn’t sure how to deal with a cub.”

Nappa shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t sure either, but I figured if I showed him I could be trusted and wasn’t going to hurt him, he might open up. Though I really never dealt with cubs that were afraid and scared, I could tell he was and had to get down to his level. It’s not easy to do when you aren’t used to little cubs.” He was no expert, just hoped each cub would easy to deal with using this tactic.

“Well, now to wake up… Vegeta Jr.” Kelkairi frowned at that name. It seemed to be a selfish pride thing to do by naming your cub after yourself, but he really didn’t like King Vegeta and seemed his son Prince Vegeta was full of himself too.

They waiting for the fluid to drain from the chamber and the door to open. What they didn’t expect to see was a Vegeta lookalike, with bangs in front of his face, fall to the floor, coughing up fluid. Nappa walked over and patted the boys back. “You are fine, Vegeta Jr. You just swallowed some fluid, but you will live.”

The boy looked up with his maroon eyes, so bright at Nappa. “Where am I? W-why can I talk?” His voice sounded so much like Vegeta’s at that age it was kind of haunting to Nappa that he would have a stubborn, prideful cub on his hands again.

“You are safe, Vegeta Jr. I am Nappa, your father’s caregiver at your age. You were put into a sleep and Growth serum to grow up faster. You might remember being a baby.” Nappa decided to try talking to Vegeta Jr, like he talked to Dartz, hoping he would understand.

Vegeta Jr nodded his head as he turned it away from Nappa. He looked over at Kelkairi and narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t like you. ‘Daddy’ trusted you, father trusted you as well. I don’t like you.”

Nappa looked up at Kelkairi, who rolled his eyes and flipped his braid over his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t like you either, brat.”

“’Daddy’ and father will destroy you if you do anything to hurt me. They will. I feel them and they are coming to hurt you.” Vegeta Jr was speaking more and not skipping over his words.

“Now, Vegeta Jr. Your father and ‘daddy’ are over there. That’s why you feel them so close. Kelkairi isn’t going to hurt you or them. We are going to Vegeta-Sei, our home planet to help fight for it. Will you fight to protect and save your planet?” Nappa could already feel the headache starting. He wished Vegeta Jr wasn’t anything like Vegeta, but somehow he knew his wish would go unanswered. Even if the cub acted like Kakarot, he would wish for him to act like Vegeta instead. There was no winning with that bloodline.

Vegeta Jr moved off his hands and knees and sat on the floor, crossing his legs and he put his arms behind his head. “I guess I could, only if ‘daddy’ and father allow it.”

“Well, they will allow it, after we get you cleaned up and dressed. Get some food into your belly and start training. Sound good?” Vegeta Jr looked at Nappa with one eye, before he finally nodded, trusting Nappa’s words.

By this time, Zeekal walked in with a Saiyan armor clothed Dartz, who looked over at Vegeta Jr. In a split second, Dartz had made a small grin but completely vanished. Where Vegeta Jr smirked proudly, ignoring the fact that Nappa introduced him to Zeekal. Oh, he heard the introduction and instructions to follow him, but his eyes were on Dartz. 

Kelkairi pulled Nappa over to the last chamber to be opened and lean in close to whisper to Nappa. “I don’t think we should have woken the cubs at all without the parents here. Those two are thinking of something and it could go wrong for us and our flight.”

Nappa shook his head, not believing that a guardian would worry over two cubs. They were harmless right now, and even when they start training the guardians still have an advantage over them. “They are harmless. Seriously, I watched these two play together as babies. If anything they are close, almost like soul mates, but when they hit the adolescent stage in their life, only then will they know.”

“Soul mates?” Kelkairi raised a brow, confused by this term. He was used to hearing mates, but soul mates was a new term for him.

“Yes, Soul mates. Soul mates are meant to be together. Sometimes they find each other, sometimes they don’t. If they do happen to find each other and are mated off to another, that doesn’t stop them from becoming friends.” Nappa didn’t know how he was going to explain this to a guardian. He wasn’t even sure if the guardian understood mating. “Vegeta and Kakarot are soul mates as well. They have a deep connection with one another that lead them to fights and being revivals till they mated. Well, only till Vegeta completely the mating, as Kakarot went against his will. Not completely sure, but I believe Goten and Trunks were soul mates too, till Trunks’s human culture interfered with that. I did find my soul mate, once upon a time, but she was mated off to another. When I was brought back to life, I claimed Vegeta’s human wife as my mate, though she couldn’t mark me back, I was fine with it.” 

Then Nappa got real quiet, thinking and hoping Bulma and the others were fine and still alive. He closed his eyes and felt out for her. He knew it was a long shot with great distance between them, but he knew if he tried hard enough he could feel her again. That he did. So they were alive and made it to their destination. That pleased Nappa and he knew Kakarot might one day find them for sure.

“Nappa?” Kelkairi snapped his fingers in front of Nappa’s face to get him to snap out of whatever daze he was in. “Let’s open the third chamber.”

Nappa nodded his head and Kelkairi got to opening the chamber to Trunks’s and Goten’s newborn, who looked about 11 as well, but a bit shorter than Dartz, but taller than Vegeta Jr. He stepped out of the chamber. With black spiky hair, like Goten’s, and a lavender tail hanging limply behind him, his blue eyes met with Nappa and Kelkairi’s dark ones.

The boy looked up at them with curiosity on his face but didn’t speak a word. Nappa was at a loss to what he should say. He helped deliver the cub, but there was no name to call him. With a grin on his face, Nappa tried his best to communicate with the cub. “Hello, I am Nappa. A friend of your parents. This is Kelkairi. Would you like to see your parents, perhaps you might remember their energy signature.”

The boy just nodded his head and Nappa started walking to the chamber of Trunks, but he was caught off guard when the boy held on to his hand, as he followed. This was sure a new turn of events. Then again, Nappa did hold the young cub for only a moment when he was born.

“This is Trunks, he is your ‘mommy’.” Even though the cubs before started to speak in the Saiyan language, Nappa thought it best to keep some of Earth’s language in the cubs' vocabulary. Nappa took the cub's hand and placed it on the glass, so the cub could feel the energy of Trunks and hoped it felt familiar.

The boy just nodded his head after a few moments then pointed to the chamber where Goten was resting in. Nappa looked surprised, but he walked over there with the cub. “This is Goten, he is your ‘daddy’.”

The boy placed a hand on the glass before he leaned right into it and hugged the glass. “'Mommy’.” Was the first word he spoke. Now, Nappa was confused. He delivered this cub and knew for a fact that Goten’s cub was stillborn, yet, this cub called Goten mommy instead.

Nappa got down to the cubs level and looked him in the eyes. “Trunks is your ‘daddy’?” He asked the cub, who looked over at Trunks’s chamber and nodded his head. “Did ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy’ pick out a name for you? What did they call you?”

“Boxers Gotenks!” The boy could understand Nappa, though he had few words to say. Really, Nappa kind of worried that the cub's vocabulary really wasn’t there yet.

Standing up, Nappa sighed. He knew that both boys were expecting at the same time and if they decided to name one Gotenks and the other Boxers, well they must have talked about it together. That’s the memory this one had, the memory of being inside the womb. He was going to decide the name for the cub, as to not cause more confusion. “No, just Gotenks. Your name is Gotenks.”

“Gotenks?” He pointed to himself and Nappa nodded his head. “Gotenks!” The boy, now known as Gotenks smiled happily and jumped excitingly around. 

“I don’t know how you and Zeekal are going to do it. You have a scared cub, an attitude cub, and a hyperactive cub. All I can say is good luck to you both.” Kelkairi patted Nappa on the back.

“I have dealt with scared cubs before and the stubborn ones like Vegeta. I just don’t know how hyperactive is going to mix with them. This will be a new learning curve for me.” Nappa stood there and chuckled with his hands on his hips. This was going to be a new learning curve for him even.


	47. Part 46

“HII-YAAA!” 

“Not good enough!”

“HAAAAGH!”

“Better, brat!”

Since the time training had started, one particular Saiyan cub had surpassed Nappa in power. Training only physically, Nappa had told Zeekal that the cubs needed to learn to harvest their energy and ascend, but Zeekal said it was too much and could damage the ship’s hull. It was now up to Zeekal to train and push the cub to the extremes, without damaging the ship.

As Zeekal and the cub practice, Nappa sat back with the other two cubs, to watch an observe. “If you watch your opponents fight enough, you can find flaw in their actions. Though, you won’t get the chance to watch your opponent as you are on the battle field. So, you will have to try and be one step ahead of them, or you will lose.”

“Are you trying to say Vegeta Jr has flaws?” Dartz looked over at Nappa with a dis-concerning look. “Vegeta Jr is flawless. If Zeekal was a regular Saiyan, not a guardian, Vegeta Jr would have wiped the floor with him by now.”

Nappa let out a chuckle. “You may think that Vegeta Jr is flawless, but only his actions are flawless. He is leaving himself open for too many attacks and Zeekal is holding back quite a lot.” He looked at the other cub sitting beside him. “Can you see the opening, Gotenks?”

The cub beside him rocked back and forth, watching the sparring match in front of him. His lavender tail laid limply across his lap, his concentration even amazed Nappa most day. “Tail.” He spoke. “Right arm. Left leg.” Gotenks still spoke few words, but he was understanding of what he was saying.

“What? That’s not true!” Dartz growled over at Gotenks, who just stuck his tongue out at the other cub. At least Nappa was sitting beside them both.

“But Gotenks is correct. Our tails are our most vulnerable point if we leave them out for anyone to grab. Vegeta Jr has forgotten to curl his tail around his waist. When Vegeta Jr is kicking, he is forgetting to protect the right side of his upper body from an attack, and when punching, he leaves his left leg out, easy for a tripping manoeuvre.” Nappa pointed out what Gotenks said.

Dartz pouted and crossed his arms over his small chest. To him, Vegeta Jr was flawless, but everyone could see flaws he couldn’t see and that upset him. “I don’t want to watch any more.” Dartz looked away from the fight and Nappa, and closed his eyes. 

“Very well.” Nappa shook his head. Dartz and Vegeta Jr were close friends and if you pointed out anything or talked down about one, the other got upset. Gotenks just like being off his own world, mainly sitting in front of Trunks’s and Goten’s chambers, almost like he was reaching out to them, communicating with them. “Zeekal, finish the match!” Nappa called over and he didn’t have to wait. Zeekal tripped Vegeta Jr and placed his heavy foot on his back. 

“What? No fair! I wasn’t ready!” Vegeta Jr started pounding his small fists into the floor. Zeekal just picked him up and carried him under his arm. 

“You can’t blame it on distractions, brat. On the battle field you have to be ready for anything and pay attention to yourself and your opponent.” Zeekal rolled his eyes. “Just remember to have wits about yourself and you will make no mistake.”

Vegeta Jr crossed his arms over his chest. “I will beat you. I swear I will beat you one day.”

~!~

After the cubs and Nappa all sat in the kitchen area on the ship to eat, Dartz looked around. “Why is it we eat alone? What about Zeekal and Kelli? Don’t they eat too?”

Vegeta Jr rolled his eyes at his dear friend. “Dartz, they don’t need to eat. They are Guardians of the Goddess Bejita. They have to protect her every day of their lives. Meaning if they spent time eating, that could put the Goddess in harms way.” He gave a nodded to his head, smirked at himself for being right.

Nappa only chuckled. “I wondered that myself as well, but I think it’s more to their sleeping patterns. I bet you they could eat if they wanted to or needed to, but I once asked them why they sleep for long periods of time. I was told they needed that kind of sleep to energised themselves. I once had to keep an eye on the ship’s course for Zeekal, because Otto needed to sleep, but Zeekal still had some unfinished business to deal with. I take it they do the same thing with the Goddess Bejita, each of them takes a turn sleeping for long patterns of time before the next one, so that there are at least 2 guardians on watch.”

“So, If I slept for long time, I could go without eating?” Dartz pointed to himself, curious.

Both, Nappa and Vegeta Jr shook their heads together. “You need food, mainly meat to keep your body energized, on top of sleep. You need to grow big and strong, and without food, you would perish into nothing. You need sleep to keep your brain growing and give it rest so you can be more alert.” Nappa filled in the blanks to why they needed to eat and sleep. 

For the rest of their meal, they sat quietly, as quiet as Saiyans can when eating till their bellies were stuffed and round. 

“Tired.” Were the words that came from Gotenks’s mouth before he yawned. Dartz and Vegeta Jr had nodded their heads in agreement. 

“All right, I will take you guys to your room.” Nappa had stood up and picked up Gotenks in one arm and Vegeta Jr in other arm. Dartz crawled up Nappa’s back and held on to his armour for the ride to the bedroom.

Zeekal had found the bedroom not far off from the Medical Bay, when he was off wandering on his own. Surely, it would be nice to sleep in a bed, but the chambers worked wonders to keep them fully rested and they were put on a timer, so they didn’t over sleep. Of course, since finding out about these chambers, the three guardians took as much time to sleep, when it was possible. Even if they could go longer without sleep, they did it, because it felt great. They knew when they got back to Vegeta-Sei they would be back to their ways.

Nappa entered the bedroom with a king size bed on the middle of the room. He laid both Vegeta Jr and Gotenks down first, as Dartz climbed off of his back and crawled onto the bed. Gotenks curled into a small ball, with his lavender tail wrapped around his upper body. Vegeta Jr laid close behind Gotenks, but not touching the cub, as Dartz came behind and snuggled his way against Vegeta Jr’s back. Dartz’s brownish tail wrapped around Vegeta Jr’s black tail.

Grinning at the sight, Nappa could remember seeing Vegeta and Raditz doing the same thing as young cubs, till Vegeta got older and pushed Raditz away. It was a memory that Nappa enjoyed, because they were both tired and quiet. 

Rolling his shoulder muscles as he left the room, Nappa was called into the Medical Bay by Kelkairi. “Nappa, may I have a moment with you? If you aren’t training.”

“You caught me a good time. The cubs are resting now.” Nappa told Kelkairi as he walked in and over to the taller guardian. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, reading over all the status reports. I found some interesting things, and I would like to inform you on them. Like that Vegeta is Raditz’s and Kakarot’s half sibling to say. And not just that, the whole bloodline could reproduce in both ways.” Kelkairi decided it was better to start telling Nappa the whole story.

“I understand that Kakarot and Vegeta’s families could get impregnated but them being half siblings? Wouldn’t that mean that Gine would have had to been with the King first and mated before Bard-” Nappa went to say the name, but Kelkairi quickly shut him up with his hand.

“Please, do not call the Goddess’s Creation by his name. He will know and we will have to deal with him. He isn’t the easiest Saiyan to deal with now, especially.” Kelkairi dropped his hand from Nappa’s mouth. “Now, it wasn’t Gine who birth them, it was the Goddess’s Creation that did, without being mated to the King. That is how Vegeta was born. So, Raditz and Kakarot share the same father who is Vegeta’s mother.”

Nappa nodded his head. It was indeed something new that he never found out. The King had his harem, but they were all women and if any of them ended up with his child, dead was their claim. Even if they got mated to someone else to save them from death without being mated, the King’s bloodline would still be in their cub and that was punishable by death. 

The memories having to put some of those women out of their misery, still kind of haunted him. Something about a defenceless Saiyan begging to not be killed as their unborn cub drains them of energy and asking to keep themselves alive and kill the unborn cub instead. Even if they did get rid of the unborn cub, the woman would still be put to death for killing someone apart of the King’s bloodline. There was just no way to avoid the death. 

There were still countless times that the councilmen would ask the King to change the harem, by changing to men or a different species, as women were few on Vegeta-Sei. But the King refused to do so. He had heard once before becoming a councilman himself, that the King had slept with another man, but hated the experience. Well, it would make sense now on why the King hated men, the Goddess’s Creation had used that to his advantage to get into the army. Used the King, but it would seem the King used him instead for a heir. It all made sense on why the Queen never showed signs and than one day Vegeta was born.

“Now, we found that Gotenks was born of ah… Trunks and Goten. Do you know any details of this and why the two aren’t mated?” Kelkairi asked Nappa, who seemed like he had something on his mind.

“Oh, yes. Complicated story, but it’s easier to talk about it without them hearing.” Nappa pulled over a chair and sat down. “As far as I was told, Goten had knocked up Trunks first and they mated the first time. Trunks was impregnated the second time. They had their coupling moments and then they had their fights. It’s seems Earth’s culture doesn’t believe in same gender coupling, especially for both to be male and pregnant. So, Vegeta’s son, Trunks, was caught between two cultures. One he grew up understanding and one he was being shown as times were changing for the Saiyans. It may have been their human sides that conflicted with the mate marking they both shared, but Trunks had his cub first as Goten went to basically another dimension. Trunks gave birth to Gotenks, and Goten had a stillborn birth.”

“So, then why is it Gotenks calls his mother ‘daddy and his father ‘mommy’?” Kelkairi raised a brow at this. “Custom was to call the one who birthed you mother and the one who gave that mother the seed, father. Why is it different for them?”

Nappa grinned. “That easy. Because of Trunks’s conflicts, both him and Goten decided that Trunks would be known as ‘daddy’ and Goten would be ‘mommy’. It’s kind of like Vegeta’s conflict with his pride. When Vegeta Jr was born, Vegeta went by ‘papa’ and Kakarot went by ‘daddy’. Now with the cubs speaking in the Saiyan language, Vegeta Jr still calls Kakarot ‘daddy’, but calls Vegeta father. I don’t think Vegeta will ever agree to being called mother.”

“It would seem that the royal bloodline of King Vegeta’s deals with a lot of conflict.” Kelkairi flipped his long braid over his shoulder. “Now, concerning Dartz. I never had a chance to ask this, but why did you tell Dartz Raditz was his father, when the DNA tells it is Vegeta who is the father?”

“Vegeta disowned Dartz as his son for reasons unknown, but with Raditz mating with Gohan, he saved Gohan’s life and even though the cub was not his, Raditz treated Dartz like he was his son and took on the fatherly role. I am sure one day Gohan and Raditz will have a cub of their own, but for now, I think the two will be satisfied.”

Kelkairi nodded his head. All the pieces had finally come together it seemed. “Well, we will be arriving on Vegeta-Sei in a month’s time. I suggest you and Zeekal start working the cubs harder for the time being. I know they have done well so far, but this is going to have to be taken more seriously now.” He let out a sigh and placed the clipboard down. “I realize now that taking away the human DNA in all the Sayians was the wrong thing to do, but it is still possible for the cubs to reach their full power. Tomorrow, I will begin to drain everyone of the serum one by one and I may need you here to keep things under control. I believe I will start with Raditz, and if all goes well, Goten or Trunks can be woken up. Vegeta and Kakarot need to be last, with Gohan, and more closer to the time of our landing.”

Nappa nodded his head. “I see. Have you calculated their ageing, yet?”

Kelkairi nodded his head. “I have and that is why Raditz must be done tomorrow. He will be at the starting point of 23 years. Each Saiyan has taken differently in De-Growth, but if Raditz stays in for another month, he would be close to the cubs ages. Taking the DNA from him for everyone must have had a side-effect.”

“As long as you know your mistake.” Nappa got up and stretched out his arms. “I’m going to wash up and hit the furs for a bit. If you see Zeekal, tell him when I rise to get the cubs, training will begin.”

Kelkairi nodded his head and Nappa gave him a wave of goodbye before he left.

~!~

After Nappa had woken up the cubs and fed them breakfast, it was off to the room the had decided to use as a training room. Like always Zeekal was waiting patiently with in the room for the four to show up.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting long?” Dartz was the first to speak entering the room.

Zeekal shook his head. “No, I never wait long for you brats. I know exactly when you will rise and be here after eating.” He looked over at Nappa and nodded his head. “I heard that Kelkairi wanted you with him when he woke up Raditz. So, I figured out a new training plan to speed up the process. I will tell you about them and you can give me your answer and take your leave, Nappa.”

Nappa stopped and stood there with his arms cross, as the cubs got to doing stretches that have been drilled into their heads already. “What plan do you have in mind, Zeekal?”

Walking over to Nappa, Zeekal kept an eye on the cubs and stopped just a meter away from Nappa. “The cubs have been fighting one on one with either me or you, or against each other. I am wondering how you feel about the cubs fighting against me as a group. It won’t be easy for them, as I will step up my battling skills against all three, but I think it might give them a chance to work together. Being Saiyan I know there is a lot of pride in working alone, but sometimes to defeat a bigger opponent, you need team work, correct?”

Rolling the idea around in his head, Nappa couldn’t see it as a problem. Zeekal was correct about team work, but Nappa wasn’t sure if the cubs were ready to comprehend it. “Great idea and all, but usually team work is best if the team is fitted to work with each other, like I can suggest Dartz and Vegeta Jr doing fine at it. But team work includes instructions and calling out, which Gotenks is having problems forming sentences and not using one word to describe things. You might want to try team work with no leader, but I think for how they are, they need a leader who sees all and can instruct.”

“Yes, I understand. Gotenks would be the perfect leader when he’s calmed down to think, but wouldn’t be good if the other’s can’t understand his one word instructions. Vegeta Jr and Dartz could work well together, but that leaves Gotenks out of the picture. If it is all right with you, I will try rotating and seeing who is giving the best commands. You come back and watch and you see how you think it should go, or if we continue with one on one.” Zeekal wished he could push these cubs into warriors, like himself, but for their age they should work with team work as well.

“Sure, I see no problem with it, as long as you are sure you can handle all three of them on your own, and I’m not talking about fighting them.” Nappa gave a cheeky grin, knowing without order, the cubs could become all over the place and he wasn’t sure Zeekal had the patience to deal with cubs.

“We shall see what happens then after you are done with your business, Nappa.” Zeekal gave Nappa a nod of his head and turned around to face the cubs. “All right, brats! Give me ten laps around the room!” 

Nappa chuckled to himself hearing a few groans from the cubs as he left the room and headed to Medical Bay. 

~!~

As Nappa entered the Medical Bay, it seemed the Kelkairi had it set up to welcome the Saiyan. Sure, with the cubs it was slightly different, as they got their check ups done after they cleaned up and ate their first meal, but this time, Kelkairi had it set up so they could do the check up before Raditz got cleaned up.

“Oh, good. You are here earlier than I expected.” Kelkairi waved Nappa over to the medical table he had already set up. “Zeekal told me of his plans for the cubs, after I told him that I would need you after the cubs were done training. He actually wants to put in a full days work with the cubs. I think he is really itching for battle now that we are closer to home.”

“Yes, I could by the look in his eyes when he informed me of the plan. I am guessing by the scars on his face and arms he was always the fighter for the Goddess.” Nappa couldn’t blame Zeekal, as he felt the need to fight more and more after training with the cubs. Cubs needed their training, but he couldn’t put them in the rejuvenation chamber so soon.

Kelkairi gave a rare small smile, before it vanished from his face. “Zeekal is the Goddess’s Strength. He always enjoys a good fight. Well, after the Saiyans were murdered by all the Ice-jins, Zeekal would go out and fight any one of them that got to close to the Goddess’s Temple. Of course, he could only fight one and kill it. He never went up against a group of them, for fear that he would be found out and put the Goddess in danger. The scars he bares on his face are from Saiyans, when Saiyans would get too close to the Temple and demand the Goddess to come out and show herself. That was way before your time, and after one too many encounters, I decided that the Temple should remain invisible to all. Really, it is surrounded by a force field. You can walk through and you will appear on the other side. Many wondered what it was, but could never break through. The idea of the Temple still standing and be around became a folk tale to all the new generations and believed the Goddess was a God, living with Gods.” 

“Well, you are correct about that. Didn’t think the Goddess would be on Vegeta-Sei, of all places and still with the Ice-jins living there.” Nappa wondered that, but figured it wasn’t his place to ask. Perhaps, just suggesting it would give him some answers.

“Goddess is stubborn and foolish. She was one of a kind when she was born by another Goddess. Though, she never became a Goddess, till she passed her tests. Much like how the Goddess’s Creation is a God now. He passed his tests and was granted the title. Only Gods and God Creations can become Gods, if they pass their tests.” Kelkairi growled lowly, letting his anger upset him about the Goddess’s Creation. He was still angered by the fact that he couldn’t become a God, but that was probably for the best any ways. “Shall we get started? This subject always gets on my nerves now.”

“Oh, sure.” Nappa could feel something off, but it was best not to push into it. It was clear there was tensions with the Goddess’s Creations and the Guardians of the Goddess. 

Kelkairi walked over the chamber where Raditz was stationed and started the draining process. It took a lot longer than the smaller chambers, but that was expected. Nappa was kind of nervous right now. How would Raditz react to this and also, react to being much younger than he originally was. He remembered Raditz at this age and the boy was slimmer in muscle weight, till he pushed himself to get stronger because of all the things Frieza’s henchmen said about him not having the muscles. Nappa could only wonder what Raditz would look like now, before he came walking out on his own.

The chamber door started opening shortly after all the fluid was gone. Raditz sat inside for a few moments, catching his bearings. Typical, Nappa mused to himself. Then Raditz started getting out, by pushing himself out with the use of his hands on the door frame of the chamber. 

“‘W-where am I’?” Raditz spoke in the Earthling’s language, as he got out. He stood in front of the chamber in his nudeness, where Kelkairi and Nappa stood before him. 

“Well, we are still on the spacecraft to Vegeta-Sei.” Nappa started speaking to Raditz, slowly in the Saiyans language. “This here is Kelkairi, one of the Guardians of the Goddess. You may remember he was the first one to greet us, back on Earth.”

Raditz looked over at Nappa, then to Kelkairi. His tail was swishing around behind him, heavy from the fluid. His hair even dripped some of the fluid still within the tangles spike of his mane. “Do we all speak this language? You know it’s dead.” Raditz looked confused and out of place as he spoke forgotten words slow out of his mouth. 

Nappa chuckled. “It’s far from dead, but it is nice to see you have a better memory of it than Vegeta does.” 

Raditz slowly took a couple steps forward, before Kelkairi handed him a towel to wrap around himself. “I died still knowing the language. Prince Vegeta lived longer without speaking.”

“Well, I would like to do some tests on you before we get you cleaned up. Once they are done, you can go clean up and eat.” Kelkairi gestured over to the medical table across from the chamber Raditz had just came out of.

Raditz nodded his head. This was all too familiar with what he remembered the doctors doing on Frieza’s ship. He just hoped there would be any physical examinations. “How is Go-gohan, Nappa? And our son?” He made his way over to the table and sat down upon the medical table top and let Kelkairi go about his business, checking his vital signs and drawing blood.

“Well, Gohan is in the chamber beside yours. He won’t be able to wake up till we are closer to Vegeta-Sei.” Nappa looked concerned at Raditz for a moment. He should have been able to know and feel Gohan near by through their mating mark. “Kelkairi check his mate mark, would you and examine his blood sample with his other blood sample.”

Raditz looked over at his shoulder, but he could hardly see the mark there. Then again, he couldn’t bend his neck any closer to even really look at it. “W-what’s wrong?”

“It still seems to be there, but we maybe have some complications. Don’t worry, it’s nothing that can’t be fixed.” Kelkairi reassured Raditz that his mark was there still, but if Nappa was wondering something more he would have to take another blood sample from Raditz to make sure everything was in order.

“See? You are fine and same with your son, Dartz. He had a bit of growing to do, but he is well behaved.” Nappa tried to get Raditz’s mind back on the questions and people he was concerned about.

“He didn’t get put into a chamber as well?” Raditz looked at Nappa with concern.

Nappa sighed and patted Raditz’s on the shoulder. “He did, but he was put in with Growth serum. He has grown up quiet a bit. He remembers you and Gohan still and usually visits you guys a few times a week after training.”

“Training?” Raditz shrugged off Nappa’s hand from his shoulder. “How much growing did he do? He is still a cub, right?”

“By our terms, he is still a cub. Only 11 years.” Kelkairi said, extracting blood now. “He speaks the Saiyan language, too. We had to help with the growing process, as we are going to need everybody in fighting condition. Though, I don’t think he will be on the battle field, just close to the Temple and Goddess.”

“A 11 years!” Raditz flinched after Kelkairi took his blood, but that didn’t stop him from standing up and grabbing the front of the Saiyan’s robe shirt. “You bastard! My son is still supposed to be my little cub and he is not going to fight this battle you speak of.” His right hand was in a fist, ready swing and punch.

“Raditz, calm down.” Nappa didn’t know if he would have the strength Raditz, but Kelkairi wasn’t showing any fear. “What’s done it done. It was all done for the safety of the cubs and everyone else.”

“No… no.” Raditz felt defeated, he couldn’t turn back time now, He couldn’t ask for them to reverse the effects. He felt Gohan would be upset by all this. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Gohan would allow their son to fight, even with the Saiyan blood he had coursing through his veins. He removed his hand from Kelkairi’s robe shirt and sat back down on the medical table. 

“If you like, Nappa can show you where you can get yourself cleaned up and dressed.” Kelkairi started to take his samples he got and move away from the table. “Nappa can give you a tour, feed you, and you can see your cub.”

Nappa placed a hand on Raditz’s shoulder, to which Raditz stood up, and Nappa lead him to one of the rooms to get cleaned up and dressed.


	48. Part 47

Taking longer than usual, Raditz finally got out of the shower and dried off. He whole world seemed off, he couldn’t see Gohan till they released him, his son was grown up now, and even he himself felt weaker and smaller now. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how much muscle mass he lost and sighed, before getting dressed in the Saiyan armor that Nappa had picked out for him to wear. It was no different than his old armor, just no skirt wings on it, and spandex shorts, rather than a speedo. 

When he finally got his hair dried, Raditz walked out of the bedroom to see Nappa standing in the hallway across from the door. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long.” Raditz apologized in a defeated voice.

“Raditz, are you feeling down because of everything that has happened since we left Earth?” Nappa knew things had changed, he just didn’t expect Raditz would be the one to fall under the depression aftermath of the chamber pods. It was one of the side effects of being in one too long, and not many Saiyans felt the depression, but only a handful did. It was the other species that usually experienced it.

“I’m fine, really.” Raditz lied, he wasn’t fine. “I just want to go see my son now, please.”

Nappa was about to reply to Raditz, till the sound of a grumbling stomach made its complaint. “Well, after you eat first, then we will go see your son. You are looking rather thinner than I remembered, so let's get you eating.” Nappa grinned and lead Raditz to the kitchen area where he and the cubs usually ate.

~!~

“Woah, Vegeta Jr! You were supposed to go left,” Dartz grumbled as he was thrown across the room with Vegeta Jr thrown with him. 

“Don’t blame me!” Vegeta Jr hissed back at him and picked himself off the ground. “Damn, Gotenks has lasted longer dodging than fighting.”

Dartz got up to watch what Vegeta Jr was seeing and he nodded his head in agreement. “You see an opening yet on Zeekal?”

Vegeta Jr shook his head. “I say, keep Gotenks dodging and we will come up from the sides. Or you think one to the back and one in the front?”

“Together with both of us attacking if we could just grab his tail… Bring him to his knees.” Dartz smirked at this idea, the sneaky smirk of Vegeta. And Vegeta Jr smirked back, matching it. It wasn’t hard for anyone to tell that they carried Vegeta’s bloodline in their veins, just based on their expressions.

Dartz got up and they both took off together running and splitting up to take their own paths. Though their paths were the same ones at the end and both were behind Zeekal. And Zeekal knew this, seeing a flash of their colors, he waited for the right moment and jumped away, but not without knocking Gotenks to the ground where he once stood. 

All three cubs crashed in the middle of the room together in a pile. “Ouch. Get off of me, Dartz!” Vegeta Jr’s voice carried from the entanglement of bodies.

Dartz rolled off the pile, not without causing damage to his elbow to Gotenks’s face. Gotenks wasn’t a complainer as these two had become, but it still hurt the same as tears lined his eyes. 

Vegeta Jr pushed Gotenks off of his left leg and stood up. “Great going, Dartz! You were supposed to attack the front as I attacked his back side, with Gotenks distracting him! And Gotenks, how did you miss dodging that one, and don’t blame it on sweat in your eyes again!”

Gotenks sat on the ground, legs crossed and shoulders hunched up. He wouldn’t cry, he couldn’t cry. He may have been the youngest of everyone, but he wasn’t the baby like they all claimed him to be. At least that is what he told himself.

Dartz stood up, in Vegeta Jr’s face. “No, I suggested attacking from the back and front, meaning I was taking the back and you were taking the front! Don’t be blaming this on me! I was the leader of the group this time!”

Zeekal stood there, running a hand through his short messy black hair. There was no way to find a common ground with them. Vegeta Jr made the team work for him so he would get the final blow. Dartz gave orders, but never directions or places. And Gotenks had a good strategy and where everyone should be placed, but Zeekal over heard everything because Vegeta Jr and Dartz didn’t understand what Gotenks was implying and would mess it up any ways.

It was easy to say that Gotenks was their best dodger, Vegeta Jr was their best power attacker, and Dartz was their best agility attacker. If only they could work together as a team with Gotenks doing the dodging and Dartz coming in for a sneak attack followed by one of Vegeta Jr’s punches, they would have had him surprised at least. 

“You can’t blame me! I should always do the sneak attacking! You move too fast for me to attack the front!” Vegeta Jr yelled back at Dartz as their noses were inches apart, even though Dartz had an extra head height on him.

“Sneak attack means to be fast! I have the speed to attack! Gotenks could do a sneak attack too, but not you! You are too heavy footed and don’t have the speed!” Dartz yelled right back, in an never ending argument.

That’s when Nappa and Raditz walked in behind Zeekal. “How’s it going? Any progress since you started?” Nappa asked, seeing the two cubs fight and the third one trying to not cry.

“Oh, there is progress. I just think they need an actual leader and neither one of them has the leadership skills for this. I think Gotenks does, only if he would speak more than just one word. Dartz has good strategies, but that’s as far are leadership goes. And Vegeta Jr, I think he is more prideful of not getting his hands dirty till he sees the best or rather last throw.” Zeekal told Nappa in a hushed voice, as it does not interrupt the cubs fighting. They needed to fight this out on their own.

“Vegeta Jr is not like Vegeta or Kakarot at all. I thought for sure he would be the one to want to attack and do it all himself, just like Vegeta.” Nappa shook his head. The Prince’s son was nothing like a Saiyan, just a coward at that and it was a sad sight to see. He knew Vegeta and probably Kakarot would have a fit over it and probably try to snap their son into the Saiyan he truly is.

Both looking over at Raditz, who stood there with his head hung low, Zeekal raised a brow. Nappa only sighed. Raditz feels their eyes on him, but he doesn’t bother to look up. 

“I say, we show the cubs how it is done. What do you say Raditz?” Nappa nudged him in the shoulder. “A good sparring match against the Goddess’s Strength is just what you need to lift your spirits.”

Raditz shook his head. “I’m fine. I have seen Dartz now. We should just go before they notice us.”

Zeekal rolled his eyes and turned right around and stepped up to Raditz. In a hushed voice, he spoke in Raditz’s ear. “I suggest you smarten up. You are a warrior, not a coward. If you don’t stand up and fight, Dartz and your mate will lose their lives to Ice-jins, just like Frieza did to you!” Such harsh words were spoken by the guardian that made Raditz stand there in fear with eyes wide. He looked towards Nappa and then to the side of Zeekal’s face. “You know I speak the truth. Now, stand up straight and spar with me. Let’s see what you got.”

Nappa grinned seeing the look of a fighter returning to Raditz’s eyes. “Just a warning, no ki blasts and try not to power up too much. The ship’s hull can’t take the pressure. Tested it out, myself.” Nappa was weaker than Raditz, as Raditz could transform, but he didn’t want the other Saiyan making that mistake. 

“Good. Now that it's settled, Attack me!” Zeekal jumped back as Raditz was about to throw a sneaky punch his way. Raditz ran towards Zeekal and started throwing punches and kicks at the guardian. Zeekal was impressed and knew he could up his game with this sparring match and blocked every attack Raditz made his way.

When it became Zeekal’s turn to attack back, Raditz blocked every punch with his arms and dodge every kick. It seemed that Zeekal was holding back on Raditz’s account, so when it came back to Raditz to attack and he started pushing Zeekal around, to show him he didn’t have to hold back.

The cubs at this point had stopped arguing and were by Nappa’s side. “Who is that man fighting Zeekal?” Vegeta Jr asked, curious about why he never saw him on the ship before.

“That man is a true pure blooded Saiyan, brat. He knows he can’t win, but he will try everything in his power to fight back. It is a sparring match, so no blood should be spilled, but that is how a true Saiyan acts. They take their opponents head on, win or lose.” Nappa grinned like an evil doer, proud to see Raditz, who he trained, back in action and his new trainees watching in awe.

“That’s my ‘daddy’, isn’t it?” Dartz asked as he watched, completely intrigue into the sparring match. Zeekal was showing strength he had never seen before, but watching Raditz was special to him. Even as far back as he could remember, he never saw Raditz fight.

“Yes, it is, Dartz,” Nappa replied to him. “See how he carries himself around as he attacks and defends. Sure, he is out of shape, but his body never forgets how to fight. All of you should be doing that on your own. I taught him, just like I am teaching you cubs.”

“Teams?” Gotenks asked, pulling on Nappa’s arm and pointing. “Fight teams?”

Nappa couldn’t really put a finger on what Gotenks was saying, but he got a general idea. “Yes, Raditz and Vegeta were around the same age and they fought along side each other, fighting many foes together. Though, sometimes one of them would be stubborn and take on a whole lot of them without the other, which caused them to fight. Saiyans are a warrior race, we fight only for ourselves and not for others. Though we trouble arises to be too much for one warrior, another will come in and help along side. Team work is a great skill to have.” Nappa had to boost the idea to the cubs, he needed them to see just how important it was to fight along side each other.

“Vegeta? You mean my father?” Vegeta Jr tilted his head to the side, and only straighten it when Nappa nodded his head. “Oh wow.” He said in total awe.

The sparring match had winded down when Raditz started to slow down. Exhaustion was kicking in for him. His body felt weaker than it should be, especially with the loss of muscle mass. Zeekal saw this and jumped back when it should have been his turn to attack. He wasn’t going to push Raditz’s body any further as he had just woken up.

Raditz fell down to one knee and held a hand up. “Thank you.” He panted out. Oh, it felt good to get the blood flow and the need to fight back, but there was still something missing to him. Though, he wasn’t going to dwell on it till he knew exactly what it was. 

“Being thanked by a Saiyan? I swear Earth was a good place for you in the end. Made you warriors a bit softer, but gave you meaning to get stronger.” Zeekal gave a cheeky grin and grabbed a hold of Raditz wrist with his hand and helped the Saiyan to his feet. 

“I wouldn’t tell that to Prince Vegeta. He had to find out on his own how Kakarot could get stronger than him, and yet, Vegeta tries to keep up with him. As evenly matched they are, Kakarot always has the upper hand by some fluke.” Raditz chuckled as he was helped up and walked over to the others.

“I will have to keep that in mind.” Zeekal nodded his head. “I suggest for the rest of the evening, eat up, clean up and relax. We will start again tomorrow, Nappa.”

“Sounds good, Zeekal.” Nappa nodded his head in thanks as Zeekal left the room. An evening for Raditz and Dartz would probably be what is best for the two any ways.Nappa could spend time with Vegeta Jr and Gotenks and visit their parents for a moment or two.

~!~

Later that evening, as directed from Kelkairi, both Nappa and Raditz made their way the Medical Bay. Raditz shook his head and looked utterly confused, as he and Nappa made their way. “What’s troubling you this time, Raditz?” Nappa had to ask before they seen Kelkairi.

“You didn’t notice? Vegeta Jr came into my room and curled up beside Dartz.” Raditz knew they were close as babies, but this close? It was unheard of to him.

“Don’t worry about it too much. They do the exact same thing you and Vegeta did, till Vegeta got older and pushed you away. I would only start to worry when their cycles start, but that isn’t for a few more years.” Nappa chuckled, this was no worrying matter.

Raditz huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You mean I have to sleep with both my son and Vegeta’s son? That is uncalled for.”

Nappa was about to open his mouth but quickly shut it. Though, he opened it again. “You and Vegeta are family now, are you guys not? Kakarot is mated to Vegeta and even you being mated to Kakarot’s son, still make you guys like family. Even though Vegeta disowned Dartz as his cub, Vegeta’s blood runs through his veins.” He couldn’t bring up the fact that they were brothers, well half-siblings, not yet.

“Still, Dartz is my son. I claimed him as such. No matter his bloodline. I just wish I could spend alone time with him and have him close to me instead of Vegeta Jr.” Raditz sighed. He wanted to be the father Dartz would never have from Vegeta, but it seemed unlikely now. He grew up way too fast to be coddled by Raditz now.

“I get what you are saying, Raditz.” Nappa let out a heavy breath as he opened the doorway to the Medical Bay, where Kelkairi and Otto were sitting there talking. “Oh, Otto. I didn’t know you were taking a break from flight command. Is Zeekal watching over?” Nappa was shocked to see the mohawk Saiyan. 

“Yeah, he is. I want to get a bit of rest before we land, and I figured I would wait till you showed up to tell you Zee won’t be helping with training right now. He figures that you and what’s his face could train the cubs together.” Otto pointed over to Raditz. “By the way, I am Otto. And who may you be?”

Kelkairi face palmed himself and shook his head. Otto really needed to be more proper. Though this was Otto’s way and he had never changed in the years he has been a Guardian of the Goddess.

“Uh, I’m Raditz, Dartz’s father?” Raditz even question himself about that, seeing that this Saiyan was different than the other two he met.

“Cool. Little Dartz is a cool brat. Man, I miss seeing those cubs.” Otto hopped off the table he was sitting on and stretched out his arms. “Well, I need some sleep. Be up in a couple weeks before landing and make sure Zee doesn’t mess up, Kelli.”

Kelkairi waved his hand at Otto, not really caring right now. Other things were on his mind. Though once Otto was in his chamber and sleep mode was registered for him, Kelkairi turned his chair around and faced Raditz and Nappa. “It took me quite a few hours to figure this out and try and draw a blood sample from Gohan to help with this.” He was looking down at four pieces of paper with graphs on them to show blood samples.

“What did you figure out?” Raditz all be asked quickly, interested in what Kelkairi had to say. 

“Raditz, you are no longer mated to Gohan.” Kelkairi looked at Raditz with dead serious eyes. “You are only claimed to him.” 

Letting that sink in for a moment, Raditz was in utter shock and took a seat in a nearby chair. It didn’t make any sense, as he claimed Gohan before Gohan completed the mating marks. Though, only he was claimed now?

Nappa looked to Raditz and then back at Kelkairi. “Please explain your theory, if you have one.” He didn’t need to have Raditz put back into a depressing state over this information.

“The theory is easy. Just like how Trunks and Goten are no longer mated, Gohan no longer has the mark of his mate. It has to do with the human DNA that was in their bodies. It seemed with the Saiyans ability to heal, combined with the human DNA and whatever special ability humans have with healing over time, it erased the mating mark, covered it up, made it nonexistent.” Kelkairi told his theory to both Nappa and Raditz, which now had them both listening, not just Nappa.

“Humans don’t have any special abilities to heal. Sure, if they get small cuts or scraps they will heal and be non-existent, to the naked eye.” Nappa remembered watching Bulma cut herself with paper once and placed a bandage over it, which in a few days it was healed. 

“Like I am saying, combine that with the Saiyans healing abilities, could make even battle scars vanish forever.” Kelkairi was excited to be onto something, but his face showed how serious he really was still. “It is just a theory, but it would make sense. None of the human half blooded Saiyans really have any battle scars either, just their birthing scars. Unless of course, they didn’t battle, but I called the Goddess to see if she ever had visions of any of them fighting and she said yes. It makes sense, perfect sense.” 

Nappa looked at Raditz and raised a brow. “Then explain this to us. Kakarot has been in many battles, though he has no human DNA in his system, and has no scars on his body. I believe the human woman I claimed, Bulma had a solution to that. It was called a senzu bean. You chewed it and swallowed it and BAM! Just like that your body would rejuvenation and regain stamina.”

Raditz nodded his head in agreeing with Nappa’s theory, but something did ring a bell to him. “Trunks and Goten, never had the senzu beans till after they gave birth, and Gohan never had one even after he gave birth. Trunks didn’t have his mate mark when he went into labor, remember? The two boys weren’t close like me and Gohan. We did fool around more times than those two did. I don’t even think they ever had sex after they impregnated each other.”

Kelkairi cleared his throat. “Having sex does make the mating bond strong, but stopping all activities don't make the mating bond vanish, only fade. Their blood samples would still show that they are mated, even after it’s faded, but it isn’t like that. All of them are gone and vanished.”

“So, your theory still stands to be corrected. Does that mean I have to wait till I can mate with Gohan again to be mated to him?” Raditz was hopeful and his worry seemed to be fading, as long as he could mate with Gohan once again.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t worry about the others. I used your DNA with everyone who was half blooded, expect Gohan. I figured we before we landed everyone needed to be pure blooded Saiyans, but I may have messed up. Gohan wasn’t to be touched by anything that would change him, so that is why he is untouched. Bejita wanted him pure of change.” Kelkairi informed Raditz’s of what he did.

“You used my DNA to change the others? How? What does that do for them?” Raditz was beyond shocked. Was this why his body changed? No, it couldn’t be. De-Growth brought him back to the same size he was at this age.

“Yes, Trunks, Goten, Gotenks, and Dartz all had your DNA fused with them to replace the human DNA, but it wouldn’t have made a difference if I didn’t. Your DNA runs through their bodies, till their Saiyan DNA takes over completely. I did a test with Dartz and Gotenks. The human DNA is gone forever, and your DNA let the other Saiyan DNA fuse with it to make it pure. So Gotenks is half Trunks' and half Goten’s Saiyan DNA with the presence of the human DNA gone. Dartz was a little different, but your DNA would only accept Gohan’s DNA to fuse with it, to make him half Gohan’s and half Vegeta’s. As for Trunks and Goten, any trace of their human mother’s DNA is gone. More like Kakarot fathered and mothered Goten, same with Trunks with Vegeta’s DNA. This is my mistake for trying to make them pure blooded Saiyans. It worked, but it doesn’t change them physically or who they are. Only what they are, and what they are, are pure blooded Saiyans.”

It was a lot to take in from Kelkairi, his words confused him and made sense. Raditz’s wasn’t sure if he should tell Kelkairi he did wrong, or he did right any ways to make them pure blooded. He was just grateful that Gohan wasn’t touched, but that still made him half blooded, but that didn’t matter to Raditz. He truly loved Gohan the way he was.

“Now, I see why Raditz’s blood was the only one to take without error. As long as he was claimed or mated, his blood acted as the neutral party, letting the other sides take over for the missing human DNA. In reality, if you tried it with Gohan, when he still carried Raditz’s mate mark, it would have been a failure. You would have had to use Vegeta’s DNA for sure.” Nappa finally understood this whole experiment now. 

“Yes, probably. Though, Vegeta’s DNA wouldn’t have let Kakarot’s DNA in Gohan fuse with it, as Vegeta is mated to Kakarot. Gohan would have become half Kakarot’s and half Vegeta’s Saiyan DNA, which may have affected Gohan’s abilities.” Kelkairi sighed. “The Goddess will be the only one to help Gohan survive on Vegeta-Sei without being a pure blooded Saiyan if her orders are still in effect. If not, Gohan will survive just fine as he is.”

“What orders are those?” Raditz asked, wanting to know.

Kelkairi shook his head. “I have said too much already. If you want to know, you will have to wait to ask the Goddess herself.”

Nappa could see this was the end of their conversation and stood up. “Well, I am glad you informed us of this mating bond problem between Raditz and Gohan.” He looked over to Raditz. “I guess this is why humans didn’t mate for life on Earth.” He gave a chuckle and walked away. Raditz stood up shaking his head disbelief and followed Nappa out of the Medical Bay.


	49. Part 48

It seemed that during the weeks of training the cubs, Nappa and Raditz decided to go back to the ways of training a young Saiyan. Nappa was the enforcer and Raditz was the demonstrator, together they pushed the cubs to the break of sweat. Vegeta Jr was always the first to complain and try to quit, but Nappa got right up in his face and said his father never quit under his training. That seemed to be the only way to get Vegeta Jr back into training.

Dartz tried to never quit, not in front of his father. If his father could go through this with Nappa yelling at him, he was sure he could. Of course, this lead to exhaustion, his body couldn’t take it and it always led him to pass out. 

Then there was Gotenks. A mischievous and hyperactive individual he was becoming. Nappa pushed him and pushed him, to the point he always found more energy and strength to go farther. Raditz started wondering just how much training Goten and Trunks were pushed through till they gave up. Energy draining as it maybe, Gotenks wasn’t giving up that easily and started to gather up what energy he had and without warning of any kind, Gotenks ascended to Super Saiyan. Nappa and Raditz were both shocked by this that they didn’t say anything. Not till Gotenks collapsed. 

Because Gotenks used the last bit of his spiritual energy to make the transformation, no one was affected by it or could feel a change in power level. Raditz told Nappa that Gotenks needed the rejuvenation chamber. Nappa had to agree and took Gotenks there as Raditz decided that was the last of the training for that day.

Since then, Nappa and Raditz warned Gotenks of using too much of his energy and gathering it up. They weren’t supposed to gather their energy any ways, as there was no releasing it in the ship. Training continued on without any more incidents.

The start of a new day of training, Raditz lead the cubs to their training room. Gotenks was the curious one to wonder where Nappa was, as he tugged on Raditz’s hair to get his attention. “Nappa?”

Raditz removed his hair from Gotenks’s small hand and was just glad it wasn’t his tail. “Nappa will be joining us soon. So we will continue with stretches and warm ups, followed by sparring against each other just like yesterday.” He told the kids as he opened the door for them. He looked down the hallway and really wondered where Nappa was or what he was doing. Nappa just said start without him this morning and left.

~!~

“No. I am not Zeekal or Otto. I do not fight meaninglessly.” Kelkairi was busy looking over the status of the remaining Saiyans in their chambers. 

“It’s not meaningless. It is showing the cubs' team work. Genuine team work is done in battle.” Nappa pleaded with Kelkairi. 

Nappa had a plan, his plan was to show the cubs how team work was used and he needed another to help with that. Telling the cubs how it was done wasn’t working out and this was the next the best thing, demonstrating it. 

“Wait till Otto wakes up. Take him or Zeekal to help you. I only fight for the Goddess to protect the Goddess. I do not spar or train.” Kelkairi never saw meaning in it, unless it had to do with learning. Which the cubs were learning, he didn’t need to learn anymore.

Nappa growled lowly. “This is for the Goddess’s sake. You realize that if they can’t figure it out and start training as a team should train without fighting each other, you are going to have to protect the Goddess on top of protecting the cubs.”

“Nonsense. The cubs will fight whether they are ready or not.” It still seemed that Kelkairi was going to send the cubs out there to fight, even if it cost them their lives. “I have no idea how things will go down, but if an all out war starts, the cubs are needed to fight for their Goddess.”

Nappa was running out of options, there was no time to wait for Otto to wake up and if Zeekal was correct, they only had another week or two and Otto was scheduled to wake up before landing. Nappa wasn’t going to have time to show the cubs and train them right. He had trained them as far as fighting alone goes, but it was up to them now to fix their mistakes and get stronger. Nappa turned around, ready to leave when an idea popped in his head. “Bardock.”

That was all he said before he took his leave, not even seeing the shocked look on Kelkairi’s face. He had to curse himself for telling Nappa not to say that name. Of course, they might not even get a call, it wasn’t one of the guardians saying it. Everything would be fine. 

_“Ah, Kelkairi, please come to the flight deck.”_

“Damn it, Nappa.” Kelkairi cursed as he made his way to the door to head to the flight deck, but as the door opened, Nappa stood there with his arms crossed and a grin of evil doers. “I have to go see what this is about.”

“Not without me.” Nappa was being serious and not moving from his place. He knew the guardians were stronger than him, but he wasn’t going to back down.

“Fine.” Kelkairi rolled his eyes and pushed Nappa out of the way, as he headed to the flight deck. 

Once both Saiyans reached the flight deck, they could hear a voice demanding why he was called upon. _“I don’t care who called me, I want to know why!”_

“We are here. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Kelkairi walked over the communication screen and stood in front of it.

_“Good, now you can explain why. Zeekal hasn’t been able to give me a straight answer.”_ It was clear to see on the screen that the Goddess’s Creation was in distress over something.

“It was I, Nappa, who called out to you.” Nappa stood near the screen to show the other he was there. “I will get right to the point. We are training the cubs, but their team work sucks. We need to give them a demonstration, but as Zeekal is on the flight deck and Otto is resting, I asked Kelkairi to help, but he refuses.”

The Goddess’s Creation started to chuckle before it became a menacing laughter. _“Oh, this is just too good.”_ He laughed for a moment, before calming down. _“I bet they told you to never say my name, and you went ahead and did. Oh, this is funny. Well, you heard him, Kelkairi. Drop what you are doing and go help out. Cubs who don’t understand nor lived to see battle need to see first hand how it is done. You are close to Vegeta-Sei, and time is running out. I suggest you help train the cubs and I will not let your efforts go unrewarded.”_

Kelkairi growled. “What in the Goddess’s name could you reward me with?”

_“What do all the other Saiyans on the ship have that you guardians don’t have?”_

Kelkairi stood there confused for a moment, nothing came to mind for him. Zeekal, on the other hand, started snickering. “Oh, I don’t think Kelkairi needs one of those. I sure as hell don’t.”

“What is it you are talking about? What don’t I need?” Kelkairi was furious about this conversation. 

_“A sex organ.”_ The Goddess’s Creation chuckled and Nappa couldn’t help but snicker behind Kelkairi. _“We would give you each your chance to experience your first heat, and my addition to this is the reward of experiencing it with anyone of your choosing. Of course, you wouldn’t be able to implant seed into the one you choose and after the heat cycle, your bodies would go back to normal and you would take over your regular duties as Guardians of the Goddess, but you get to experience something that is enjoyed by all Saiyans and realize why the Saiyan culture is so needed for it, besides food and fighting. You have wisdom, but you don’t have experience. Think about it, after you are done training with the cubs. The Goddess will be asking you all if you wish to experience your first heat cycle, but it is I who will reward you to experience with any Saiyan of your choice.”_ The Goddess’s Creation gave a wink before he ended the call. 

Kelkairi turned around and leaned against the console. He was confused by all this. “Why? Why would the Goddess want us to experience something like that?” He asked no one in particular.

Though, Zeekal tried to reply. “Maybe she is thinking about giving us lives as normal Saiyans and is no longer in need of guardians. But she wants us to experience first hand how Saiyans live before we make our decision.”

“I don’t think that would be the case, seeing as how the Goddess is going to need you guys. Though, experiencing the lives you never got to experience would be a reward in it self.” Nappa put his two cents in. “I take it you guys never did experience anything. I understand you were born of Saiyans, but how did you come to be chosen?”

“We were born of Saiyans, but we never got to grow up. It was like one day we came out of our mothers and the next we were fully grown and serving the Goddess.” Zeekal sighed. “It’s not like we had a choice or knew what was to become of us, it just happened. Though, Otto was a bit of a different story. He was born, grew up into a cub, and then the Goddess choose him randomly and he became fully grown. That is why Otto sometimes forgets his manners because he experienced being a cub. That is also why the Saiyans wanted into the Temple and started fighting to get into the Temple because one of their young was taken. That is why we had to hide the Temple from the Saiyans.”

Kelkairi shook his head. “No matter what we want or wanted back then, we are who we are. The Guardians of the Goddess. It’s a rare gift we all have from the Goddess, but it is even rarer to be given a choice, especially like this. We can make decisions, yes, but only if it follows the Goddess’s order. We are given room for trail and error, but our decisions we are allowed to make will reflect back on the Goddess. We are to choose wisely and make sure it doesn’t upset the Goddess. We have to protect her, not just from enemies.”

“Man, you guys have it rough living under the Goddess.” Nappa sweated and rubbed the back of his neck. No wonder why Kelkairi wanted to refuse to help, it was his choice, but Nappa forced it on him.

“It isn’t rough, you only think it’s rough because you grew up with more freedom. Our lives are easy and the order is there to stop us from being too careless. I believe I would be lost if I had to give up following the Goddess’s order.” Zeekal had to laugh at Nappa thinking their lives were rough. “Otto, on the other hand, he follows the Goddess’s order to an extent, but when he acts foolish, he knows how far he can go. It’s kind of like the Goddess’s Creation, he knows what he has to do and he gets it done, but he really doesn’t take it seriously. That is why he is the evil side to the Goddess’s good side.”

“I know him, see how he works. He is a good guy for getting the job done, just he took it way too far many times. Though, the King let it slide on more than one occasion unless it was something petty.” Nappa remembered those days, it wasn’t like his team was the best the Saiyan Elites had, but it got the job done. And when things came in that seemed to be extreme, the King ignored them, saying what was done had to be done. Though, something petty, the King would suspend the team from going out on missions for no longer than a week. 

Kelkairi patted Nappa on the shoulder. “Let’s go and get some training in for the cubs to watch. You got me for one day only. Then you have to do a favor for me. I will tell you about it after.” Kelkairi gave a rare small smile to Nappa then proceed to leave the flight deck with Nappa following behind. 

~!~

As the morning turned to the afternoon on the ship, the three Saiyan adults stopped at nothing. Giving instructions to the cubs to watch how team work was done by Nappa and Raditz against Kelkairi, the cubs watched with high interest and never looked away. Nappa and Raditz never needed to talk to one another, though would tell the other what they planned to do when the ended a round before starting another. 

Kelkairi only used this small break time to stretch out his muscles. It was getting clear to him that maybe training was best for the body, as Zeekal and Otto did it all the time. When they got back to Vegeta-Sei, he would ask to be apart of their small training sessions to keep his body in shape. He shouldn’t let his body slack off, as he was a guardian.

They continued well into the afternoon, Nappa could tell he was starting to tire out himself. Raditz showed great endurance and his stamina build was getting better as the day progressed. Though, he started to notice sweat dripping from Kelkairi too, meaning they were becoming a lot for the guardian to handle for this long. 

At the last round break, Nappa threw his hands in the air. “I think that’s enough for today.” Raditz nodded his head and grabbed a few towels, handing one to Kelkairi, who accepted it and one to Nappa. 

“So, did you brats learn anything today?” Kelkairi looked down at them, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “It is a treat to be seeing me train, so you better have learned something from watching Nappa and Raditz using team work.”

All the cubs nodded their heads. “Oh, we did! I think Dartz and I could take you on any day now.” Vegeta Jr was giving a murderous smirk.

“Maybe one day, but you all have to learn to fight different opponents together.” Kelkairi rolled his eyes. “And what about Gotenks?”

Dartz looked at Gotenks and shrugged. “Gotenks is our defender. He is good for distractions and keeping someone busy. He can read movements better than us two.” Gotenks was right beside him, nodding his head up and down very fast. 

Nappa and Raditz looked at each other with concern. Though, Kelkairi shook his head. “As I see it, team work has everyone putting out the same amount of effort and energy into a battle. If Gotenks is doing all the work of dodging and defending, he is putting in twice the energy than you two are. He is making more of an effort to keep the enemies eyes on him. If you guys were up against more than one enemy, that wouldn’t be a good plan. Gotenks can’t always be your distraction. Plus the enemy would start to see how Gotenks isn’t giving him much of a fight or damaging him, so he would come after one of you two. You each have to learn to fight and dodge. Gotenks needs to learn to fight more and you two need to learn to dodge more. As a team, you should all help each other get better in the areas your weak points are and help pick out the mistakes your team mates are doing.”

“Well, couldn’t have said it better than that.” Nappa had to agree with Kelkairi’s words. He did make excellent points and helpful clues to help the cubs. He just hoped the cubs understood that. 

“And you two.” Kelkairi turned around and faced Nappa and Raditz. “Your team work skills are impressive, but your strategies could use some work. Towards the end there, they were becoming predictable and too similar.”

Raditz smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Nappa placed one hand on his hip and pointed at Kelkairi. “Since the beginning, you didn’t change tactics. It was the same thing over and over again, so by the end, we realized how to tire you out, keep to the same strategy. Even if we had to throw in an extra punch here and there or change positions, we knew we could tire you out with the same strategy. Your tactic was always dodging, kick, dodge, punch, kick, dodge, dodge, kick, punch, punch. It never changed rotation, even if we came at you with different strategies. We tired to get you knocked off your groove, but you knew how to keep it going without losing rhythm.”

Kelkairi face palmed himself and shook his head. “Well, you really got me then. I decided to stick to one tactic of fighting back just to see how you guys would do with your strategies to show the cubs, but it was me who got showed up in the end.”

The cubs laughed at Kelkairi. Raditz snickered a bit, but Nappa patted Kelkairi on the shoulder. “It’s okay. We all make errors in our judgment, but you owned up to it.” Nappa then cleared his throat, to get everyone’s attention. “That’s it for the day, so you cubs can go eat now.”

“Awe, but we want to train more.” Dartz was the first to pout. “Can we train on our own for a bit? We want to get better.”

Nappa looked at Raditz, who nodded his head. “Sure, you can train together for awhile. Though when we come back, you better be in here training and ready to for supper.”

“Yay!” The cubs all cheered and got up to start their training together. Kelkairi pulled Nappa and Raditz closer to him. 

“Now, I said you owe me for coming in training, Nappa.” Kelkairi looked at both of them and only Nappa nodded. Raditz had no understanding of this, so he just listened. “I am thinking it’s time to wake up Trunks and Goten, but I would like one of you there when I wake them both up. It should be soon though. I know training the cubs is important, but I can’t let them stay in their chambers for very long.”

“Are you waking them up one at a time or together? Because I think you should wake them together.” Raditz pointed out and Nappa had to agree with him. 

“It is true. Sure, waking Trunks up first would be ideal, but if you wake them together, Trunks can be there to calm Goten down. Even if they had their differences before, they do know how to connect to each other. Goten hasn’t been awake since he came out of the other dimension. Well, he has, but we had to sedate him. The loss of his cub really impacted him.” Nappa informed the other.

Kelkairi nodded his head. “I understand. If you think it is wise to wake them together, then that is what we should do. That means you both have to be there then.”

“Why do we have to wake them soon? I thought they were just in the sleeping chambers.” Raditz was confused about this. Sure, waking them up wasn’t a problem, but it was the urgency that concerned him.

“We gave them a bit of De-Growth serum. I had to cut back and try and flush out the rest of it because they should have been awake by now. Though there is still traces of the De-Growth serum with them, that staying in there any longer and they would continue to De-Grow. I measured them this morning at 14 and 13. Them getting any younger would result in them being the same ages as the cubs. They are just bordering adolescent stage right now.” Kelkairi looked at the shock faces of Nappa and Raditz. 

“I said, we should De-Growth them till Trunks was 15 and Goten was 14, it would have been a two-year De-Growth, not three years.” Nappa shook his head and looked back at the cubs. “Gotenks is young still, but hitting the adolescent stage with his parents is unheard of.”

Raditz shook his head. “I don’t think we should wait any longer. Wake them now or tonight after the cubs are sleeping. Who knows if by morning they would still be registering at that age.”

“This is why I wanted you guys to know now, to see what you guys think should be done. Remember, this is my first-time experience with the De-Growth serum and Nappa helped with Gohan’s and it right on track, but I didn’t think I could mess up that much if I added a little bit more into their chamber pods.” Kelkairi realizes his mistake and even trying to flush it out didn’t help any. 

“You gave Gohan the De-Growth serum too?” Raditz looked at Nappa like he grew another head. 

“I measured both yours and Gohan’s De-Growth explaining everything to Kelkairi and the proper amounts to add. I only De-Growth Gohan by a couple years, he should already be finished the serum. You I had to add more too, but I carefully measured. You will be around the same age right now.” Nappa hoped Raditz wouldn’t bite off his head about this.

“I’m 23 years. Gohan was 23 years when he was with cub. How much younger did you make him?” Raditz was furious, though he was trying to keep his cool about himself. Nappa held up 3 fingers rather than using words, as Raditz might take his words the wrong way and explode. “Oh, 3 years younger… I guess it can’t be that bad… Wait, Vegeta and Goku are in the same serum. How much younger are they going to be?”

Nappa looked towards Kelkairi for the answer too, as that was all done before Kelkairi had the correct knowledge of the De-Growth serum. “I have been keeping an eye on them. I measured Kakarot at 20 and Vegeta was closed to 24. Only a week or two left before they should wake up.”

“I say stop it now and let Gohan get another year or two younger than Kakarot. It just wouldn’t be fair to be older than your father.”Raditz knew he wouldn’t want to be older than his father.

“Sorry, but they are going to have to understand. Vegeta and Kakarot are needed to be 18 and 16. Goddess’s orders.” With those words, Nappa and Raditz couldn’t argue any longer. It probably would have been best to leave everyone at their original ages and growth.

Raditz sighed and ran a hand throughout his long mane. “Tonight then? After we put the cubs to bed, we will wake Trunks and Goten. You really messed with my family and Vegeta’s family too, I hope you know. Kakarot might not be impressed now as it was him who had trusted you to not hurt anyone. And all this experimentation is hurting the ones he loves.”


	50. Part 49

After the cubs had their supper and were taken to the room they all slept in before Raditz and Dartz shared a room, with Vegeta Jr sneaking in at night, Raditz waited outside the room. Nappa joins him after a short moment and they both processed to the Medical Bay, where Kelkairi waited for them. He had all his medical equipment he was going to need set out for the waking of the two Saiyans.

“So, we still going as planned, waking them both up at the same time?” Kelkairi asked both Nappa and Raditz. “I still think we should one before the other, but if you think you can handle them both at the same time, I’m not going to stop you.”

“Yeah, we will do just that. Nappa will handle Trunks and I will take Goten.” Raditz was hoping this would be easy to deal with and sure if Goten got out of hand, he could hold the Saiyan down by himself.

Kelkairi nodded his head and walked over to Trunks’s chamber first and started the draining process on it, before walking to the one right beside and which Goten was in and started the draining process on that one. A medical table was placed in the middle of the walk way for examining the two Saiyans when they became fully awake and Kelkairi stood there. Nappa waited in front of Trunks’s chamber and Raditz did the same on the other side.

Though, it was Trunks’s chamber to open up first of course. The lavender haired boy inside didn’t fully wake up and was already climbing out and stumbled into Nappa. Good thing Nappa was there to catch him.

“Woah, hey there,” Nappa spoke to Trunks, who looked up at him with an unsure face.

“‘Where am I?’” Trunks asked using the Earthling language he grew up knowing. It was then that Nappa realizes he spoke in the Saiyan language and that Trunks had no idea what he was saying.

“‘Don’t worry, kid. We are still on the spacecraft to Vegeta-Sei. We will be there soon, but we have to check your vitals. Once you get your balance back, you can go over there and see Kelkairi.’” Nappa told Trunks and showed him where Kelkairi was over his shoulder. 

Trunks all but nodded his head. His lavender tail twitched a bit back and forth, but trying to stand on his feet, he still needed to use Nappa as a crutch. It was clear Nappa wasn’t going to walk him over there and that this was apart of the examination to be able to walk without trouble.

The next chamber door open and Raditz looked inside. Goten was still in a sleep, though trying to wake up. His head rolled a bit and his moaned in a groggy state. When his eyes started to open, they were half lid only. Raditz gave Goten a smirk and stepped back to wait for Goten to make his first step after being in the chamber. 

“‘I think I can try to walk now, Nappa.’” Trunks' voice carried over to Goten’s eardrums and that seemed to snap Goten fully awake. Without warning or any help from Raditz, Goten climbed out of the chamber and looked around, till his eyes landed on the lavender haired teen. 

“‘You bastard!’” Was Goten’s battle cry as he moved swiftly over to Trunks and knocked him down to the ground. He started pounding on Trunks with his fists, as Trunks blocked his fists with his arms. Mainly to protect his face.

Nappa stood over them, unsure if he should pull them apart or let them go at it. Kelkairi sighed and made his way over with Raditz right next to Nappa. In one swift chop to Goten’s pressure point, he collapsed on top of Trunks, who was now breathing heavily after being pounded on from the smaller teen.

“It seems your plan has backfired. I thought you said Trunks would calm him down, not aggravate him.” Kelkairi looked down at the two nude teens, with Trunks looking at him, confused. “It would seem trying to implant some of the Saiyan language into the others didn’t work. I hope you know it might be mandatory for them to learn it.”

Raditz reached down and picked up Goten and took him over to the medical table to lay him down on. “It’s a dead language to them, trying to overwrite their current language with a new one would never work. They tried that on Frieza’s ship to us, they wanted us to forget the Saiyan language altogether, but no. So, we kept it to ourselves that we could still speak it, but only when we were away on missions would we.”

“That is true.” Nappa nodded his head and reached out for Trunks to grab his hand. “‘You need to go over to the table and get examined.’” He switched from one language to another so Trunks could understand him. 

Trunks grabbed a hold of Nappa’s hand and picked himself up with a bit of help. His tail twitched happily behind him as he found his balance and let go of Nappa’s hand to walk over to the other medical table, with Kelkairi following him to start.

“‘So, anyone going to tell me what happened here?’” Trunks realized he had to hop up on the medical table. He thought that was strange, but maybe the medical tables were taller, judging by the other’s tall height.

Nappa stood there, as Kelkairi started the process. “‘We woke both you and Goten up at the same time. I didn’t think Goten would attack you like that. I thought you would be the one to calm him down.’”

Trunks looked over at Goten and the looks of sadness and guilt crossed his face. “‘After what happened to him, I don’t blame him. I treated him poorly, pushed him away, and now I don’t think we will ever be able to move past that. Even with a baby.’” At the mention of a baby, Kelkairi raised a brow, but Trunks looked towards Nappa. “‘How is he? How is our baby? Did he survive, is he here in one of the pods?’”

Nodding his head, Nappa took a step towards Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. “‘Gotenks is fine. He is a strong boy now and has incredible skill. Though, he is not the newborn baby you remember. He has grown to the age of 11. When he came out of the chamber pod grown up, we asked his name and he gave us two names. We picked one for him and have called him that since. He thinks of you as his daddy and Goten as mommy. It didn’t seem like correcting him was going to change anything as that was what you wanted for him to call you two by?’”

Trunks nodded his head. It was right, he wanted to be known as daddy and Goten took on the mommy role, it was better that way, especially with Trunks’s pride. Though, knowing Earth didn’t exist anymore, Trunks felt lost now. “‘Well, the baby I carried was going to be named Boxers and Goten wanted his to be named Gotenks. After what happened with Goten and the stillborn baby, I couldn’t pick the name I had for him without Goten wanting the same thing. I think Goten will be happy to have the baby named after the name he had chosen.’”

Kelkairi had finished with his check up and looked at Nappa. “Trunks can get cleaned up and dressed now. I will have the final results in after I finish with Goten.”

Nappa gave a nodded and looked at Trunks. “‘Come with me and we will get you cleaned up and dressed.’” Trunks hopped down from the medical table and followed Nappa out, who gave him a towel to wrap around himself. Sure, there was no one else on the ship, but Trunks was still dripping of fluid too from his hair and down his back.

Kelkairi walked over to the other medical table across from Raditz. “Here, smelling salts. I only knocked him out, but he will wake easily.” He handed Raditz a small jar. “If he wakes in anger and won’t calm down, we will need to seal him in the chamber for awhile longer. Only to sleep, till Kakarot and Vegeta can handle him. I maybe strong enough to handle him on my own, but I am a guardian.”

Raditz nodded his head. “I understand. You are not to step into mortal affairs. Even though I am strong to handle him, I do not have the familiar calming scent that Kakarot would have to effect him.” He wished Trunks did, but Goten only wanted to hurt Trunks. 

With the smelling salts opened now and waved under Goten’s nose, it only to a second for Goten’s eyebrow to twitch, before Raditz pulled the jar away. He set the jar down and brushed the black bangs out of Goten’s face. “‘ Kid, you should wake up now.’” He whispered to Goten, who opened his eyes and slowly sat up and rubbed his left eye, before looking around the room. Of course, for Trunks, as Raditz figured. “‘He is not here. He is with Nappa right now.’”

Goten nodded his head. “‘Where are we exactly? I don’t remember this place.’”

“‘You were sedated before. Kelkairi here is going to check your vitals and draw some blood.’” Raditz pointed to Kelkairi behind Goten, which Goten looked over his shoulder at. “‘I will tell you we are on a spacecraft to Vegeta-Sei. Earth has been destroyed. I am sorry. We did save our Saiyan selves and your Earthling friends went on their spaceship to New Namek. We are sure that they made it out just fine.’”

“‘You mean all the Saiyans, right? Are on this spacecraft?’” Goten asked which Raditz nodded in reply. “‘M-my baby… didn’t make it…’” Goten looked down at his stomach and held it with both arms, hugging.

“‘No, your baby was born stillborn.’” Raditz hated to give this kind of news. “‘But you still have another child, a child who is fond of you and calls you mommy.’” Those words perked Goten up as he looked at Raditz with both confusion and joy. Raditz didn’t know if this was going to start to make Goten’s blood boil, or if he would accept it. “‘Remember, Trunks was pregnant too. He had his baby. And that child has grown up into a fine young boy, thanks to a Growth serum. He is 11 years old now and already starting to fight.’”

Well, this gave Goten mixed emotions. Trunks, who had hurt him more than once, had their other son. A son who calls him mommy. They had planned it that way, but that was when they were still mated to each other. Already the boy was bigger now because science had its way with him. It was sad, that Goten didn’t get to hold him in his arms as a baby, take care of him as a baby. It had all been taken away from him, following the stillborn birth of his son. Sighing, Goten looked up at Raditz and asked the question he probably already knew the answer too. “‘What did Trunks name him?’”

“‘Well, that is the hard part. Trunks never picked a name and waited for you to wake up so you both could name him. Though, Nappa said when the boy woke up he gave two names. Boxers Gotenks. He knew you as mommy right away and Trunks as daddy too. Because Nappa wouldn’t allow him to have two names, he picked Gotenks for the boy. Trunks is happy about that.’” Raditz told Goten the true.

“‘Yes. I wanted to name my baby Gotenks. I was surprised Trunks want to wait for me to name our son.’” Goten was feeling guilty for attacking Trunks, wanting to hurt him only moments ago.

“‘Don’t dwell on your guilt. Trunks has hurt you before in the past, so he did kind of deserve that beating, but now you have a child to look after together. Whether you two want to be together or not, is up for you both to decide. Though, I wouldn’t rush things now.’” Raditz stroked Goten’s hair and kissed his forehead. 

“Go and get him cleaned up now, I expect you and Nappa to bring them back here. Without fighting. I will determine their ages more accurately.” Kelkairi interrupted Raditz trying to calm Goten down, but it was necessary for the other Saiyan to clean up.

Raditz nodded in understand. “‘Come, we shall get you washed up and dressed. We will be coming back here and Nappa and Trunks will meet us here after. Kelkairi has asked that there be no more fighting.’”

“‘Okay, I won’t fight anymore with Trunks.’” Goten turned around to tell Kelkairi, who only nodded his head. Goten figured the other Saiyan could understand him, just didn’t speak the same language. 

~!~

Nappa and Raditz both waited for the two teen Saiyans out in the hallway. Goten had gone into Raditz’s room to clean up and Trunks was in another room that was across from Nappa’s room. They waited till one door opened, then the other door open. Both teens walked out at the same time and Nappa was ready to split the two up if a fight began again.

Trunks was dressed in full blue spandex with the Saiyan armor. He was adjusting the gloves on his hands. Goten walked out in black spandex shorts, wearing Saiyan armor with only fingerless gloves. 

“‘Do I really have to wear this? It feels uncomfortable.’” Goten commented, pulling at the shorts on his thighs.

“‘Feh, I feel like my father. Maybe he can pull off this look, but not me.’” Trunks commented on his own attire.

Nappa rolled his eyes and Raditz just patted Goten on the back. “‘It is the only things we have for you to wear. It is old armor from the Tuffles days. We are on a Tuffles spacecraft.’”

Nappa nodded his head. “‘After the Tuffles/Saiyan war, Saiyans used their technology and their army apparel. There are no Earthling clothes on this ship. And as for you old clothes, they are too big for you now.’”

“‘Hey, yeah. I noticed that. Why do I seem shorter now than before?’” Trunks looked up at Nappa. He never had problems doing that before, but now, he really had to look up.

“‘All will be explained when we get to the Medical Bay. Come and follow.’” Nappa walked ahead, with Trunks following. Followed by Goten and Raditz taking up the rear.

“ ‘Trunks, I should say I am sorry about earlier.’” Goten whispered to the other teen. “ ‘I shouldn’t let my anger out on you for no reason.’”

Trunks shook his head. “‘You have plenty of reasons to attack me. Though, for our son, can we try to be on equal ground? What happened was in the past, but I know it’s still fresh in our minds. We should be civil for our son.’” Trunks looked at Goten and gave him a genuine smile, which Goten returned. Goten could see Trunks was deeply hurt about hurting him, and though, Goten wanted to forgive Trunks and go back to their mating ways, Goten knew Trunks wouldn’t get over the fact he was a boy. Goten had to accept Trunks would probably still want a girl in his life.

“‘Okay, for Gotenks.’” Goten nodded his head and became quiet as the neared the Medical Bay.

Inside the Medical Bay, Kelkairi had gotten it all cleaned up by now and was looking over his clipboard when the others came in. “Oh, good you all came.” He looked at Trunks and Goten with narrowed eyes. “And I expect there will be no fighting?”

Nappa nodded his head as he chuckled. “You are correct. They seem to want to put differences aside for their son.” 

Kelkairi nodded his head. “Now, I have finished my tests. I am going to switch to their Earthling language so I tell them, instead of having you guys explain everything to them.” Both Nappa and Raditz nodded in understanding, but Trunks and Goten looking lost. “‘I understand you two only understand this language, so I will inform you of your changes in this language, but I will not be using it all the time. Just remember that.’”

With the change, both Trunks and Goten looked shocked at the other, but they nodded in understanding for themselves. It was a big change that shocked them.

“‘I must tell you that we did some DNA fusing with both of you. We had taken out the human DNA that was coursing though your bodies and made you pure blooded Saiyans.’” Kelkairi started his explaining. “‘There were no physical changed with your bodies in doing so and we suspect there were no mental or personality changes. If you find something amiss with thinking patterns or you remember you were a certain way, but find that you are more aggressive in a sense, that would be why. DNA fusing can effect the brain activity, but we have found no issues with the cubs. This was done on Dartz and Gotenks as well.’”

“‘Wait. Did you treat us like lab rats then? Removing our human DNA and possibly our human understanding and emotions, to make us full Saiyans? You realize that doing so you could have changed our genders, even made us prone to diseases that could kill us. I see no physical changes, which should have happened, but thank Kami it didn’t.’” Trunks was mad, he didn’t like this at all. He didn’t want to lose his human self, but it seemed he could no longer be called a human now. His tail flicked back and forth in aggravation.

Goten placed his hand on Trunks’s shoulder. He could smell how upset Trunks had become. “‘Maybe, it was for the best. We are going to Vegeta-Sei and maybe humans can’t live there.’” He was trying to calm Trunks down.

“‘Well, it was wrong to do without permission. Goten, you could have been changed into a girl, or I could have been. It’s not right for them to go changing things without unknowing the side effects.’” Trunks knew his place and knew his facts. His mother was a scientist after all.

“Seems we have a know it all, on the ship,” Kelkairi spoke to himself, to which Nappa and Raditz could only hear.

Nappa laughed. “Trust me, you don’t know his mother and if you did, you would understand. His mother was a scientist on Earth and she figured out how to mess with us going into heat before a full moon, by injecting herself with Gohan’s mating pheromones.”

“‘Well, we did replace the DNA we took from your bodies with Raditz’s DNA, which then your Saiyan DNA fused with it and took it over. So, with your DNA changes, you are each 100% your father’s cub.’” Kelkairi didn’t want to be spending time explaining everything to these two.

“‘So, I am no longer my mother’s son?’” Goten asked, which he got a nod as a reply. He started to pout and his eyes watered up. 

Trunks saw this and grabbed Goten in a hug, holding him to his chest and patting his back. “‘Shh, it’ll be okay. You are still you. And you are still your mother’s son. She birthed you and gave you life.’” He looked towards Kelkairi and glared. “‘What else did you change, you bastard?’”

Kelkairi rolled his eyes. These Saiyans were more emotional than any Saiyans he had encountered before. “‘We used a De-Growth serum to make you two younger. A miscalculation and you two are younger than we wanted. Trunks, you were supposed to go from 17 to 15, instead, you are 14 years now. Goten, you were supposed to go from 16 to 14, but you are 13 years.’”

Now Trunks realized why he was shorter than he used to be. He wouldn’t hit his growth spurt till he was 15. Meaning, Goten wouldn’t either till he was 15. Sure, they weren’t small like children, but their growth was slow. He remembers his father telling him he would have two growth spurts in his life to make him his adult size. Age 15 and age 20. Now he felt like he had to start all over again.

“‘I should inform you both, that we realized you were once mated, but you are no longer mated. This had nothing to do with us. This was all the work of your human DNA mixed with Saiyan DNA. Now, that you two are pure blooded Saiyans, it has given you both a chance to rekindle your mating ritual. Though, I would suggest against rekindling it anytime soon, if you both choose to be mated to another. It would make you both connected and probably stronger in a sense, but there will be a war on Vegeta-Sei when we return and if either of you loses your life, the other will die with you. So keep that in mind.’” Kelkairi looked at both Nappa and Raditz. “I am done here, you can take them away now.”

Nappa nodded his head and patted Trunks on the top of his head. “‘Come on, brat. You two can share the room I showed you earlier if you both wish to be in the same room tonight.’”

Trunks pulled Goten away from his chest and looked at Goten. Goten sniffled and nodded his head. So, both Trunks and Goten followed Nappa out of the Medical Bay to the hallway where the bedrooms were stationed. Raditz stayed behind though.

“I hope you know, this won’t get any easier. Waking up Kakarot and Vegeta and them finding out what you did to their cubs will be on your head, if they let you live.” Raditz told Kelkairi before he took his leave to his bedroom chambers.

“Oh, Goddess Bejita, give me the strength to deal with them.” Kelkairi prayed for himself. He didn’t think this would be going this way.


	51. Part 50

Zeekal sat in the pilot’s chair, staring at the screen in front of him. There were no threats as far as he could see and this trip was becoming boring. He would rather be back there training the cubs, but now there were four Saiyans training three cubs and adding him into the mix might be too much. 

Letting out a sigh, Zeekal lean back in the chair and closed his eyes for a moment, listening for any changes in the monitor. 

_“See you are slacking off again.”_ A voice came through the monitor, which made Zeekal jump in his seat and start to panic looking around for any danger. _“Settle down, Zeekal. No needed to get worked up over me.”_ The voice started to chuckle, a familiar menacing chuckle.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Zeekal placed a hand on his chest and let out a heavy sigh. “Who is it that called you this time?”

The Goddess’s Creation shook his head. _“No one called me this time. In fact, I have some serious and important news for all of you. I need all Saiyans to the flight deck, now!”_

Zeekal jumped at his words and quickly scrambled for the intercom. “I need all members on board to the flight deck. Repeat, ALL MEMBERS to the flight deck.” He shut off the microphone part and looked at the Goddess’s Creation. “Would you like me to figure out how to put you up on the bigger monitor, so you could see everyone when they come?”

_“I must ask for that? Wait, do you even know how to do that?”_

“Ah…” Zeekal looked around at all the button and switches in front of him, though he couldn’t make out which one should be used.

The Goddess’s Creation sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _“Go to the communications console. You should see a blue button, not flashing beside the monitor on the left-hand side. Press it and it will do the rest for you.”_

“Okay.” Zeekal got up and found the communications console and did just as he was asked. Of course, Kelkairi was the first to walk in and stood beside Zeekal as a screen came down showing the Goddess’s Creation on the monitor.

_“Where are the others?”_

“I sent them back to train. They do not need to know what is going on here. I will report back to them what is needed.” Kelkairi stood there crossed his arms over his chest. 

_“What! You chose to let them ignore a direct order from the Goddess and me?”_ The Goddess Creation’s voice boomed loudly. _“Get them here, immediately!”_

“But-” Kelkairi went on to speak, but he saw the Goddess’s Creation raise a hand to silence him. “Very well. I made a mistake.” He walked over to the intercom system and pressed down a button. “Nappa, bring everyone to the flight deck, immediately.” He released the button and sighed.

_“Thank you, Kelkairi. Now, I do have orders for you and you will carry them out as soon as we are done here. You are to wake up everyone else on the ship. Seeing as how Otto isn’t here, I guess he is in a sleeping chamber, so he will need to be woken up too.”_

“But we aren’t even close to Vegeta-Sei yet. At least another week is still ahead of us.” Kelkairi didn’t want to disturb the progress he was making with them.

_“You will know as soon as the others come as to why you need to do that.”_

Kelkairi nodded his head but said no more. He couldn’t stand taking orders from the Goddess’s Creation, but his orders were just like taking orders from the Goddess herself. He just wished the Goddess would do it and not let the Goddess’s Creation order them around.

The door opened to the flight deck and everyone came walking in. Nappa was first, followed by Raditz, who was letting Dartz sit on his shoulder. Goten held Gotenks in his arms and was poking his nose and they were smiling. Trunks was walking while holding Vegeta Jr’s hand.

_“Well, nice to see everyone made it now.”_ The Goddess’s Creation’s voice boomed on the speaker and everyone turned to look at the monitor. 

“‘D-dad?’” Goten was the first to speak his mind, as he and Trunks were looking at the man on the screen as if it was Kakarot. Raditz was more shocked to see that in fact, it was his own father. The resemblance of his father and Kakarot were identical, but that scar and that ‘bite me’ grin gave it away for him.

“‘No, that’s my father. It would be your grandfather.’” Raditz spoke before anyone could reply to Goten.

_“Well, I see there are some language differences in the room. The Goddess and I will have that fixed soon enough, but first things first, Raditz. Please translate what I am saying to those that can’t understand.”_

Raditz nodded his head. “‘Goten, Trunks, I will translate for you two.’” The two nodded their heads and looked back at the screen as Raditz stood behind them to translate everything.

_“Good, now that is settled. I have decided to talk to all of you because the Ice-jins have noticed the recent activity of an unknown spacecraft headed towards Vegeta-Sei. That is you. I personally would say take them on and battle your hardest, but these guys have more of an army then you guys could handle, especially with the cubs you have on board. I may not know everything, but I am pretty sure Kakarot and Vegeta could handle the whole lot together, by themselves, before they are over run. But they haven’t been able to train in some time, so their abilities to fight would be pretty rusty.”_

Kelkairi snorted. “You hold a lot of pride in Kakarot and Vegeta. Us guardians would have a better chance of killing the lot of Ice-jins.”

The Goddess’s Creation chuckled at that. _“I have seen things you haven’t seen. I have heard things you haven’t heard. Never underestimate the power those two have together. And don’t try to underestimate their sons either, because it just wouldn’t do you any good.”_

“I have done the research and I have done the medical reports on every single one of them. They are no stronger than an Ice-jin on a bad day. Really, I don’t see why you and the Goddess held these Saiyans up on a golden platter and expressed how powerful they were. They may be able to fight off and kill a few Ice-jins but in a war battle, we might as well surrender!” Kelkairi slammed his fists down on the console in front of him, pissed at all the findings he found and pissed he had to waste his time to travel for these Saiyans.

The Goddess’s Creation smirked like the murderous creature he was. _“Watch your tongue now. As I see, you are on a ship, where there are built-in ki restraints in the hulls of the ship. I didn’t bother telling you guys this because I wanted to see how strong they could train under this kind of restraint. Though, now that they know and they know you think lowly of them. Oh, I can’t wait to see how this turns out.”_ He rubbed his hands together as Raditz finally translated the information to Goten and Trunks.

Trunks' eyes turned toward Kelkairi and narrowed. “‘You think we are weaklings? You have no idea the powers we have in our bodies. Your tests prove nothing! My mother even tried that and failed. Frieza was no match for Kakarot and Cooler failed as well. As far as we know, we have the power to destroy a million Friezas and Coolers! Majin Buu was no match for us either!’”

“‘Majin Buu?’” Zeekal ran a hand through his short black hair. “‘If Majin Buu was no match for you guys, you might be able to take on 10 Ice-jins on your own, one by one.’”

_“Well, that was when they were younger, much younger. And if I recall, Majin Buu had many transformations till his last transformation which was a strong one I might add. Though that was in the past and none of it could compared to the Ice-jins we have here. Most of the civilian Ice-Jins would be destroyed by these cubs and half the army. Kakarot and Vegeta could destroy the armies on their own, with the experience in their pockets. But now is not the time to be saying who can kill how many Ice-jins in one go. There are important matters to discuss.”_ They could see that the Goddess’s Creation hated being sidetracked as he waved his hand in front of his face for everyone to get back on track.

_“So, where was I… Ice-jins, spacecraft… Oh yes. Kelkairi will be waking up Vegeta, Kakarot and the other one as soon as possible. I need Otto, or I guess I could give this instruction to Nappa. Anyways, one of you two have to stay back on the flight deck and used the rest of the fuel you have to speed off towards Vegeta-Sei. Before the spacecraft even enters the atmosphere, you all will be taking the battle pods on the lower deck, just before the Cargo Bay. As I recall, there are only 8 of them and 13 of you. These battle pods can fit two of the younger ones inside and any smaller built Saiyans. It is going to cramped for all of you. Nappa, Kelkairi, Zeekal, you will only be able to fit yourselves into these battle pods. The rest of you will all have to buddy up, and don’t split Vegeta and Kakarot apart. Somehow, they need to be together, especially if they run into danger.”_

Then there was paper rustling about as the Goddess’s Creation was looking for something. _“Here it is! Do I still have all of your guys' attention?”_ He looked around the group and seen that many were nodding their heads, though Kelkairi was tapping his foot, getting impatient and till Goten and Trunks understood what was going on, though Trunks was looking at Kelkairi with death glares. _“Seeing as this is important, I need your eyes on the screen fellas.”_

Both Kelkairi and Trunks turned to the screen finally and the Goddess’s Creation continued. _“Now, these battle pods aren’t meant for atmosphere travel and landing, so this will be important. When you get inside your battle pods, the console around the screen will look like this.”_ He held up a child-like drawing of the console. _“My drawing isn’t exactly pretty but you all get the point. There is the screen monitor and some of the buttons surrounding the screen monitor. When you get in with your partner, you are going to press the orange button on the right-hand side here. This will start up the pod and the hatch will close. You will then see a word on the screen, one none of you may be able to read, except the guardians, and Nappa, because he does understand some of this Tuffle language. There are arrows on each side of the screen for you to choose your destination. Your destination word looks like this.”_

Holding up a second piece of paper, the word was clearly written out, though it looked kind of like drawings with pixels to Trunks and Goten. _“I would like one of you to write this down on a piece of paper for everyone to remember and look at before they take off. Don’t use the little dots we all know the Tuffles used, but write it out with the fucking squares, like I have here. The monitor screens didn’t comprehend the circles, so they used fucking squares as a replacement. So use the fucking squares.”_

Nappa nodded his head. “Squares. We got you loud and clear. Squares. Or do you want fucking squares?”

Raditz couldn’t help but start to laugh after what Nappa said, that he forgot to translate to the other two. Zeekal tried to hold back his laughter, as Kelkairi rolled his eyes at this foolishness. “All right, we got you. Use squares. Anything else we have to know?”

The Goddess’s Creation had to calm his own laughter down. He couldn’t believe he fell right into Nappa’s joke. _“Yes, under each seat is a scouter, put it on before you press this red button for taking off. And don’t take off on the wrong word, because the Ice-jins will follow you and hunt you down and kill you before you get a chance to get out of the battle pod. Now, during the atmosphere entry, the battle pod will start a warning system, with red flashy lights everywhere. Beside the red button, you pushed to take off is a green button. Press that and your pod should be shielded enough to make the entry. If not, well you better figure out how to save your own asses. I can only give you so much information. The battle pods will be scattered throughout the land, so this is where you scouter comes in. Just turn it on and I will do everything from here to cover your whereabouts, just get out of the pod and run away from the scene as Ice-jins will start coming. Do not engage with these Ice-jins on any account. Oh, yeah, I guess I should remind you, the gravity is 10x Earths gravity as I was told, so if you need to power up to handle it, go for it, but power down once you are away from the crash site, because Ice-jins will have scouters too to find your energy levels. For the cubs, I believe this will be the hardest part, but don’t worry, that is why we have a buddy system.”_

“So, let me recap all this… Wake the others up. Get them informed and prepared. Otto or Nappa set the spacecraft to highest speed it can go and everyone is in the battle pods on the lower deck. Put on the scouters before take off. Take off before atmosphere entry and the pods will do the rest. Orange button on right side is to start the pod up. Red button under orange button is to take off, once the correct coordinates are in. The green button is for when the alarm comes on in the pod and it will shield the pod. Once landed on the planet, get a safe distance away from the pods and turn on your scouters and power down. Then I take it we will wait for your instructions?” Kelkairi wanted to get this over with and done with and be back at the Temple already. 

_“Bingo! And hopefully, we can get everyone to the Temple safe and sound. Well, that’s all folks. Have fun!”_ Then the monitor screen went black.

“‘He seems very… interesting.’” Trunks said looking at Goten. Though they looked at Raditz who translated for them.

“‘My father has always been in your face, not caring for how much of an asshole he could be. And sarcasm is entertaining to him.’” Raditz had to scratch the back of his head. “‘That is another perk about him, but that might be rumored, so hopefully we never find out.’”

Kelkairi turned to Nappa. “Judging by how much fuel we have left and if we put the spacecraft at high speed, how long would it take us to get there?”

Nappa ran over to the console and started searching away and calculating everything. “By the end of the day, give or take we don’t receive damage or run into anything before we enter Vegeta-Sei sights. If the Ice-jins know, then we will have to act fast, when we reach Vegeta-Sei’s sights.”

“How about this? We wake up everyone, get everyone to the lower deck, set the course on the pods, you stay here and wait for us to be ready and activate the ships speed, and come down to the lower deck.” Kelkairi wanted to make this go smoothly as possible and have everyone arrive on Vegeta-Sei.

“No can do. The pods are fully charged and the takeoff would use a 16th of power, leaving the pods on for a long period would be wasteful for the power they are going to need to make it through the atmosphere. Activating the shield would use all the power and the pod would shut down before it could land. But, I can from here coordinate the pods for Vegeta-Sei without anyone touching any buttons but the shield button when in flight. That would leave me behind on the spacecraft.” Nappa looked at the power loggings and records. 

“But, Nappa. You know if the Ice-jins attack the spacecraft, they could destroy it and you would be killed in the process. It’s not safe for you or anyone.” Raditz looked over to his longtime teacher and comrade.

“Raditz, no. This is the easiest route and yes you need all the Saiyans you can get, but face the facts. I am not apart of your bloodline, I do not have the power you all posses. If everyone would make it to Vegeta-Sei with little error in play, than yes, I would come with you guys. But this isn’t the type of technology you can just read on the screen and think you are going to the right planet. I know your father was trying to help, but he messed up. He was missing two squares in his drawing that was sending us elsewhere, not to Vegeta-Sei and I know he wants us on Vegeta-Sei. So, I stay here and get you guys to Vegeta-Sei.” Nappa looked over at Raditz with a stern look on his face. 

Zeekal was using his finger and spelling out something in the air before it hit him. “You are right, Nappa. He was having us go to Planet Panton, not Planet Plant. Wow, not even I saw the difference and all the difference is two dots in the writing placement.”

Kelkairi and Raditz looked over at Zeekal with his findings, imaginatively in front of him. Kelkairi sighed. “If Nappa wishes to sacrifice himself for everyone on this ship there is nothing I can say. I would rather we use Otto as a sacrifice because this was the Goddess’s mission for us and we have to sacrifice ourselves before anyone else on this ship. It’s apart of being a guardian and protecting.”

“That is what I want to hear. Everyone go wake up Vegeta, Kakarot, and Gohan. I will stay here and wait for everyone to be ready. Just don’t forget this sacrifice I am making for you all to live.” Nappa said his last words to everyone and sat down in the pilot’s seat ready to take command of everything and checking out status. Everyone started to leave the flight deck and once the last Saiyan was out, Nappa had locked the door from ever being opened on this.

~!~

Inside the Medical Bay, everyone was there to wait for the awakening of the others in suspense. The young cubs were lead off with Zeekal to go find the lower deck by the Cargo Bay to the battle pods. This left Kelkairi, Raditz, Goten, and Trunks to wait. First, Kelkairi pushed the eject button on Otto’s chamber to wake him up, while he started the emptying process on the other three. 

Otto stepped out of his and let out a yawn. “Why am I up so early? Did something happen?”

Raditz nodded his head. “Yeah, something did happen and we have an emergency to wake up everyone and get to Vegeta-Sei as soon as possible.”

“Oh, shit. Who is commanding the ship?” Otto looked wide-eyed at everyone in the room. Surely he saw them before, but never actually talked any of them. 

“Nappa is. Though, he locked us out. He is sacrificing himself for us to all get off the ship in one piece. He knows this ship's commands better than anyone of us, so it is only fair we respect his wishes to be sacrificed.” Kelkairi told his fellow guardian the news.

“Damn… He should have at least taught me what to do so he could get off the ship with you guys.” Otto ran his hand through his mohawk and looked down at the ground, pouting. Really, it should have been him, but he knew it was best to have someone who knew the ship better to take command of it.

The first chamber opened and everyone waited for the person inside to step out. None of them knew who it would be, but Kelkairi. Hands reach out for the chamber sides and a foot stepped out, followed by the rest of the nude body of Vegeta. 

Vegeta opened his eyes, then closed them before shaking his head of all the fluid in his hair. He didn’t say a thing a held out his hand, to which Raditz understood and handed him a towel to dry off his face. “‘What is going on here?’” Vegeta mumbled into the towel as he started to wipe down the rest of his body starting at his neck.

“We are having an emergency evacuation, Prince Vegeta,” Kelkairi spoke, using formal words.

“Emergency?” Vegeta looked over at Kelkairi. “We are… Still on the spacecraft, right?” Kelkairi nodded his head in reply. “Well, I need to clean up and get dressed then. Or do I not have time for that?”

“No, you have time for it. Trunks will take you to the room to get dressed, he has your clothes for you.” Raditz spoke as he gestured to Trunks right beside him, holding said clothes.

“Good,” Vegeta spoke before taking a step towards Trunks, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Wait, where is Kakarot?”

“He will be awake shortly, don’t worry,” Raditz informed Vegeta, who finally gave in and followed his son to get washed up and changed.

After Vegeta left, another was waking up as the chamber door opened. “‘Mmm, what smells like… Hospital!?’” Kakarot’s voice change dialect very quickly and Goten was the first to rush over as Kakarot was ready to dash away. 

“‘Dad! Calm down! There is no need to worry. No one is going to poke you with a needle. We are on the Saiyans ship and we need to leave soon, so we need to get you dressed and washed up, okay?’” Goten knew his father feared doctors and hospitals and especially needles. 

 

“‘Just get me out of here then!’” Kakarot wasn’t going to have it any other way. He wanted out and now.

Goten laughed at his father, as he took his hand and lead him the way that Trunks had gone, but to a different room to wash up in.

“‘Agh, dad is such a coward…’” Gohan’s voice came from the chamber pod he was within. He stepped out cautiously, but Raditz walked over to help him out. “‘Hello love.’” Gohan smiled up at Raditz and accepted the help. 

“‘Hey to you too, brat.’” Raditz smiled and poked at Gohan using the name older Saiyans gave to younger ones. “‘We have to get you cleaned up and dressed. We have to get off this ship soon but don’t worry. Dartz is with us and you will get to see him soon.’” He handed Gohan a towel to wrap around himself. 

“‘Oh, good. How is little Dartz doing?’” Gohan stood up on his own and fixed the towel to fit better than how Raditz put it on. “‘You look a lot different than I remember. Skinnier. You didn’t forget to eat did you, and train?’”

“‘No, I didn’t. Let’s just say I am a lot younger now than I was before. I lost most of my muscle mass, but I am still as strong as I once was.’” Raditz gave a heartfelt chuckle and lead Gohan out of the Medical Bay to get dressed and cleaned up.

“Well, such an exciting reunion,” Otto spoke first after the door closed. “What is it we do now?”

Kelkairi picked up his clipboard and walked over to Otto. “We find the battle pods and get off this ship when the time comes. We’ll be scattered about and I figure that you, Zeekal, and I could at least try and find the others before they get lost or killed by the Ice-jins. The Goddess’s Creation has a good plan and all to get everyone to the Temple, but we aren’t in the Temple and it would be quicker for us to gather everyone.”

“Sounds good. Though how are we going to do that? Everyone will split off and they could land anywhere.” Otto looked up at Kelkairi with curious eyes. 

“We each take one pod. We put three to a pod. When we land, each of us will search for a group and take them to the Temple. That way we don’t have to split up so much and rely on the Goddess’s Creation to get us out of there.” Kelkairi told Otto, who nodded his head.

“Okay, then let’s go get ready for this.” Otto was confident in Kelkairi’s plan. There really shouldn't be a problem with it, unless the battle pods became to split up from each other.


	52. Part 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Going back and calling Kakarot “Goku” again, except those that do call him by his Saiyan name.*

As the spacecraft neared Vegeta-Sei at great speeds, there was a small army of space pods waiting for it. Lasers fired at the spacecraft, creating much commotion with the other Ice-jins firing at it. Missiles were added and that’s when the spacecraft hit the atmosphere. 

As parts of the spacecraft fell down from where they once held the spacecraft together, no one could follow that eight space pods were drop from the undercarriage of the spacecraft. A fire blazed from the back, indicating that the thrusters had been shot off and were offline now. Without them, the spacecraft now fell slower, letting the gravity of the planet take it rather than forcing itself down. 

A lone Saiyan on board had created the distraction, followed suit to get everyone safely on Vegeta-Sei. The spacecraft tore apart bit by bit in its entry through the atmosphere. The spacecraft bent and whined with force as it exploded in places that the engines were used. 

With one final missile from the enemy, the spacecraft started to exploded and blow up completely, starting from the back to the front. The ship became a million pieces, some big, most small. It would take a bit to recover the remains, but why would the Ice-jins bother with that. They knew what was on board and they just had to kill it, and they did. No one could survive an onslaught like the one they did.

Celebrating their victory, the Ice-jins flew off to the other side of Vegeta-Sei. So little did they know or see what had landed on Vegeta-Sei, thanks to a lone Saiyan.

Most of the pods landed on the planet intact for the most part, but one. This one burned brightly on the outside, as it seeped into the inside of the pod. It was a wonder it didn’t melt away and those inside were still alive, as the door was kicked right off the hinges and three bodies escaped the heated mess, coughing and trying to catch their breath, or rather fill their lungs with oxygen once again.

“‘V-vegeta… Pl-please, tell me it’s… o-over.’” Coughed and wheezed a Saiyan with uneven spikes upon his head.

“‘N-not till w-we are saved. Come o-on, Kakarot.’” Vegeta picked himself off the ground, he had forgotten the gravity of this place was so strong, and his body felt awkward, to begin with for him. He wanted to know why, but the others told him he would find out when the reached the Temple.

The orange clan Saiyan pushed himself up from the ground and looked beside him, where a younger version of Vegeta with maroon eyes looked at him, crying. “‘ ‘Geta Jr!’” Goku fell to his knees and brought his son up in his sons. “‘Hold on, I know the weight is heavy, but I won’t drop you, my son.’” He received no reply, but whimpering tears.

There really was no place to hide or take shelter, but behind or in between rocks and stone ledges. “‘Damn, this is nothing like I remember.’” Vegeta cursed to himself as Goku brought over their son with him, where Vegeta figured this would be the best coverage.

“‘What do you remember it like, Vegeta?’” Goku looked around, it looked nothing like he pictured it. In fact, it was a wasteland to him. He missed the Earth, with the lushes grass and animals. With his favorite tree to sleep under in the shade of it during the summer afternoon days. And the small river nearby to get a cool handful of water to drink, or a fish or two to eat.

With their minds still as one, Vegeta sighed at the imagery Goku imagined and he wishes he could give Goku that, but Vegeta-Sei was never like that in the times that Vegeta remembered. “‘There were trees and plants around, for the most part. Animals too for the hunting. This place, it is dead of life. I see nothing but death.’”

“‘Remember what Zeekal said before we all left? If we manage to land near a forest, run and hide and they will find us there.’” Goku looked down at Vegeta Jr in his arms. Yet, so big that Vegeta Jr really didn’t need to be in his arms. “‘How are you ‘Geta Jr? My, how you have grown.’” A couple tears threaten to fall, but Goku refused to let them. 

Another child, another son that Goku had missed watching grow up. Maybe it was a sign or something? That he could never have a child and watch them grow up because somewhere, someone needed him to protect them.

Vegeta turned around and looked at Goku and could see the sadness in his eyes and understood. He wished to give Goku another try at raising a child, just like himself, but it seemed they both failed at raising their own child together. One day, he would find away from them to raise their child together and watch every day the child grew up to be a strong Saiyan.

“Father, why does ‘daddy’ speak funny, like Trunks and Goten?” Vegeta Jr asked.

At this Vegeta realized than that Vegeta Jr didn’t understand the Earthling language. He could see that they had gone and used a Growth serum on all the babies to make them older, but did they use a language teaching serum, one he never heard of, or teach with recordings? That could only be the other explanation. He felt bad for Goku now. He would never understand his son.

“Your ‘daddy; speaks the language of the Planet Earth, where you were born. We are speaking the Saiyan language, a language that has been dead for many years. No one knows it but a few older Saiyans that do.” Vegeta looked up at Goku, who gave him a questioning look. It was clear he spoke some words that Goku understood, but the rest was foreign to him. “‘All I can tell you right now, it that our son speaks Saiyan. They must have taught him their way of speaking when he was in the chamber, growing. I am sorry, Kakarot.’”

Goku nodded his head. “‘I just wish there was a way to unlearn it, or even for me to learn it. It all seems too complex for me to begin learning it now.’” Vegeta could feel the sadness and depression setting in on his side.

“‘We need to be strong, Kakarot. We need to find our way to the Temple of the Goddess. Perhaps there, we can figure out what to do about languages, but for now, let us not dwell on it.’” Vegeta patted Goku’s leg and he reached inside his armor and pulled out a scouter. 

“‘Wait!’” Goku grabbed Vegeta’s hand and stopped him from turning it on. He felt something, something off. There was an energy source headed their way.

Vegeta put his hand down and felt out what Goku was feeling. There was indeed an energy source headed their way, but it felt unreadable. “‘I will go check it out. Stay here and if anything happens, wait till the first sun rises and move from here.’” Vegeta kisses Goku on the lips softly and kissed the forehead of Vegeta Jr before he went to go check it out. It was safer for him to go out than Goku. At least he knew this planet or did at one time.

Checking out the source of power was a difficult task as there was barely anything to hide behind as Vegeta got closer and closer. Moving from one rock to another, there was a lone twig on the ground that Vegeta stepped upon and it snapped. Vegeta clenched his teeth together before he could curse at his mistake. He waited and waited, to hear footsteps or anything move, but nothing came to his ears. He decided to take a chance and peek around the corner. 

There it was a foot, attached to a purple spandex leg, and from that leg was a body dressed in a white and gold robe shirt. From there Vegeta looked farther up and saw the man with a long braid auburn hair, with a few spikes to hang down his face. “My, Prince Vegeta is sneaking around. You are foolish to think I can’t sense you. The Ice-jins may not be able to, but you are of Saiyan blood and I can sense any Saiyan energy.”

“Oh, it’s you.” Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to pout but didn’t bother. He had no idea who this man was, but he remembered him from the spacecraft.

“You can tell Kakarot and Vegeta Jr to come out now. Everything is okay. The Ice-jins never followed any of the pods, lucky enough.” Kelkairi flipped his long auburn braid over his shoulder. “Now that I have found you three, we can make our way to the Temple. You guys are the farthest away, but I wouldn’t dare go back without you.”

Vegeta really didn’t like this Saiyan. He seemed a little too much like another from his past. The tall, pretty boy, acts way to proper even for small talk. Vegeta could see his face, but couldn’t remember a name.

“‘Zarbon.’” Goku popped out, holding Vegeta Jr in his arms. It seemed if Vegeta Jr was on his own, he would slam into the ground, so in Goku’s arms, the child was safe. “‘I remember you having a dream about him when you were pregnant and you told me who he was.’”

“‘Well, you are correct, Kakarot. Though he has longer hair than him, and his hair would probably be like Raditz, if not for the braid and he is more clothed than Zarbon ever was.’” Vegeta nodded his head slowly with his eyes shut making the comparison of Zarbon and this Saiyan.

“Well, my name is not Zarbon. It is Kelkairi. I am a Guardian of the Goddess.” Kelkairi told them, thinking they were mistaking him for someone they knew before.

“Trust me, you remind me of him, but unless you start speaking about being Frieza’s bitch and doing everything for Frieza to please him, you ain’t him.” Vegeta gave a cocky smirk. For a second, Vegeta saw how shocked Kelkairi was about this information, but his face remained the small neutral look.

“Well, are you guys fit enough to fly with me to the Temple? Without me or any of the other guardians around, you would never get in.” Kelkairi looked down at Vegeta and Goku, waiting for an answer. 

“I would like some questions answered first. I need to know why I feel so awkward in my own body.” Vegeta wasn’t going anywhere till his questions were answered and he kept his mind link open with Goku so he could reply back to him.

Kelkairi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “‘I will speak in Goku’s language so he can understand what I am telling you. When we got you on the ship, we placed you chamber pods, in these chamber pods we gave you two a De-Growth serum. It worked faster the more time you spent in the serum. Vegeta, I last aged you at 18 and Kakarot, you slowed at 16. You maybe these ages or younger, but I won’t know for certain till I have a blood sample from the both of you.’”

“‘Oh, no. No one is taking my blood. That involves needles and I don’t do needles.’” Goku was standing there, starting to shake like a leaf.

“‘Very well. Then the Goddess will determine your age for us, but that means we have to go to the Temple. Which I would like to get there before the last sun sets.’” Kelkairi didn’t know why everyone wanted to ask questions. It didn’t seem like it was doing them any good.

“‘Fine, take us there. Kakarot, are you fine to carry Vegeta Jr?’” Vegeta looked back at his mate, who nodded his head and gave a look of determination.

“If he finds the gravity too much to fly with both his weight and Vegeta Jr’s I can take Vegeta Jr off his hands. It has been awhile and a long trip for you both without training, so it is only fair.” Kelkairi suggested to Vegeta in their Saiyan language.

Vegeta smirked. “‘If Kakarot can lift weights without transformation at 500x gravity, I am sure he can handle carrying his son.’” He looked back at Goku, who gave him a smile and nodded his head once.

Kelkairi didn’t bother to ask how they achieved such a thing as 500x gravity. There must have been a planet close to Earth with that kind of gravity. Whatever it was, he was just glad to be going home to the Temple to see the Goddess and hopefully get some rest from these Saiyans.

~!~

When they came upon a forest of tall trees, the only living things for miles, Kelkairi flew down into the trees followed by Vegeta and Goku. Goku had to switch Vegeta Jr from one arm to the other. He hadn’t realized how out of shape he was. Spending almost 2 Earth years inside a chamber really did a number on him. Not only was he younger, but the fact his body seemed smaller too. 

Kelkairi stopped walking ahead of them and turned around. “In order for this to work, everyone must be holding on to each other. I will walk in first then you all can follow.” He groaned as he explained. “It’s the only way for you to get through the barrier.”

Vegeta scrunched up his nose in disgust and repeated to Goku what Kelkairi told them. It would be easier if Kelkairi stuck to the Earthlings language, but it was clearly a hard thing to do for the guardian. Goku reached out and took Vegeta’s hand with his own and nodded his head. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta held out his other hand to Kelkairi, which Kelkairi took but gave no warning as he basically dragged the others to the other side of the barrier.

Quickly letting go of Vegeta’s hand, Kelkairi headed on without them through the trees. Goku came up beside Vegeta and shook his head. “‘He really doesn’t like us, does he?’” Goku whispered, hopefully, low enough for the guardian to not hear him. 

“‘I guess not, but who cares. He’s just got a huge stick up his ass.’” Vegeta growled lowly as he headed in the same direction as Kelkairi with Goku and Vegeta Jr following behind him.

The closer they got to the clearing, the more Vegeta and Goku could see the White Temple. Once out of the trees and into the clearing, they could fully see the white Temple with golden plated designs outlining the structure. They had stopped and Goku looked in awe at it, same with Vegeta Jr. Vegeta’s eyes only widened as he saw it. He was used to hearing stories as a child about it, but seeing it in person was a whole other story. 

“Don’t fall behind. I ‘m not going to wait for you two.” Kelkairi spoke to them as he started climbing the stairs up to the top. Vegeta snarled and started ahead, with Goku shaking his head before keeping up with Vegeta. He may not understand what the two were saying, but he could feel Vegeta getting annoyed at the Guardian.

Once they had climbed the stairs up to the top, Goku wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a workout in itself to carry their son up those stairs with the gravity wanting to pull him down. Though, Goku felt he needed this. Needed to show to himself that he was still capable of doing the impossible. Even though, it wouldn’t be impossible for him, if they had just left him alone. 

Kelkairi had stopped in front of two golden doors taller than him and turned around to face Vegeta and Goku. “‘I might as well speak in this language, or else we will be here all day. Through these doors is the way to the Goddess herself and her creation. Once we step inside, gravity will be lighter, so you can let Vegeta Jr walk on his own. I will show you to the throne room, where you will stand in with the others. Now it is very clear that when the Goddess enters the room, you all bow to her on one knee. You may not look up at her, even if she is speaking to you. Always reply with ‘Yes, my Goddess’ or ‘No, my Goddess’. I will not tolerate any disrespect to her. Are we clear?’”

“‘Crystal.’” Vegeta snarled his answer to the guardian as Goku nodded his head. Goku really didn’t want to upset anyone, so he figured he should just do as he was told and keep his mouth shut. It was going to be difficult, but he wasn’t sure what would come of him if he opened his mouth. He had been around the Kai’s before and never had a problem, though, he didn’t see it as a problem. Now it felt different to him. 

“Good. Now let us enter.” Kelkairi pushed opened the doors and Vegeta and Goku followed behind him. When the doors shut behind them, Kelkairi was right that the gravity got a lot lighter and Vegeta Jr jumped down from Goku’s arms. He was quiet this whole time, as anytime he spoke, his parents would talk to each other before giving an answer because his ‘daddy’ didn’t speak the same language as him.

All three of them followed Kelkairi down the hall. There were statues plated in gold of different people. Some in fighting poses, some standing there, and others fighting each other. They really were beautiful pieces of art that Gou wanted to touch to see if they were real gold or not, but he stayed in line with Vegeta.

At the end of the hall, there was another great big huge gold plated set of doors that Kelkairi opened once again for them and walked through. In the room, it was clear to see it was the throne room, as two thrones sat up high on the far wall from them. Down the center of the room was a golden carpet rolled out from one end to the other end. Though, as they stepped upon it, it felt softer than it looked. The walls were lined with pictures instead of statues. But it was the same color scheme, white rooms with gold trimming all around. Nothing truly different.

Kelkairi moved away from the group in front of him to go stand with the guardians in the room as Goku and Vegeta met up with the others in the center of the room near the thrones. Vegeta Jr rushed off to see the other cubs and they talked quietly among themselves.

Raditz walked up to Vegeta and placed a hand on his shoulder. “‘I am glad to see you have made it.’” One could tell there was a hint of sadness in his hushed voice.

“‘Raditz, don’t start crying now. Nappa did what he figured to be the right thing to do. We will not mourn his death.’” Vegeta was saddened knowing what was happening and what Nappa was doing to make sure they made it to Vegeta-Sei, but he wouldn’t cry over it. They had lost many before and he was damn sure if he could get in touch with Bulma, she would wish Nappa back to life. 

Goku stood beside Gohan and realized they were the same height. “‘So, how old did they make you?’” Goku asked curious to see how Goten was also shorter, not just him. 

“‘Well, I guess you could say they didn’t make me that much younger. I am only 20 now. I figured they would have made me much younger, but they didn’t.’” Gohan scratched the back of his head in a very Goku manner of nervousness. 

Goten huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “‘I am 13 and Trunks is 14. They messed up with us. I was supposed to be 14 and Trunks was supposed to be 15.’”

Goku was trying to figure out the math on his fingers. “‘That’s only a three years difference for you guys, is it not?’” Both Gohan and Goten nodded their heads. It was as close as they could figure out it to be. Though, who really knew. “‘Damn, I wish that happened to me. I’m like 16 years old. At least that’s what the tall guy said he clocked me at.’”

Both, Gohan and Goten stared at their father in disbelief, joined by Trunks, who also couldn’t believe it. Sure, Goku seemed to look younger, well, all of them did now, but to be that young from how old he was before was ridiculous. 

“‘Do you still have your strength? Can you still turn Super Saiyan?’” Goten was the first to ask.

Goku chuckled nervously and paced both his hands behind his head. “‘I’m not even sure. I never hit Super Saiyan till I was well in my twenties.’” All three of the boys stood there with a sigh leaving their lips. They just couldn’t see how it was a laughing matter to Goku.

All three cubs sat there together on the floor. Vegeta Jr pouted. “My ‘daddy’ can’t understand me.” He was upset about that.

“My ‘mommy’ can’t either. What’s wrong with them? They are Saiyans too.” Dartz was right there with Vegeta Jr, pouting beside him. It seemed no one had told them what was up. “It’s just like Gotenks’s parents. They can’t understand us and we can’t understand them.”

Gotenks shrugged his shoulders. “No, understand Saiyan.” He had to agree with them. “I teach.” He smiled and pointed to himself, which brought on looks of confusion from the other two. “I understand.”

“You understand what they are saying?” Both Vegeta Jr and Dartz asked Gotenks, with looks of disbelief.

Gotenks nodded his head. “I speak well. I teach.” At his words, both Vegeta Jr and Dartz looked at each other before laughing. “What?”

Dartz wiped a tear away from his eye, before talking. “You can barely form a sentence in Saiyan, yet you want to teach us how to speak whatever they are speaking.” 

Looking upset, Gotenks turn his back on the two laughing at him. “I no teach.” He wanted to help them to understand the language but it was clear the other two cubs were laughing at him. He knew how to speak the Earthlings language, he remembered everything from inside the womb, he remembered even his name and who was his mommy and who was his daddy. He could even remember them talking to him and another. Sure, he came to realize that he was their only cub, and the Saiyan language was forced on him somehow, but he understood and could talk the Earthling language better than the Saiyan language.


End file.
